When Love and Hate Collide
by arielx
Summary: Old rivals turn into deadly enemies, as two worlds collide into one. The wizarding world is on the brink of war as two young people struggle with personal identities...Welcome to Draco and Hermione's story - Suspended pending re-write.
1. Welcome to Their Story

**When Love and Hate Collide**

****

****

**Summary-** _This Story takes place in the years following Voldemorts second rising.  Harry is still angry, but determined to survive.  Hermione is significantly more mature, and Ron is dealing with family problems he never expected.  Hermione discovers something about her past that is both terrible and fantastic, but in the wrong hands, this information could lead to her termination.  This is the story of when old school rivals are not just a common annoyance, they are deadly foes who can either save your soul or sell it to the devil himself.  Its not about grades and quiddich anymore...it's who gets to live to see tomorrow._

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

**Pairing-** _Their hormonal teenagers, there's going to be more then you will be able to keep track of.   It will inevitably be a Draco and Hermione fic, but with a lot of yanks and pulls along the way._

A place where love and hate are inextricably linked and inevitably collide.   
Where the impossible happens and the forbidden is right.   
Where heated curses and stinging insults are hurled just as often as secret trysts and stolen kisses take place.   
Where the lines between fire and ice, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Muggleborn and Pureblood are fascinatingly blurred. 

Journey from the pits of despair to the heights of happiness.   
Journey through tales of unbridled lust.   
Of a pure love that transcends earthly existence.   
And of everything in between. 

Welcome to the danger and complexities; the enmity and understanding; the sparks and fireworks;   
the desire and dislike; the pain and pleasure; the lust and loathing; the love and longing. 

Welcome to the intriguing drama and bittersweet angst; the sexual tension and crackling electricity;   
the all-consuming love and maddening uncertainty; the sweeping romance and undeniable chemistry. 

Welcome to darkness and light; to beauty and madness; to power and passion. 

**_Welcome to their story. _**

(Taken the Draco/Hermione Fan fiction archive)


	2. Both Terrible and Dangerous

****

**In This Chapter**- _Hermione ventures into a part of the attic she never bothered to look before and is rewarded with something that turns her world upside down. Confessions, crying, and confusion mixed with a lot of understanding and hope prove that friends can get you through anything._

_~_

 "Hmm hmm hummm" Hermione Granger hummed a familiar tune, the sorting hat song from the previous year. "In times of old when I was new and Hogwarts barely started…." Hermione humming turned into a small bit of singing. 

She was home this summer holiday because of her parents wishes, she was heading to the Weasley's later that afternoon, but where she really wanted to be was the at order's headquarters, the late Sirius Black's house.

Hermione stopped for a second, as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't stand life sometimes, and how unfair it was. Harry knew his godfather for a mere two years, before fate snatched him away. It wasn't fair at all.

Hermione was up in her attic. Another boring, rainy day drove her to go up and look at her family's old photo albums and things from when her parents were young. 

She was on her knees in front of an old, worn looking cedar chest; a large window was on her left. Hermione sighed and looked out into the rain.   That's all it ever did anymore. It was as if the world knew something horrible was coming, and it was already beginning to cry for humanity. Thunder roared and the lighting stuck down, cutting a blinding light through the dark, dark night. 

Hermione grunted as she lifted the lid of the great chest. This was a part of the attic Hermione had never bothered to venture to it was Dusty and dirty.  Hermione never had a feel for it, but in recent history, Hermione had become accustomed to dust, and grim, having spent the previous summer cleaning the Black manor. 

This trunk was certainly strange old, dusty photo albums where crammed inside, as if they contained things that the Grangers didn't care to remember. Hermione looked deeper and saw hardback yearbooks with a full layer of dust on them; she half wondered how in the world something could become so dusty simply by lying in a trunk. She looked at the inside of the lid and saw a brass plate with words written on it. After rubbing it a bit with her hand, Hermione made out the name 'Rachel Everson'. Confused, Hermione picked up a photo album and opened it up.

What was inside made her brain scramble and her insides turn upside-down…the pictures were moving! 

"Ahh!" Hermione said and quickly dropped the book as if it burned her. Looking up at her were some vaguely familiar faces, a woman who she knew she remembered from somewhere, a man she never saw before, another woman she never saw before…. And her mother?

"Oh my Lord." Hermione said. Her parents had wizard photographs hidden in their attic Hermione was a witch. "Oh, oh lord."

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer to the earth_

Was her mum a witch? Was her dad? She picked up another book in the chest and looked at the faded, dusty cover. She ran a hand over the leather-like cover and read four words that she knew all-too-well. 

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"

Hermione sighed. This was it. One of her parents went to Hogwarts. It was an old, old Hogwarts yearbook with the school motto on the outside…Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

The motto used to always make Hermione giggle, from the first time she read it in Hogwarts: A History until the present, but not now, not when she just uncovered a great and almost terrifying secret, maybe she wasn't a mudblood after all.

Hermione brushed her check; she felt the small teardrops splash away. She stood up and took the yearbook with her, and pounded down the steps to the kitchen.

Hermione mom and dad where both their, her dad reading the paper and her mom cooking dinner. A regular Sunday afternoon at the Grangers, at least until Hermione decided to go into the attic. 

"What's this?" Hermione said in a controlled voice, slamming the heavy yearbook onto the table.

Mr. Granger put down his newspaper in surprise, and Mrs. Granger whirled around from her cooking. They weren't used to their daughter acting like this.

"What's what, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, drying her hands on her apron.

"This!" Hermione said, not in the mood to play games, she waved a hand at the musty yearbook. "Why do you have a Hogwarts yearbook in your attic? What have you been keeping from me?" Her honey blown eyes flashed dangerously as she settled on each her mother and father in turn.

Mr. Granger looked at his wife, who had the expression of someone who just got caught doing something very, very bad. Finally she managed to give him a small, but firm nod, and that was all he needed.

"I was wondering when this day would come." Mr. Granger said, as his wife took a seat, beckoning to Hermione to do the same, she refused for a moment, then sat down.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell you, Hermione, not like this at least."

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked, her eyes still narrowed.

"Hermione there's something you need to know."

Hermione continued to look at them, it couldn't be too bad…but her mothers face was very serious. "Hermione, we are not your real parents." Mr. Granger said this all very fast and sighed when it was out. 

Hermione gave her father a strange look, not really believing him, but her father was not one to pull far-fetched jokes. Before she could talk, Mr. Granger continued. 

"Your parents where our best friends, they where also a wizard and a witch." 

Hermione looked at him confused, half expecting him to start laughing because it was a joke, but all she could ask was, "Where are they now? Is that trunk upstairs-" 

"It was your mothers." Mrs. Granger said. "When she went away to school, that was her trunk, like the one you use."

"They're dead now." Mr. Granger added, not being one to beat around the bush. "They died just under a year after you were born." 

All Hermione could do was stare, and she said, "How did you end up with me? How did they die?" 

"We're your godparents, and as we said, your parents where best friends with us. Your parents left you with us when you where but a year old. That very same night, the man your people call Voldemort killed them, right before killing the Potters"

Hermione looked up at them, still in a numb shock. All the books and stories she had heard about Voldemort could not have prepared her for this. She never knew Voldemort had had an impact on her personally, beside her connection with Harry of course. 

"Mums, dad? Why are you telling me this now? Why So suddenly? And what do I call you now? How did you know my parents? Are you a wizard and witch? What's my real name?" Hermione was reeling off questions and Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at her

Mrs. Granger was surprised at how well Hermione was taking it, they knew she was mature, but they didn't know she was that mature. And then she started to answer Hermione's questions. "You weren't supposed to find out until you were seventeen or eighteen. We just enjoyed having a daughter so much, since we can't have our own. Nothing would make us happier when for you to keep calling us mum and dad, as thought you still wanted us as parents. We knew your parents because we all lived in the same neighbourhood growing up. Actually there where five of us. Your parents, another girl, and us I grew up with, Narcissa, she was a witch as well, but she moved after she graduated, and we haven't heard form her since then." 

Hermione thought, she had definitely heard that name before, but she could not place it. 

"Obviously," Mr. Granger picked up the answering, "Your mother, or you can call her by her first name, and I are not magical at all. Your real name is Hermione Elizabeth Prewett and." He faulted, getting to the hard part. "Your parents where a strong witch and wizard. The Prewett's are much like those Weasley's, a long line of witches and wizards. You have a great power in you, if you are anything like your parents."

Hermione thought for a moment. "This is something I never imagined happening to me, One day I am Hermione Granger, mudblood bookworm. The next day I am Hermione Prewett, pureblood bookworm. 

Then she said, "Mum? Dad? Would it be ok for me to use the name Granger until school is done? I don't think it would be real easy for everyone to get used to calling me Hermione Prewett." Mrs. Granger looked gravely at the girl. "Hermione, it is of the utmost importance that you keep a low profile on your true name. No one knows why Voldemort came after your family, but I can guarantee it's not for a cup of sugar. You may tell close friends, but that must be all, only that you trust, is that understood?" Hermione nodded, she was used to things being of life and death, and she just never thought it would all revolve around her.

"I'll need to be heading to Ron's soon." Hermione faintly said to her parents. "Ah yes dear, the fireplace will do." "Oh Good Lord!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly realizing what was happening. "What with Harry and Ron say?" Mr. Granger smiled, and pulled out something from his pocket. "Their your friends and will love you whatever your last name is. And here is one more thing you will need to use when you go get your school supplies." He handed Hermione a golden key. "This is the key to your Gringotts vault. I understand your parents where quite wealthy, and as you're their only daughter, you're an heiress. Hermione gasped for the thousandth time that morning. 

"Oh this is too much." 

She stood up from the table and levitated her trunk to the fireplace. She had many more questions to ask, but she was going to be late. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would know more about her parents. Before using the floo powder, Hermione hugged her parents and her little sister. They may not be her true family, but they still loved her with all they could give.

_How can the world want me to change?_

_Their the ones that stay the same_

"Oomph!"

That was the sound Hermione made when she made her not-so-graceful entrance into the Weasley kitchen.

"Mione!" Hermione was welcomed with a chorus of her name and she looked before her and smiled at the sea of redheads, one though, was a black haired person. 

"Harry! Ron! Ah! It's so good to see you all!" 

"What not us?" Said Fred (or George) putting on a fake pouty face. 

"Of course I'm glad to see you as well, and of course Gin." Hermione smiled at everyone in front of her. 

"How has your summer been going?" Harry asked him friends, as the twins took up her stuff to Ginny's room. 

"Interesting." Hermione said in an unreadable voice.

"Interesting how?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione said with a serious face looking at Ron, she couldn't hold in her news much longer. "Is your parents' home?" 

The twins, who had just re-joined them, threw her a funny look, but Ron said, "yeah, there in the living room, come on." Ron lead them into the small sitting room, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where sitting on comfortable looking recliners, each reading a piece of the Daily Prophet. 

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said joyously, getting out of her chair, "How are you dear? We're all so happy you joined us!"

"I'm doing pretty good Mrs. Weasley, but would you mind if I asked you and Mr. Weasley some questions? It's kind of important." Hermione looked nervously to everyone in the room, Ginny had taken a seat in an old rocking chair, Harry and Ron where seated on the floor, and the twins where sitting on an overstuffed couch. 

"Of course dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly, seeing the look of seriousness in Hermione's eyes. "Take a seat." She beckoned over to the couch, where Fred and George scooted to each side, making room for Hermione in the middle. 

"Now, what is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione, her blue eyes filling with concern. 

"Have you ever heard of the surname 'Prewett'? Hermione asked, surprised at her own daring. 

Mr. Weasley answered, his eyes looking sad. "Yes, yes I have." 

The Weasley kids and Harry looked at him with questioning looks, but Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice, and he continued on. "The Prewett bloodline goes as far back as our own." He motioned a hand over his family. "Kevin and Rachel worked in the department of mysteries. They worked with, well, everything you saw last June. Kevin was in my year at Hogwarts, and eventually become head boy after being a prefect for two years. Rachel was a year younger then we, a bit of a loner actually, but no one had a reason to dislike her. Yes, I remember it more clearly now. After Rachel graduated from Hogwarts the got married, went to the wedding myself. But it surprised many people, not too many even knew they where dating! 

Hermione let this sink in, and then asked. "What house where they in?" Mr. Weasley looked at her strangely, then said, "Well, Kev was in Gryffindor, like me, but what was strange was Rachel, she was in Slytherin." 

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't want to give herself away- yet. "What happened after they got married?" Hermione asked another question, fighting to keep her voice steady. 

"Well, like I said, after Hogwarts they married and Rachel Everson became Rachel Prewett, and they both started working as intern in the Ministry of Magic. They eventually worked their way up into the Department of Mysteries, and later on, they had a child, a girl I believe. Had her very soon after Ron here was born." He waved a hand in his son's direction. "But then-" 

Mr. Weasley stopped. It was obvious that this memory was not a happy one. "Then of course those where the dark times, and working in the Ministry, especially in the Department of Mysteries was twice as dangerous. You-Know-Who sought them out as potential spies, but when they refused…. He killed them. He killed them at their home, the same night he killed your parents Harry." Mr. Weasley looked sadly at a startled Harry, and continued. "No one really knows what happened to their daughter, she has been sent to a muggle friend's house, Rachel's friend, I believe. And, obviously she is a squib, because neither Hogwarts, nor any other magical school has a record of a Prewett, and she should be in school by now." 

Hermione was shocked; He called her a squib! Well, indirectly, but still! Hermione gulped, and finally said, "I know what happened to her." She paused, and felt her cheeks heat up as the seven pairs of eyes bore into her. "I know what happened to her…because I am she." 

She finished quietly and then suddenly felt the entire house rattle with a thunderous "WHAT?" Harry, Ron, George and Fred all jumped up and Ron and Harry ran over to her. Fred and George sat back down, both coming closer to her and put their arms around her, as she hung her head and continued talking. 

"My parents, well, my muggle parents, informed me of my true parentage this morning. I found my mothers' trunk in the attic, complete with wizarding photos and an old Hogwarts yearbook. It surprised me, obviously, so I went to ask my parents, and they told me, and they seemed to think that with Voldemort (6 people cringed) rising I should know, I may be in danger.

"I can't believe this!" Ron said, astounded. "Neither can I" Hermione admitted. "Do you still want to be my friend?" "Of course!" Another five voices said without hesitation. "Hermione we didn't care when you where a muggle born, and we still don't care now that you're a pureblood!" Cried a very indignant Harry. "I know that, guys it's just, I've now lived fifteen years of my life as something I'm not. It feels like a lie. But it's odd. My name changed, but I'm still a know-it-all and I'll go back to Hogwarts and still study all the same. 

"We didn't expect anything less from you, Mione." Fred said with a laugh. "Yea." Said the other twin. "Whoa!" Ron said suddenly. "Wait till Malfoy hears about this! Your family was richer then his Hermione! Wait! What ever happened to the Prewett fortune?" Hermione pulled out the key her dad had given her earlier. "I'm an heiress." She said shyly, but somewhat regally. Rona and Harry gapped at her. "Wow! Hermione you could just buy Flourish and Blotts with that money!" Hermione laughed. "That's no fun! Actually…" She said with a grin. "I'm thinking of buying myself a broom, how about a game of Quidditch? I'm feeling more daring suddenly, must be my new identity taking over." The four boys looked at her, open-mouthed, and then Harry said, "Yesss! Come on, last one outside is a Malfoy!" 

~*~

"Harry? Can I try out your firebolt?" Hermione asked sweetly. Harry nodded and handed his broom to his friend, who took it and mounted. Hermione rose a little in the air, then a little higher. Finally she was up at least one hundred feet. She could hear voices below her, they sounded sort of panicky, but Hermione was lost in her own world. "Why have I never felt like this before, while riding a broom? I always thought they didn't like me!" Hermione thought joyously to herself. She loved this! She started to do a few more stunts, flying higher. She did a few simple dives and barrel roles. Finally she started to pick up speed on the magnificent broom. She was impressed at how wonderful it was to steer it. She started going faster and faster, trying more daring tricks, and finally landed perfectly right in front of Fred.

"Hermione!" He said, wide eyed. She was 4 inches away from his face. "Yes Fred?" She said sweetly. "How did you learn how to do all that so quickly? Last time I checked you couldn't even get the broom into your hand!" "I felt like doing it, and I needed something to do, so hear I am. I'm thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team this year, ya know, since you all graduated last year, there's no Quidditch team left!" She added the last part teasingly. All the boys and Ginny looked at her as though she had grown wings. "I think I'm going to go inside." Ginny announced. "I don't think I will be able to keep up with five people all talking about Quidditch now." "Bye Gin!" They all chorused. "So who's up for some flying practice?" Ron asked excitedly. "All right, but are their enough brooms for everyone?" Hermione asked. "Sure, we have some old brooms, is that ok?" "Oh its fine Ron, I really like flying!" Ron and Harry grinned. Finally! Hermione was starting to make sense. 

The five friends played around for hours, Hermione souring gracefully on Charlie Weasley's old comet two sixty. George looked over at his brother and noticed. 

"I suggest you put your eyes back into your head, oh brother of mine." He said with a wink. "Wh-what do you mean?" Asked George, trying to look confused. "Hey, I can tell you like Mione, so what are you going to do about it?" "Hey! I don't like-" He faulted at 'Don't-give-me-that' look George pulled off so well. "Ok." He admitted." "Maybe I do." 

The twins where hovering over everyone else, although the three friends below didn't seem to notice. "You know ickle Ronnykins has eyes for the fair Hermione." George said teasingly. "All's fail in love and Quidditch, brother." Was all Fred said. "Twin test?" George asked. "Oh yea, this one's definitely worth it." The Brothers grinned at each other and flew back down to the others.

Later that night Hermione and Ginny where holed up in Ginny's room, working on a "surprise" for the boys. Ron, Harry, George, and Fred where all in the living room, working on some homework, well, Harry and Ron where working on homework, but they figured that the twins where working on more jokes. They couldn't have been further from the truth.

"You sure your up for it George?" Fred said in a whisper to his brother. "Of course I'm sure. I have done this for you loads of times, but…. Fred are you absolutely sure? I don't want Ron and Harry, and, well, our entire family getting mad if you end up breaking Hermione's heart; you tend to be quite gifted at that." "Of course I'm sure." Fred snapped. "I haven't had you do this unless I was!" "Not really Fred, remember Angelina? And Katie? And what about that one Ravenclaw? Oh yea, and Marissa from Huffelpuff? And what about Missy from Slytherin? You actually broke a Slytherins heart, not that I mind, but you know how girls are." Fred nodded, but said, "Trust me, Hermione is different, she's not just beauty, she's beauty and brains." He winked, "and well, you know how well that is." They laughed together, causing Ron and Harry to look up, but the twins didn't notice, they had to put their plan into action.

"Ginny, close your eyes! I promise I know what I'm doing!" "Erg, all right, I trust you." Ginny obediently closed her bright blue eyes. Hermione and Ginny where in Ginny's room doing makeovers. Well, Hermione was giving the makeovers, and Ginny was her gunieapig pig. "Ginny your hair is going to make half the boys at Hogwarts want to be your slave." Hermione said with satisfaction in her voice. Hermione had spent the last hour casting spells to make Ginny's lifeless straight hair turn into glistening and bouncing curls. Ginny was very taken by it, and was glad she had agreed, but when Hermione said it was time for makeup she was a little shy. "Ginny! I'll make it look like you're wearing hardly any! Don't fret! You're just like a little sister, and of course a friend." Ginny smiled. She liked being included in things, especially when she was the youngest out of six brothers, and a girl at that. "Thanks Mione." "Done!" Hermione exclaimed proudly. "Now you can borrow some muggle clothes of mine and maybe Mrs. Weasley will let us have a day to our selves shopping in muggle London. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Ginny grinned and agreed then went to look in a mirror. 

Ginny was surprised at what she saw. Usually she would look at a tiny girl with very flat, thin hair, and a whole nose of freckles across pale skin, but the girl in the mirror was someone completely different. 

The curls Hermione had charmed made her face look rounder, giving her some more mature sculpture. Hermione then added something to her face, Ginny didn't know what, to even out her skin tone, so not only where her childish freckles gone, but her skin looked like she had a healthy dose of sunlight. True to her word Hermione had kept the makeup from looking too overdone, but managed to make it look a bit like her own. Light brown eyeliner was smudged around her bottom and top eyelids, making her eyes pop out, and a layer of mascara, along with the help of an eye lash curler, made long, dark eyelashes flutter around her eyes. 

"Come on Gin! Let's mugglize you!" Hermione was digging through her trunk, trying to find some clothes that would suite Ginny. They where about the same size, only Ginny hasn't finished filling out yet. Finally Hermione came up with a red button up dress shirt, which exposed a tasteful neckline, and a pair of fitted black pants. 

"This should do nicely." Hermione said. "It will accent your features and the curves you've got going on there." She smiled and winked at a blushing Ginny, who turned around into the bathroom to change. "I'm going to change too Ginny, maybe we can talk the boys into going for a walk with us, heavens knows you'd love Harry to see you all dolled up." Hermione could practically hear Ginny blush some more through the closed door, and she rooted around to find some clothes for her to wear.

Hermione decided she would wear a cute jean skirt and a top that was similar to Ginny's, only white. Of course Hermione completely filled out this shirt, the top button threatening to come undone, so instead of risking it, she just simply left it unbuttoned. It was just the Weasley's and Harry, she wasn't trying to impress anyone, just have some fun dress-up time with Ginny. 

Soon after Hermione was done dressing herself, a very self-conscious Ginny walked out of the bathroom. "Oh Ginny! You look fantastic!" Hermione was excited for her friend, but she could see that Ginny was a few sizes smaller then Hermione. Hermione felt a slight sting when she noticed, and carelessly muttered a spell that shrunk the clothes to fin Ginny's small frame. "Mione! You're not allowed to use magic!" Ginny said, surprised. "Oh don't worry about it." Hermione answered, still a little occupied. "Prefects are allowed to use small magic on break, you know, so we can stay on top of our grades." Ginny nodded and looked at her bedroom door, which was still closed. "Shall we go down and show the boys our surprise?" She asked. Hermione tossed her shiny hair over her shoulder and put on a seductive look; "Let's go get 'em." 

"Hey boys." Hermione said in a low voice as she and Ginny went down the stairs and into the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were away that night. "Hey Herm-" Fred replied then stopped. "Hey! You guys look great!" "Hermione! You look sexy!" "Wow!" "Dang Hermione!" "Aw Ginny you look really cute." Harry blushed when her three brothers gave him a look. "Well geez guys she looks a lot like Hermione, and since you can't say anything I will!" Hermione noticed Ginny turn a shade redder then her makeup, but the boys didn't notice.

"Hey we where wondering, wanna go for a walk? I still haven't seen everything around here." "Sure." Said Fred, grinning at George. George caught that and winked. 

Ten minutes later the group was outside the Burrow, walking along a dirt path to a very pretty lake. "George once told me a sea monster lived in here." Ron said with a smile. "I believed him for years." Fred laughed. "I remember that, I was fooled too, until he told me, then I played along!" Hermione smiled. It really was beautiful out tonight. The sun had long since gone down, and a full moon was illuminating the warm summer night. Hermione shivered a little, even though it was warm; she was still a little chilly. "Shouldn't have worn a skirt." She muttered to herself. She stared at the crystal clear lake. The moon reflection bounced off of the glassy surface, giving it a look as though it was a painting. 

"I don't feel any different." Hermione thought. "I should, I'm a different person now, with a different name, but I don't feel any different, just maybe a little older." She hadn't noticed it, but she was slowly drifting away from the others, who where all busy trying to shove one another in the lake. Hermione found a nice quiet spot and sat down on an old log. The crickets where chirping and there where frogs gurgling, and other sounds of the night. Hermione loved this, when most of the world was sleeping, it was as if the night belonged to her.

"Hey." Said a friendly voice. "Mind if I join you?" Hermione stared up at the red head. His twin was still trying to shove Harry in the lake, but right now this one was pretty interested in sitting down beside Hermione, on the small log. 

"So what's up?" He said to Hermione. "Hmm? Oh, nothing, just thinking." "Thinking about what?" He asked curiously. "About my new name, life, my friends, school, Voldemort (flinch) and just…everything. It's weird, I know who I am one day, I'm Hermione Granger, bookworm mudblood (flinch) and I knew how to do that! I know how to be a know-it-all and be perfect, and be a prefect, and study and…now my new name is sending impulses through me, daring me to take it a step further. You knew me when I was eleven; did I look the type to do loops on a firebolt? No. Now I feel different, but I don't, and it's terribly confusing." Hermione shivered again. 

"It's all right." The boy said, trying to comfort her. "Being a twin is similar to that." He grinned, "I mean, my brother George-" Hermione looked at him funny. "What do you mean your brother? You are George!" George seemed taken aback, and then smiled widely. "You passed." He said softly. "I passed what?" Hermione asked, confused. "Tell me," George said interested, "How did you know it was I, when I distinctly said I was George?" Hermione smiled at him. "Ok, I'll tell you, just don't hex me…. You and your brother have different eyes, their the same colour, same shape, same everything…except for the expression. Fred's eyes are wildering, more mischievous. Yours are calmer, and slightly alluring." Hermione blushed, and George was completely shocked. "She had just called him alluring! He was on a mission to get her to fall for his brother, and she was hitting on him, just a little. But also, a small voice in his head was repeating what his brother had said earlier… "All's fair in love and Quidditch." This brought a smile to George's lips. "Haha Hermione, alluring? Well, I know I have my charms…" Hermione punched him playfully on the arm. "You know what I meant. But anyway, what did you mean by 'I passed'? What did I pass?" "Oh." George said absently. "The twin test. Fred and I do it to people to see if they can tell us apart. Its great fun, and you, Hermione are one of the very few who can. Not even Ron can tell us apart." Hermione grinned. "Do I get a prize?" She stopped for a second. She was hitting on Ron's brother! Ron's older brother! No. No. No. No.! 

Hermione got up off the log quickly and crossed her arms around herself. She stood still, staring at the lake, shivering slightly.

"Here." George came up behind her and gave her his jacket. "Thanks, but-" "No buts, Mione, your cold." George said definitely. Hermione nodded, and continued to gaze out into the lake. 

"Is it really troubling you that much? Having your name changed is not a big deal, especially to your real friends." She looked at him. "Thanks." She said quietly. "I don't know what I would do without my friends." 

George cautiously put an arm around her. He was easily a head taller, but he fit just right. Hermione jumped a little, but to his surprise, she didn't push him away. 

"It will be all right, Mione," He whispered. "I promise." 

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

**(A/N) **See? The story isn't much different. The plot is going to be exactly the same, except no Sirius, and they're in their 6th year.  I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but this is my story, and it's my right to change it when I want to.  Thanks everyone for all your patience.

Xoxo

Ariel


	3. Remember Me This Way

****

****

****

**In This Chapter-**___The twin test is put into effect, only it doesn't quite get the result either Fred or George where expecting, The twins have a fight, Hermione tries on an eye-popping dress robe, and the trio have a sleepover together in the Weasley living room. _

__

~*~

"Hermione, Ginny, wake up! We're going to Diagon ally!" Hermione opened her eyes and looked into the emerald eyes of Harry, and she pulled the covers off herself. 

"Ah." Harry said, turning away and blushing. Hermione was still half asleep but then blushed as well when she noticed that she had worn a very revealing silky summer night dress Parvati had bought her last Christmas. Hermione giggled at Harry's discomfort. 

"Oh Harry, it's just me." She giggled again and stood up, but only coming to his shoulder. "Yea, Mione, a very naked you." He was still blushing, but turned around to face her. "Not that I am complaining, minds you." He added with a grin, getting over the embarrassment. 

"Harry!" Hermione said in mock surprise. She flung her arms around her friend and grinned. "Now you get out of here before you see what Ginny's sleeping in!" Harry quickly exited, and Ginny got out of her bed, wearing a baggy shirt and boxers. 

"Aw Mione, you had to scare him off." She and Hermione laughed at Hermione's little joke to get Harry out, and they quickly set to making themselves look presentable.

_Every now and then_

_You find a special friend_

_Who never lets you down_

It was a few weeks after Ginny's makeover and Hermione's talk with George, and Ginny had become an expert at applying her makeup the way Hermione had. Hermione pulled her long brown hair up into a messy bun with pieces hanging down around her. She was going for a skirt, but then opted for a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt, 

"I need to hide all this fat until I can get rid of it." She thought bitterly. She put on some light makeup and made her way down to the breakfast table, followed by Ginny. 

At the breakfast table Hermione was cheerful and flirty, but she didn't eat a whole lot. Ron, who had his plate piled high with bacon and sausage, noted that all she was eating was a piece of toast and a banana. 

"Why aren't you eating, Mione?" Ron asked. 

"I'm eating, Ron, I just don't eat as much as you." She answered, trying to cover-up the sharpness in her voice. 

"Ok, ok, just wondering." He said quickly, not wanting to have an argument. 

"Ok everybody!" Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and was her jolly self. She had a pouch of floo powder ready. 

Ginny and Hermione went first, followed by the twins and Ron and Harry. They all got to Diagon Ally without any detours, which Harry was thankful for, and they set off to get their school supplies.

"Ok," Hermione said to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, 

"How about we go to Flourish and Blotts and get out books first?" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes but agreed.

"Ok." Ron said. 

"We're going to go get some new robes." Fred said to the younger people, and George nodded his head. 

"All right, we'll meet you later for some butterbeers." Ron told his brothers, and the group split up.

~*~

"We need to get some things for the shop." George said to his brother. 

"Let's go in here for a sec." Fred said, gesturing to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Fred loved clothes.

"Those blue robes would have looked great on Hermione." George said quietly out loud, thinking of a very clingy low-cut dress robe he had seen. 

"What was that?" Fred said quickly, hearing his brother comment about his crush. 

"What?" George said, trying to cover it up. 

"Nothing, nothing. You're hearing things." 

"No, I don't think I am George." Fred had stopped walking and was looking at his brother angrily. 

"You like her don't you?" He said accusingly. 

"So what if I do?" George said with a smirk that would rival Malfoy's. 

"You know damn well what! I told you I already liked her, Hermione's mine and you can't go after her." Fred was fuming, but that comment got George even madder. 

"What do you mean Hermione's 'Yours'? She's not anyone's, and I daresay, that after our little walk a few weeks ago, she's quite smitten with me." He paused, then added just for spite. 

"She said my eyes where alluring, dear brother." Fred was furious, this isn't happening! 

"Excuse me, George." His eyes filled with anger. 

"We shall see whom Hermione likes better." George just stared at him coldly as they headed to the apothecary in silence, which was definitely a first for the Weasley twins.

~*~

"Oh! Gin! Look at these!" Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were now in the robe shop, picking up new school robes. Hermione was looking at new dress robes, as their letter informed them they would need them again this year. Hermione had in her hands a beautiful green robe that was glittering with gold. 

"Oh!" Ginny said, looking at it. "Its very pretty Mione." Ginny showed her approval. 

"Hey Herm!" Harry called from the end of the isle. "What?" "Here Herm, wanna try this one on?" Harry said it innocently, but he had a mischievous grin on his face. Then Hermione saw why. Harry was holding a gorgeous red dress robe, but from what Hermione could see, there wasn't much of it. The neckline was plunging down to where her navel would be, but the colour was fantastic, a blood red made of satin and a sheer gold fabric over it. Hermione decided to humour Harry just for kicks and took the robe from him, which made the grin fade. "You're actually going to try it on?" He asked stupidly. 

"Of course Harry, it's very nice, you have excellent taste." She laughed inwardly at the shocked _expression on Harry's face. Their conversation brought over Ron from the other side of the store, and his jaw just dropped at the site of the robe Hermione was holding, he said to Harry,

"She's trying that on?" Harry just nodded his head as Hermione headed towards the dressing rooms. "What are we waiting for then?" He cried and the two boys quickly followed Hermione to the dressing room to get a front row seat.

Hermione was in the small dressing stall, looking at herself in the mirror. She shook her head at the sight she saw she hated her body. "Why can't I be as skinny as Ginny?" She thought miserably. She was just about to take the dress off and pretend she never saw it when she heard Ron's voice. "Come on Herm! We're waiting to see how hot you look!" Hermione grimaced, but decided to, just this once. 

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room with her arms folded in front of her stomach. She cringed waiting for the sounds of disgust, but was met with a few very audible gasps. 

Harry couldn't believe at what Hermione had turned into, and by the look on Ron's face, he couldn't either. Harry was staring at Hermione, who looked quite self-conscious. The dress was very revealing, to say the least. It was a dark red with a plunging neckline that was lined in gold. The neckline was narrow, but you could distinctly see the outline of Hermione's breasts. Harry could see Hermione's belly button as well. The material was soft looking and flowy, and had bell sleeves that flared out at the elbow. Hermione looked hot, and Harry was afraid that, well, his thinking so would become, ahem, apparent. 

"My God Hermione, when did you grow those?" Ron said loudly. Harry smacked him. "What?" Ron said, half annoyed. Hermione giggled, and she relaxed, letting her arms drop. "Grow what?" Hermione asked her friend sweetly. Ron's eyes grew wide. "Err, uhhh, um, you know, those girl things." Hermione laughed again. "These?" She pointed to her chest. Ron merely nodded dumbly, and Harry decided to save him. "Hermione, you look great! Damn!" Harry's cheeks where a little red. "Wow Mione." Ron's eyes where roughly the size of dinner plates. "How do I really look?" Hermione asked. "Harry and Ron both said at the same time. "Beautiful." Then Ginny piped up. "Gosh Hermione, you should really get that dress, its fits you so fell, and obviously the boys like it." She jerked her thumb at her brother and Harry. 

"All right Gin, I will." "Yesss!" Ron and Harry said, then quietly blushed at their own out burst. 

Half an hour later the four friends made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, and discovered Fred and George arguing quietly in a corner. "Hey guys." Hermione said uncertainly and the two heads shot up, startled that the person that they where arguing about was now standing right in front of them.

"Hi Mione." George said smoothly. Hermione barely caught the death glare Fred was sending his brother. "Umm? You guys ok?" She asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Yea, yea, fine, here, come sit down." Fred said, patting a seat next to her. Ron, Harry and Ginny also joined the table, and they ordered butterbeers and various lunch items. 

Hermione ordered a small side salad, and was carefully scraping excess dressing off the lettuce when George said, "Mione, that's all you're eating? You gotta be kidding me!" Hermione looked at his plate, which was similar to everyone's- A large, greasy double bacon cheeseburger surrounded by fries and globs of catsup. She wrinkled her nose. "I am trying to eat healthy…and well, that's not." She nodded to his plate. "There's a difference between eating healthy and not eating, Herm." Ron said gently. Hermione's eyes flashed at him. "I know how to take care of my own body Ron." She snapped. "Ok, ok, I was just making sure." The young redhead said, flushed. "I got a broom." Hermione said proudly, breaking the tension. "My first big purchase with my money, and probably my last until school ends." "What model?" George asked, interested. "Light racer X-10." Hermione said simply then smiled with pride at the looks of awe the twins gave her. "Damn Mione, you'll definitely make the team with a broom like that! It's even better then the firebolt!" I know, thanks to Harry and Ron's help in the world of brooms, but I do not want to make the team based on what broom I fly." "Don't worry Herm." Harry said. "You have plenty of talent to back that broom up." Hermione smiled at him and quietly finished her small lunch.

A few hours later everyone was back in the burrow, relaxing and, in Hermione's case, doing homework. She was currently finishing up her seventh foot of a 3-foot assignment when Fred came over and put his arm suggestively around her. "Hey Mione." He said, in a silky voice. "Hi Fred, was there something you needed?" Hermione asked, slightly bewildered at Fred's actions.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked innocently. "Um, sure Fred, just let me finish this up, I'll meet you in the garden, ok?" Hermione looked at Fred, who nodded and left, and she finished writing the rest of her report.

About ten minutes later Hermione walked softly out into the garden, when a pair of soft hands covered her eyes from behind. She was startled but was quickly calmed when she heard Fred's deep voice. "Guess whom?" Hermione giggled and turned around. "Hi Fred." She said, still chuckling. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" "Nothing in particular." He said grinning. "Let's go for a walk." "All right." She said, and she followed him down to the lake.

Fred lead Hermione to the same log she and George had sat on nights earlier, and he smoothly pulled her close. "I used to come and sit down here when I was little." He said dreamily. "It's so quiet, and peaceful." Hermione agreed, sighing. "Yes, joking around and pulling pranks is fun," Fred said, "But it can be wearisome, and being a twin…always competing, always having someone by your side, it is nice to have a place to get away." Hermione murmured a reply, and rested her head on Fred's shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, before Fred said. "Mione?" "Hmm?" She answered sleepily. "Do you like Ron?" Hermione shoot her head up and looked at him, then giggled. "Ron? Well, I certainly think he is quite good looking, Harry too, but a best friend is all I see in him, a great person for comfort and fun. Why do you ask?" "Oh." He said, looking slightly relieved in the dark. "Well, I was wondering, what would you think about dating me? Maybe we could get a butterbeer together once school starts." He looked at her. "Oh!" She said, surprised. "Wow Fred, I didn't realize…wow." She giggled. "Well, I'm not really sure if I want a relationship right now, maybe once school settles in, but I would love to get a butterbeer sometime." She smiled at him, he looked a little disappointed, but brightened slightly that he hadn't been completely rejected. "All right." He said, smiling back at her. "It's getting cold out, we should probably head back to the house." And they got up and left the small log, returning to the cozy little house.

Upon entering the house, Hermione was met with a few smirks from Harry and Ron, who where looking at each other, then back at her, winking. She missed the death glares George was giving his brother. "Ohh Mione, find another boyfriend? Won't Vicky be upset?" Ron teased, still lying in front of the fire. Hermione tackled him, catching him off guard. Ron started laughing when she began tickling him mercilessly, but soon got the upper hand as, being a lot bigger and a lot stronger then her, flipped her onto her back, and pined her hands above her head. 

"Whooooo good show Ron, its about time you acted on all those little fantasies you had about Mione in fourth year!" Harry said, laughing hysterically at his two friends from a lounge chair. Ron blushed, then looked at Hermione, who had a mischievous look in her eyes, she nodded to him, and he nodded back, and they lunged at Harry, bringing him down to the floor with them. All three of them rolled around on the floor, laughing and tickling each other, until finally they just collapsed on one another. "Oomph! Harry! Gerroff me!" Hermione said. "You're squashing my liver!" "Oops, sorry Mione." Harry said, and he rolled off of her, onto a bare patch of floor. The three lay there, panting, Hermione in the middle of Harry and Ron. She sighed happily. "Let's always be friends." She told her companions. "Of course." Ron said matter-of-factly. "We will always be best friends." Harry said. "These next years are going to be the best of our lives." Hermione added. "Think Hogwarts is ready for us?" "They better be!" Harry laughed. "Or they are going to be in trouble." Hermione giggled. "I'm going to go change; I'll be back down so we can talk some more." "Ok." The boys chorused. 

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

Hermione went up to the room she was sharing with Ginny and looked for her trunk of clothes. Hermione opened it up, and began unshrinking all of her clothes. Hermione was a pyjama junkie; she loved all kinds of pyjamas, and had an extensive collecting. She probably has more sleep wear then regular clothes! For some strange reason, she just liked looking nice when going to sleep. 

She sorted through her things and finally settled on a pair of silky long black pants, that dragged on the floor, and a matching silky red tank top, somewhat low-cut but very flattering. She brushed her silky hair and decided to leave it down. After deeming herself worthy, she went back downstairs, and as she took her spot between Ron and Harry, she noticed they changed as well. Ron was wearing a pair of baggy black fleece pants, with a Gryffindor tee shirt on top.  Harry was wearing the same type of pants, but he had on a white shirt with a snitch on it, Hermione recognized it as the one she had bought him for a past birthday, and she smiled. 

"Nice shirt Harry." She said, as she got comfortable between her two friends. 

"Actually Hermione, it's one of my favourites." She grinned. 

"You're just saying that because I'd hex you if you didn't!" Harry laughed, his green eyes flashing with mirth. 

"No no, that's not it at all, I really do like it!" Hermione muttered

"Uh huh." And then she shivered. "Hmm, maybe silk wasn't the best idea." "I'll go get some pillows and blankets." Ron said. He got up and returned a few seconds later with three blankets and three pillows. Hermione and Harry grabbed their share and they all got comfortable together, Hermione, of course, being in the middle. 

"Think this year will be any quieter?" Hermione said aloud in the now dark living room, the only light coming from the fire in front of them. 

"No." Harry said sadly. "They might all be in the light about Voldemort, but now we will see where our classmates' loyalties really lie." 

Harry didn't have to say it, but they all knew he was speaking of the Slytherin house and of Draco Malfoy in particular. He was definitely a shoe-in for Junior Deatheater of the year. All was quiet for a few minutes before Hermione said 

"Think everything will work out ok?" She asked snuggling deeper under the blankets. 

"It has to" Harry said sleepily, "It has to…" 

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_


	4. Two Differant Worlds

****

****

****

**In This Chapter-** _Fred walks in on Hermione on top of Ron, the gang heads to London to have some last minute fun before school starts again. Ron gets angry, and Hermione meets some old friends._

~*~

"Hermione…Hermione." A male voice called out through the early morning. "Hermione!" 

"Mmm whattdawant?" A drowsy Hermione said sleepily. She opened her eyes slowly and looked right into the bright green eyes of... "Harry! Harry what do you want?" She was annoyed, and Harry answered her, clearly embarrassed. 

"Uh Herm? You're, err, falling out." He looked pointedly at a point below Hermione's neck, and Hermione caught on. She looked down to see her red tank top riding dangerously low on her chest. 

"Oh! Thanks Harry!" She said, adjusting herself. She looked around the cheery country-style living room that she, Ron, and Harry had fallen asleep in last night. Early morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and she could see the still-glowing embers in the hearth. She stretched her arms over her head and looked at Harry, who still looked a little pink in the cheeks from seeing his friend so exposed. She smiled at the boy she had grown to love and said, 

"Harry, I honestly wouldn't care if you saw me stark naked, really, don't worry about it." 

Harry smiled and blushed, no doubt thinking about a very naked Hermione, "I wouldn't care either." He finally said, with a flirty wink. Hermione laughed and winked back. They both then looked at Ron, who was still on the floor sleeping. They smiled at each other, then dived on poor Ron, who woke up with an anguished cry. Hermione was busy tickling him, having pinned him down, while Harry was beside him, hitting the red head with a soft pillow. 

_Searching for a destiny that's mine   
There's another place another time_

It was like this that Fred found them. Hermione straddling Ron, who was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face as she tickled his hard stomach, while Harry was still swinging his pillow at him, occasionally hitting Hermione and making them all laugh harder. A look passed over Fred's face that only Harry caught, as Fred looked at Hermione on top of his younger brother.

"Ahem." Fred made a noise clearing his throat, sending a startled Hermione off Ron, who was still laughing and gasping, for air. "Oh hi Fred." Hermione said brightly at the tall red head standing over her. "Mum sent me to get you three up, but it looks as though you're quite capable. Breakfast time." Hermione stood up and smoothed out her pyjamas and hair, thinking what an odd tone Fred had. Must have been a drowsy voice. 

Hermione could smell the sweet scent of maple syrup mixed with tangy sausage. "Mmm smells good." Ron said, completely awake now. Hermione and Harry laughed at him, and they helped him up, it was the least they could do after the rude awakening.

"Good morning dears!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as the three entered the kitchen. 

"Hi mum, hi Mrs. Weasley." They answered back. 

"Sit! Eat!" Mrs. Weasley said, making a fuss. George and Ginny where already seated and eating, and Fred had just slipped back into his seat as the three sat down, preparing to pile their plates high. 

"Where's dad?" Ron said casually. 

"Work." Mrs. Weasley said, pursing her lips together. "The ministry is running him raged, with all this you-know-who business. They finally believe what you have been saying since the tournament, Harry dear. They have Charlie and Bill working too, and I daresay many more, just like them, it is quite awful." Mrs. Weasley looked bitter, then brightened as she turned to Hermione. "Hermione dear, you mentioned wanting to take an outing to London before break was over, why don't you kids go today? In fact, why don't you get some rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, and stay the rest of vacation there? Its only a few more days, I daresay you would enjoy it, and you can show the boys and Ginny muggle London."

The kids looked at her, open mouthed, they where surprised Mrs. Weasley would let them leave the house at all, let alone go to London on their own, then she gave her reason. "Listen dears, I cannot lie to you and say you are going back to a completely normal Hogwarts, it is untrue. We are on the edge of a Great War, and you are all much too young to have to live through it, but none of us have much of a choice. I think you need to have some fun before you go back to school, as I am sure it will be a solemn place. Don't worry about security, Ministry officials are in and out of there at all hours of the day and night, and in Muggle London you are relatively safe, as long as you stick together. Now, do go pack your trunks and get dressed, you'll floo into the Leaky Cauldron in an hour."

_Follow your emotions everywhere   
Is there really magic in the air?_

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny squealed as she and Hermione packed away their things in their Hogwarts trunk. 

"I know I can't wait to take you shopping in London." Hermione replied. 

"Oh I know! Muggles! My dad loves muggles, but we never are around them, this will be so much fun, really! I've been saving all my money for something like this." Hermione smiled, thinking of all the money in Gringotts that was now hers, she of course would have to trade it for muggle money, but still, in muggle terms, Hermione was a billionaire, and in wizards terms, she was on the same level as the Malfoy's. 

She was on the same level as Draco Malfoy Hermione knew this, but it just now hit her. After all the years of being called a mudblood, of being degraded in front of everybody, after everything…. She came from a family as rich and as powerful as the Malfoy's did. Maybe that's why Voldemort wanted to do away with her parents, they posed a threat if they we not on his side. Hermione was bitter at the thought, the thought of how easy it was to allow Draco a mother and a father, and a home, which he knew he was his whole life, just for being an evil git, along with his father.   Hermione came from an innocent family, they stayed out of Voldemort's affairs, and they where killed. If she hadn't been at the Grangers that night, she might be dead as well.

"Hermione" Harry popped his head in Ginny's doorway, 

"Gin? Ready to go? We're all ready." 

"Oh, yea Harry, I just need to get my trunk downstairs." Hermione said, snapping out of her daydream. 

"Here, let me help." Harry took the trunk and easily lifted it to go downstairs. 

"Oh my hero." Hermione teased, looking at Harry's arms, which, she noticed, the muscles were very, very apparent. Harry laughed as he dragged the trunk downstairs.

"Come on dears, you don't want to waste any time dawdling, I daresay Hermione wants to show you the world she grew up in." Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at Hermione who had entered the room right after Harry. 

"I can't wait." Hermione agreed, as everyone took a pinch of floo powder. 

"Ok everyone." Mrs. Weasley's voice got stern. "I trust you all to make the rooming arrangements, I don't think you need any more then two rooms for just the six of you, if you can behave yourselves." She looked at Fred and George, who, to Hermione's surprise, blushed slightly. "You all have enough money to split the cost of rooms for three nights, no need to spend any more money then you need." Everyone nodded in agreement, and, after saying goodbye they each took a turn in the fireplace.

"Oomph!" Hermione stepped out of the fireplace of the small pub. Harry, Ron, Fred and George where already there, and Hermione stepped aside to wait for Ginny to arrive. After the small red head appeared, they all went over to the bartender, who was also the manager of the lodgings. 

"We would like two rooms please, for three nights." Harry said in a clear voice. 

"Right then, Mister Potter that will be two galleons and five sickles." The toothless bartender said. The kids handed their share of the money to Harry, who gave it to the old man. 

"Right then." The mad said, pulling out two keys. "Here you are, a door joins your rooms, rooms fifteen and sixteen." The kids thanked the man and headed to their rooms, and then stopped outside the doors. 

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Hermione asked. 

"I wouldn't mind sleeping with you, Hermione." Fred said devilishly. Ron's eyes snapped at him, shocked his brother would say something like that to his best friend. Harry saw a storm about to erupt, and intervened. 

"Ron, Hermione, and I will sleep in room fifteen, and Ginny, Fred and George will sleep in room sixteen." Fred was about to protest, but a relieved Hermione quickly said. 

"That's great Harry, I'm going to take my stuff inside. Come in a few minutes, Ginny, and I'll give you some of my muggle clothes to wear." Hermione smiled at the girl, and then quickly headed into her room.

Soon after she set her things down, she heard the door close. "How dare he say something like that to you Mione!" Ron said angrily, displaying the anger Hermione thought he saved solely for Draco Malfoy. 

"It's all right Ron; boys will be boys, and your brothers a horny little bugger if I ever saw one." Harry and Ron laughed at this, still a little amazed that their friend had changed so much. She was so open now, and not the shy bookworm she had been when they met.

"Why are they staying here anyway?" Hermione asked. "They aren't coming back to Hogwarts, so why are they coming with us?" 

"That's probably mums catch." Ron said with a slight twinkle in his eye. "There kind of like the chaperones. They run the shop too, on Diagon ally, so I'm sure they'll be getting back to that tomorrow." 

"They close on Sundays?" Hermione asked.

"Nah." Ron said. "Lee Jordan is their today."

"Oh." Hermione answered. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to put their things away, and Hermione was delighted with a very clean and well-stocked bathroom. She put all her makeup and pair products on one side of the sink, claiming her territory; the boys could share the other side. Then she went into the bedroom, where there were three twin-size beds, all looking very comfortable, and she chose the one beside the left window. She went over to the closet and put away her muggle clothes, which she would need, and decided to leave her wizard clothes in her trunk.

She went back into the sitting area, where Ron and Harry where talking about Quidditch. She was about to join them when she heard a soft knock on the door, followed by a quiet "Hermione" Hermione smiled and said,

"Come in Gin, I know just what you should wear." As Ginny entered the room, Hermione turned to the boys. "Harry? Ron? Do you have muggle clothes?" Harry nodded unhappily. 

"Yea, they're ten sizes too big though." She looked at Ron, who was bewildered. "Muggle clothes? Why would I have muggle clothes?" Hermione sighed. 

"All right then, we're going to have to do some shopping. I don't suppose Fred and George have any either?" Ron shook his head. 

"It's all right Herm," Harry said. "I have a lot of clothes, they will all be baggy, but there's enough for them until they buy their own." Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry, and turned to Ginny. "All right then, let me show you what I was talking about!"

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ginny walked of the bathroom looking cool and collected. Ginny was wearing a pair of muggle khaki shorts and a yellow tank top. She had on pair of white platform sandals that gave her about 3 inches in height. Hermione was wearing a pair of very fitted blue jeans and a white halter-top. It was going to be hot out today, being late august, and she didn't want to expose her legs, which she though where full of jiggly fat, so she opted for a bare shirt. Her jeans where dragging along the floor, and she slipped on a pair of black flip-flops. 

Hermione gave Ron and his brothers the once-over. It was true that Harry's clothes where big for them, their pants where quite long Hermione grinned. "All right, you all look like fantastic muggles, now please try to act like them!" The twins gave her a 'What-else-do-you-expect' look and she laughed. 

Half an hour later the group was leaving Gringotts, and had successfully exchanged their wizard money for that of muggle London. "Muggles are so stupid! This is just paper!" An agitated Fred said. Hermione threw him a hurt look. "Fred, I'm part muggle, remember? My parents and a lot of my friends are muggles as well, please don't insult them." Fred looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry Mione, could you explain this to me again?"

_Never let your feelings get you down   
Open up your eyes and look around _

"Ginny look! Those jeans would look so gorgeous on you!" Hermione and Ginny were really getting into the muggle shops, and to Hermione's pleasant surprise, Ron, Harry, and George seemed to be having a good time too. Fred, on the other hand, was acting like a small child in a grocery store. 

"Are we done yet?" He whined to the others, who were all shopping for clothes at another store. 

"No!" They all replied, getting annoyed. Harry, Hermione, George, Ron, and Ginny all had armloads of clothes to try on, and where about to go into the dressing room. 

"Fred, if your not going to try anything on, you can tell us how we all look." Hermione said with a wink. 

"All right." Fred said, and he heaved himself into one of the bouncy dressing room chairs. After about three minutes, Hermione walked out, and was greeted by her friends, who came out at the same time. First she looked at Harry, who was wearing a forest green ribbed turtleneck that illuminated his eyes behind his glasses, and a pair of very dark, baggy jeans. 

"Harry! Oh wow, it's going to be hard to keep the girls off of you this year! Don't you be taking advantage of them!" Hermione said in a laughing voice, but at the same time she meant it. Harry blushed. 

"Thanks Mione, this stuff is a keeper then?" 

"As much of a keeper as Oliver Wood himself was." Hermione said, and she turned to Ron, who was wearing the same type of turtleneck, only in a dark red colour, and a pair of slightly lighter jeans. 

"Ron!" Hermione said in mock-alarm. "You're wearing maroon? Are you feeling well? You look like you may have a fever you look so hot." Ron turned the same colour as his hair and laughed. 

"Thanks Mione, your opinion is the only one that I can actually count on when it comes to muggle clothes." 

"Hmm, well I guess I can take that as a compliment." Hermione said. 

"How does this look?" Ginny said, and stepped out from behind Ron. Ginny had on a pale blue quarter sleeved top that accented her curves-to-be perfectly, and a cute, but short, jean skirt. 

"You look Positively fabulous, Gin." Hermione said with a bright smile. 

"Whoa there Ginny." Ron said. "That skirt is a little short, doncha think?" 

"It's all right Ron." Hermione said assuredly. "It's in style, really!" Ron just glared a little. Then Hermione heard an "erhemm." Sound of someone clearing his or her throat.

"George!" Hermione said, and looked at the red head. George was wearing a dark blue long sleeved polo shirt, and a pair of khakis. "George! Wow, this is quite a different side of the tee shirt and ripped jeans look you usually sport! I love it! You look gorgeous, just like an Abercrombie model!" Hermione gushed at George, whose colour was very close to rivalling Ron's. 

"Oh. Thanks Mione, Should I get this then?" 

"Definitely" Hermione said finally, "In fact, all of you should buy a few days worth, we will be here awhile." 

"All right, Mione." George said,

"Oh, and by the way, you look completely hot yourself." Hermione was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, which hugged low on her hips, and a black tank top with a V-neck. Simple but classy. Hermione felt a little self conscious, but stammered a 

"Thanks George." 

None of them noticed a fuming Weasley sitting in a dressing room chair, watching his brothers' get all the compliments.

~*~

"I'm starved." Ron said with an exaggerated sigh. 

"I haven't eaten in hours!" 

"You're right Ron." Hermione said, which drew an odd expression from Ron. 

"I'm hungry too." She admitted. 

"There a burger place nearby lets grab something there and call it a day." 

Hermione walked along the streets happily, with Harry and Ron at her sides. She was getting some envious looks from many girls, being surrounded by such good looking guys, decked out in their new clothes, and of course, the twins where close behind. Likewise Harry and Ron where getting some looks from guys, who were obviously checking her out. Yes, Hermione was enjoying their day a whole lot. 

Upon entering the burger place, Hermione ordered a small salad (no dressing) and a diet coke, and told the others she would save them a seat. She walked over to a large booth that looked like it could hold ten people comfortably. Just as she was ready to stick her plastic fork into the lettuce, she heard a shrill, 

"HERMIONE?" 

Hermione whipped her head around and jumped out of the booth. "Lauren? Jared! Jessica? What are you doing here? Oh my God!" Three people were running over to her, and wrapped Hermione in a huge hug. The broke away and Hermione stepped back, looking at her old friends. 

Hermione knew Lauren, Jared, and Jessica from grade school, before Hogwarts. They grew up on the same block; in fact, Lauren was her neighbour, and long time best friend…before Hogwarts. She saw her friends occasionally over the summer, but for the most part, she hadn't hung out with them for years. They certainly had changed. Lauren had waist length black hair that shined like the models in an Herbal Essence commercial, she also had a dazzling and a brilliant smile. Her eyes where the same colour as Harry's, maybe that why Hermione was so drawn to him, he was familiar. Jared was built a lot like Ron, tall and lanky, with dirty blonde hair that hung fashionably in his eyes. Hermione had a small crush on Jared when she was nine, but she soon realized he made a much better friend then a boyfriend, and besides, he was a terrible kisser, even from a nine-year-olds point of view. Jessica was a person all her own. She had bouncy blonde curls that flung around her face when she laughed, which was a lot. She has a slightly bigger build, not fat; Jessica was a great athlete. First to be picked in elementary kickball, and now she was a softball, basketball, and track star at Hermione's would-be high school. 

"It's so good to see you guys!" Hermione gushed, hugging them all one at a time now. 

"You have no idea Mione." Jared flashed her a grin. "You really grew up, beaver." Hermione looked at him; dumbfounded he still remembered his old name for her. 

"Jared Means! You take that back! I'm not a beaver anymore!" She hit him on the arm well naturedly, and he said, 

"Your right Mione, you're gorgeous now." Hermione looked at him, again with a shocked expression. 

"Well." She said weakly. "Your not so bad yourself Jar." Suddenly Lauren squeaked 

"Oh! Look at him Jess! Oh wow, now that's what I call hot." Hermione turned around to see whom she was pointing to. It was…

"Harry?" Hermione asked. A strange look of realization crossed Laurens face, but passed. 

"You know that gorgeous person? Oh my gosh Herm, he's not your boyfriend is he? Oh my god I'm so sorry!" 

"It's ok Lauren!" Hermione said quickly. "Harry is just a friend! A friend from school!" 

"So who are those other guys around him? And that girl?" Jared asked, becoming a bit protective of Hermione. 

"The red head talking to Harry and stealing one of his fries is Ron Weasley, he's another friend from school, and Harry's last name is Potter. The two redheads behind them are Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers. The girl is Ginny Weasley, Their sister. Hey guys!" Hermione waved at her Hogwarts friends. 

"Hey Mione, who's this?" Harry smiled, his green eyes flashing in a friendly way. 

"Harry, guys, this is Lauren, Jared, and Jessica, they're very old friends, and I've known them since I was a baby. Harry stuck out his hand to all of them in turn, and Hermione giggled as she saw Lauren blush ever so slightly. Hermione noticed everyone seemed to get along after the initial introductions, so Hermione said, 

"Hey Harry? Ron? Guys? Mind if I invite Lauren, Jared, and Jess to eat with us, this table is big enough. Harry nodded, and Lauren and her gang brought over their food. Jared took a seat between Ron and Hermione, and Jess took a seat beside Ron and Lauren, who sat beside Harry on the end. The twins and Ginny looked at Hermione's friends interested, after all, they barely knew any muggles at all, besides the muggle-borns they went to school with. 

"So" Fred said, grinning devilishly. "Got any embarrassing stories of wittle Mione?" Lauren and Jess looked at each other and smirked. Jessica said, 

"Well there was this one time, we where at the playground, and Mione and I were on the seesaw and-" 

"Jessica! Don't you dare tell them that story!" A panicked Hermione said urgently, which just made her Hogwarts boys lean in further, and Jared laugh evilly. 

"Well." Jessica said, ignoring a panic stricken Hermione,

"We where on the sea saw, we where about ten I think, and we where going pretty fast, well Hermione here lost her balance on the top, and she fell over! So here I was keeping her up in the air, while Hermione was still on the sea saw…hanging by her knickers! Oh yes, we have pictures, loads and loads. You should see them sometime." Jessica's eyes danced, remembering that day, while Ron, Harry, George and Fred howled with laughter. Ginny politely smiled, but you could tell she wanted to laugh along with her brothers.

"Ha!" Jared spoke up. "Sorry Jess, but you got nothing on me." Harry said,

"Oh? What could be worse then that?" Jared looked over at Hermione and winked, 

"Shall I tell all your friends about out little slide adventure?" Hermione gapped at him. 

"No! You don't you dare!" Jared grinned, 

"Well, if you insist." He leaned over to the boys. "On day during playtime, when we where eight years old, Hermione decided she wanted her first kiss." Hermione buried her face in her hands, as Ron and Harry gasped. Jared continued, "So while the other girls while playing with Barbie's, and telling each other which boy had more cooties, our Hermione here had a book in hand, on kissing techniques. Only eight-year-old I ever knew who could read a book like that. Anyway, I was coming down a very long slide, and little Hermione here was waiting at the bottom, and kissed me right there! See? Told you my story was better." 

Harry and Ron where clutching their sides while laughing, and the twins where just laughing. Ginny couldn't help herself this time, and she cracked up too, along with Lauren, Jessica, and Jared. Finally Hermione managed to produce a weak smile, and ended up laughing along. 

"All right everyone; now that you know my interesting little details can we eat?" The group dug into their food, and they sat quietly for a time, with an occasional snicker from Ron and Harry. 

"So what school do you go to?" Ginny asked Hermione's friends, after they had nearly finished eating. 

"Jared and I go to Westbridge high." Jessica said. 

"I go to a boarding school in America." Lauren said, blushing. "My mom went there as a young girl, and thought the experience would be good for me." 

"Where do you all go to school? The same place as Hermione's? Harrington academy in Scotland?" Hermione shot quick looks at Harry, who nodded, but Ron blurted out, 

"No! We go to Hog- Ow!" Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribcage. 

"Ron quit trying to confuse my friends!" Hermione said in a fake stern voice. 

"Sorry guys." She said to her muggle friends. "Ron has a mischievous streak in him he liked practical jokes." The three friends nodded in understanding. Lauren giggled. 

"I feel bad for embarrassing Hermione like that." Jared spoke up, "but I'm sure you know that Hermione is great at nearly everything she does." They're where a few nods and Hermione wondered what her old friend was up to. "I mean, he's got grains, looks, and a brown belt in karate…" 

"What?" Harry sputtered the only one of Hermione's Hogwarts friends who knew what karate meant, or even what a brown belt was. 

"What's a brown belt?" Fred asked, confused. 

"What's karate?" Ginny asked, even more perplexed. Lauren looked confused, then another odd look washed across her face. Jared gave Ginny a strange look. 

"You know self defence? Chinese?" Then Ron opened his mouth again, "Why would Hermione need karate? She could just hex the stupid mug- OW!" Another elbow from Hermione. 

"What Ron means is." Hermione excused hastily, "I don't usually show off my moves anymore, Jar." 

"But Mione! You're great!" 

"I know I could take all of you at once." Hermione folded her arms across her chest proudly. 

"Hermione, when did you start karate?" Harry asked, clearly interested. 

"And how could you possibly be a brown belt? Your only sixteen!" 

"I've been taking gymnastic lessons since I was three, and karate when I was four, and I took karate for about seven years, before school, and have been continuing my lessons on summer, and I practice my karate during school, I don't spend all my time studying!" 

The twins laughed, but Harry was still amazed. 

"That's brilliant Hermione! Not a whole lot of people could possibly accomplish what you have!" 

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled, but then was distracted by Lauren. 

"Hey Hermione?" Lauren suddenly spoke up from beside Harry. 

"Yea?" 

"Can I talk to you for a second? I have a problem." Lauren shot her a pleading look, and Hermione obliged. 

"All right, hey Ron, can you let me out?" Ron scooted out of the booth, and Hermione and Lauren walked outside.

"What's going on Hermione?" Lauren said, in a voice mixed with confusion, hurt, and realization. 

"What are you talking about, Lauren?" Hermione asked, slightly nervous at her friend's tone of voice. 

"What's up with those friends of yours? Have they never been outside of their school and house or something? The only person in there that seems to know what the hell we're talking about is Harry! That Ron kid…he's not a practical joker is he? Hermione, what school do you really go to? Its not Harrington Academy is it? Is it?" Hermione was shocked, what was Lauren getting at? 

"I-I don't know what your talking about, Ren." Lauren impatiently put her hands on her hips, then started ticking off things on her fingers.

"All right, one-None of them know what Karate is, I mean, everyone does, two, Ginny doesn't know what a television is! She's wearing very up to date clothes, so I don't see how she could not know, and her brothers had confused looks on their faces too! And Ron was talking about hexing! Hexing whom Hermione? Hexing…muggles?" Hermione gasped. And Lauren threw in the very last piece…"And I know I distinctly heard the twins talk about something like a beater…something about a sport, I heard the first syllable...quid…. Could they be talking about the sport I think they're talking about? Could they be talking about…Quidditch?

Hermione stared, open mouthed at her. "Lauren? What do you know? What about Quidditch? And do you know what muggles are?" Hermione was rambling, and Lauren put up a hand to silence her. 

"I know who you are now, Hermione." Lauren said in a low voice. "So that's the Harry Potter, huh? I was wondering… and those Weasley's…their purebloods aren't they? And you don't go to Harrington; Ron was going to say Hogwarts wasn't he!" Lauren was getting excited. 

"Lauren! How do you know all this?" Hermione was beyond confused. 

"I'm just like you." Lauren said, grinning with joy. "I'm a witch too!"

_Days in my mind is confusion   
Thoughts of you bring illusions   
Trapped in a world, only you get in   
My mind's playing tricks on me again_

_  
  
_


	5. Don't Mess With a Witch

****

****

**In This Chapter**- _Lauren isn't who she seems, Ron meets his first muggle, Hermione gets mugged and kicks some royal ass. Everyone vows to keep in touch with one another, Harry, Hermione and Ron bond some more._

~

"Lauren! Are you really?" Hermione was elated. "Oh my Lord…. Are Jared and Jessica?" 

"No." Lauren said quickly. "But they know about me, and they are trustworthy, you know that. They have known all along I was a witch, I think you should tell them." Hermione had a look of pure happiness on her face, and she grabbed Laurens hand and they both sprinted back to the booth, they couldn't wait to spill their news.

Once they were all sitting together, Lauren and Hermione back in their places. They looked at each other and winked, then said unanimously. "I'm a witch." 

The reaction they got was amazing. The twins where both gulping down cokes and that nearly spit everywhere. Harry fell of the booth's edge, and hastily got back up, fixing his glasses, Jared and Jessica where in mid-bite on their fries, and dropped them, and Ginny and Ron gasped. 

Hermione and Lauren grinned at each other, and then Harry gained his voice again. "Hermione! Their muggles! What the heck are you doing?" 

"It's all right. Harry." Hermione said. "Lauren already told me she knew, after all of Ron's little slips, and Fred and Georges hushed Quidditch talks, and besides, Jared and Jessica know already too." Harry looked at her, speechless; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

He then looked at Lauren. "So, you're a witch?" He asked, trying to sound casual, but Hermione noticed that his brilliant green eyes were dancing. 

"I'm a witch." Lauren said proudly, and to prove it, she brought out a wand from her pocket. George looked at it closely. 

"That's not an Olivanders, is it?" 

"No." Lauren said. "A nice woman in America made it. My mom grew up in Pennsylvania, and she is rather found of America still." Hermione laughed, just because she was so happy, one of her best muggle friends wasn't really a muggle! And one of her best wizarding friends was completely hitting on her! Ron looked over at his friend, who was trying to cover her mouth up to conceal her giddiness, but wasn't succeeding very well. 

"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked, eyebrow cocked in amusement. 

"I'm great Ron." Hermione finally calmed down and sighed happily. "I'm better then fine, I think, I don't have to keep secrets anymore, you don't know how thin this was wearing me." Everyone was smiling at her, and Hermione just started giggling again.

Twenty minutes later Hermione, Ron, Lauren, Harry, Jared and Jessica were walking down one of the crowded muggle London streets, Fred, Ginny and George decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Fred seemed very jealous of Jared. 

Hermione was pleased to see all her friends getting along with one another, although getting along may have been an understatement. Lauren and Harry were walking very close together, talking rapidly. Hermione noticed Lauren turning a very flattering shade of pink every time her hand brushed against Harry's. Ron and Jessica were also being very friendly, and, although Hermione shouldn't have thought so, it was odd to her that Ron was getting along so well with a complete muggle; she didn't think he had ever had a true conversation with a completely non-magical person before. 

"Seem to really be hitting if off, huh?" Jared asked her. They were walking together. 

"Yes, I'm very happy they are." Hermione answered. 

"I think Lauren and Jess are equally happy, Lauren told me a lot about the famous boy-who-lived." Hermione smiled at him. 

"Does it seem strange?" She asked him. "To be friends with one witch, then discover that your friends with another?" Jared simply smiled and shook his head. 

"It would make you think that, wouldn't it?" He asked her. "But honestly, Lauren and you are just people to me, who have a very special talent, the same as Jess being an amazing athlete and me being great at biking racing cars. It's all really just a talent you're born with, you either have it or you don't, you know?" Hermione looked at him. 

"You're very smart Jared." She said. "I never really thought of it that way, but your very right. I could never hit four homeruns in a row, and throw a no hitter in a baseball game like Jess could, or run 5 miles at a time, nor could I pull off the amazing things you do in the air with your bike, or reach the amazing speeds in a car without freaking out. Just as you cannot make things hover with a stick, or turn one thing into another, it's almost like everything equals out, doesn't it?" 

Jared smiled again, then said, "I notice you're giving Ron a strange look, are you two involved?" This question caught Hermione completely off-guard. 

"Involved?" She asked, a little confused. "No! Oh jeez." She laughed, and then turned serious. "No, it's not that. I don't know if Lauren told you about pureblooded family lines…" Jared shook his head no. "well, in the wizarding world, Lauren and I are considered muggleborns, of course. (Hermione decided it best not to tell anyone just yet about her real birthright.) There's Purebloods, those are the families of all wizarding and magical blood, no muggles, or non-magic people in the line at all.  Then there are half bloods; they usually have one muggle parent, or a parent who is a muggleborn.  And a muggleborn is what I am, and that's a witch or wizard who has all muggle heritages. Pureblooded wizarding families usually have no contact with anything of the muggle world." Hermione stopped, trying to think of the right words, without sounding awful. "Put it this way, Purebloods and muggleborns could be compared to white people and black people of the muggle society. There are some cases where purebloods look down upon muggleborns as inferior, when, in fact, the muggleborns are equally as good, if not better then the pure bloods. Ron comes for an old wizarding family, and, although I should know better, it just strikes me odd that he can get along so well with a full muggle, having never met someone without any magical ability." 

Hermione looked down at her feet, embarrassed to have been so politically incorrect, but Jared put a reassuring arm around her. 

"I get what you're saying, and it's all right. I think it's great that Ron is being so nice to Jess. She's had it pretty rough lately." 

"What?" Hermione asked, wondering. 

"Last year she made All Stars for our schools baseball team, an award that not only guarantees a full scholarship to any university in Europe and the United States, but also a paid vacation to the location of her choice, and a pass to get into any professional sports game." 

Hermione looked at him doubtfully. "Oh yes, I see now, that is horrible. And all this time I thought being tuned into cat girl was bad." 

"That's not it." Jared said crossly. "She made All Stars from an all-boys baseball team. She was the only girl, and by being the best, she took away the title from the best male player, and the most popular guy in school. Before her, only guys got the award, and the school is treating her like she made a permanent dent in the pride of tradition. She's ridiculed in school. She doesn't fit in with the girls, and way too good for the boys. With you and Lauren at school all year, she only has me, and I can only do so much." Hermione looked sadly at Jessica, who was laughing with Ron. "This is the first time I have seen her let her guard down around a guy for a long time." Jared said. "That Ron must be a really good person." 

"One of the best!" Hermione said. "Definitely one of the best!"

_I'd throw it all away before I lie  
So don't call me with a compromise_

As the new friends all hung out more, the more they liked one another, which pleased Hermione to death, Dumbledore would definitely be proud. Now they were doing some window shopping in the busy muggle London streets. "Hey look! OMG! Those are the most gorgeous jeans!" Lauren exclaimed, and pulled an excited Ginny and a bored Jessica over to a window display. 

"Hey, you guys ever play soccer?" Jared asked Harry and Ron. Ron looked confused, but Harry said 

"It's my favourite game next to Quidditch!" Jared pointed to a sporting good store, where in the window was a cardboard player kicking around a soccer ball "we're going to the dress shop!" Lauren and Ginny told the boys. 

"Want to come with us Mione?" 

"No, I think I'll go to that bookstore over there." Hermione said pleasantly. 

"We're going to go to the sports store then." Jared announced, and he, Ron, Harry, and Jessica walked into the store. Hermione could distinctly hear Ron mutter 

"What kind of sporting good store is this? Where are the brooms?" Hermione laughed and walked into the small bookshop.

Ten minutes later she walked out with a bag full of muggle romance and fantasy books. She put her wallet back into her small Gucci bag and stood on the street, looking for her friends. She saw Jared and Harry's heads in the sports window. She looked down the street and decided she was thirsty. She didn't think her friends would mind if she went to find a drink shop.

Hermione walked down the busy London Street, looking for a place where she could find something to drink, but to no avail. She did not know this part of London. Hermione continued walking but started to feel more and more suffocated; she needed to get out of there. She ducked into an alleyway and caught her breath, then tuned towards the depths of the Backstreet. 

It was a dark and grungy alley, the kind you see in those sinister gangster movies. Hermione curiously walked across the cement-paved ground. Small rats and creepy bugs hovered around delidded garbage cans. Hermione was a little apprehensive, but not scared, she had her wand in her lengthened pocket, and she knew more then enough spells to protect herself-but nothing could have prepared her for what came next. 

"Hello there!" Hermione whirled around at the sound of a stealthy voice. 

"Yes?" Hermione said in her most calm and arrogant voice. She was staring at a man. He looked rather young, late teens or early twenties. He had sandy blonde hair and a build that resembled Draco Malfoy's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, only this guy was tall like Ron. 

"I could help but notice you look lost little girl." He said, his voice dripping with fake support. He grinned showing a mouthful of yellowed teeth. Hermione made a disgusted face, nice teeth was a must him her growing up. 

"I'm perfectly fine sir." Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

"You don't look fine, miss, you look lost and I'm going to help you." 

"I don't need help, thank you." Hermione tried to walk past him, but the man caught her shoulder. 

"No you don't girl, why don't you empty your pockets and that expensive handbag your carrying?" Hermione couldn't believe this! She was being mugged by a muggle! 

"Look, guy, I really don't think so, I rather like my possessions." Hermione said to his face, narrowing her golden eyes. The man still had her by her shoulder. So he shoved her against the wall of a tall building. 

"I said." His voice was angry, "empty your bag." Hermione's normally soft eyes hardened and she glared at her attacker. 

"I don't think so." The man advanced on her and swung. Hermione dodged it easily, causing him to punch the brick wall he had shoved her against. 

"Ouch you dumb bitch that hurt." He said, rubbing his sore knuckles. 

"No kidding?" Hermione asked, amused. "And here I thought it would have tickled!" The man lunged at her again, this time grabbing her around the shoulders. Hermione gracefully tuned in his grasp and flipped him over her shoulder in one swift motion. The man lay on his back for a second, dazed at the turn of events, but quickly got up and tried to tackle her again-big mistake.

He was met with a storm of direct punches, uppercuts, and height and low kicks. He stumbled back and Hermione was pleased to see that he got quite a few nasty cuts and two black eyes already forming. Hermione stood a few feet away from him with a self-satisfied smirk that would have made Malfoy jealous. The man slowly looked up at her and pulled something black and shiny out of his jacket pocket. Hermione swore. 

"A gun, oh that's rich." She said staring at it, but before she could react- BANG

_Hang up the phone  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours_

Hermione crumpled to the ground, her arm sputtering blood in large amounts. The bastard had hit her upper arm. Hermione didn't know what the Cruciatus curse felt like, but she was pretty sure after this it would be a picnic. 

"Shit." She swore through gritted teeth, tears welling up in her eyes. I can't let him win. With her good arm, she pulled out her wand from her pocket. "Recte romnus reparo!" She touched the tip of her wand to her bloody wound and cried out in pain as the bullet magically dislodged itself from her flesh, sealing the skin back together as it emerged and sucking the blood back in. The wound left a peculiar mark on her skin- a diamond shaped scar with different shades of red mixed together in a pattern that reflected the mark of a powerful healing spell... It was tiny, about the size of an American half-dollar, and in its own way, was quite beautiful. Hermione was almost surprised she had been able to pull it off so well almost. 

Hermione looked up at her attacker, who was staring in amazement and shock. 

"All right you bastard." Hermione said getting up, her new scar throbbing dully inside her arm. "You really are a stupid fuck, aren't you?" Hermione was seething mad she could feel her heart beating through her chest, into every part of her body. The man barely had time to aim the gun again before Hermione screeched "Petrificus totalus!"

Hermione watched smugly as the guy's arms and legs snapped to his sides, his eyes going wild in fear. He teetered a little, and Hermione stepped up to him and in one swift motion, pushed him down onto the hard cement ground. She stood over him, arms folded primly over her chest. 

"You really should pick on someone your own size." She stated simply. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with witches? I mean, really! And shooting me? Jeez, how flaming stupid are you!" Hermione stopped her yelling and looked at him mischievously. "I could kill you, you know. Just like you wanted to do away with me, only my way is much cleaner. Just two little words, one small spell and all the life would be drained from you in moments. Leaving your body unscathed and perfectly healthy, besides the death factor. No mess, no fuss, and no one would know what happened to you." Hermione looked at the fear in the mans eyes. She knew she couldn't kill him, but he didn't. She could barely stand seeing the poor spider get killed by the infamous killing curse, let alone another human. She did like turning the tables on this prick though; she bet he wouldn't be mugging anyone for quite some time.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Hermione said to him, venomously. "You sick, twisted little-" 

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see her friends running up to her, all clearly out of breath, besides athletic Jessica. 

"Oh hey everybody." Hermione said cheerfully. "Where have you been?" Ron and Harry asked together, and then Jared noticed the still figure on the ground. 

"Hermione! What's with that guy? Did you do something?" 

"Body bind curse." Ron said simply. Jared goggled at the guy. 

"Curse?" 

"Body bind?" Jessica asked faintly. "Why did you do that?" 

"Oh." Hermione said offhand. "The prick tried to rob me, so I roughed him up a bit and put the curse on him. Oh yea and he shot me." Lauren yelped and grabbed Harry's arm for support, while Jessica, Harry, and Jared rushed to her side. Ron just looked confused. 

"Mione!" Jared said, looking at her. "Where did he shoot you? Why aren't you bleeding? Oh my God, are you all right?" 

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "Why are you grinning like that? Have you lost a lot of blood? Damnit stop grinning like that!" Hermione stepped back and calmly said. 

"He shot me in the arm, and it hurt like hell, but I read a magical medical book last year for extra credit and remembered the spell to fix it, but I think I'm going to have a tattoo for the rest of my life." She showed them her upper arm, and they all just stared. Lauren said. 

"I'm so glad you're all right." She breathed. "You know, that isn't too bad looking, considering you were just shot there a few moments ago." Everyone laughed at Laurens approach of making a bad situation better. 

"Will someone please tell me what a shot is?" Ron asked irritably. 

"It's from a gun." Hermione replied, picking up the cold object.

"One of these." She held it out to Ron, who looked at it curiously. Hermione elaborated. 

"A gun is kind of like a muggle wand, only it is only used for destruction. Some muggles use them for sport, some use them for protection, and some- some use them for attacking innocent people." 

"If you get shot by one of these you could die." Jared added faintly. "Had he aimed any father over, that guy would have him Hermione's heart and she would have been dead before you could say Abra Kadabra." 

Ron took one look at Jared, then another at the petrified person and surged forward to Hermione and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God! I'm so glad he didn't kill you!" 

"Ron!" Gasped Hermione, "You're squashing my vital organs! Geroff me!" Ron let go and grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry." 

"What I tell you Ron?" Jared said smiling, "Told you Mione can hold her own against the baddies, and it doesn't hurt she's got some magic to back up that powerful high kick." The six friends turned to the attacker and stared down. What are they going to do with him?

"What are we going to do with him?" Lauren asked pointing her thumb at the man. 

"We could hex him for kicks!" Ron asked, eagerly pulling out his wand. 

"No." Hermione said. "We really should just let him go; we can't have him walking out covered in purple boils and expect anyone to not notice." Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but Jessica nudged him in the ribs. 

"Better not, we don't want him blabbing all over Europe." Everyone nodded and Harry stepped forward, drawing himself up, and said- "my name is Harry Potter.  I have faced the foulest creatures you could ever pray to not see.  The most deadly of both the wizarding world and the world you know-and I have defeated them all, and I can talk to snakes.  Don't give me a reason to kill you, because I will." Hermione and Ron stifled their giggles, they know Harry was just pretending to be a bad ass; Harry had a hard time turning girls down for dances, let alone killing some stranger. He had faced a lot of baddies though, that's for sure, and he could in fact speak to snakes, which came in handy when fighting Basilisks. But Hermione and Ron knew Harry was too big hearted to be able to harm anything unless absolutely necessary, he couldn't even let his godfather and Remus Lupin kill Wormtail, the very man that led Voldemort to Harry's parents.

Hermione snuck a glance at Lauren, and her friend had a very awed expression on her pretty face. It looked as though Lauren finally got star struck by the famous Harry Potter. Hermione loved her friend to death, but she also knew Lauren was a very dependent girl, she needed a best friend in any of her boyfriends, and she was always bitterly disappointed when none of them could be that for her.

"I'm going to release you." Harry said. "But one wrong move, one at all, four of us are wizards and are not afraid to take advantage of the fact. Enervate." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lauren all had their hands on their wands as they watched the man quickly regain movement in his limbs. He remained silent.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked him. "And how old are you? You don't look very old at all." "Not saying." The man defied her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, then looked at Harry and jerked her head at the grungy man. Harry smiled and pointed his wand "Serpensortia!" He yelled, remembering the nifty little spell from his second year duelling match against Draco Malfoy. As if a flash of black lightning shot out of Harry's wand, a snake appeared at the Mans feet. It was a deadly looking snake, dark and slightly glittering, as if it had just come out of the water. 

Hermione listened as Harry started hissing at the snake, which looked to be totally under control. The unfamiliarity of the snake language always sent chills up Hermione spine, from the first time she had heard it in their second year, to right now in this dark alley, but Harry was unafraid. 

Harry looked at the man. "This is an Egyptian adder." Harry said simply. "One of the deadliest in the world its poison can kill an elephant in a matter of minutes, as for a human- you would be dead before you even touched the ground.

The man visibly gulped and Hermione asked again. "What is your name, and how old are you?" The man fumed at her for a moment, and then said, "My name is Max Burden, and I am eighteen years old." He crossed his arms over his chest and stares at them with a look that clearly said 'well?'

Hermione looked at Harry, then at Ron, who was staring daggers at the man. "You can go" Hermione said, and Jared gave her another glare. Harry swore under his breath and used the recall spell for the deadly serpent. Hermione waved her hand at Max, ushering him away, and away he went, running full speed out the alleyway, but before he reached the cover or the London crowds, Hermione pulled out her wand and said something faint under her breath. The guy gave a small yelp of pain and picked up speed, Hermione watched until she could no longer see anymore. 

"What did you do?" Jared asked in a hushed voice. "Same thing he did to me." Hermione said, pointing to her bullet wound. "People are going to think he has a very unusual tattoo.

The friends laughed and joked as they made their way to the main street. Hermione was now confident that she could hold her own just as well as Harry or Ron.

~*~

The group of friends spent an entire day in muggle London, seeing the sites, and getting to know one another better. Hermione reconnected with her old friends, who in turn were connecting with her new ones. Hermione noticed Harry and Ron looking very interested in Jessica and Lauren, who in turn looked interested back. Hermione talked to Jared most of the time, giving the others more opportunity to talk.

At the moment, Hermione was showing Jared her wizarding money. "This is called a gold galleon." She said, holding up the large piece of gold. 

"My God!" He exclaimed. "Wizards use actual gold for money?" 

"Yes we do." Hermione said proudly. 

"Where do you find it all?" Jared was asking, "I mean, don't all of us, err, muggles, know where all the mines are? Or if not, how do you keep it all hushed up?" 

"There are some places muggles cannot go, unless they know exactly what to do." Hermione said, loving to talk about her other world. "Take my school for example, to a wizard or witch, It's a great Scottish castle, bigger then any in England, but to a muggle who merely glances at it, It looks like a ruined castle, with large caution signed condemning it." Jared whistled. "Same thing for platform 9 ¾, a muggle wouldn't know how to get on, so therefore, to them it doesn't exist." Jared looked at hr wide eyed. 

"You very lucky, Mione." He said. "To be able to live in both worlds, and be accepted in both." Hermione faltered. She had explained the system of pure bloods and muggle blood to him, but did he really know what some people at school put her through? No, she wouldn't tell him, she had painted this perfect world for him, and as long as he believed it, it existed. 

Hermione smiled at her friend, and then jerked her head to Jessica and Lauren who were walking very close to Ron and Harry. 

"Cute isn't it?" She said with a smile. Jared grinned. 

"I like your friends, they seem like good guys." 

"They are." Hermione said. "They're both brave, and loyal, and have helped save the world in their own way twice now." Jared looked startled. 

"What do you DO at that school?" He asked. 

"Oh we study, and sleep, and eat, and prevent the apocalypse from time to time." She winked at him. "Harry wasn't kidding when he told that guy that he has faced the foulest things on this earth, he was dead serious. Ron and I have been by his side for everything we could, but Harry is something special, he defeated the Dark Lord four times now." Jared was sending her a questioning look. "One of these days I'll tell you everything Jar." She said tiredly, "One day you'll know just how exhausting it is being a Hogwarts student."

As the sun began to set that day, Lauren sadly said, "We need to be getting home, our train leaves in half an hour." They were all outside King's cross-station, and they could hear the train whistles blowing. Harry and Ron looked crushed, and Hermione said, 

"When do you start school Ren?" Lauren looked at her, 

"September first, why?" 

Hermione grinned, "I sure do hope America uses owl post, and I daresay you'll be getting some mail." Lauren smiled at her then at Harry. "Oh will I?" She asked coyly. 

Harry blushed and said- "Sure, I'd love to keep in touch, maybe you can come visit sometime." 

Lauren looked elated; "Oh that would be so nice and I've always wanted to see the Great Hogwarts." Hermione looked over and Jessica, who looked a little more then dejected. Ron didn't look too happy either. "Hey Ron, if you ever wanted to, say, owl Jess, my parents know all about owl post as well as muggle post, if you owl them, they could send it along to Jessica the muggle way." Both Jessica and Ron brightened immensely at the prospect, and they both looked equally ready to hug Hermione. 

"As for you Jared" She said "I'd definitely be keeping in touch; we lost too much time with all these secrets I kept." He smiled kindly and hugged her. 

"That'll be great Mione." He said to her. "I'll be expecting a letter." Hermione smiled and hugged Jessica, Lauren, and Jared again in turn, and after an extended chorus of goodbyes, Lauren, Jared, and Jessica boarded the Train that would take them back to their homes. 

~*~

Hermione was lying awake in the room she now shared with Harry and Ron. She could hear the soft snores coming from the room beside her, Fred, Ginny, and Georges room, but the sound of sleeping was absent in her own.

"Harry?" She asked the darkness. "Ron?" Hermione heard the rustling of the cots beside her. 

"Yea Mione?" She heard Harry's voice. "Are you guys still awake?" She asked. She heard two yeses. "What did you think of my friends?" She asked innocently. She heard a sharp intake of breath in the dark, and heard Ron's voice first. "I always thought muggles were quite dumb." He admitted. "I really know they aren't, but I always thought that, 'if they didn't have magic, then they must not be that special' and I know its very wrong of me, especially since I'm best friends with the smartest girl in school.  We all knew came from a muggle back ground, but after we found out you were in fact, a pureblood, that just encased my thoughts about muggles. I just thought they where slightly less smart. But after talking to Jessica today…" His voice went misty. "After talking to her, a whole new picture has been painted in my mind. She is so much like me, in all the ways possible. She loves sports, and she isn't afraid to voice her opinion of things, and, of course, she has a terrible temper. I said she runs like a girl and now I'll have a bruise on my arm for at least a few hundred years. It actually resembles a hippogriff though." Hermione heard her redheaded friend sigh, and heard Harry start his thoughts. 

"Laurens really great." He said. "She reminds me of you in so many ways, Mione, but at the same way, she doesn't. She talks like you, and is smart like you, but there's a part of her that I think she needs to be able to give away, like she's not completely able to be independent, and for some odd reason, I like that. You know how I am Hermione, I like being able to protect things, and Lauren acts like she needs protecting. Not in so many words, but yea. Like she expects a lot out of a guy, and the way she smiled at me, it was like I was it.

Hermione giggled. "You two are head over heels for my friends!" She exclaimed. Hermione could practically hear Ron and Harry blushing, and it made her even happier. "You really like them, don't you?" She asked. "I think so." Ron said, and Harry agreed. And until early morning, the three friends stayed up and talked about things Harry and Ron only thought girls talked about- love

_If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool_


	6. Mal Foi

****

**In This Chapter**_- __the trio returns to Hogwarts. Hermione buys some muggle things to keep her occupied. Hermione is a Prefect again, but neither Ron nor Harry are. Hermione suspects Ron gave up the title to spite Percy. Evil Draco is now in the picture, changed for the worst and out for a vengeance. _

__

~*~

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George were all sitting in the Leaky Cauldron eating breakfast. It's been three days since Hermione's Hogwarts friends met Hermione's muggle friends, and in a short hour, the six of them would be on the Hogwarts Express, on their way back to school.

They had all received their letters of course, and, to no ones surprise, Hermione had known she had been made Gryffindor prefect again. Ron, however, hadn't received a badge. 

"I don't want you to turn out like Percy." He said.

"I'm not like Percy; I would never be such a git." Hermione said, slightly hurt.

"We know your not." Harry mediated, "You do the right thing, and Percy is just too power hungry." 

The twins and Ron nodded; they were affected the most by Percy's leaving, having been closer to his age. 

"It hurt a lot." Hermione said. "Percy sided with Fudge about everything, and, although it was never said, he sided with him about pureblood. I might not be a muggle born anymore, but to think that after knowing me, Percy still thought I was second class…. Well it's upsetting, very upsetting." 

Fred put an arm around her. "Don't worry about it Mione." He said. "We know you're awesome, no matter what."

Hermione smiled and picked up another piece of Bacon. "Thank you."

_Miss independent   
Miss self-sufficient   
Miss keep your distance   
Miss unafraid   
Miss out of my way_

~ 

Various trunks and animal cages surrounded the group, and they took up an entire side of the famous pub. Ginny had bought a kitten, which at the moment was making friends with Crookshanks. Harry's owl, Hedwig was silently observing the scene in front of her with an air of dignity, and pig was bouncing around in his cage, hooting like he had one too many butterbeers.

As they all started finishing their breakfast, Hermione stood up and announced "I need to pick up something in London; I will meet you all on the train. She then proceeded to shrink her trunk to the size of a rubix cube, and left Crookshanks with Ginny's cat. "What are you getting?" Harry asked. "Just something that may come in handy this year." Hermione said with a wink. "Please make sure Crookshanks gets onto the train for me. See you all in an hour."

She left a rather startled table. What could Hermione be getting now, that she didn't pick up before?

~*~

The scarlet engine gleamed in a way Harry had never thought an intimate object could. Almost as though the faithful train were alive in some way. "Come on." Harry heard Ron say, and the boys leaned into the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

~*~

Hermione was sitting on the muggle double Decker bus, humming softly to her new CD player. Seeing her old friends had awakened something in Hermione that she left behind in the muggle world- music. Not that the wizarding world was void of music, but she wanted her old favourites, and some new ones as well. Hermione knew she had the money, and changed some of her wizarding money for muggle, so she may purchase some things. 

She looked at all the purchases around her feet. She had bought a portable CD player, as well as a small regular one. She already bought an impressive collection of muggle music, like Brittany Spears, Christina Aguilera, Cold, N'sync, Mandy Moore, SR-71, and many, many soundtracks from musicals, Grease, West Side Story, and Jhekle and Hyde being a few. Then she bought a TV, and thank God for shrinking spells. It was a small TV, about the size of a computer monitor, but, being a witch, she could charm it to any size, and make it play whatever she wanted, in whatever language she wanted. The last thing she bought, was something she had wanted since she was thirteen- a cell phone. Hermione had the faint feeling that Harry and Ron would be able to find a use for this. Hermione felt almost guilty though, she was going to charm the phone as well, she was going to charm it to be able to call everywhere from anywhere, and, obviously, she wouldn't have to pay a bill. She rather liked her phone; the faceplate was red with gold glitter, which she bought on purpose of course. 

Hermione laughed at what she had read before in Hogwarts: a History about how electric things would not run in Hogwarts. She was amazed at how easily that was fixed; a simple spell made it so that all of her things ran simply by magic, no electricity at all. She smiled to herself, and continued to listen to her music.

Soon the bus slowed to a stop, and Hermione could see they had arrived at King's Cross-Station. Hermione caught a flash of bright red hair before she got off the bus, her purse containing her trunk and new cell phone, and a small shopping bag containing her TV, CD players, and new CD collection.

She walked directly into the station and walked to the platform. With one look behind her, and then another in front, she aid "Welcome back, me."

_Miss on her own   
Miss almost grown_

Hermione walked along the narrow isles until she came to a familiar compartment in the back of the train. Sure enough, she heard the familiar sounds of an exploding snap game, and Harry's deep voice- "Hermione should be here by now, the trains going to leave without her." 

Hermione took this opportunity to walk in. "Well I daresay." She started, looking at the room full of boys and Ginny, "That if the train were to leave without me, I could find some random car to fly me to Hogwarts." She smiled and set her things down and found her usual seat in the corner. 

She started going though her bag, carefully pulling out her new purchases, and Ron asked, "What's that?" He pointed to the small red phone. 

"It's called a cell phone." Hermione said simply. "I think you may like it." 

"Why's that?" Ron asked. "You could talk to Jess on it." She smiled. Ron's eyes lit up. "Really let me see!" 

"Not now Ron, She's probably at school, I'll teach you how to use it tonight, when I know she'll be home from school." Ron nodded eagerly. 

"Uh Hermione?" Harry asked. "How do you plan to pay the bill for that? And what about nothing electronic on Hogwarts grounds? How could you possibly afford long distance on that? And does it support Wizarding places?" 

Hermione merely smiled, "By magic of course, and besides, I know that for a fact Lauren had a magical phone too." Harry abruptly shut up, and looked at Ron, who brought out the small cube that was a shrunken TV.

"What's this Mione?" He asked, handing it to her. 

Hermione took it from him and set it on the floor of the compartment, Harry had already recognized it. "Engorgio!" Hermione muttered, tapping the TV with the tip of her wand. Immediately, the TV doubled, then tripled in size, and Hermione turned it on with a soft 'click'.

The TV turned on to some random cartoon, and Ron and Ginny, stared, transfixed at the pictures in front of them. Harry and Hermione laughed at the expressions on their faces. Hermione then showed Harry her new CD player and CD's. He promptly got thourghly excited over her Cold CD and popped it into the player. 

"I have the strangest feeling this thing doesn't have any batteries." He said to Hermione who gave him a guilty smile. "What can I say? I miss my muggle roots." "But your not muggle anymore Mione." Harry pointed out. "Your as pure as Ron, maybe more so." Hermione's smile faded a little, "I know that, and I know my mind knows that, but there's some part of me deep down that's still trying to comprehend it. It's like if someone were to come up to you and pull off your scar and say, "This doesn't belong to you; you're not Harry Potter." And then turn around and hand it to Draco Malfoy." 

Harry laughed at the absurdness of her statement, and, although Hermione managed a rather forced looking smile, he could see how deadly serious she was. "I know it's hard, Mione." He said looking into her eyes. "I know it's got to be hard, but remember I know what it's like for your destiny to change too, remember? Six years ago I was on my way to Stonewall High school, a normal boy, dull and hopeless, in a family of no love. I was to wear some of Dudley's old things, dyed grey, for the school uniform. And then Hagrid came. Hagrid came and my life changed forever. I'm a lot like you, a muggle until proven otherwise, but you got to know what parents where like, even if they weren't your parents by blood. You were loved and supported, and even though your not Hermione Granger anymore, your Hermione Prewitt, a good student, pretty girl, a know-it-all, smart and more clever then anyone I will ever know, and you're a fantastic friend. I don't know if I ever told you, but you are. You're a fantastic friend, and I don't think my life would be the same without you. You still have the same brown hair, same gold eyes, same smile, same love for books, and same sharp tong that we all have grown to love."

Hermione looked at her friend, stunned. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh Harry! You brute!" And she flung her arms around him. He looked slightly fazed, but patted her back. 

"Never forget who you really are, Hermione." He whispered in her ear. She leaned back and smiled at him. "Thanks Harry." 

The two friends looked down at the floor, where the Weasley's were gathered around the TV, having completely missed the exchange between Harry and Hermione.

Harry had started to tune into the CD player, and Hermione distinctly heard the song 'Gone Away' blasting from the earphones. Hermione had also just finished programming Lauren's cell phone number into her own, as well as Jessica and Jared's home phone numbers. Last, but not least, her parents' number went into the speed dial. She was just about to call her parents when Padma Patil walked into the compartment with a shy smile on her face. 

"Hermione!" She asked, her eyes widening at the site before her. The two Weasley kids were staring transfixed at a black box on the floor and Harry bobbing his head in the corner, and Hermione holding a Red object that looked like a short, flat wand. "Yes Padma?" Hermione asked pleasantly, as if it was all a common sight. "We're having a prefect meeting, first compartment at the front of the train." Hermione nodded and waved, "Ok, I'll be there in a minute." She said, and Padma turned and left. Hermione could see no one would really miss her if she disappeared for a few minutes, so she slipped the phone onto her jeans and threw on her Hogwarts robe. She quickly exited her compartment, and started for the Prefect meeting. 

Hermione was walking through the train, making sure to keep her eyes directly in front of her. Back in her first year, when she went looking for Neville Longbottom's toad, she had accidentally walked into a couple who were snogging quite heavily. She still blushed when she recalled what she walked in on.

Hermione sighed quietly as she reached a door with a large golden "P" carved into it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and walked in.

_Miss guarded heart   
Miss play it smart_

She quickly entered the compartment and took a look around. It was a fairly large space, but was not unlike all the other compartments on the scarlet train. The only difference was that this compartment had a large rug in the middle of the floor, with the Hogwarts crest and motto. She saw she was indeed the last prefect to enter. Each house got to have two prefects a year; based on grades, and school participation, as well as how popular they were with the other teachers. Hermione saw that it was Dean Thomas who replaced Ron, and she slid into a chair beside him. 

The prefects for Ravenclaw, Hermione saw were Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister, and Anthony Goldstein. Justin Finch-Fletchly was one of the prefects for Huffelpuff, and Hannah Abbott was there again as well, but Hermione winced when she saw who was occupying the last two seats. A very sour looking Draco Malfoy, and a very glum looking Pansy Parkinson. 

Hermione noticed how well the summer treated the other prefects. Padma, like her sister, had silky dark hair, straight as an arrow. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green that danced in a way that reminded Hermione of Harry's. She had a slender body that Hermione would kill to have. Anthony was a small kid, but very ambitious. Hermione always thought he should be in Slytherin, not because he was mean, but because he was always so determined to achieve his goals.

Justin had indeed spurted up a few inches, just like Ron and Harry. He had a mess of brown hair that accented his deep brown eyes well. He was a burley sort of guy, muscular, but he had a dazzling smile, and Hermione warmed up to him quickly. Hannah Abbot was a country-looking girl with a happy grin and her blond hair in two short French braids.

Hermione glanced at Pansy and was suprised at how, well, sad she looked. She had shoulder length blonde hair and very dark blue eyes. Her nose, which used to resemble that of a pugs, was now looking sort of cute, in a button kind of way. She had her chin in her hand and her elbow resting on her knee. Hermione noticed that she was very skinny, and had the look of someone who lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. Pansy looked stressed out, to say the least, like her life was spinning completely out of her control. 

Hermione tried to avoid looking at Draco, but it was hard. He sat in a chair in the far side of the room in the normal guy fashion, legs apart, back against the back of the chair, and he looked nonchalant as always. But more so…Draco Malfoy was hot. Not you're regular boy here. At sixteen a boy is not supposed to have the sex god idealism that Draco was giving off. He had given up on the vampire-slicked back style hair, and now his very fair hair hung down in his face, giving him a seductive look. He had pale skin, but Hermione could definitely see that this was not a boy to tan; his skin was beautiful, flawless and perfect. His pointed face was much more filled in, and his cheekbones were more defined. Hermione could tell that he also, even though was sitting in a chair, had grown several inches this past summer, probably making him a good six inches taller then her. 

Hermione looked away from him for a second, but found she couldn't. She looked over at him again and looked at his eyes, which were staring out the window. His eyes took her breath away.

Harry Potter had very special eyes. She shown like emeralds, in cased in mine that had just got its first breath of sunlight. Hermione loved Harry's eyes, and loved to look into them, but Harry Potter had nothing on Draco Malfoy. 

Draco's eyes were that of molten steel. They were something so fierce and powerful that the only explanation is that the trait had been defined for generations and generations of pureblooded marriages and offspring. There was something about them though, not necessarily the light of them, but there was no hatred in his eyes, none of the mischievous glitter Hermione had grown to hate all these years…nor was there any love, there was nothing. Deep voids of beauty, but that's all it was, empty beauty. Hermione could barely tear her own eyes away, but thankfully, the head boy and girl chose that moment to come into the compartment.

Hermione knew the Head boy and Girl-Alissa Steel, from Ravenclaw, and Chase Jones, a Slytherin. Alissa was a cute girl, always laughing and having fun in the presence of anyone, from any house. Slytherin or Huffelpuff, Alissa was laughing. She had curly platinum blonde hair and light, light green eyes that were almost clear. She had a splattering of light freckles on her nose and pale, slightly thin lips that there always smiling broadly to show off a mouthful of fantastic teeth. Hermione's parents would have been proud of this girl.

Chase Jones was another good looking man, tall and well built, Hermione recognized him to be the new keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was towering over Alissa, and had broad shoulders. He had tanned skin and black hair, much like Harry's only it was very well managed. It was slicked up into the popular fashion. He had Hazel eyes that had a certain life to them, as if they held a secret that he enjoyed keeping, but would also equally enjoy telling. Hermione could tell right them he was a complete heartthrob, and he knew it, but there was definitely something she liked about him. 

"I assume you all know each other?" Alissa said smiling. "But you may not know us. My name is Alissa Steel, and I am In Ravenclaw, and this is Chase Jones, from Slytherin." Chase grinned at Padma and Hermione. 

"When we get to Hogwarts." Chase was saying, "Each prefect is in charge of thinking up a password for his or her respective houses, and is responsible for changing it at least every other month. You do not have to tell the other prefects, but you must clear it with Alissa or myself." He flashed another smile and Alissa jumped in. "That's right, we get an all access pass your house dormitories. You also need to agree on a password for the Prefect common room and bathroom.

Justin and Padma looked mildly surprised, they didn't know they would get their own accommodations, but Hermione did, having been a prefect the year before.

"So, does anyone have any ideas for the Prefect password?" Chase asked the room. They sat there for a minute, thinking, and then Hermione said, "How about 'Draco Dormiens'? Its part of the school motto and it means 'sleeping dragon'." Everybody, well, everybody except for Draco nodded his or her heads in agreement. Padma and Justin were smiling.

"That's a great one, Hermione." Alissa said kindly. Hermione said thanks and tuned into what Chase was saying. "The prefects are in charge of the winter and Halloween dance this year. It is somewhat like the Yule Ball minus the Triwizard Tournament." They all paused for a second; recapping what the last Tri Wizard tournament, then Chase cleared his throat and continued. "You four will be planning the dance, and Ali and I need to plan the seventh year trip Hermione bristled slightly, but kept her composure and nodded. Alissa clapped her hands together and said "All right then! Meeting adorned!" 

_She looked in the mirror and thought today   
What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

Alissa and Chase left together, followed closely by Padma then Justin. Hermione was about to leave when the door closed with a loud bang. "Mudblood!" Draco said simply behind her. Hermione got a weird shock of electricity, and fought the urge to disagree. "Mudblood!" Draco said again. "Turn around." Hermione wanted to get out of there, so she complied. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked.

"I'm not doing any project with you." 

"You have to; it comes with the title Malfoy."

"I don't have to listen to you, Granger, your filthy; you can do whatever needs to be done."

"I will not."

"Oh but you will, or I'll make you regret the day you were born, you fat, worthless piece of trash." 

Hermione visibly winced, and Draco smirked. "I'm leaving." She said, and, and used the unlocking spell on the door, and left, tears stinging in her eyes.

_What happened to Miss Independent?_


	7. A New Twist to an Old enemy

**In This Chapter-**_New Sorting hat song and Quidditch trials and Wizard duels, Hermione's birthday and a special gift from her parents. Another run in with Malfoy makes everything all the more confusing. _

~*~

Hermione exited the compartment with as much dignity as she could muster, and that was not a lot. She had been so excited, so happy, to be a prefect, and now it was already doing downhill, all because of Malfoy. There was something about him, something that actually scared Hermione. He had changed, not just physically, but his everything did. He didn't seem to care if he were to drop dead and second, nor if anyone around him did. That was strange for the usual inartistic personality of Malfoy.

Hermione was soon outside her own compartment and stepped inside. Ron and Ginny were still sitting in front of the TV, and was looking through the rest of the CD's. 

"Oh hey Hermione." Harry said with a relieved smile. "How was the meeting?" 

"I have to plan the Halloween dance with Malfoy." Hermione said miserably, finally taking a seat beside Harry. 

"That sucks." Harry said sympathetically. 

"No kidding." Hermione muttered. "But I won't have to worry about working with him; he already made it perfectly clear I'm getting loaded with all the work."

"It might be just as well." Harry said. "I'll help you anyway, if you need any help that is." Harry grinned at her and Hermione already felt her mood lifting. She reached over and hugged her friend. 

"Thanks Harry, you have no idea how happy I am, all this you do for me, you really are my best friend." Hermione said this all with small bits of tears in her eyes, she was feeling a lot more emotional lately for some reason.

She got up and walked over to the TV and turned it off, Ron and Ginny's head snapped up immediately.

"Hey!" Ron said angrily, "That cat was almost going to get the mouse! Now we'll never know!" Ginny firmly shook her head in agreement. 

"Ron, Ton is never going to get Jerry, Jerry will always get away, again and again, until the end of time." Hermione said impatiently,

"Well thanks for ruining it." Ron grumbled unhappily. 

"Look." Hermione said. "I'll have the TV in my room; you're welcome to watch whenever you want." 

Ron brightened at the idea and Harry said, "The trains slowing down, we've arrived." 

For the next couple minutes, the four kids busied themselves with dressing in their robes, combing their hair, reapplying makeup, in Hermione and Ginny's case, and straightening out their luggage for the house elves.

Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.

~*~

_Welcome students, both old and new_

_To yet another year_

_I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And know just what you fear_

_Some fear the Slytherins_

_Cunning to a sin_

_Some fear the Gryffindor's_

_Who always seem to win_

_Some are wary of the Ravenclaw's_

_So serious and so clever_

_Some avoid the Hufflepuff's_

_Too cheerful through any endeavour_

_All the houses have ups_

_And all the houses have downs_

_The key is to find the good with the bad_

_Like every instrument has a different sound_

_So listen to me closely_

_Lean in and listen well_

_Look at your neighbour across the room_

_What do they have to tell?_

_Each off you in this room_

_Is in for a great surprise_

_But none of you will know till it comes_

_The new day with the sun rise_

_Know your enemy_

_But know your friend_

_We're all up for the same future_

_It doesn't matter in the end_

_So do something today_

_Forget the past_

_You can't forgive what you can't forget_

_Live everyday like it's your last_

"Well." Ron said as McGonagall started reading the new names. "At least it wasn't as drawn out as last years."

"But so much more morbid." Hermione shuddered. "I think Moody got a hold of it."

Harry and Ron sniggered, but Hermione still looked down.

"Everything's so sad." She said with a sigh as the sorting finished up.

"Well, we are on the verge of war." Harry replied his voice dark.

The Gryffindor table was full of chatting kids, both old and new. 

"I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team!" Harry heard one rather large boy he had never noticed before say. 

"Don't count on getting on, Derrick" Colin Creevey told the kid with a wink. "The only first year to get on the team in the recent century is Harry Potter, and even that was by pure luck."

"Harry Potter?" The boy asked with a smirk Harry recognized all too well. "Harry Potter just got on because he is famous; I'll get on because I'm good." 

"Ahem." Hermione coughed a little with a grin. She was sitting on the one side of the boy, Harry happened to be on her other.

"What?" The kid asked, annoyed. 

"Harry Potter happens to be quite good." Hermione said, sounding like a textbook write up. "He caught the snitch his first year with a broken hand, balancing with two feet on his broom. And before that, he managed to win the game after having his broomstick hexed. He brought the Gryffindor Quidditch team to victory many times; he's a great asset, not just a pretty face." She smirked at Ron, who was sitting across from her, and he grinned back.

"Yeah right." The boy said with a look of contempt at Hermione, checking her out up and down. "You're probably just saying that because you have some star crush on him or something, president of his fan club." 

Hermione smirked again and said. "No, your wrong about the crush thing, Harry's hair is far too messy." She grinned back at Ron. "I'm his best friend, Hermione Granger, and that there is Ron. Let me give you some advice kid, if your going to survive seven years with other Gryffindor's, you learn not to attack, verbally or otherwise, your own housemates without good reason. Oh yes, and the boy sitting beside me is named Harry Potter. He's the best seeker the Gryffindor team has had."

Hermione leaned back so Harry could wave at the stunned boy, who abruptly got up and tried to dignity storm out of the Great Hall, which after Hermione called to him- "Oh yea! I'm the Gryffindor prefect, you're going to have to wait for me to be done with my meal before I direct you to our common room and tell you the password for it!" 

The rest of her house members laughed at the boy's obvious rage, and Hermione bowed her head, pretending to graciously accept the admiration. 

"Whoa Hermione! We didn't know you had it in you!" Dean said from Colin's right.

"We did." Ron said under his breath with a smile. Hermione playfully kicked him from under the table. 

"Hermione, that can't be all your eating, are you still going on about spew?" Ron asked, amazed.

"No I'm not Ron, and its S.P.E.W., not spew. I'm just not hungry.

"But Mione," Harry started, but Lavender and Parvati rescued Hermione.

"Hermione! Wow you look great!" Lavender said, taking a seat beside Ron.

"Yes! I love your hair! What spell did you use to relax it like that?" Parvati asked, taking a seat beside Lavender.

"I didn't use any spell," Hermione said. "My mum took me out to get a muggle makeover." Instantly Hermione knew she said the wrong thing.

"Oh!" Parvati cried. "How wonderful! I always thought muggles were ingenious with how they get around charms and spells, right Lav?" 

Lavender nodded vigorously. "Too right Parvati!" 

Hermione laughed at Lavenders excitement, but just looking at the two balls of energy in front of her made her even more tired. 

"So how was your summer then?" Lavender was asking the three in general. "I got to leave my aunt and uncles early this year." Harry said brightly. "Hermione and I spend the majority at the Weasley's. 

"Ohh! You were allowed to spend your summer at a boy's house Mione?" Parvati asked, positively elated. 

"Sure," Hermione said. "Ron and Harry are my best friends, we shared a room at the Leaky Cauldron- Parvati do not give me that look!" Hermione shock a finger at the raven-haired girl. "Harry and Ron will back me up, wont you guys?"

Ron nodded, but Harry put on a hurt look. "Hermione, What do you mean? I thought what we did meant something to you?"

Hermione gasped and Seamus Finnigan, who was listening in on the conversation beside Harry, spit his pumpkin juice all over his food. Lavender and Parvati squealed in unison "Whaaaat?"

"Harry! You take that back!" Hermione's amber eyes flashed. Harry backed off. "Ok! Ok! Chill Mione." He flashed her a boyish grin. "I was just messing around. No, Hermione was right, We really are just best friends."

Lavender and Parvati eyes Harry suspiciously, but Hermione was still looking dangerous, so they dropped it.

"Hey Mione."

A voice behind her said. Hermione turned around and saw Justin looking a bit intimidated, wringing his hands together. "We have another Prefects meeting, Chase said to tell some of your classmates the password and have them lead the first years to the dormitories." 

"Ok Justin." Hermione said with a smile. "Harry, Ron? The new password is 'poly juice potion', ok?" Hermione watched as Harry and Ron silently laughed with their eyes. "Ok." The chorused, and Hermione followed Justin out of the Great Hall.

"What's this meeting all about?" Hermione said, looking up at him. 

"Oh, probably our new dormitories, I hear their fantastic." 

Hermione remembered. "Yes, they are, I can't wait to start studying again."

Justin gave her a dumbfounded look. He knew she was smart, but he was soon going to see first hand just how big of a bookworm Hermione Granger really was.

"Hey." Padma said, when Justin and Hermione reached the Great Hall entrance. The other prefects along with Alissa and Chase where already there. "Ready everyone?" Chase asked in a bright voice. They nodded and he started to lead them down a long corridor.

After a few minutes of walking through hallways, up stairways and through hidden doorways, Alissa and Chase stopped in front of a painting of a knight in a suit of armour.

"This." Chase started. "Is the entrance to the Prefect common room. You can also access the prefect bathrooms through your dormitories as well. You already confirmed that you all liked Draco Dormiens to be your password, so try it out." 

"I think you guys can find your way from here." Alissa said with a smile. "If you need us anytime, our dormitories are down the hall, behind the picture of the first head boy and girl, just give them your names and say you're a prefect, they'll let you in." And with that Alissa and Chase turned and walked away.  Leaving the new prefects to look around their new room.

They all looked at one another, and Hermione stepped up to the picture, which was that of a handsome looking knight. 

"Good evening." She said politely. Hermione, along with the other Gryffindor's, knew how temperamental knights could be. 

"Good evening, my fair lady, how can I assist you." 

Hermione looked at the man in the painting. "My name is Hermione Granger, and we are the new prefects. I trust you know the new password?" The knight nodded, so Hermione said. "Very well, Draco Dormiens." The knight bowed deeply and the painting swung open on its large hinges.

Hermione was the first to step into the prefect common rooms, and, although she should have been, she wasn't at all surprised at the grandeur of the place. Hermione felt as though nothing could surprise her anymore. 

When she stepped into it, it was very much like entering the main hallway of a very large mansion. On her right and left where a staircase which each lead to four rooms. The staircases in themselves where a work of art, delicately carved with the house animals and names. In the middle of the room was a large square table, and deep purple couches surrounded the table. In fact, if the one thing that surprised Hermione over anything, it would be the décor of the room. There was no red, or green, or blue or yellow, but rather all in purples. Purple of all different shades decorated the room, from the large oriental style rugs, to the bookcases and furniture. 

A fire crackled happily on the far end, and four very large and very comfortable (purple) chairs were seated around it. Hermione couldn't wait to try it out for reading spot potential. 

"This is fantastic." Padma said to Hermione, coming up on her left.

"Yea it is." Hermione said. "The Head's chambers are even better. I read about them in Hogwarts: a History." 

Hermione turned around to the steps. "I'm going to go see if my room is the same since last year." She said, but before she reached the spiralling steps that lead to the Gryffindor prefect's room, Draco pushed roughly past. "Watch it mud blood." He said without looking back. Hermione saw that The Gryffindor room and the Slytherin room where connected by the one staircase, while the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff where on the other side. "Oh goody." Hermione muttered before the reached her door. 

_Is it enough to love?   
Is it enough to breathe?_

The door itself was a work of art, a huge Gryffindor lion carved in deep red oak. Hermione pushed the door open and was immediately overcome by the Gryffindor colours, after becoming used to the purple of the main common room. She instantly fell in love with it. She had her own fireplace, and a smaller version of the armchair in the common room was sitting in front of it. She had a large desk on the far right side of the room, with bookshelves on both sides. Hermione practically had her own privet library! She had a large four poster bed on the far-left side of the room, and dark red hardwood floors. A large Oriental rug was right in the middle of the room. The furniture consisted of a vanity with a large mirror and drawers on either side of the small chair in front of it, a large wardrobe on high feet, and a massive walk in closet. Hermione didn't know how she could possibly fill the closet and wardrobe, but hey, that meant more shopping. 

The room was very bare. There were many shelves, but the room still gave off the 'just-moved-in' vibe. Hermione busied herself with her unpacking, and putting away her clothes. She decided that she would put Her Hogwarts and wizarding clothes in the wardrobe, and all the muggle clothes in the closet. She then moved to the vanity and started to arrange her makeup and hair things. She still had to share a bathroom with another girl, so she left most of her things in her room. After most of the main putting away was done, she pulled out her other things and set off to personalize her room. 

First she put pictures of her friends on the surfaces of nearly everything. A picture of her, Harry, and Ron swimming at Ron's house was placed on her short dresser. She looked fondly at the picture, which was of the trio engaged in a full-blown water fight. They were moving around so much in the frame, that Hermione was almost afraid of getting wet. Next she pulled out a picture of her, Jared, Lauren and Jessica. A plain muggle picture taken outside of Hermione house in her muggle neighbourhood. This picture was obviously not moving, and Hermione found it amusing how, no matter which picture it was, she looked happy in both Worlds. Next Hermione pulled out a larger frame of a picture of herself, Harry, Ron, Lauren, Jared, and Jessica, all waving to the camera outside of a shop. Ginny had taken that picture. Hermione continued pulling out carefully wrapped pictures in frames from one of her suitcases and arranged them around her room. Last, but not least, she took out just a simple one of herself and Jared. She was on Jared's shoulders and his arms were around her legs. This was another muggle picture, but Hermione barely cared. She loved pictures, no mater from which world they came from. 

Hermione stepped back and looked at her handiwork. Now for the last step.

Hermione was a big fairy tale fan. She grew up on her (adopted) dad's knee, while he read her fairy tales. She believed that's were she got her love of reading from, being read to at such an early age. As Hermione had grown up, her love for mystical creatures had not diminished. She collected figures of any kind of legendary creature there was. Of course it was a shock for her when she discovered that fairies were as real as she, and that things like dragons and mermaids where right under her nose all the time, but all the same, she still loved her large collection of not so fantasy things. She took one last look around her room, then to the magical clock beside her new bed. It was 10:43 at night, time to get some rest.

~

The first week of school went smoothly for the Gryffindor house. Hermione loved being a prefect, and easily sailed thought the duties and schoolwork. On Mondays, Thursdays, and every other Saturday, she patrolled the castle for rule breaking students. She, on occasion, caught Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak, but loved her friends too much to do anything but laugh at their failed attempt to elude her. They had decided it was a great game to play cat and mouse, and Hermione felt much better knowing her friends were around, even if it was just time to time.

She also knew she had to get preparations ready for the Halloween ball. After many failed attempts to get Malfoy to participate, she finally gave up and set on a determined path to plan the ball herself, and make it the best one ever.

Hermione made her way into the main common room, where she had dumped her school bag earlier before dinner. She figured that she could get in a few more hours of studying for her potions exam the next day, and of course the Halloween dance plans. She liked to be on top of things.

Hermione ended up staying up the entire night, completely engrossed in her studies, and, every so often, daydreaming of the Quidditch tryouts. 

~*~

The next morning: "Hermione! Have you been here all night?" Padma asked a wearily looking Hermione, who was just barely, awake on the couch. 

"What Padma?" Hermione asked, a bit disoriented. "Oh yes, I'm just getting the dance plans finished, and I have a potions exam today, some mystery concoction, and then Quidditch trials after breakfast and-" 

"Tryouts?" Padma asked faintly. "Hermione, no offence, but if you try out in the state your in, your going to fall off your broom! Here." Padma pulled out a small flask. "This is what your doing in potions today, Ravenclaw had it yesterday so I don't need this anymore, drink it."

Hermione was too exhausted to argue, but as soon as the smooth liquid touched her lips, she felt instantly awake. "Pepper-up potion?" She asked mildly.

The girl nodded her head. "Thank you." Hermione said, sanding the small flask back to its owner. "I feel much better." 

Hermione sighed and got up, stretching her stiff limbs, and made her way to her room. Ten minutes later she emerged in a fresh pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, hair pulled back. She was ready for the Quidditch tryouts.

_Is it enough to die?   
Somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Down at breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all eating their breakfast quietly, Harry and Ron had nothing to worry about, and he was already on the team, but Hermione was a bit nervous.

After the Umbridge disaster last year, Ginny Weasley had taken of for Harry, but graciously gave it up when Harry was reinstated. She liked Quidditch, but no that much. Harry was unanimously elected Captain, to no one's surprise. 

"Oh come on guys." Harry said, breaking the ice. "You'll both do great, besides being well liked by all the team members, your talented, I saw it over the summer." 

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said, nibbling on some toast. "I'm still nervous though, there must be fifteen people trying out!"

Harry nodded but said, "Be that as it may, you are still really good, and you know that of those fifteen, about seven of them are first years, they are hardly ever considered. Oliver barely looked at them when they tried out before. Seniority rules pretty much."

This logic made Hermione feel better, and soon after, she, along with the majority of the Gryffindor's, left the breakfast table. 

An hour later the Gryffindor team huddled in a circle on the grassy Quidditch pitch. Quidditch had seemed to take a whole new bought of popularity this year, but still mostly with the second and third year students. 

Harry had replaced Angelina's as team captain, and was filling her shoes quite spectacularly. For the last hour he was instructing the students trying out on different tactics, which they were to perform in front of the old Quidditch team for points. 

Harry knew Quidditch was a competitive sport, but he never met someone who took it as far as some of the younger students did. There was one, in particular, names Scott, who was in his third year at Hogwarts, who kept insisting that all positions were or should be open, because he wanted to be the seeker. Even after Harry patiently explained that the Seeker, plus the beater positions, was not open for tryouts, Scott kept getting angrier and angrier, accusing Harry of taking advantage of his name, which got the entire team into a fight.

After breaking the fights up, mostly with help from Hermione's silencing charms, the tryouts continued. Hermione recognized the arrogant first year from the welcoming feast at the tryouts. He was trying out for the open chaser positions, the ones Hermione was trying for as well.

Harry found it rather amusing to pair them up against each other. Hermione was obviously the better chaser, being much lighter and leaner compared to the large kid. She had a better broom was well, which, in the long run, does help significantly. 

Harry had never seen a more violent game of pass and catch before today. Although Hermione was very good, Derrick was good as well. He played much like Marcus Flint played- rough and dirty, doing whatever he could to show off his skills. Harry had to hand it to Hermione, however, as that girl could hold her own. She whipped the ball back to Derrick with double the force he threw at her. All Harry could do was stand transfixed. He never knew Hermione could do much more then read and study, honestly, but judging by today, no one ever gave Hermione enough credit.

After the try-out session was over, Harry, Ron, Andrew Kirke, and Jack Sloper all stood in a small group, taking and comparing notes. Hermione sat on her broomstick, levitating about five feet in the air. Hermione let her feet dangle over. All across the pitch were hopeful potential Quidditch players. Hermione looked down the pitch and saw Derrick standing in the middle of a circle of people, bragging loudly at his excellent performance that day. 

About five minutes later, Hermione looked up to see the group of the Gryffindor team split up, each with a goofy grin on their face. 

"We have decided who will be filling the open chaser positions!" Harry yelled out, as to get everyone's attention. He stopped to glare at Derrick, who was pushing his way to the front. Harry cleared his throat at started again. "Like I was saying, we have selected the new chasers. Thank you all for coming out today." 

"Oh get on with it." Scott said impatiently. "Am I canning your ass or what?"

"Harry is staying." Andrew said coldly. "I do believe we already made that perfectly clear, now shut up." Scott glared at him, but he stayed quiet.

Harry stood there looking extremely amused, and then he said. "All right, let's get on with this. The new Gryffindor chasers will be…. Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, and Ryan Reels!"

The entire Gryffindor team and nearly every other Gryffindor applauded them. Ron let out a shrill wolf whistle at Hermione, who blushed; they were all just about to return to the castle when-

"I knew it!" An outraged Derrick exclaimed. "Of course Hermione get on the team! She's a friend with the famous Harry Potter, who, I might add, just got on the team because he is Harry Potter! This wasn't a fair tryout anyhow! I'm better than that stupid muggle and you all know it!"

Hermione looked like she had been slapped, and Harry's bright green eyes flashed with anger. "Hermione's a witch." Harry said dangerously. 

"Yea." Derrick said. "A mudblood witch."

A gasp then a hush fell over the group of Gryffindor's. They never heard of a Gryffindor that called another such a foul name. Ron whipped out his wand, much like he did the first time they heard Hermione being called that in their second year. He was about to curse him, but Hermione put her hand up.

"Why did you call me that?" She asked in a voice strange to Harry and Ron. 

"Why not?" Derrick asked, "You are just that, a plain old ugly mudblood."

Ron was fuming. "Hermione will always be a better witch then you are a wizard, you're just saying all that because you're ashamed to admit that blood means nothing." He said, his eyes flaring. 

Jack nodded his head. "She four years older then you and the smartest girl in school-" He said, starting to shout.

"Oh that's enough!" Hermione said, her patience rapidly thinning. Lack of food and sleep was making her dangerously irritable. 

"You're right." Derrick said with a smirk. "Quick enough?" He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Hermione was startled, but dodged it easy; she felt the hot wind of the spell brush past her arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked Derrick, completely taken aback by his actions. 

"I'm proving I'm better then you." He said childishly.

"You can't be over thirteen!" She cried. "You're nothing but an overgrown child!" She said, she was getting throughly annoyed now. 

"But I could beat you!" Derrick said, in an almost whiney voice, "Rictusempra!"

Hermione moved over again, letting the spell rush by her. Derrick certainly could not aim worth crap. "Fine." She said shortly. "We'll play it your way, you filthy, Slytherin wannabe, hecitanta!"

The other Gryffindor's laughed as Derrick's face now sprouted dozens of large, purple pimples. 

"Bitch." Derrick said, his hand flying to his face, feeling the bumpy skin. 

"Hey." Hermione said grinning and throwing a look over ant Harry, who returned her smile. "Dogs are great." She finished, laughing.

Derrick was getting furious, and his bright purple pimples were now turning into a bright orange. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted again, but Hermione blocked it with a short laugh. 

"Ok." Hermione said, her golden eyes flashing. "Bored now…. Expelliarmus!" Derrick, who was not as skilled in spell blocking and not nearly as agile as Hermione, got hit full-force with the disarming spell. He flew backwards and his wand flew out of his hand, and Seamus caught it, grinning. Seamus drew his hand back and launched the wand into the bushes lining the Quidditch pitch. Derrick would have a hell of a time finding his wand now.

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's laughed as Derrick got up and brushed him off with as much dignity as he could muster, which wasn't much. He stalked past as somebody said, "Gryffindor's stick together, or feel the wrath of the whole!" The others cheered while Derrick looked fruitlessly for his lost wand.

Hermione linked arms with Harry and Ron, and they made their way back to the castle.

"We have potions in fifteen minutes." Hermione reminded her friends. The boys groaned, and Hermione smiled. "We're making pepper up potion." She told them.

"How do you know? Ron asked. Hermione grinned. "Padma gave me some this morning and she told me. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they doubted Hermione ever got a lot of sleep.

The trio turned the corner on their way to the dungeons, but unfortunately was met with another trio- this one was a lot less friendly though. 

"Why look." Malfoy said with a sneer. "If it isn't my mudblood prefect partner and her boyfriends, trying to find a nice broom closet to shag in? Lord knows Weasel their needs some. Do tell me Granger, how's our dance plans coming along? 

Hermione was outraged how dares he? "My dance plans are coming along just fine, Malfoy." She said with contempt dripping from her voice. "You can just sod off."

Draco looked at her angrily, and then an odd _expression crossed his face. "Fine then, Granger." He said, with the ever-lasting smirk. "We'll see what Professor Dumbledore says when he hears his perfect Gryffindor is taking all of my hard earned credit. Draco then turned and disappeared into the potions classroom, with a swish of his cloak, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind him.

"Git." Hermione muttered. "Evil keniving little…-"

"Miss Granger." Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and looked up at a very cross-looking potions master. Who said, "It would be wise to get seated, before I have the unfortunate responsibility of deducting points from a Gryffindor prefect."

Hermione lowered her eyes to her shoes, and shuffled into the classroom, taking a seat near the back, and quietly took notes and an oral exam on the pepper up potion.

Hermione left the classroom feeling relieved. She managed to get through 2.5 hours under Snape's supervision with out losing points, or even a detention. She concocted the potion perfectly, that not even Snape could find fault with it. 

Days went by like this. Hermione was shoved between the love and support of her friends and the increased muggle-hating activities around her. She longed to stand up on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and shout to the entire school who she really was…. But she knew she couldn't. 

On September eleventh, Hermione woke up as usual, but when she entered the prefect common room, she was hit with multicoloured streamers and a few flying things she couldn't identify. 

"Happy birthday Mione!" She heard. She looked around and saw that, not only were Justin, Padma, Alissa and Chase there, but also Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and Dean.

"What's all this guys?" Hermione asked, shocked anyone even remembered her birthday. Ron and Harry had forgotten it the year before. 

"It's your birthday!" Fred said helpfully, and Hermione laughed. "Well how about that." She said. "I suppose it is!" 

"We got you presents!" Harry said, sounding much like an over excited child, and true to his word, there was a small pile of gifts on her couch. 

Hermione smiled gleefully at the shiny presents, and began to open them. Harry had given her a checklist of every single book in the library, so the list in itself was a book. Hermione found this quite amusing, and told him she would start on it straightaway. Ron got her a large scrapbook, knowing her love for photos. Ginny got her a gift certificate good for any place on Diagon alley, but it was Fred and George's gift that made Hermione stop. 

"A camera?" She asked weakly. It looked like a regular muggle Polaroid, only slightly smaller.

"Not just any camera." Ron said proudly. "The Weasley insta-mobulus camera. The twins just finished perfecting it. With this camera, instead of having to put a spell on every one of the pictures to get them to move, it's automatic!" Ron grinned with pride, and Hermione hugged him. "Wow! Thanks! I know I'll have some great uses for it! Make sure you tell George and Fred that!"

Just then Padma handed Hermione a package. "This is from Justin and me, we figured you could really use them."

Hermione opened the carefully wrapped package and opened the box. Inside were a book, a medium sized black bag, which was full of something that smelled oddly of catnip, and what looked like a muggle coffee maker. The title of the book was Getting It Done- A guide to balancing your time. 

Hermione grinned at Padma, who was giggling. "Thanks! This definitely will come in handy, but what are the coffee maker and this bag of stuff for?"

This time Justin answered. "Read the label on the bag Herm." Hermione did and laughed. 'Instant pepper up Potion, just add water!' 

Justin laughed at the _expression of delight on Hermione's face. "I found that coffee makers are excellent potion brewers!" The boy said. Hermione thanked them once more with a laugh.

After Hermione received a few more various gifts from her friends, Harry pulled out a letter and a tiny gold box. "This came from your Mum and Dad, Mione." He said with a look. "They used owl post and everything!" 

Hermione smiled and took the letter from Harry. It wasn't that she was surprised that her (adopted) parents mailed her on her birthday, she was just curious as to why. They always gave her money before the start of term to but what she wanted, and this year had been no exception. 

"Thanks Harry." She said, then "I think I'm going to, err, change and go down to breakfast." She gave Ron and Harry a pointed look. Ron caught on first. 

"Right Mione, we'll save you a seat."

Hermione laughed. "Don't you always?" The two boys laughed and everyone filtered out of the prefect common room. Hermione then went up the steps to her bedroom, sat on her bed, and opened her letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We were told to give you this when you turned sixteen. It is something your father valued greatly in, and from what was told to us, is centuries old. Do take care of it, your mother left us with a caution that it was of dire importance, and when you are ready, you will know. A happy birthday to you, darling. We will be seeing you in the summer._

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione opened the small gold box and lifted out one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. It was a fire ruby, she recognized, one of the rarest in the world. It was about the size of a dime, and shone in the sun like a ball of fire. It was strung on a very delicate looking golden chain. All Hermione could do was stare at the beautiful piece of jewellery. She had read about fire rubies, and was anxious to see what hers did.

Fire rubies are stones that have a special power, such as healing and carrying messages, sometimes many powers, if the stone is old enough. It takes a talent from each of its owners passed through a family's generation. If Hermione's family were as old as what Mr. Weasley had said, this stone would have amazing powers. Hermione unclasped the chain and reattached it around her neck, and looked at herself in a full-length mirror. 

"I wonder." She said out loud. She picked up her wand from her bed and touched it to the stone.  No sooner had the tip of the wand brushed the stone; it started to glow bright. And in front of her, Hermione saw the stone shoot out a golden thread that formed words in the air in front of her face:

'La puissance de l'amour vrai ET rectifient la haine se heurtera avec la mal foi ET espoir pur'

Hermione was surprised at the words. "French?" She questioned the stone. She read it once more, carefully. She had visited France on occasion, so she had picked up on the language.

"Power… hurt? No. Hate, crash? No, no, co-collide, truth…faith. Pure…" Hermione pieced together the phrase bit by bit, then roughly translated it to:

'The power of true love and true hate will collide with bad faith and pure hope'

"How strange." She muttered. "I wonder what that means. Perhaps I have a legend stone that tells stories or something. Oh well." Hermione loved her necklace, it made her feel like she was a part of something, and, most importantly, took her mind off the weeks trials.

Hermione quickly dressed in a pair of black pants and a white, long sleeved shirt, and simply brushed her hair a few strokes and after giving herself a once over in the mirror, she quickly strode out the door and straight into-

"Ow!" Hermione fell backwards onto the floor. "What the hell? Oh, its you."

"Granger, why don't you watch where you're going?" Malfoy asked, hate dripping from his words.

"well, its not like I can see you coming, the doors open out, you git."

"Sharp tongue you have, mudblood, one of these days you're going to get it cut off."

Hermione was actually surprised at the pure gross factor of anyone having his or her tongue cut off. "Well, Malfoy thanks for the visual stimulation." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a haughty way, daring him to do anything, her necklace flashing in the light.

Draco saw the ruby around her neck. 'That necklace.' He thought suddenly. 'Why is that necklace too familiar?' "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the ruby.

Hermione's hand immediately flung to her neck. "It's a- a a birthday present from my- my parents." She stammered in a very un-Hermione like way. 

This caught Malfoy's interest, Why would she be so wrung out about a necklace? And why the hell was it so familiar? His father just may be interested in this bit of news.

Hermione then turned away from him, bent on getting away before Malfoy thought she was hiding something, which she was. But he was too fast for her, and he caught her arm. "Leaving so fast Granger?" He sneered. "You're not telling me something, and I'm quite bored, so now I'm going to make it my business to find out exactly what the perfect Hermione Granger's deep dark secrets are." And with that, he shoved her against the wall and brushed past, leaving Hermione shivering with small trembles of fear. 

"You're so cold Malfoy." Hermione mumbled, before heading off to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

_Let down your defences  
Use no common sense_

The night Hermione lay in bed, reading the book Padma and Justin gave her. There were both muggle and wizarding tips that she found could be very helpful. Finally she set the book down on her bedside table and blew the candle out, after touching her necklace one last time.

_ "Diki!" A small child said, crawling along in the grass. "Diki, Diki, Diki!" The child may have been one, at the most. She had dark blonde hair that was softly being ruffled by the wind. She was dressed in what Hermione would guess was a wizarding robe for babies, as Hermione had never seen an infant wizard that young. Hermione looked on as the child crawled as fast as she could to another small child, who clapped his hands in delight. "Diki!" The girl said again, stopping her crawling and sitting on her diapered bottom. The male child laughed in a gurgled way that made Hermione smile. The sheer innocence of the two babies was astounding. Hermione forgot what innocence looked like after learning about the wizarding world, and all the dark forces projecting from it. The small boy crawled closer to the girl, and slowly tried to lift himself up, using her to help steady himself, and then, to Hermione's astonishment, he reached down with his chubby baby fingers and helped pull up his friend. Hermione looked on at the very peculiar picture, two small children holding each other's hands to help them stand up. Tears sprang to her eyes, thinking of all the hatred and obstacles the children would have to go through in their life, but for the moment they both had a look of complete serenity, innocence on their faces. Then Hermione hared another voice, this one was one of an older woman's voices, and sure enough, a rather large woman in a nursemaid's cap came bustling up to the children. "Children!" She called out. "Come now children time for your naps." Hermione noticed that the nurse paid no attention to the fact that the children were indeed, doing something you didn't see everyday, but merely whisked them away. Hermione turned and looked at the sky, wondering what all this meant._

_If you look you will see   
that this world is a beautiful accident_


	8. So Cold

**In This Chapter**- _A fight breaks out, but not between whom you would think. Hermione makes a new friend and Ron gets an idea._

~*~

Hermione woke up from her peculiar dream in vast confusion. She didn't recognize were she had been in the dream, nor who the children are. A smile crept along her lips, remembering the friendship the children had, even at such a young age. She groaned, remembering she had to get up. The bed was just so comfortable, why couldn't she sleep a little later? Screw lessons…

"Oh crap." Hermione sleepily murmured. "I need to get up." And grudgingly, she did get out of her wonderful, warm four-poster bed. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes and headed for the bathroom. She turned the lock with a click, and set about to make herself look presentable.

Half an hour later, Hermione emerged clean and refreshed. She grabbed her school bag from her desk and slid all of her books and papers into it. Before leaving the room, however, she glanced once more in the mirror, admiring her necklace. She wished she knew more about it! Hermione hated, absolutely hated, to be in the dark about anything, and this was something that concerned her, something that could tell her about her past. Finally she left for the Great Hall, still in a bit of a daze.

"Hey guys." She said, sitting down beside Harry. 

"Morning." Ron mumbled he was never much of a morning person.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked, trying to keep the conversation easy, as he was still waking up.

"Yes I did." Hermione said. "Well, I did have this very odd dream though." She added.

Harry perked up considerably. "Dream? What kind of dream?" He asked.

"Oh! Not like the kind you have!" Hermione assured him, giving an involuntary shudder. "No, nothing about you-know-who."

"Voldemort." Harry said. "Just say his name Mione; you know what Dumbledore says."

"Voldemort." Hermione agreed, and watched Ron squirm a little.

"You got to get over that, Ron." Harry said shaking his head. "Remember fear in a name-"

"Only increases fear in the name itself." Hermione finished smugly.

"You can't go finishing my sentences Hermione!" Harry said, laughing a little.

"Why not?" Asked Hermione.

"Well," Harry started. "I don't know, just don't, and cause its freaking me out."

"Ha Ha Harry, all right." Hermione was laughing now, confusion of her dream quickly subsiding. "We have Defence against the dark arts today." She said, still smiling a bit. "I can't wait to see Professor Lupin."

Ron looked up, slightly confused. "Lupin isn't going to be our teacher." He said. "Didn't you hear?" 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Ron.

"What?"

Ron looked pleased with himself. "He's on a trip for Dumbledore, George said he's going to meet other werewolves, so he couldn't take the job."

Hermione looked startled, but not worried. "At least we know no one can be worse than Umbridge, and I didn't see anyone new at the feast, I'm just glad Snape is still in potions."

Everyone nodded his or her head, very much agreeing with her.

"Well, is everyone done, so we can find out?" Harry asked, getting up. Hermione and Ron were right behind him, and they made their way out of the slowly emptying Great Hall.

It took them about ten minutes to make their way to the Defence room, and when they got there, they were met with a great surprise. 

The defence room itself had very little light, all from candles. The windows, the massive, wall sized windows, where covered out by gigantic curtains. Hermione also noticed the absence of the very large mirror Professor Lupin had brought in two years earlier to show them the maryangus demon. 

"Harry." She said quietly, "I'm not sure I like the looks of this." She could actually hear Ron furiously shake his head in agreement, but before they could leave the way they came, a voice said, "Please take a seat."

Immediately, the candles began to glow brighter, lighting up the room as sunlight would. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all saw a very hansom man standing before them, slightly taller then Ron. He had dark brown hair and the fairest skin Hermione had ever seem on anyone before. His lips were full, and if Hermione had been that kind of girl, she would have swooned right there. He was also very young looking, and Hermione was quite curious. He didn't look much older then her, maybe seventeen or eighteen and definitely younger then Ron's older brothers, Charlie and Bill. How was he to be a teacher?

The trio took a seat on the left-hand side of the room, where Dean, Seamus, and Parvati were already waiting. No sooner had they taken their seats, Lavender and Neville came in, and then, the Slytherins. Hermione was surprised, their timetable didn't say they were having this class with another house, like it normally would. The Slytherin took a seat on the right, and after the last straggler entered, the Professor started.

"Welcome, students." He said in a compassionate tone. "Welcome to the defence of the dark arts class. My name is Professor Rain and I am your new teacher." He paused for a moment, then started again. "Professor Dumbledore has notified me of your accomplishments over the last four years, and I much say I am astounded at what some of you have accomplished. I see that Professor Lupin has instructed you on the lower demons, red caps and grinddylows, and that, Professor, err, Moody has given you a fine dose of curses. So what does that leave me? Well, I must say, that very few of you," He gave a pointed look at Malfoy, "Have ever scratched the surface of the dark arts, and, I can assure you, that by the end of this year, you will be all the more better off. Having that said, I'm going to tell you about your first lesson. Each and every one of you know a horrible and frightening demon, yes, every one of you, can anyone tell me who that may be?" 

No one was surprised to see Hermione's hand raise into the air, but the Professor called on Parvati. 

"Yes Miss, Patil is it?" Professor Rain asked. 

Parvati nodded and said. "You-know-who is a demon." 

Malfoy sniggered loudly, and The Professor turned to him, then back to Parvati. 

"I am sorry, Miss Patil, that is not the correct answer, what about you, Mr. Malfoy? Who do you think the demon in question is?" Draco just gave an arrogant shrug of the shoulders, and the Professor narrowed his eyes.

"I will tell you." The Professor said in an almost deadly whisper, "The demon lies within you, Mr. Malfoy." Draco stopped sniggering, and abruptly narrowed his eyes. The teacher turned to Harry.

"It also lies within you, Mr. Potter." Harry looked revolted to be associated with anything that had to do with Malfoy. 

The teacher turned to Hermione, "You and you as well Mr. Weasley, and You, Miss Brown." 

"Professor!" Hermione said in a slightly confused voice. "What are you talking about?" 

Professor Rain smiled, or at least a shadow of one. "Human nature, Miss Granger." He said. "You all are a demon of human nature."

There was a slight sound of relief in the room, but it didn't last long. 

"WIZARDS!" Professor Rain shouted in a deep voice. "MUGGLES! HUMANS! MORTALS! You are all the same"

"I am not a filthy muggle!" Draco Malfoy said hotly. "I am pure wizard, and in no way associated with dirty blood." He shot a look at Hermione.

"He is talking about how we think Malfoy." Hermione said, her temper flaring. "You are nothing more than a muggle, in the way you act. I know dozens of muggles who think they are better then everyone and everything else, you, Malfoy, are no different, nor any better."

The Professor actually smiled at Hermione's outburst. "Well done Miss Granger! Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor! We are now getting somewhere!" The class looked at their new professor in confusion, mentally making bets with themselves for how long this one will last.

"Human nature." The Professor repeated. "Drives any mortal to do well, as well as evil, and in some cases, just extremes. For some people, it can lead them to their doom; I am one of those people."

Draco scuffed; "you look pretty alive to me." 

The Professor had his back turned to the class, but then, when he turned around, half the class let out a scream. Professor Rain rounded on Draco. "Do I now?"

The Professor was a vampire. His face was distorted into wrinkles on the forehead; his eyes were glowing bright yellow. Fantastic white Fangs protruded from his mouth, glistening brightly in the candlelight. 

Hermione didn't seem too upset, however, and remained in her seat. Ron and Harry stayed as well, but the Professor might as well have been a gigantic spider for the way Ron was shaking.

"Why do you not run Miss Granger?" Professor Rain asked curiously, his speech slightly altered by his vamped out look. 

"I realized you were a vampire soon after class started, Professor." Hermione answered smugly. "It was quite obvious. And besides, you have a soul."

The Professor gaped at her, completely shocked at what she said. "You can tell I have a soul?" He asked in a slightly awed voice, his cool demeanour was faltering.

"Well…yes." Hermione said firmly, but blushing slightly.

"How curious." Professor Rain mumbled, and his face cleared, revealing the human aspects of his face. "Well Miss Granger, you are certainly displaying aspects of a very fine witch. I congratulate you." He gave Hermione a slight bow, and then said to the rest of the class, who were all lined in the back of the room, with looks of curiosity and terror.

"Please come back to your seat class." The Professor said in his usual manner. "Miss Granger has given the key to my lesson."

The class slowly came forward, then slowly took their seats once more.

"That's better." Said the Professor smiling. "Now, I am sure most of you are wondering what that was all about." 

"Not really." Draco said rudely, and Rain rounded on him.

"Oh really Mr. Malfoy?" He said coldly. "Perhaps another glimpse of my true form So that you may run to the back of the room again, forgetting about your cold front? A soul gives me a conscious, but it doesn't prevent me from, hmm, giving just punishment to those who just flat out annoy me."

Draco glared, but having a vampire mad at him was not on his to do list that day. 

"As I was saying." The Professor continued. "I am a vampire. Older then most of you could even fathom, over two hundred, to say the least, and yet, here I stand, an eighteen year old boy. Perhaps some of you have bothers or sisters that age. Now, I know many of you believe vampires are cold hearted and deceitful, and perhaps just plan nasty…well, your right. The vampire race is that of some of the worst demons, but it is not for our fangs or bumpy flesh that people come to hate us…no, it is because that is human nature. We, as vampires, have no conscious. We are free to act upon instinct, we rely on it, and, inevitably, mortals began to detest us for it."

The class was hanging on his every word. This man reminded them of Professor Dumbledore in so many ways, which was very possible, as was a great deal older than their headmaster was.

"Professor?" Hermione waved her hand in the air. "Professor, please forgive me if this is personal, but could you please tell us how you regained your soul? I find it absolutely fascinating."

The hansom professor smiled. "That, Miss Granger, we shall save for another day. Class, please read chapters three through seven on Vampires and their sires for next week, dismissed!"

The students exited the sunlight-free room excitedly. Not too many of them had ever even seen a vampire, only heard stories and what was passed on through stories. 

"That was fantastic!" Harry exclaimed Hermione smiled. 

"Yes it was." She said. "I'm just so curious now! That man has lived over two hundred years! Think of what he knows, what he has seen! It's unfathomable. I do wonder how he regained his soul."

Harry and Ron looked mildly curious. "He said he would tell us later." Harry pointed out. "True." Hermione said. "Still, could you imagine? Being that old, yet eternally young? It's amazing."

Harry and Ron were quiet, thinking about that. Then Ron said "that's a fantastic necklace Hermione." 

Hermione looked at him. "That was an abrupt change in topic Ron!" But she smiled and said, "Yes, It was my Mothers. My father gave it to her when they were married, I believe, and it's and, err, very old family piece."

"You're real mother and father?" Harry asked gently. 

"Yes Harry." Hermione said solemnly. "My real mother and father."

The three friends made their way to the Hogwarts grounds for Care of Magical creatures, not noticing a blonde boy leaning against the wall around the corner, very curious about their conversation.

~*~

Harry Potter made his way up the steps to the fifth year boy's dormitory. He was exhausted from Quidditch, although very pleased. His team was working seamlessly together, the chasers weaving in and out of the beaters, while he stayed high above the rest, searching for the tiny gold ball. Hermione and Ron were an excellent addiction, and contrary to what that Derrick kid thought, Harry and the rest of the team voted on them for their outstanding ability, and the fact that everyone got long great with them didn't hurt at all. 

Harry stripped down to his boxers and said a quick goodnight to his housemates. After climbing into bed he drew the heavy curtains that he loved so much. It was easy to escape when you couldn't see anyone and they couldn't see you. He lied in bed for a few moments before drifting off into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

"I trust your son is making progress Lucius." A snakelike voice cut through the air like a knife. 

"Yes my lord." A blonde haired man in a heavy black robe said, the back of his neck bowed and exposed to the tall figure of Voldemort. "My son has a strong suspicion about one girl, yes, all these years she had been lost, we will find her though, and she is at Hogwarts." Lucius lifted his head; "we will find the Prewitt girl very soon My Lord."

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed. "You and your son shall be vastly rewarded.

~*~

Hermione wearily stepped into the prefect common room. It was nearly midnight and she was nearly dead on her feet. After Quidditch practice she had gone to the library to study for this week's transfiguration exam. She had been lagging for about a week now, and didn't know why. When she looked in the mirror she saw chubby cheeks and a couple chins, and thick legs attached to a huge belly. Little did she see what others saw- a girl whose once- shiny and bouncy hair was now dull and limp, deep shadows under her eyes, and bones protruding from angles that just looked unnatural.

She set her bag on the couch and stretched. She couldn't wait to get to her own comfy bed. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side tonight. A shadow loomed over her, and she didn't even need to look up to know whom the shadow belonged to.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood, hold the remarks for tomorrow." She said irritably, just wanting to go to bed.

"I don't think I will Granger, I told you I wanted to know about what secrets your hiding, so now, do tell me where you got that necklace?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "It's from my parents, Malfoy." She snapped, trying to sidestep him.

He blocked her and continued. "Your muggle parents, Granger?" He sneered. "I would hardly think muggles had access to fire rubies." He smirked victoriously at the wide-eyed shock in her eyes.

"Muggle can have them." She said slowly, trying to come up with something convincing. "It's been in my family for generations, they thought it was nothing but a ruby."

"So there's no magic in it?" Draco said, pulling out his wand.

Hermione backed away, not wanting him to see what secrets lie in her necklace. "There is no magic in this stone that is of any concern of yours."

He stepped a little closer, and that did it for her, it snapped something in Hermione's mind. 

"Malfoy, what the hell is your problem lately?" Hermione asked, her brilliant eyes flashing dangerously. "You have been such an evil little bastard since we got back to school, even more than usual!"

Draco's own eyes narrowed. "Do not mess with matters that do not concern you." He said in a cold voice, his face revealing nothing.

"It concerns me enough, Malfoy." Hermione said firmly. "You have done everything in your power to make my life a nightmare here, you've tried to hurt me, degrade me, pretending your better than me, everything! If Hogwarts ran on computers you would find a way to get in them and screw with my grades!"

Malfoy looked confused for a moment, but it quickly passed. "I am better then you, mudblood." He told her, as though it were a fact, "You may be smart Granger, but your still filthy, still lower, and no matter what you do, that will never change, you will never be as good as me." 

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, and Draco smirked at his small victory. 

"Of course you would say that, Malfoy." Hermione said with rage in her voice. "You're nothing yourself, Draco Malfoy." Her voice was shaking, but she was too angry to care. "You'll end up worse off then I will ever be! A pawn to Lord Voldemort, a deatheaters son the Dark Lords BITCH!" She raised her voice so that she was nearly screaming 

Draco advanced on her and slammed her roughly against the wall, knocking out her breath. He backhanded her, then slapped her sharply across her face. Hermione could feel the imprint of a hand start to form on her cheek. 

"You know nothing about me, you mudblood bitch." He said in a calm tone, which was more frightening than he screaming a thousand profanities was. Hermione raised her head slowly, staring him straight in the eyes. Draco was taken aback by what he saw in the depths of her honey coloured eyes- he didn't see what he expected to see, fear, or at the very least, rage, but instead…what was it? Pity? And that made it all the worse. 

"Your filth." He said, giving her a sharp punch in the stomach. He had released her arms for a moment- that was all she needed. She twisted her torso around and grabbed his upper arms, hurdling his head and ribcage into the wall with all the strength she could muster. He was dazed for another moment, surprised at what Hermione could do, and she took advantage of it by bringing his arm around her neck and jerked it. She then heard a sharp 'pop'-she had dislocated his shoulder. Draco swore and rounded on her, knocking her to the ground. Hermione was surprised at how strong he was, easily stronger then any of her karate instructors. His strength was almost unnatural, certainly not that of a sixteen year old boy.

Draco and Hermione's arms twisted behind her back. "Do not touch me, mudblood." He said in a deadly whisper against her ear. Hermione could feel his breath on her ear, and it sent chills up and down her spine.

"I believe that it is you, Malfoy, who is touching me." She managed to say through the pain in her arms. 

"Why you-" He started punching her, "Filthy, disgraceful, you have no place here, you'll meet your end mudblood!" He hit her again and again until-

"Draco! Draco stop that! Draco have you gone insane? STOP IT!" 

Hermione felt the punches stop and the weight of his body be lifted away from her, and she lifted her head slowly to her savoir-

"Chase?" She asked a bit feebly, to the head boy. Chase gave her a sympathetic smile before turning to Draco.

"Draco!" He yelled in a rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you completely crossed the line?"

Chase yelled a few more profanities at Draco that Hermione doubted Ron would even say. Draco was tall- at least 6'1 or 6'2, but Chase was taller, 6'5 maybe. If he were a muggle, the basketball team would be on his trail until he consented to play. Chase yelled at the younger Slytherin a couple more minutes. If Hermione hadn't been hurting so badly, it would have been enjoyable to see Draco get yelled at like that.

"Well?" Chase asked, his eyes flaring.

Draco just gave them a cocky smirk and with one quick motion, popped his shoulder back in place. "Fuck you." He said to the older Slytherin, and he walked out the door. The portrait closed with a small thump, and Hermione finally let go of all the energy she used to sustain herself. She leaned against the wall and slid down into a small form, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands covering her eyes. 

She hated Draco Malfoy for this, he had made her cry, and made her this helpless thing on the floor, and so helpless another Slytherin had to rescue her. She was also angry with herself, for letting herself cry over him.

"Hermione." Chase said softly. "Hermione don't cry, its only Draco Malfoy." 

Hermione took a deep breath as a new wave of tears invaded her eyes. Chase knelt down beside her and pulled her close. She buried her head into his chest, a feeling of hopelessness overcoming her. 

"I don't know why I let him get to me just now." She said miserably. "He never, well, he's never been this horrible, ever, he's always been a prick, but he's never, he's never hit me, b-before." She kept her face hidden in his robes, not wanting to show the bruised that where undoubtly forming. 

"Don't worry Hermione." Chase said firmly. "I will inform Dumbledore of this at once.  Draco Malfoy will be out of here faster then you can say Quidditch."

"Don't do it Chase." Hermione said in a soft whisper. "Please don't turn him in."

Chase looked shocked and pulled her away from him to look her in the eyes. "Why not?" He asked in a confused voice. "After what just happened? Don't you think he deserves it? Don't you think he deserves a lot more? Aren't you frightened Hermione?"

Maybe it was just the tenseness of the moment, but Hermione smiled. "Me Afraid of Draco Malfoy?" She said. "I have seen a lot worse then Draco Malfoy, Chase. Remember who my friends are Voldemort and dark beings are an annual occurrence."

"Ah yes." Chase returned her smile. "But you do know Draco isn't the young boy you have grown to know, don't you Hermione?" His voice was insistent, as though trying to make it perfectly clear to Hermione that this guy was not one to mess around with.

"Not the same boy I knew?" Hermione asked, confused. 

"He's not." Chase answered. "Draco did a lot of growing up this summer, Hermione. Please don't ask me to tell you anymore, but Draco Malfoy is no longer a child. Far from it, actually. Please, let me tell Dumbledore, you'll never have to see him again." 

Hermione firmly shook her head. "I can't Chase." She said. "I don't know what it is, but I cant. Its like a voice inside of me is screaming, telling me not to. Besides, what good would it do? Lucius Malfoy would step in before Dumbledore could expel him, and then I would have a greater enemy then before." She sighed. "You should know as well as anyone Chase, what Draco Malfoy wants, he gets. I'd sooner be dead than keeping out of Malfoy's sight if he wanted to see me. 

She stared pointedly at him, and finally he sighed. "All right." He said. "But at least let me fix you up a bit." She nodded and he stood up, and offered her his hand.

"You're so light." He commented. She merely shrugged. Chase said a few words over Hermione's cuts and bruises and soon Hermione felt much better, besides a little sore. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chase asked. "You really do look thin, tired too." 

"I'm fine." Hermione said, feeling a little irritated. 

"Well." Chase said, "I do believe there's a dinner downstairs waiting for us." He extended his arm in the old fashioned polite way and Hermione giggled and took it.

"Thank you, Chase, I probably would have been much worse off if you hadn't shown up when you did." Hermione said truthfully, half wondering what would have become of her if it weren't for Chase's impeccable timing. 

"It was nothing." Chase said with a slight blush. "Its what any decent person would have done." He grinned cheekily and lead her out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, laughing like old friends.

~

That night Hermione laid up in her room, recapping on the day's events. Certainly it had been one of the worst of Hermione's life, but at least one thing turned out right, she had made a friend in Chase Jones, a Slytherin. He had helped her, probably saved her a lot of pain. A lot of pain Draco Malfoy would have caused.

Hermione turned to her table and opened the drawer, pulling out a handsome leather journal. Hermione liked this journal a lot, it had her name engraved in the front in gold lettering, and she had put a spell one if so that she would never run out of pages. She opened the book and flipped through its pages. Old poetry and drawings flashed before her. She received this journal the day she left her home for Hogwarts, and wrote in it every night since. There was a picture of the troll that had attacked her in their first year, a portrait of Ron and Harry playing chess, her dress she wore for the Yule ball…so many things. Hermione turned to a blank page and started to write.

You're so cold

Where's your heart?

Made of stone

So cold

Your veins course with ice

Vengeance is nothing but need

So heartless, so frozen

Do you have to power to bleed?

You're frozen

So frozen

When you heart's not open

Don't you feel?

Can't you see?

You're not what you're meant to be

Can't you touch? 

Can't you taste?

Life is so much more than a race

You're just a child

Nothing but a boy

Not deserving what lies ahead

The Dark Lords toy

Feel it

See it 

Smell it

Taste it

The world is magical

But only if you let it

She paused for a moment, and decided to let the poem leave off there. Writing was the best way to let out emotion, in Hermione's opinion. She loved twisting and playing with words, just as she loved to read them. She wrote about whatever was on her mind, and of course, tonight Draco Malfoy had that honour.

She set the book back into its drawer and blew out the candle, settling into yet another dream of children, playing in a grassy meadow.

~*~

The day after Hermione's confrontation with Draco, Harry noticed the peculiar mood Hermione was in. "Are you ok Mione?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"What Harry?" She asked, coming out of her daze. "Oh, I'm fine, jus a bit nervous; I have to present Dumbledore with the Halloween ball plans.

Harry nodded sympathetically. "Malfoy didn't help, did he?" He asked. 

Hermione shook her head, and then gave a small laugh. "I didn't expect him to anyhow; I'm just smart like that."

Ron and Harry laughed with her. Hermione felt good to be laughing again, even though her ribs were still a little sore. He had opted to not tell Harry and Ron about her fight with Malfoy, as they would probably end up getting expelled for trying to kill him. 

Hermione dazed out again, thinking about the ball. She didn't have a date, but more importantly, she wondered what it would be like if she never came to Hogwarts, then she remembered a promise to a friend from a long, long time ago.

"Hermione…" She heard he name being called then a couple sharp snaps of someone's fingers. "Hermione! What's wrong?" 

Ron was staring at her from across the table, concern all over his face. 

"Oh, nothing Ron." Hermione answered, embarrassed to be caught day dreaming.

"Come on Mione, you don't usually zone out like that." Harry added, and Ron nodded his head furiously. 

Hermione sighed and decided she should explain a little of her history to her friends. "I'm sorry guys; I just haven't been feeling like myself lately. Seeing my old friends like that- it was amazing! Jared and I were the best of friends before I found out I was a witch, just like you guys are to me, but Jared, he lived near me, and I have known him since I was two or something. We played together and took naps together and ate lunch together, just about everything. I met Jess and Lauren when I was a little older, so I always considered Jared my first friend.

We also always made silly little promises, but there was one we both remember. We couldn't have been more then nine years old and we were sitting on swings in the playground by my house. We made a promise to each other that we would go to our prom- that's like a spring ball Ron, together. But after I became a witch, Jared and I lost touch, and seeing him again just bombarded me with all the memories, and the realization that I can't keep my promise. Here I am planning a prom for Hogwarts pretty much, and I can't fulfill my promise to one of my dearest friends.

It was so fantastic to be with all my friends for a day, because it reminded me that "I'm not just a Prewitt or a Granger, I'm Hermione, a witch but a background in the muggle world."

She smiled faintly after explaining her feelings to her friends. IT felt good to let go of them, as if all those emotions were a breath of air she had been holding for a long, long time. "I think I'll head to the library now." She finally said.

Harry nodded, and then Ron said, "Hey Mione, could I watch the V.T. in your room?" 

Hermione laughed. "That's T.V. Ron, and sure, the password is Draco Dormiens." She then turned and left, leaving Harry to give a very strange look at Ron.

"Harry." Ron asked, a plan fully formed in his mind." 

"What Ron?" Answered Harry.

"Do you know how to use a cell phone?"

Harry looked at him strangely again. "Hermione's you mean?" He asked. Ron nodded, then said.

"But first we need to talk to Dumbledore."

  
  



	9. Hermione's Fall

**In This Chapter**_-__ Hermione's eating habits catch up with her and she finds some help in very unexpected places. The ball approaches and Hogwarts play host to some very unusual visitors._

~*~

"That is an excellent idea Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said smiling. "I'll make the arrangements right away, and I must say Miss Granger is very deserving of this." 

"Thank you Professor." Ron said blushing. "I do hope she likes it." 

Harry and Ron exited the headmaster's chambers with a smile on each of their faces; they had a surprise for Hermione that would knock her socks off.

They walked through the school, and made their way to the prefect's room. Ron was eager to watch some more of that great box Hermione had, he was going to leave the actual calling to Harry.

When they neared the prefect corridor, a figure stepped out from around the corner, nearly plowing them over.

"Harry? Ron?" It was Chase.

"Chase Jones?" Ron asked wearily, he was apprehensive of any Slytherin, head boy or not.

"Yea, hey can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Chase asked.

Harry looked at Ron and them shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I guess so, what about?" 

Chase looked uncomfortable for a moment, then said, "well, it's about your friend, Hermione." He started, and he said the look of confusion in the two Gryffindor's eyes. "See, she's been acting very oddly lately, have you noticed?" He asked.

Ron nodded and Harry said "Yea, we think she's just overly stressed, unless…is there something else?"

Chase by this time looked extremely uncomfortable and then managed to say, "Well, I don't know if I'm the right person to be saying this, but…I think Hermione might have an eating disorder."

"What?" Cried Harry, "You can't be serious! Hermione? Well yea she's really thin, but she's always been thin! That's just the way Hermione is!"

"Harry." Chase said, now starting to sound calmer. "Hermione is what, sixteen now? Haven't you noticed that she's starting to take the body of one, but not? She's really weak; she can barely carry her books. I've seen girls do this to them selves before. I've pretty much grown up in this school, it happens every year, and if we don't do something about it soon, Hermione could die from this, she doesn't know what she's doing to herself, but she could die.

Ron and Harry just stood in front of the head boy with their mouths open. They knew not eating a lot couldn't be good, but they never thought someone could just go and snuff it from dieting.

"What do you suggest we do?" Harry asked quietly. He was almost surprised that the first threat of the year was not that of Voldemort, but of Hermione herself.

"You're going to have to convince her she has a problem." Chase said. "I can try to help, but she has a lot of trust in you guys, you have a great friendship. You need to tell her she needs to eat or she's going to kill herself, it's as simple as that. She's going to be angry with you, and possibly not speak to you for awhile, but you need to over come that to help her, do you think you can do that?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other again, and Harry said, "yes, we can definitely do that."

Chase smiled. "She's really lucky to have you did you know that?" He said, "I know I'm not exactly from the popular house, but I'm not so evil that I cant see a true friendship when its right in front of me." Chase gave them a faint smile. "Good luck, and remember, if nothing works, just go straight to Madam Pomfrey, she has the authority to over see everyone's health in this school, whether their willing or not."

Harry grinned at him, "don't I know it."

~*~

Hermione leaned against the tall goal post outside on the Quidditch pitch; she was tired, very tired. She loved the outside though, it made her feel small and insignificant, but she loved it. She took a small breath of October air. The dance was in less then a month now, but the stressful part was over. She didn't care if she got a date, she's just glad that the planning turned out alright. 

She turned to go back into the castle, and saw someone coming toward her.

"Oh no." She mumbled. It was the blonde Slytherin, probably coming to kick her around some more. Before he reached her, Hermione muttered. "Petrificus totalus." And smirked as Draco's hands and legs locked together. "I'm really not in the mood Malfoy." She said before making her way back to the castle. She was very tired.

If Hermione thought she was going to be able to go back to her room and relax, she was very much mistaken. She met up with Harry and Ron just outside the Great Hall, where they appeared to have been waiting for her, both looking very grim.

"Hey guys." Hermione said testily, seeing the expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Both boys shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, mentally praying Hermione would not hex them. "We need to talk to you." Harry said in a quiet voice that made Hermione's empty stomach lurch. 

"Talk?" Hermione asked carefully. "About what?" 

"You." Ron said. "You're acting so distant, and we've noticed that you look so thin, like I don't know, we're just worried about you."

Ron." Hermione said exasperatly. "Ron I'm stressed out! That's all it is. Once this dance is over with I'll be fine!"

"That's not it though." Harry said. "Hermione you're not eating, you know it and we know it, even other people have noticed! Being stressed out still allows you to eat!"

Hermione looked at them angrily; she was too tired for this. "I cant believe your accusing me of starving myself, I'm a smart girl remember? Honestly!"

"Hermione, look at yourself." Ron said. "When you came and stayed with us this summer, you were gorgeous! Ginny was so jealous of you. You were growing, err, girl parts, and you were just becoming so hot!" Ron blushed. "I even noticed it last year, but now, you're wasting away, you look sick and tired, and most of all, frail! The Hermione I know can take down a two hundred-pound guy and not think anything of it! What happened to her?" 

"She got fat Ron." Hermione said in a cold voice. "Do you want me to be fat? Do you? Are you two so protective of me that you don't want anyone to like me?" 

"That's not it Hermione." Ron said. "George likes you, and come to think of it, so does Fred! Hell, I began to like you, but being your best friend would always be better then being your boyfriend, I just love you too much for that!"

Hermione managed a faint smile at how weird Ron was becoming.

"Hermione you need help." Harry said. "You need help, and we'll do whatever you need us to do anything besides leave you alone. This is a problem we can definitely face together. You need to be strong Hermione, especially now. You don't know what kind of scum is roaming around this castle, and Ron and I would feel a lot better if we knew you could defend yourself again."

Hermione was still angry. "I think I know how to take care of myself, thank you!" She said shrilly.

"Well you're not doing a very good job at the moment!" Ron said, his famous temper starting to flare. "Look at you! You can barely carry your books, granted you have a lot, but you used to be able to do it fine! Hermione we're trying to HELP you!"

Hermione looked at him, enraged, but then in a split second she started trembling, her eyes tearing up. She let go of her school bag, letting it hit the floor with a loud 'thud' that echoed throughout the hall. "Guys." She said simply. "I don't think I feel very good." Then she dropped in a dead faint.

~*~

"Will she be alright?" A soft voice murmured. 

"She'll be fine dear, now, you had better leave, and she needs rest."

"Yes Madam."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She was met with the brightness of the hospital wing. She felt herself lying down. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was being so angry, angry with who? Harry and Ron were there, was it them? Hermione felt her stomach gurgle, she loved the feeling of being empty, and it made her feel thin. 

"Miss Granger! You're up! Welcome to the land of the living!" 

Hermione looked up to see the school nurse bustling towards her, a tray full of her favourite foods and a bottle of an unidentified liquid.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a small voice and the nurse measured out a portion of the liquid.

"Why you fainted dear." Madam Pomfrey said and she handed the medicine to Hermione who gulped it down. "Fainted dead away, Messer's Potter and Wesley brought you in, lights as a feather you are, I thought they put a charm on you, but then I realized-" The nurse faltered. "Hermione." She said, "You're very sick, very sick indeed."

Hermione just looked at her. "I'm not sick!" She said "I'm perfectly healthy!" 

Madam Pomfrey looked at the frail girl sceptically. "I doubt that, Miss Granger." The nurse said. "You're dangerously underweight, your organs are scrambling to stay in operation, and your body is basically eating itself, you need rest, and plenty of food."

"Food?" Hermione asked faintly. "I certainly do not need food, is everyone trying to keep my fat and ugly?" Hermione was starting to cry, and the nurse racked her brain, trying to figure out how to knock some since into this girl, then an idea struck her.

"Please stays in bed, Miss Granger, I think I need to have you meet someone." 

Hermione slumped back into her crisp white hospital bed, in a foul mood and tears running down her pale cheeks. She wished everyone would leave her alone! It was her body, and HER life, which, by the way, was falling apart at the moment. Then she heard a light tap on the door, unsure of what to do Hermione invited the person in.

"Hermione?" A small girl with shiny black hair and almond shaped eyes asked – Cho Chang.

"Cho?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for Madam Pomfrey? She's not here.

"No, I was actually looking for you." Cho said, taking a seat in a chair by Hermione's bed.

"Oh, what did you need?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, Hermione, it's what do you need." The Asian girl said with a slight smile.

"What I need?" Hermione asked, confused. "What I need is to get out of here, the nurse is off her rocker, and she keeps going on about how sick I am, I'm not sick!"

Cho looked at Hermione the same way the nurse did awhile ago. "I'm afraid you are Hermione." She said. "And trust me, I definitely know."

Hermione stared at her. What was she getting at?

"Do you feel fat Hermione?" Cho asked. "Do you feel like your life is falling apart, and no on is ever going to like you? Do you think people are trying to keep you fat? Do you think your friends are being stupid? Do you look in the mirror and want to cry? Or smash it?"

Hermione just looked at the girl, how was she reading her mind? This beautiful, intelligent girl?

"I do." Hermione said softly, "How do you know what I'm feeling?" 

"Because I went through it too." Cho said simply. "Because I know what it's like to want to punch the mirror, I have on occasion. I know what it's like to starve myself, and feel so tired, and to feel like I'm fat, and unloved, and Hermione, I need to tell you, it's all in your mind, all of it." 

Hermione just stared at the girl in front of her. The perfect Cho Chang wasn't so perfect?

"Hermione, you have anorexia." Cho stated the obvious. "I want to help you, because I can."

"How can you help me?" Hermione asked. "I can't even come to terms with it."

Cho smiled her gentle smile. "I know what that feels like as well, and I know you need help. Cedric-" She faltered. "Cedric helped me; he loved me and helped me through the darkest point in my life. I think I owe it to him to continue to help people, and that's what I'll do. It would be an insult to his memory to not use what he has taught me." 

Hermione gave a moment of respectful silence, then finally said, "Ok, What can I do?" 

~*~

"How is she doing?" 

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?" 

"Will she be better in time for the ball?"

"Who's going to help me with my potions!"

Harry and Ron stood in the entrance of the Gryffindor common room as their fellow Gryffindor's gathered around them. They all had heard about Hermione's fainting spell and all were concerned. 

Harry saw a tall redhead parting through the younger and smaller students towards Harry and Ron.

"How is she?" Dean asked them. "Will she be ok?"

"What's wrong with her?" Neville said, coming up at Dean's side. "I heard she made a potion wrong, but that's not bloody likely."

"You're right." Ron said. "It's not likely, but Hermione is very sick, from what Pomfrey told us. She said Hermione needed to eat more, and get some sleep, she's been doing too much." 

Dean and Neville, along with the other Gryffindor's nodded, they all knew too well from sharing a dorm with Hermione just how involved she could get. Hermione was the definition of over achievement, but that also meant she was going to go far.

~*~

A couple weeks past in the lonely hospital wing, and Hermione kept up with her ever increasing schoolwork. With the help of Cho and Madam Pomfrey, she was slowly regaining he health, and began to gain back the weight she had lost. Ron and Harry visited her whenever they could, which helped more then anyone even knew. Hermione's dark circles disappeared after a few well-deserved good nights rest, and her hair began to shine again. She knew she had a long way to go, but for now she was happy with the way things were going.

"Hey Mione." Cho had stopped in.

Hermione looked up to see the now- familiar face of Cho popping into the infirmary.

"Hey Cho." Hermione said. She was glad to see her new friend Hermione was bored.

"Guess what?" Cho could barely keep in her excitement.

"What?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"You're allowed out!" Cho said, clearly proud to have been a part of Hermione's recovery.

"I am?" Hermione asked, dazed.

"Yes!" Cho said, "Aren't you happy? Ron and Harry will be here any second to get your stuff and take it to the prefect's room."

Hermione smiled and jumped out of bed. "Finally!"

"Come here." Cho instructed, and pulled Hermione to the bathroom and stood her in front of a full-length mirror. Hermione gasped a little and stared back at her reflection. For a month she was not permitted to look at herself, and now she finally could. She remembered seeing a skeletal girl, but this- this girl in the mirror- she was so healthy looking! Hermione's cheeks glowed with a rosy hue and her curves were distinctly visible through the outline of her nightdress. Hermione was finally growing into her woman's body.

"Come on Hermione." Cho said, now pulling the brown haired girl out of the bathroom. "Time to get dressed, it's a Hogsmeade day and your ball is only a short week away! Do you even have a dress yet?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes I do actually; I got it before school started." She smiled. "You should have seen Harry and Ron's face."

Cho giggled and started finding some clothes for Hermione to wear. "Here, put this on, I think a trip to the three broomsticks is in order."

Hermione put on the clothes Cho gave her and emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard Harry's voice call in. 

"Come on in guys, we're descent."

"Who are we? Oh." Harry saw Cho, who smiled at him. 

"Hey Harry." She said.

Harry grinned at his former crush. "Hey Cho, have you been playing nurse?" 

Cho giggled. "Yes, I suppose I have, and it's my pleasure to announce that you have a very healthy friend here guys." 

Everyone was laughing as they made their way out of the hospital wing, bound for the magical wizarding village.

~*~

"Hello Professor." Harry and Ron were in the headmaster's office on Halloween, about five hours before the ball.

"Good afternoon Harry, Ron." The headmaster smiled at them. "I trust everything is ready?"

"Everything is perfect, Professor." Ron smiled. "They all have sent back letters, and are waiting for us to get them." 

"Excellent." Dumbledore said, "Then you may go now, go now and retrieve them." And with that, Harry and Ron disappeared into the Professors fire, and about half an hour later, returned with three very awed looking teenagers.

~*~

"Hermione come on!" An agitated Padma Patil said. "You've been in the bathroom for an hour!" 

"Alright! I'm done!" Hermione emerged from the rose scented bathroom. 

"Wow." Padma said. "Now I see why you were in there so long!" Hermione giggled and twirled, letting her dress spin out.

It was the same dress she had bought in Diagon ally. Maroon and gold and snug fitting. She had on the same necklace she received on her birthday, the gold chain and ruby gem matching perfectly. Her hair was down, in tight, elegant coils around her face, a nice change from the usual straight hair she had.

Hermione took a bow and giggled. 

"You make me proud, Hermione." Padma said, pretending to swipe away a fake tear. "My little bookworm is all grown up!"

Hermione was laughing now, and Padma soon joined in before disappearing to the bathroom to do some touch ups on her makeup.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard a muffled voice coming through the other side of the prefect picture. "Come in Harry!" She called, "The password is still the same!"

Hermione heard him say the password, and she watched as the picture swung out, revealing him and Ron in very nice looking dress robes. 

"Hey Herm." Ron said brightly, his eyes were sparkling with an untold secret.

Hermione glanced at them; they were definitely hiding something. "What is it you two, what do you know what I don't?" She asked.

Harry grinned wider, and then called to the door. "Oi! You can come in now!"

And then three familiar faces entered unsurely- Jared, Lauren, and Jessica.


	10. The Dance

**Summary-** _The Dance… Jared, Jessica, and Lauren drop in as a surprise, and Hermione has a wonderful time. She finally lets Jared know about her and her past, but is careless about her surroundings. _

~*~

Hermione stood in the middle of the prefect common room, unable to comprehend what was going on, so she turned to the nearest person, who happened to be Harry, and pounced on him.

"What is going on Harry?" She asked in a slightly dazed voice. 

Harry just grinned and shot a wink at Lauren, who giggled. "Well, Mione." He said slowly. "We know you have been having a tough time lately, and this is your ball and I and Ron also remembered how you said you and Jared made plans to go to your prom when you thought you were a muggle.  Sooooo, we talked to Dumbledore about getting special permission to bring students from other school to our dance for the weekend.  He said there was nothing in the school rules that said students from other schools could not attend also nothing about muggles."

Harry was grinning from ear to ear by now, clearly very proud to have found a loophole in a rule everyone thought was a given. 

Hermione finally turned to her old friends and smiled. "Well then, what do you think of our school?"

Jared smiled widely "It's awesome!" He said excitedly. "That picture out front talked to me! And he was flirting with Jess!"

Hermione laughed, then realized what they were wearing- wizarding robes. Jared was wearing a fine black silk material, the nicest to rival anything that Malfoy owned, and Jess was wearing pale pink robes that gave her complexion a rosy colour. Lauren was wearing robes of green, but that didn't surprise Hermione, as she knew Lauren was a witch. "Uh guys?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. "Whose clothes are those?" She motioned to Jared and Jessica.

"Theirs." Ron said. "They have been here for hours; we have been in Hogsmeade buying them clothes to wear!"

Hermione laughed. "You know what? From now on I'm just not going to be surprised anymore, you guys just do it so much!"

Everyone laughed, which was drawing attention from the other prefects quarters. "What's going on out there Mione?" Padma asked, coming out of the bathroom, her makeup and hair perfect as always. "Oh! Who's this?" She motioned to Hermione's friends.

"Their friends of mine, Padma." Hermione said. "This is Jared, Jessica, and Lauren." 

"Oh! Pleased to meet you." Padma said politely. "I don't think we have ever met before, do you go to another school?"

Lauren nodded. "I go to the Salem Witches academy in America, Hermione and I grew up together before she found out she was a witch." Padma nodded and turned to Jared and Jessica. "Do you go to the same school as her?" She asked.

Jared shook his head no. "Actually," He pointed to Jessica then himself. "Jess and I are, err, muggles, I guess you would say."

"Muggles!" Padma asked, shocked. "You're muggles? Oh my! You are very special then! I don't think there is any record of any sort of muggle ever being in the castle! Wow!"

Hermione giggled at Padma's surprise. "I was surprised too Padma." She said. "Seems as though Harry and Ron have been scheming behind my back." She gave her friends a little grin.

Padma laughed. "Well in any case, welcome to Hogwarts guys, I do hope you enjoy your stay. I have to meet Michael soon, Hermione, so I'll leave you here, but-" Padma lowered her voice so only the people around her could hear. "Malfoy will be down shortly, just so you know." Hermione nodded and waved Padma off, "have fun tonight!"

After Padma exited through the portrait hole, Hermione glanced at all her friends. "This is great." She sighed. "Thanks Harry, Ron, you guys are the best." She turned to Jared. "Ready to see what a Hogwarts Prom is like?" He grinned and nodded.

But before they could exit the common room, an unexpected and a definitely uninvited guest appeared, sweeping down the steps from his room.

"Mudblood." Draco Malfoy acknowledged Hermione. "Nice to see you out of the infirmary, I trust you're over your weak mental illness?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy, and Jared nudged her "who's this charming fellow?" He asked with a slight grin.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Draco Malfoy." He said. "I'm sure you know the name, your robe shows that you are form high class, probably worth more then the Weasels whole house."

Ron lunged at Draco, but Jessica held him bad with a forceful hand. Years of playing ball made her quite strong. "Stop Ron, I can already see what kind of guy this loser is." She said with a sigh.

Malfoy turned to her. "Why! A girlfriend Weasley! But how could you possibly be able to keep a hold of such a beautiful creature?" He flashed a dazzling smile as his Malfoy charm started to turn on. Hermione was surprised at the change in his look, it was true, Malfoy did have the looks, and he could get just about anything with that smile, unfortunately for him, however, Jessica would have nothing to do with him.

"You look to me like sheer wizard scum." She said bluntly, never missing a beat. "There you are, degrading your peers, when I'm sure you're much more pathetic then what you make them out to be, what did you say your name was? Draco? What a completely ridicules name! And Malfoy! Mal Foi! At least your last name fits you!"

Hermione was stunned at her friends' outburst, and Draco's smile slid clearly off of his handsome face. "And what is your surname?" He asked. "You dress like a pure blood, but you're probably just some mudblood like Granger here." 

Jessica stuck her nose up in the air. "I'm not a mudblood." She said, feigning indignity. "I am, oh what's that word? Oh yes! I am a muggle, and a very angry one, at the moment!"

Draco's face fell into a look of shock. "A muggle! Here in the castle! Potter I think you and you're little sidekicks have gone too far! Dumbledore will have you thrown out for this little stunt!"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Oh but Dumbledore said it was a fantastic idea, having my friends over for the weekend, truly an inspiration, strengthening the muggle ties."

Draco turned to Jessica, "So you're a filthy muggle." He said, looking disgusted, then turned to Jared, who nodded before even being asked, but when Draco's eyes fell on Lauren, who was standing slightly behind Harry, he opened his mouth again. "I always thought Potter was better then to have to hire muggle whores." He said.

Lauren looked shocked for a moment, then stepped in front of Harry, who looked ready to punch on Malfoy. "I'm not a muggle." She said shyly, but defiantly meeting his silver eyes. "I'm a witch, Mister Malfoy, Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, I am a witch as pure as you are, my name is Lauren Annaliese Covington, and I am certain you have met my father, have you not?"

The reaction in Malfoy was astounding, his eyes grew wider then two bludgers, and his mouth hung agape. "You're Lord Covington's daughter?" He asked stupidly, then his eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you, his daughter is in America, attending an all girl's school, and Lord Covington's daughter would certainly not be in the presence of filth like all this." He swept his hands to Hermione and Jared.

"I am his daughter." Lauren said, still in a quiet voice. She then lifted up her left forearm, and there was the most peculiar mark Hermione had ever seen.

A birthmark in the fragile shape of a rose was in place about an inch and a half below her elbow, and it was about the size of half-dollar, no bigger, no smaller.

"So you weren't lying." Draco said, his smirk returning. "So how do you know Granger, when your family is only purebloods?" 

"That's really none of your business, Mister Malfoy." Lauren said coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dance to attend, ready Harry?" 

Harry grinned and set about leaving the portrait hole, leaving a very angry Draco Malfoy behind them.

~*~

"So how did you do it?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, who looked very proud with themselves. "How did you convince Dumbledore to let in two muggles?"

Harry grinned. "Dumbledore thought it was great that we, Ron especially, were friends with muggles, he was delighted actually, so it was quite easy."

"You don't usually get along with, err, us muggles, Ron?" Jessica asked.

"Actually." Ron said, blushing slightly. "You're the first muggle I ever met, well got to know, I mean, I've seen them, and I've talked to them, but they didn't know who I was and…yea, you know."

Jessica seemed interested at the whole prospect. "So you mean to tell me that anyone I know could be a witch or wizard…wow…. That's just…wicked."

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances; those two were really hitting it off.

"This place is amazing!" Jared exclaimed from Hermione's right. "Look at the ceiling! Or is that the sky?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling of the great hall.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside." Hermione said. "Its great fun to look at, but we've all gotten pretty used to it by now."

"There's nothing like this at Salem." Lauren said with a sigh. "It's rather boring there actually."

Hermione giggled. "The Halloween feast will start soon." She said. "We'll sit here." She pointed to a table that sat about eight. "They took out the house tables, huh?" 

"Looks like it." Ron said, pulling out Jessica's chair for her. "I kind of like it like this; not everything is so separate."

Of course the three non-students had no idea what they were talking about, but they politely nodded their heads anyway.

"I really like the Headmaster Dumbledore isn't it?" Lauren said. "I've heard so much about him! He's one of the only wizards you-know-who was afraid of, wasn't he?"

Harry shook his head silently. "Yea, Dumbledore one of the greatest wizards of our time."

"Whose you-know-who?" Jared asked, looking very puzzled. 

"Voldemort." Harry said simply, as Lauren and Ron visibly flinched.

"Voldemort?" Jessica asked. "What kind of name is Voldemort, and why does Ron squirm whenever I say it?"

"Voldemort was the darkest wizard of our day." Harry said, trying to explain just how evil The Dark Lord was. "He despised muggles, killed a great many of them, and he despised muggleborns. He believed in the perfect wizarding race, a race where only pureblooded wizards were allowed to live, pure blooded wizards like Malfoy and Lauren here. Voldemort also killed my parents, and tried to kill me."

Lauren, Ron, and Hermione all knew this of course, Lauren because she came from a wizarding family, but Jessica and Jared looked completely shocked.

"He killed them? Just like that?" Jared asked. "Sorry if I sound insensitive, but that's just…it's just…! When did that happen? And what happened to you? I mean obviously he would have wanted to kill you too? Make a clean job of it?"

Hermione nudged Jared in the side, but he and Jessica were looking at Harry with rapt attention.

"It's a long story." Harry said shrugging.

"Voldemort probably wanted Harry's parents to join them, so when they didn't, he killed them. Harry's mum was protecting Harry when Voldemort tried to kill him, so Voldemort killed her to get to Harry, but when he fired the curse at him, it backfired.  Because his mother died to save him, making Voldemort weaker then the weakest thing on earth, and sending him into hiding for about thirteen years." Hermione said, quickly.

"Well, that's the cliff notes version." Harry said with a grin.

"I think that's enough talk about Evil Dark Lords." Lauren said, "When do we eat?"

No sooner had she said that, then the golden plates and goblets in front of them magically filled with food.

"Oh my!" Lauren said. "We have nothing like this at my school!"

Jessica snorted. "And you think we do?" She asked, referring to her and Jared.

"This food is fantastic!" Jared said through a mouthful of chicken. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Chef?" Ron asked curiously. "What's a Chef?"

Jared finished chewing then asked. "Ok then, who made this exactly?" 

"House elves." Hermione said brightly, "I still can't believe they like doing all this." 

"What are house elves?" Jessica asked. "Like little tiny men?"

Harry laughed out loud, getting some curious glances from around the room. "House elves are definitely not people." He said. "Their creatures that Wizards use as a sort of servant, they usually come with old houses. Hogwarts has the most in all of Europe."

Jared still looked amazed. "I can't believe I never knew any of this." He said. "Next you're going to tell me dragons and mermaids exist."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. "The gamekeeper had a pet dragon once." Hermione said. "Yeah, and I had to fight one two years ago." Harry said cheerfully, taking another bit of mashed potatoes. "Cunning little buggers, Dragons are."

Jared just stared. "Ok, what doesn't exist?" He asked.

"Anything can exist, if you want it bad enough." Hermione said. "There's a spell for everything, but of course there are regulations you have to follow."

Lauren just looked amused. "This is the most fun I have had in a very long time." She declared. "You all simply must visit me in the States sometime soon, perhaps Easter?"

"Maybe." Hermione said thoughtfully. 

They ate and talked some more, impressing Jessica and Jared with the magic of their world, until the plates and goblets where clean once more and the music started up. 

"Would you like to dance?" Jared asked Hermione, and she noticed Ron and Harry asking their dates the same. 

"I'd love to." She responded, and he led her to the vast dance floor. 

"I'm really glad you came, Jar." Hermione said as they danced to an unfamiliar wizard tune. "I felt so bad; do you remember our Prom promise? I think my telling Ron and Harry is what gave them the idea to get you, Lauren and Jess here, they are amazing, aren't they?"

"Completely." Jared said, grinning. "And yes, I do remember our promise; I even remember that day. It was all so simple then, wasn't it? And not you and Lauren went off and got magical on us, and here we are again, simply dancing."

Hermione smiled as the song ended and went to go get her and Jared some punch. She returned to a table where Jared was surrounded by a group of Hermione's friends.

"A book on kissing, huh Mione?" Dean asked teasingly. Hermione felt herself relax.

"Jared! I thought you where going to stop telling people all my embarrassing stories!" She exclaimed.

Jared grinned guiltily. "Sorry, I couldn't help it this guy ambushed me!"

"Awe, Dean wouldn't do a thing like that!" Hermione said grinning. 

"But he's got a wand!" Jared said, pretending to shake in fear. "I'm defenceless!" 

"Well, where's your wand?" Dean asked curiously. 

"I don't have one." Jared said simply, grinning. "I'm a muggle." 

Dean started to laugh. "That was a very pathetic joke." He said, smiling. 

"He's not joking, Dean." Hermione said with a smile. "He really is a muggle, one of my oldest friends, in fact." 

"Awesome." Dean said. "My dad's a muggle, nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." Jared said, before Hermione pulled him onto the dance floor again. 

"You're really hitting it off with everyone, aren't you?" She asked, smiling. "I'm surprised Dean wasn't more surprised though, you're the first muggle here ever, as far as I know, and I happen to know a lot." She grinned.

"I'm having a great time." Hermione said happily. "This is much better then I thought it would be I thought I would be sitting in the corner pouring punch for people."

"Aw I know you better then that, Mione." He said. "You would be dancing with someone, who can resist you, or your karate moves?" 

"Hey!" Hermione said in mock anger. "Watch it or I'll introduce you to my irresistible karate moves."

Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully. "I've forgotten how much I missed you." She admitted. "When I first started school, I was terribly alone, even Harry and Ron didn't like me. I used to write you a letter everyday, telling you everything, and wishing I could get them to you, but I thought you might freak out a little if an owl showed up at your house with a letter from me."

Jared smiled and gave her a friendly hug. "Hey, no use dwelling on the past, when the future is what we can change, right?" He asked her, smiling. 

She giggled. "You're starting to sound like Dumbledore now." She said.

They danced again, this time talking about his life at school. Turns out Jared was a jock, and had gotten into football and basketball in his high school years. Soon Hermione had an overwhelming urge to share the details of her life with him, no matter how uncertain they where.

"Jar?" She asked. "I think it's time you learned more about me, and my history."

Jared nodded silently and followed her out of the crowded great hall, and to the Quidditch pitch. The night sky was clear, and you could see the striking shape of the half moon floating over their heads. The air as cool, but comfortable, and they could hear crickets faintly chirping somewhere in the distance. 

"Come over here." Hermione said to him, walking close to a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. A beautiful pink rose bush was beside it, very out of season for the time, but Hermione paid it no mind. 

Jared looked at her with curious eyes; it almost broke Hermione's heart that she hadn't told him yet.

"I'm special." She started. "I mean, not to sound conceded, but Harry and I…. We have a lot in common." She flushed for a moment, then continued. "Voldemort…the one we were telling you about? The one that killed Harry's parents? Well, he killed mine as well."

Jared's eyes opened wide in shock. "When? Just now? What?" He was completely amazed.

"No, no." Hermione said. "Not the parents you know…. They adopted me because Voldemort killed my real parents. My real name is Hermione Pewit, and I'm the heir to one of the biggest wizard fortunes in the world."

Jared looked on, amazed at all the information, and they talked long into the night, and into the morning, never noticing a figure with silvery blonde hair, and grey eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.


	11. Kidnapped

**In This Chapter**- _The gang all heads back to the Gryffindor common room to relax, unwind, and fall asleep…some more, very unwelcome, guests arrive and Lauren makes a confession. _

~*~

Six very weary fifteen year olds entered the Gryffindor common room around two AM, wiped from the dance that was to be one of the highlights of their life. Harry, Ron, and Jared went to the boy's room to change quietly, making sure not to wake up the other fifth year boys. The girls went to the prefect bathroom, and consequently, took a lot more time.

"So, you like Hermione?" Ron asked Jared. They were sitting in front of a roaring fire in the common room, all dressed in a fresh set of pyjamas. They were all dressed in an assorted colour of boxers, Harry wearing a too-large shirt that used to be Dudley's, Ron was wearing a chudley cannons shirt, and Jared was wearing a basketball jersey.

"Hermione?" Jared asked, bewildered. "No, Hermione is like a sister that's kind of…disturbing." He laughed. "I love Hermione with my whole heart, but the thought of being romantically involved with her is just too weird. I don't think relationships first based on really good friendships are a good idea, they usually end up bad."

Harry and Ron nodded. "That makes sense." Harry said. 

"What about you guys?" Jared asked with a grin. "You look completely taken by Jess and Ren, what gives?"

Now Ron was living up to the Weasley blush. "Yea, I like Jess." He said. "We kind of relate, in an inter-mixed world sort of way. She likes sports and so do I. She's sarcastic, so am I, she's got two great friends, and so do I."

Harry smiled. "Lauren is great too." He said. "She's funny, and girly, and I like girly, you know, in a girl?" Harry blushed a deep red, and Jared and Ron laughed at his discomfort.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are finding someone. I know for a fact Lauren and Jess are over the moon about the both of you." 

Harry and Ron smiled. "Are you sure you don't like Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"I'm positive." Jared replied.

~*~

"Are you sure you don't like Jared?" Lauren asked Hermione. 

"I'm positive!" Hermione said exasperated. "Jared is like Harry and Ron, my best friend, who happens to have a you-know-what."

"What?" Lauren asked, confused.

"A penis, Lauren." Jess said grinning. "Honestly." 

Hermione laughed out loud at her friends' ditzy ness. "Lauren, you're definitely one in a million, you know that?" She asked. 

After they had finished showering and such, Jess and Lauren having a great time with the magical shower, which sprayed water of nearly every scent, they were ready to go back to the common room for their semi-pyjama party. Lauren was dressed in a pink nightdress, made of a shiny silk material. It had small spaghetti straps and fell just below her knees. Jessica had on a baseball shirt and a pair of guys' boxers; she was a tomboy after all. Hermione had on long, black pyjama bottoms and a red tank top, the same one Harry had mentioned she was 'falling out of' over the summer.

"Here, we go this way." Hermione said, indicating to a large picture of a lion. "This is the direct way to get to the Gryffindor common room from the bathroom- pixie dust." She said the password and the lion winked at them and swung open, revealing the boys sitting in front of the fire.

Hey." Jessica said, heading over to the fire. "Sorry we took so long; they-" She shot a pointed look at Lauren and Hermione. "Seemed to think it was necessary to put all this junk on their face, then wash it off, dry their hair with some sort of spell and what not."

"Looks like you didn't mind too much." Jared said teasingly, motioning to Jessica's dry hair. She blushed and sat down beside Ron in one of the large chairs.

Hermione took a seat in her own chair, and Lauren sat on the sofa next to Harry. Jared stayed in front of the fire poking the magical flames every so often. 

"I had a great time tonight." Hermione said happily, leaning back in the comfortable chair. "It was great to just relax for once, you know?"

Jessica smiled. "I had a great time too, but I was hardly relaxed, there was just so much to look at!" She gave a smile to Ron.

"I'm glad you all came." Harry said. "It was great to get to know you all better, and to see the looks on people's faces when they saw whom you were!"

"Yea." Jared said. "That Dean guy, was that his name? He didn't even believe me when I told him I was a wadda-ya-call-it, muggle. That Malfoy bloke was a dolt though; I don't understand that whole pureblood thing. Seems very hung up on himself if you ask me."

Hermione nodded. "Yup, that's Malfoy for you, he's a dolt and a half."

Ron and Jessica chuckled. Lauren yawned. "I'm really tired, guys." She said. 

"Yea, well it's past three in the morning, Ren." Jared said gently. "I think we're all tired."

Hermione joined in the yawning too and stretched out in the chair. "I think I'm just going to fall asleep here." She said drowsily. Ron and Jess nodded and soon Jessica's head was on Ron's shoulder, her chest rising and falling evenly.

One by one each of the kids dropped off into sleep, Harry being the last. "I wonder how many nights like this we have left." He thought to himself before his eyes closed permanently.

~*~

Dream-

Hermione walked though the large house in wonder. Who lived here? Why was she here? The ceilings where ridiculously high, as if someone meant for structure to be showy, it certainly was. She walked though the rooms, and stumble into a sort of nursery. It didn't look like the conventional light pink and blue nursery Hermione had seen in her earlier years, but rather foreboding, with dark greens and greys. A crib was towards the left side, and the room had many baby things…toys, changing area, dippers, all the same. Taking a closer look, Hermione noticed the two children she had crept about before. They were sitting in the middle of the room, playing with each other. Not playing side by side, like many babies their age, but actually interacting, talking and making baby noise at each other. 

Soon a tall women swept into the room. "There you are darlings, come now, and its time for dinner." 

The woman was very beautiful, with long cascading hair that fell around her waist, and a fashionable dress robe in the colour of steel. Her eyes were cautious, but warm, the same colour as her fantastic gown. Hermione was amazed at the woman's beauty, it looked as though she may be the mother of the small boy, and they shared many of the same features, except for the hair.

The woman swooped down and gathered the small children in her arms, and left the room- and Hermione, alone.

She walked some more, down a few staircases, and then a few more, until she actually smelled the dampness. She walked down deteriorating stone steps carefully as not to fall, and entered a dimly lit room- or more fittingly, a dungeon. 

She looked around at all the cells, most of which help very starved, and brutally beaten people, people Hermione had never seen before. 

But before she could take a closer look, Hermione's world swirled around her, like a silvery mist, until she found herself in a small graveyard in the middle of what looked like a sunny summer afternoon.

Hermione looked around, a bit startled. Where was she now? She walked along a small path, looking at the nameless graves. 

"Hermione?" 

Hermione turned and looked behind her and gasped. A woman was standing on the path where Hermione had just been- and this woman was most definitely a ghost.

Now Hermione was quite used to the see-through beings that inhabited her school, they were everywhere, and she knew that it was not a ghost intentions to hurt the living, but this ghost…this ghost looked just like her.

The woman was wearing a long, light blue dress robe that fell along the ground in graceful roles. Her hair was a dark auburn, just like Hermione and fell in delicate curls around her face and down her back. Her eyes were bright gold, almost cat-like but distinguishingly beautiful. She had a face that could be easily have been mistaken for being made of delicate porcelain. Hermione reached up to her own face and brushed a hand along her cheek.

"Who are you?" Hermione said in a shaky voice. "Where am I?"

The woman smiled and took a small step towards Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. I am your mother."

"My mother?" Hermione said, her voice shaking uncontrollably now. "But…you're dead, you've been dead for fifteen years, where am I?"

"Your in our family graveyard, darling. Look around you. My grave is just over there, under the willow and right next to your fathers. That's our house- your house now, when you turn eighteen, see it?"

Hermione did see it, the vast, brilliant White House in the distance.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"You are dreaming, yes." Her mother said. "But this is not to be taken as a dream. There are so many things you must know, Hermione, so many things I can't say now, for their coming, you have been discovered." Hermione wiped away a sad tear. "Hermione, you must listen to me."

Hermione nodded, and her mother continued.

"You are to be kidnapped, darling, kidnapped, but not killed. Someone has discovered who you are, who your parents are."

Hermione gasped. "Who? How? I have been so careful!"

"Careful, yes, love, but not enough." Hermione sighed silently and waved her hand in the air to her side, showing a silvery mist that took shape into that of her and Jared, the night before. The picture showed her telling Jared all about herself out by the Quidditch pitch, and the peculiar rose bush.

"Jared Mother?" Hermione asked, "I do not understand. Jared is my friend!" 

"Not Jared." Her mother rotated the picture, showing them from a different angle, and showing no other then Draco Malfoy, crouched behind the rosebush, listening to everything they were saying.

"Oh no." Hermione said, putting her face in her hands. "How could I have been so careless?" 

Her mother gave her a small smile. "Do not lose hope, darling, for you will prevail, you will find an unexpected ally in the midst of the darkness, and you must listen to them, so much needs to be said, love, but I fear I cannot. Hold on, Hermione, don't ever let go you must remember this, and just keep holding on, it will get better."

The figure of her mother started to fade. "Mother!" Hermione said. "Wait! What else is there? What else do I need to know?"

"Just hold on dear." Her mother said. "Never let go."

"Mother!"

~*~

Hermione woke up, still shouting for her mother, and looking into the masked face of a definite intruder.

"Arugh!" Hermione managed to get out before her attacker put a stunning spell on her. Hermione's eyes where the only thing that could move, and move they did. She soon saw that her attacker was not alone, as there where a good dozen in the Gryffindor common room, all shouting spells on her sleeping friends. 

"Harry." Hermione thought. "Surely they would take him, now that the opportunity was there, but they didn't. Instead, the man pulled her into his arms and dissipated, and all Hermione could think was "you can't apparate in Hogwarts…"

~*~

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, although it did not help her to see any better. She was in a dark dungeon, as it appeared, and was in a cell by herself. She sat up with a start; this was the dungeon in her dream! She could still remember the dampness, and the smell was the same, they smell of an old house, water, moss, and…death.

Yes, the damp, dank room reeked of death, and it immediately made Hermione feel sick. 

"Well well, looks like Miss Granger, or may I call you Miss Prewit…yes, it does look as though Miss Prewit has decided to grace us with her consciousness."

Hermione looked up and saw the same man in a mask standing before her, chuckling at his own joke. "Who are you?" She asked bravely. "And why the freaking hell did you bring me to this charming place?" Hermione was scared, but when she gets scared she got angry, she hated being scared.

"I am someone you have no business talking to." The man in the mask said. He had a slightly baritone voice, and sounded much older then most of the boys Hermione knew…yet the voice was strangely familiar, she had heard it before, she knew that much.

"Then why am I here?" Hermione asked, still rather angry.

"Why, Miss Prewit, you should be honoured." The man said. "You are to be in the presence of the greatest wizard of our time."

"Ah, well." Hermione said sarcastically. "I don't know who that could be, as Dumbledore is tied up with ministry business, and Harry Potter is probably still asleep, or stunned."

"Foolish girl." The man said. "You have great nerve to talk with such a sharp tong, in your situation."

"Well." Hermione said. "I figure that if you meant to kill me, I'd be dead, so I figure that you're not in charge, therefore you cant kill me." 

"I could hurt you." The figure warned. 

"You could." Hermione said seriously. "I know that cruciatus curse it a smart little bugger, but hey, Harry lived through it, I'm sure I could too."

"Are are willing to find out?" He asked menacingly. 

"That won't be necessary." A third voice came out of the shadows. "I'm sure Miss Prewit will cooperate with the proper persuasion."

~*~

"We can't just stay here and do nothing!" Harry exclaimed. "We have to go! We need to go get Hermione!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with sad eyes. "We don't know where to start, but I can assure you we have the best auror's on the job, we will find Miss Granger, don't worry about that."

"You won't find them." Lauren said suddenly. "If they don't want to be found, it is impossible."

"Who?" Jared asked. "You know who took her?"

"Deatheaters." Lauren said simply. "Hermione is in danger, because of her name; they want her power, everything that comes with the Prewit name."

"Hermione can't be that powerful." Ron reasoned. "She's smart, for sure, but she gets her smarts from books. She's clever, but she can't be that powerful, You-Know-Who has enough power."

"Voldemort will never have enough power to satisfy himself." Dumbledore said. "It matters not if he is the strongest wizard in all the world, if there is someone who could compete with him, or who has more strength then the majority, then he will want that power, and I am afraid the Prewit line is a particularly strong one. Hermione's grandmother was an enchantress."

"I didn't know an enchantress could have children." Ron said thoughtfully. "I thought they were just made, not reborn."

"That's what makes Hermione so special." Lauren said. "That's why Voldemort wanted her mother dead, after they renounced the dark side. He either wanted to share in her power, or simply not let it exist at all, and she did, she had the power. She was the only daughter to an enchantress, the only daughter to ever be born of an enchantress, she was special, and now Hermione is special.

"So this guy, Voldemort, is like this deranged psycho wizard that wants to take over the world?" Jessica asked. "Sounds like a really bad movie to me."

Jared nodded grimly. "Hermione told me about her history." He said. She told me she was in danger, and that's why she never let me know before, and why she didn't even know before. Mister Dumbledore, what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore looked startled for a moment. "Hmm, no one has called me mister in quite some time, young man." He smiled sadly. "There isn't anything we can do except wait for the aurors' to do their job. Miss Covington, is there anything else you could know, anything that could assist in Miss Granger's rescue?"

Lauren thought hard for a moment. "I know that it was death eaters that took her. I saw the mark on one of their arms last night. They were high ranking deatheaters too, because they have a class of masks, and those from last night where those from the inner circle. I would say to check all the regular places, then start in on privet homes, probably old ones with dungeons. Voldemort likes being eccentric, and he would want a dungeon for the full effect."

Harry and Ron looked at her, wide eyed. "How do you know so much?" Ron asked.

"My father…" Lauren said quietly. "Well, my father, he…well, he's in the business. My father is a Death eater."

  
  
  



	12. What Dreams May Mean

**Summary_-_**_ this chapter takes place in Malfoy manor where some expected visitors make appearances, and an unexpected ally is discovered. _

***Authors Note-** _This chapter includes strong reference to different beliefs and religions, including Christianity, Atheism, Wicca, and moral values. If any of these things listed makes you uncomfortable, or you do not believe Christianity should be mixed with Harry Potter, I suggest you not read any further, I will absolutely not accept flames on that subject, as you have been fairly warned._

_Many roads to take   
some to joy   
some to heart-ache   
anyone can lose their way   
and if I said that we could turn it back   
Right back to the start   
would you take the chance and make the change?_

_-Kate Winslet_

"My father is a death eater." Lauren repeated, looking carefully around the room. "That's how I know Draco Malfoy, although I don't believe he recognized me, we haven't seen each other since we where very young children."

"You're the daughter of a death eater…and you didn't tell me?" Harry said, his green eyes shining bright with hurt. 

"Well hell Harry!" Lauren said, sadden by Harry's brilliant eyes. "Would you have liked me to wear a sign around my neck that reads' 'kiss me! My daddy's a death eater!'?" Her own eyes flashed dangerously.

"Could have given me a little warning." Harry mumbled, sinking into a chair.

"Ahem." Dumbledore said clearly, getting the attention of all in the room. "This could prove very useful, Miss Covington, I believe you have met Severus Snape, our potion's master?"

Lauren gasped at the name, and, as if on cue, Snape entered the headmaster's quarters, looking on everyone with a cool acceptance.

"But! But Professor Dumbledore!" Lauren pointed at the black haired man, her eyes bright and wide in absolute terror. "He's- he's one of them, Professor, he's a death eater as well!"

All eyes were on Snape to see how he would take the accusation. 

"Perhaps, Albus." He said with cool confidence. "That it might be well to inform the students of my current status?" 

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the students. "Severus is a spy, Miss Covington, Mr. Potter." He said. "He has been for years and years now."

Harry and Ron nodded. They had figured that much from all the mysterious activity from the previous year. 

"Miss Covington." Dumbledore said seriously. "I must ask you, would you be willing to risk a great deal for Hermione? I'm afraid that there are precious few that can reach her, and you, my dear, happen to be one of them."

Lauren looked confused, but nodded her head firmly. "Yes Professor, I will do anything to help Hermione. I know what they want from her, and I know she will never agree." 

"Very well." The wise professor gave her a small smile. "I must ask you to go with Professor Snape, he will inform you of everything that is expected of you." 

Lauren looked wearily at the shady potion's master, but she lifted her head in a brave manner and followed the black haired man out of the quarters, Harry's eyes on her the whole time.

"Now." Dumbledore said. "I Think I am correct in saying that you two will be in for the run as well?" He looked at Jared and Jessica.

They didn't even need to look at each other, they nodded their heads firmly. 

"Very well." The old wizard looked at Harry and Ron. "Dark times are falling, and you will all need to be trained in magical defence. 

Ron looked up sharply. "How?" He asked. "Jared and Jessica cannot use a wand, can they?" 

"Not technically, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "But there are more that the form of magic you learn at this school. A type of magic's that draws energy from the earth and elements itself. I am talking about the Wicca practice that is as old as human kind itself, and for this, you must possess a strong will and a solid heart. No magical ability is needed for raw magic."

Jessica and Jared looked on to the professor with awe. 

"What about our parents?" Jessica asked. "Wont they wonder where we are if we never come back?" 

Dumbledore smiled. "There is a very simple confundus charm I can place on everyone you know, to make them believe you are there, when you are not. It comes in handy every once in awhile. As long as the charm is in effect, your parents, your friends, no on will know you are missing."

Jared and Jessica looked very interested, but did not push the matter. 

"Now." The headmaster said. "We have some work to do."

~

He walked through a familiar stone hallway, looking for something, although the young man had no inkling of what. He brushed his pale hands along the cold surface of the solid walls, feeling his flesh scrape slightly against the rough surface. He pressed his hand harder, he needed to feel the pain, the pain that reminded him he was alive, but there was no pain. His physical being could feel pain no more. 

He came to a room, although not bright, it was certainly more cheerful then the other dreary rooms of this place. He stepped inside and found that two small infants where playing together on the stone floor, a soft looking blanket in between their diapers and the floor. 

He looked at the boy. He had bright blue eyes that you could practically see through. The young man knew that somewhere down the road those bright innocent eyes would turn a magnificent grey, although hardened by the horrors that await the soul, beautiful nonetheless. The baby's hair was a light brown, so thin that you could see the baby's soft head through the hair, the man also knew the hair would grow fairer as the years wore on, shiny in the sunlight during Quidditch, and illuminating in a dark, damp Slytherin common room.

The young man then turned to the small girl. She was vaguely familiar, as if she was in a memory that lived in the back of his mind and heart, and was fighting to be released. The small child had dark blonde hair that was already coming in thick. She had startling honey eyes that shone. The young man felt a pang in his heart somewhere, trying to fight the block that was preventing this memory for surfacing.

Then another being entered the room with the young man. This woman gave him a familiarity pang as well, but he couldn't place it. The woman held out a delicate hand to the man, but when he tried to take it, his own hand passed right through.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked, breathless.

"I am a memory." The woman said with a gentle smile. "I am a memory that you have locked in your heart, but I must ask you to fight for it, you must."

"Who are you?" They man demanded. 

The woman simply smiled. (Even her smile was familiar!) "You must look within yourself, I'm afraid." She said. "Lives depend on you. An old friend depends on you." 

"I have no friends." The man said coolly and arrogantly. "Friends are a weakness."

The woman looked over to the two small children on the floor. "They look so innocent, do they not?" She asked him. "They sit there on the floor, not knowing what is coming, or, in fact, who."

"That is irrelevant." The man said. "Quit wasting my time." 

"Irrelevant?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow. "How, Draco, can you turn your back on your past?"

With that one question, Draco Malfoy was yanked out of the strange and startling dream.

~

"When the winds of remorse leave you tired and broken, know that I'll always be there. When the people you love show no signs of forgiving, know that I will always care, when you feel like the world wont turn, and the sun will never rise again, know that somewhere out there, a brand new day will soon begin. Remember your heart, never forget your heart, remember the love you can share, remember……just remember I will be there…"

Hermione sat in her dark, damp cell singing quietly to herself. She felt better to be able to hear something other than he sound of water dripping, or the scurry of a rodents feet. She made up the song herself, for herself. She did it right in that cell too, just so she could feel something, anything. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she didn't bother brushing it away. 

She had seen Voldemort.

Hermione kept thinking that over and over, turning it around in her mind. She had come face to face with Voldemort, and was a smart-ass to him. To her surprise, he merely laughed at all the comebacks she had for him. Every single thing she said, only seemed to make him laugh harder. Hermione didn't understand, and the death eater that had threatened her didn't seem to either, but he was put under strict orders to not cause her any harm. 

This left Hermione at a slight advantage. She was able to harass all the dirty death eaters as much as she wanted, and they couldn't do anything to her, because they all knew how touchy Voldemort could be. Hermione smiled slightly at the thought.

She was still getting dreams, dreams of the two infants and a place that was only vaguely familiar. She constantly racked her brain, trying to link the familiarity of the place to one that she knew, but nothing came to her. Her mother appeared only once, but was always so mysterious. She told Hermione that she must listen to her heart, and not her mind, which was such a new concept for Hermione, who was used to relying on her brain for every fix she ever got into. Her mother told her an unexpected ally was coming, but whom? Who in this place would be completely unexpected, besides Voldemort himself? 

She prayed often, prayed to God and Jesus, not asking for their help, but guidance. Her muggle parents had been firm believers, and somehow talking to someone helped, just like singing. It was like an invisible person was always there, no matter what. She prayed that Harry, Ron, and all her other friends would be safe. She knew Harry had always been in danger, since he was a year old, but two muggles at Hogwarts…well, not that too many people can be especially happy about that.

Days went by, at least she thought so. There was no light, none at all, except for candles that seemed to never go down, but those were so depressing, Hermione would have rather stayed in the comfort of the dark. 

She often hummed to herself, any old tune, usually things she remembered hearing as a girl. When she was younger and still thinking she was a muggle, she wanted to be a famous singer, but like all of us, she grew up and her dreams changed, but she still loved music.

A loud clang on the left side of the damp dungeon caught Hermione's attention. Usually someone came in a couple times a day to feed her, but not this time, it was the same man from before, she recognized his proud posture.

"How are we today, Miss Prewit?" He asked with fake concern.

"I'd be a hell of a lot better if you didn't keep me in this delightful tomb." Hermione answered sharply, but to her surprise, the man chuckled. 

"As I suspected, and your wished has been granted, you are to be moved."

"Oh joy." Hermione muttered, as they opened the heavy iron bars. 

Two hulking men held her by the arms and directed her through the dungeon. They stepped up some steep stone steps, and the further Hermione got, the more this place reminded her of her dream. They finally reached the living floor, so it seemed, wit with elegant candles and torches, you could tell that very wealthy people lived here. They went up some more steps, this time she was in a hall with many, many closed doors. She figured that they were bedrooms.

The tall man stepped in front of one door and opened it, confirming Hermione's suspicions-it was a bedroom, and a very lavish one at that.

It had a large four poster bed to the far wall, not unlike her one at Hogwarts. It was a large bureau that looked taller then she was, and a very fancy looking vanity, complete with a hairbrush and different makeup supplies on it. Hermione was actually curious as to see what was in the extensive looking wardrobe, but then remembered her circumstances.

"Alright buddy." She said wearily. "What gives, and why am I here now?"

"Well." The man said, you could almost hear his smile. "You complained so much about the dungeon, we thought we would arrange something nicer for you."

"Bull." Hermione said. "I don't believe you. What do you want from me? So what if my surname happens to be the big bad around here? Up until a few months ago I was nothing for then a muggleborn, and now I have all the nasties after me. Boy, being pureblooded really isn't all it's cracked up to be."

The two hulking men tuned and left to the door, probably to be guards, while the tall man walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, revealing some of the most gorgeous dresses Hermione had ever seen.

"I think some of these would look rather nice on you, don't you agree?" He asked pleasantly.

Hermione just glared.

"Yes." HE said, half to himself, then looked at her. "Try one of these on, you are expected at dinner tonight."

"What if I don't want to go?" Hermione said defiantly. 

"Then we'll make you." HE said, closing the wardrobe door and turning. "I will personally come to collect you in one hour, do not be late, I am not a patient man." And with that, he closed the door, and Hermione heard the sound of a lock clicking.

~

"This school was based upon learning and mastering inherited magical talent." Dumbledore told Jessica and Jared. "But few know the true power of raw emotion, and that is where our defence teacher comes in, Professor Rain?"

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Jared, and Jessica were in a secret room, hidden far from the prying ears of the Hogwarts students. Dumbledore was telling the students in this particular room about an ancient magic that he wanted Jessica and Jared to attempt. 

Ron was sceptical, how could a muggle do magic? But Harry was very optimistic, and he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't have them trying some bogus thing to use up their time. The old professor knew they were serious, they where serious at eleven, and have only become more so at sixteen.

Professor Rain entered the room with a cool demeanour, and Jessica gaped at him.

"He's a professor?" She asked, somewhat rudely. "He doesn't look older then seventeen!"

Rain gave her a small grin. "And indeed, in body, I am no older then seventeen. Seventeen, four months, and thirteen days, to be precise."

Jared looked at him oddly. "Is there something we don't know, that all of you do?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Oh yea." Harry said, flashing Jared an innocent smile. "Professor Rain is a vampire." 

Jared gulped ever so slightly and nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." He said. "So." He said, turning to the Professor. "How old are you in years?"

Rain smiled. "I could be your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, and be very old at that."

Jared smiled but Jessica stayed still as stone. "Aren't Vampires, you know, bad?" She said with uncertainly. "No offence, but I'm curious."

"Vampires are the foulest beings on the earth, next to Dementor's." Professor Rain said, almost cheerfully. "Thankfully though, I have a soul, so no worries." He grinned and Jessica relaxed, although looking slightly confused. 

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Tonight Professor Rain will start training Jared and Jessica in their new abilities, we must get started quickly."

~

Hermione sat in front of the vanity, dressed in a very striking red and brushing out her hair. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't afraid-she was, but she'd be dead before she actually admitted it out loud. 

She had taken a shower, in the bathroom she discovered soon after the death eater left. It was extravagant, and fitted its purpose wonderfully. She needed a plan, but for right now, she would be satisfied with being clean.

Soon the door opened with a loud bang, and the same tall death eater strolled in, as if he were just accompanying her to a simple dance, and not the dinner of hell.

"I see you are ready, come on then." He said shortly, pulling out his wand.

Hermione lifted her head high and followed her. When she left the room she noticed the two thugs come after them. They had been guarding her the whole time.

She followed the tall man through several hallways, ones she hadn't seen before. He then led her down an immense staircase, the banister engraved with snakes, all the way down.

Hermione gave a slight shiver as the wind went right through her silk dress. Old manors like this were always said to be draftee, but Hermione had the feeling this house was especially cold. 

Finally they came to what Hermione saw as the dining room. An enormous table was in the middle, looking like one right out of the Middle Ages. It was dark wood and probably a good several meters long, looking like it could hold fifty people. 

She saw that about a dozed-masked wizards were already there, not to mention Voldemort at the head, sitting quietly when they entered the room, and to her surprise, they all stood up respectfully, and only was seated when she was. She was on Voldemort's left side, while the tall wizard that brought her was on his left. 

Hermione looked around the candlelit room and saw that it was very beautiful in an old-fashioned sense. But she didn't have long to admire the décor, as Voldemort soon stood.

"My faithful deatheaters.' He said. "Tonight is an important, night, as some of you know. Tonight we have a special guest, some of you may know her parents. Please, let me introduce you to Miss Hermione Prewit!"

Startled chatter started throughout the long table, some looked at Hermione sceptically, while others with keen interest, but Voldemort left them at that and started the fine dinner. 

Voldemort signalled to the tall death eater and he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. He led her into another room, off to the dining room, and they're she, Voldemort, and her captor stood.

"Now, I do believe we need to show face." Voldemort said. "Lucius, if you would take of you mask?"

Lucius Malfoy glanced at his master, but willingly pulled off the gruesome mask, and all Hermione could do was stare. This was Lucius Malfoy, although she knew he was a death eater, actually seeing it for herself…it was unnerving. He came into her school, watched the Quidditch matches, everything, and now he was here, in front of her, ready to kill her at any given time.

"Now that we are all friends…" Voldemort said, his snakelike eyes were filled with an evil satisfaction. "Miss Prewit, could you tell me more about that charming necklace around your neck?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question. Her necklace? Sure, it was an old family heirloom, and probably worth quite a bit of money, but Voldemort didn't need money, he could probably transfigure his own.

"There's nothing to tell about my necklace." Hermione answered firmly. "It's just a family thing." 

"puissance de l'amour vrai ET rectifient la haine se heurtera avec la mal foi ET espoir pur." Voldemort said simply, and Hermione started and looked at him. 

"What?" she asked. 

"The power of true love and true hate will collide with bad faith and pure hope." Voldemort said, almost smugly. "Yes, Miss Prewitt, I know, I know everything about you. Now please, would you let me see that necklace?"

Hermione gaped at him for a moment, then snapped back to earth. "You know I never would." She said, her eyes flashing. "I wouldn't give you the time of day"

Lucius glared at her, and pointed his snake-tipped wand. "You had better do as the lord says, you foolish girl." He threatened in a low voice. 

"He isn't my lord." Hermione said. "At least I can say his name, Voldemort, while you're still too scared to directly refer to him."

"You have courage." Voldemort said, almost admiringly. "When I was younger, I admired courage, but I have learned that it is really nothing but a weakness, courage makes you do foolish things for what you believe is right. There is no right or wrong, child, think of what is to gain! I could give you powers beyond your wildest dreams. I could give you gold, and so many more things."

Hermione held her head high. "I am a very powerful witch on my own merit." She said. "And as for money, I am wealthier than Lucius over here."

Lucius trembled with anger, and Hermione knew she was skating of very thin ice.

"Very well." Voldemort said. "I shall simply have to take it from you."

He reached out an aged, dry hand to Hermione's necklace before she even knew what was happening, but to her immense surprise, her necklace didn't move an inch, as though it was cemented to her collarbone. 

Voldemort was surprised, to say the least, and withdrew his hand. He turned to Lucius and said: "I see… well, it seems ad though we are going to have to take some entirely different measures altogether. 

Hermione didn't like the way Lucius grinned- evilly, but didn't have time to react:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius boomed, the room they were in echoing.

Hermione's eyes closed and she felt the green light coming toward her in slow motion, closer and closer, then it hit. 

It threw Hermione back a small bit, like the kick in a shot gun, but when Hermione opened her eyes, she stared up into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy and the evil red ones of Lord Voldemort.

"Master!" Lucius said. "Master! She didn't die!"

Voldemort looked on with a cool air of dignity. "Indeed." He said. "It seems as though normal methods will not work. We shall try some others another time. Take her to her room Lucius." 

Lucius looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew better. With one swift motion he grabbed Hermione's wrist and led her back to her new room.

For the second time that night Hermione heard the lock click closed and the mutter of an anti-alohamora. Not that it would be of any good, her wand was back in Hogwarts. She crossed the room and took a look at herself in the mirror. A pretty brunette stared back at her. Her eyes where bright with tears. Hermione shook her head at the reflection, and went to her bed to pray. 

"Dear God, please let me survive this. I haven't finished living. I'm only sixteen Lord! Please watch over me, lead me the right way. I will never follow Voldemort, you are the only true Lord."

She laid her head down on her blankets, but was startled to her feet when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, wasn't that just touching?" 

Hermione quickly turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

She hardened her eyes. "What do you want? Get out!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Get out?" He said mockingly. "I don't think I need to get out, as this is my house."

Hermione wasn't expecting that, but she stood her ground. "Why did you bring me here? I know it was you that told me secret."

Draco grinned. "Well, besides the immense power, it was great to finally bring down he Gryffindor princess."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "what are you? twelve?" She asked, more annoyed than frightened.

"You won't be scoffing me soon." He said. "I could kill you right here, you know." 

"No you cant." Hermione smirked. "Your dad just tried, and he didn't even give me a nosebleed."

Draco's face contorted into a slightly shocked _expression. "Ah, so that's why your necklace is so important." He said. 

"There's more to it." Hermione replied. "I just don't know what."

Draco smirked. "You will soon enough, The Dark Lord will have it soon enough.

"You can't even say his name." Hermione said angrily. "You call him your lord, but you can't even say his name, or one of his many names! Harry had met both of him, and say's them in-jokes. He's referred to Voldemort as 'ol' Voldie! You really are a coward, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "How dare you." He growled. "You know nothing of anything. What about your God? He doesn't even have a name!"

Hermione looked at him, then said, "Although there may be many so-called gods in heaven or on earth-as indeed there are many "gods" and many "lords"- yet for us there is one God, the Father, from whom are all things, and for whom we exist.  And 1 Lord, Jesus Christ, through whom is all things and through whom we exist." Hermione stared into his grey eyes in cold defiance.

"Corinthians." Draco mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, having thought she heard him wrong. How could Draco Malfoy know who she was quoting?"

"Rubbish." Draco quickly said, which made Hermione raise an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, do you all plan on keeping me here until I die?" She asked.

Draco was somewhat taken aback. Hermione sounded indifferent, as though keeping her here till death with just a minor setback in her social agenda. 

"Until Voldemort possesses your necklace, you are not leaving." He said, trying to sound grave and threatening.

"Alright." Hermione said, and turned around to her bed. "Well then, if you don't mind, I've had a trying day, and would very much like to get some sleep, I'm sure you can see yourself out."

And to both of their surprise, Draco did leave, bewildered and confused.

~

"This is going to be difficult, Lauren." Professor Snape said to the young girl. "I know you don't trust me, and I know why you don't, but you must. I know your father, and Lucius Malfoy. I know what they want from Hermione, and I know what Voldemort wants too."

"You were so convincing." Lauren said. "When you came back to the circle last year. Voldemort thought you had left him, but you told him you didn't have the time to escape, and you told him you were still doing your job as a spy, that's why you didn't try to find him, and he believed you, welcomed you back, and didn't even hurt you."

Snape nodded grimly. "I hope you are a good actress." He said to her.

Lauren gave him a brave smile. "One of the best." She said.

Snape nodded. "Good, now, tell me, how familiar are you with Malfoy Manor?"

~

Draco lay in bed that night, his dark room suffocating him. His encounter with Hermione replayed again and again in his mind, but he could not figure out what it all meant. Hermione acted like she knew what was going to happen to her, and she didn't care. Or maybe.. she knew of something else.

He remembered his dreams. He knew who the boy was, but the girl? And the familiar woman, who was she? She said that he had an old friend, but he never allowed himself to have friends. Friends were a weakness, as Harry Potter knew. Yet, Harry allowed himself friends, even though he let them be in danger. Hermione knew friends were a liability, but she permitted herself to be a best friend to the most wanted-by-death eater wizard in the world. 

Draco tossed and turned, trying to figure out what it all meant. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Hermione, and what was to become of her.

~

Lauren walked into the front gate of Malfoy manor as if she owned the place. She knew every trick Lucius had on the old house, as well as every intruder precaution. 

She walked up to a massive stone gargoyle, and said "pureblood." The gargoyle whipped out two double edge swords and moved to the left, allowing Lauren to enter through the front door.

She walked into the main hall and took a left, following the corridor to a massive staircase. She climbed them until she came to another hall, a hall of doors.

"one…two…three…four…five... ah, six." She tapped lightly on the sixth door, and a feminine voice bid her enter.

"Hello Narcissa." Lauren said warmly to the older woman. 

Narcissa stood, a bit surprised at her unexpected guest, but hugged her tight. "It is time, isn't it?" She asked simply. 

Lauren nodded. "Dumbledore contacted you?" She asked.

"Yes." Narcissa said, nodding slightly. "He told me what needs to be done. That poor girl… How could Draco have done such a thing?"

Lauren put a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You know it isn't really him." She said. "I know Lucius, I know neither you nor Draco has a choice, only Draco thinks this is right. I hope we can save him."

"We will save him." Narcissa said firmly, but then sighed. "It just cannot be tonight." 

Lauren nodded. "Come on, we haven't much time, Apparate her to the garden and I'll make sure she gets home." Lauren pulled out a portkey. "This will take us straight to Dumbledore."

Narcissa nodded and with a small 'pop' apparated. Lauren muttered a small prayer and made her way to the gardens.

~

"Hermione…Hermione dear, wake up, you must wake up now." Hermione moaned slightly and opened her brown eyes. Before her stood a familiar woman, but she didn't know who she was.

"Who are you?" She asked sleepily. "What do you want?" 

Narcissa smiled. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and I'm here to help you find your way back to Hogwarts.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Lucius Malfoy's wife? Why are you helping me?" 

Narcissa helped Hermione out of bed, Hermione was still wearing the beautiful dress robes she wore to the dinner. 

"I was a fantastic friend with your mother, dear." She said. "I have to help you, since I could not help her."

Hermione immediately softened when she saw the look of pain in the older woman's eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was very beautiful, but Hermione could see small signs of wear in her perfect face.

Hermione stood up finally on her own, her sleepiness wearing away. "Alright, let's go."

Narcissa took her hand. "Lauren Covington is waiting in the garden to take you back to Hogwarts, we must be quiet."

The two women travelled lightly through the castle, until they came to a door.

"This leads outside, Lauren is waiting for you there." Narcissa said. 

Hermione hugged the older woman, but before Narcissa could go, a question popped into Hermione's head.

"Wait." She said in a desperate voice, and Narcissa listened. 

Hermione drew a deep breath. "I keep having these dreams, about my mother and- about these two small children. These two children in an old castle, and the more I see this place, the more it looks familiar, please, tell me, did I come here often before my parents died?"

Narcissa nodded sadly. "Yes, all the time." 

Hermione's eyes opened a little wider with understanding. "Is Draco the boy in my dreams?"

Narcissa was a bit startled, then said, "Yes."

Hermione nodded grimly and gave the woman one last hug. "Thank you for everything." She said, and opened the door into the garden.

"Hermione!" A hushed voice whispered excitedly.

"Lauren!" Hermione ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy to see you!" 

"Me too Mione." Lauren said in a whisper. "But we need to get back." 

Lauren pulled out a small lighter and held it out to Hermione. "Come on, we're going home."


	13. The Wizard Protection Program

**Summary-** _Harry, Ron, and Hermione join the WPP to hide from their enemies. Hermione has a run in with Draco, and leaves him somewhat confused._

~

Hermione felt the familiar tug behind her navel as she lurched back and found herself in front of the oddest arrangement of people you ever saw.

Hagrid was there, as tall as he was, along side Madam Maxime, whom Hermione had not really seen since the final task of the tri-wizard tournament. Lauren was at her side, breathing deep; Snape was there as well, looking on with a very peculiar look across his pointed face. Jessica and Jared were standing side by side, looking on in anticipation, as though they wanted to believe so hard it was she. Professor Rain and McGonagall were there as well; McGonagall looking rather misty eyed. Professor Dumbledore stood there, looking mighty and powerful, and Fawkes was perched behind him on his stand. The former Professor Lupin leaned casually against Dumbledore's desk. And there, along all the chaos and mixed emotions, were Ron and Harry, both with tears in their eyes.

The two boys disregarded all coolness and ran over to their friend. Ron scooped Hermione up and held her while Harry joined into the embrace. Both boys covered Hermione in kisses, (which they blushed about later) and held her so tight Hermione thought she heard a rib crack, or her liver explode, but really all she could feel was the warm embrace of her two best friends.

After all the, ahem, formalities where put aside, Dumbledore took order and explained everything that was going on. 

"In light of recent events," He said gravely. "I have decided that Miss Granger-Prewit is no longer safe at Hogwarts."

Hermione gave a small gasp and both Harry and Ron grabbed her hands. Surly the headmaster wasn't going to send her to another school? Away from them? Was that why Madam Maxim was there?

"Miss Granger will have to leave Hogwarts." 

Dumbledore spoke what many people in that room feared. 

"What?" Ron cried. "Hermione has to stay here!" 

"She can't leave!" Harry agrees in a desperate tone.

"So I have decided, after careful consideration." Dumbledore proceeded, as though not hearing the two boys' pleas. "That Miss Granger will be transferred to a muggle high school, until is safe to return."

Dumbledore let his word hang in the air for a moment before adding... "And she will be able to take two people of her choice with her." 

Harry and Ron were right in the middle of protesting when what Dumbledore said registered. 

"What?" Both of them yelled in unison. 

Hermione flushed, but looked horrified. "Leave Hogwarts?" She cried, tears starting to roll down her face. "I have to leave my home? The place I spent the last four years of my life at? What about the library? I spent more time there then I did in the great hall! Professor I can't leave! Hogwarts is my home! I'll be damned if I let some half-dead moron kick me out of my home!" 

Hermione stopped and realized what all she said, and cried openly. She then got up, and left the room.

Ron and Harry looked startled. They had never seen Hermione get that emotional; surly Dumbledore knew that would happen.

"I knew that would happen." Dumbledore said, sighing. "But its necessary, Hogwarts is no longer safe for her, and we must protect her."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"What next, Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I was hoping she would stay around for this news. You see You, Ron, and Hermione are to be going to a muggle high school- Jared and Jessica's muggle high school. You three will share an apartment together, and pretend to be regular, muggle students."

Jessica shrieked with joy and Harry and Ron looked at their Professor, dumbfounded. 

"You mean it, Professor?" Ron asked carefully. 

"Of course." Dumbledore said. "And at night, Professor Rain will come, so that you all will not fall behind on your studies, and to help Jessica and Jared with their Wicca training." 

Harry and Rom smiled widely, and then dashed out of the room in hot pursuit of Hermione.

~

Hermione sat alone in an old tower. The tower itself was draftee and unreal. The smell of moss and decay could be detected, but Hermione didn't care. They wouldn't find her until she wanted to be found, and she didn't.

She was leaving Hogwarts. Leaving. Hermione couldn't believe they were kicking her out of her home, the one place she felt something for. She belonged here. She worked and studied and was petrified within these very walls, and now they are taking it all away. 

Hermione didn't notice another figure step into the circular tower; she just laid her head against the window and let the tears fall.

"I could push you, you know." A cold voice said. "I could push you out the window and make it look like suicide."

Hermione didn't even look up. "Go ahead." She said. "It would be less work for me, wouldn't have to move or anything."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Draco Malfoy finally emerged from the shadows, into the moonlight streaming through the single window. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I wish I were dead, if that is what you mean." Hermione replied, sounding nothing like the former happy Gryffindor girl. "I also wish you would leave me the fuck alone."

Hermione stood up and tried to cross the room, but Draco stopped her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder.

"I want you to tell me something, first." He said.

Hermione glared up at him.

"Why didn't you rat me out to everybody, you knew it was all my doing." His eyes were confused, but still dangerous.

"I would do anything for an old friend." Hermione said simply, and then twisted out of his grasp and out the door before he could say another word.

Draco stood there a minute before it registered…an old friend?

Hermione left the sanctuary of the crumbling tower and headed the way towards the kitchens, however, she never made it.

"Hermione!" It was Ron.

"What, Ron?" Hermione said in a tired, defeated voice.

"Come on Hermione! Cheer up, Harry and I will be going with you." Ron said desperately, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts Ron." Hermione said in a dull voice. "I won't make you and Harry follows me."

"We want to go!" Ron said. "And so do Jared and Jessica, their excited!"

"Why would they be?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit curious now.

"We're going to be going to their high school!" Ron exclaimed, grinning like someone told him Christmas was coming early, not that he was going to high school.

Hermione grudgingly brightened at this news; it was by far the best she had heard recently.

"But Ron." She said. "What about magic? How can I stop learning now?"

"You won't have to." Ron said, and grabbed her hand. "Professor Rain is going to come at night and catch us up on our work; you'll still be the best in the school without even being there!"

Hermione actually smiled at this. "He is?" She asked.

"Of course." Ron said with a reassuring smile. "You're the smartest witch in years, Mione; Dumbledore isn't going to let you go that easy!"

This time Hermione laughed. A real, eye glittering laugh and Ron joined her. They laughed until their sides hurt, just because it felt so good to be happy again, even if only for a short while.

"You and Harry are coming with me?" Hermione asked, once the laughter subsided.

"Well I know I'm going!" A new voice said from down the hall. Harry walked up and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. "You're going to have to do more then get kidnapped by a bunch of homicidal deatheaters to get rid of us, Mione."

Hermione hugged him back and kissed bother Ron and Harry on the cheek, and laughed again. "I really don't deserve to have friends like you." She said happily."

"We get to room together." Ron spoke up. "Dumbledore said we get an apartment and we all share it. We're to act like normal high school students, and obviously, we can't tell people who we are."

Hermione nodded. "I guess we should go back to Dumbledore." She said.

Ten minutes later they were all in the headmaster's office again, just as when Lauren and Hermione first came

"Glad you're back." Professor Rain began. "Remus and I will be taking you to your new home."

Lupin stepped up. "Yes, from now on, Hermione, You, Ron, and Harry are to be part of the WPP."

"Witness protection program?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Almost." Lupin said with a smile. "Wizards' protection program. It's how we place different wizards and witches who are in some sort of danger. It was started after the downfall of Voldemort. When the deatheaters were still strong, we had to hide important wizards, mostly in muggle communities. It has a lot to do with the same spell they used on your parents, Harry, only without a secret keeper. It doesn't work as well, but this way your fate doesn't rest within a single soul."

"And with that said." Dumbledore announced. "It is time you share the details with the students. Rain, Remus?"

Rain took a step forward. "We have already selected a house for the three of you." He said with a proud demeanour. You will each have your own bedroom, although you must share a bathroom. There is a large kitchen, living room, and a study, which I think Hermione will find to be very well equipped. It's a flat with a basement that has three different port keys that lead to three different ministry locations, one for each of you in case you are discovered, which is unlikely. The Flat is one block away from your new school."

Lupin stepped up: "Ron, your parents have been notified, but we did not disclose your exact location, in case of veritaserum, and Hermione, your parents have been moved to a new location, under a confundus charm. They believe their new neighbourhood was their original home. This is to scramble up placement charms. Am I forgetting anything Albus?"

The old Professor smiled. "There is the money issue." He said

"Ah yes." Lupin said, clearing his throat. You will have a five hundred-galleon allowance to buy the necessities and school supplies. You will need to exchange that into pounds at Gringotts. You of course can also get whatever other money you want, if desired. You will also each be given an emergency port key for use in an emergency. It will be in the shape of a piece of jewellery and can be activated by tapping it three times with your forefinger. Hermione, your necklace already acts like a port key, it will transfer you to the nearest safe place, witch we can program to always be Hogwarts if you wish. Harry and Ron, you too will be receiving necklaces. Just simple gold chains, so do not worry."

"We're really leaving?" Hermione asked in a meek voice. "We really have to leave Hogwarts?"

"Not forever, drear." McGonagall spoke up. "But we all care for your safety. We were actually planning on doing this to Mr. Potter before all this came about, so please, don't believe it is just you; we care about all of you, because all of you are in danger."

"What are you going to tell my brothers and sister?" Ron asked. "And what about the rest of the school? Don't you think they'll be just a little curious?"

"We are telling your siblings the truth, Ron" Sirius said. "They can handle it, I'm sure. The faculty has been informed, although the only people who will be aware of your location are those in this room. We will tell the student body you are on an exchange trip to another school, and technically, it isn't exactly a lie."

"An exchange trip!" Hermione said, her eyes brightening. "That's right! This could be a learning experience! Why didn't I think of that?"

Ron and Harry both groaned in unison, and the adults laughed at their very odd sort of friendship. 

"I have a lot of learning to do, don't I?" Ron asked then. "I can't even work a felly tone right."

"Telephone, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"See?" Ron asked. "Proves me point."

"That's ok, Ron." Jessica said. "We'll all help. Now, who's ready to do some school shopping? You three can't go to our school looking like that!"

Hermione grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

~

"You have failed me Lucius." Voldemort said in his usual cold voice.

Lucius Malfoy shivered. "My apologies, my Lord. But I swear, I do not know how-"

"Silence." Voldemort said, in a slightly stronger voice. "It does not matter now; your son will keep an eye on her at that blasted school."

"My Lord?" Another strong male voice said through the dark. "I am afraid that is impossible. That muggle lover Dumbledore has moved her. He has put Weasley, Potter and her somewhere else, into hiding; they are no longer at school."

"Is that so, Draco?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits. "And what did Dumbledore say, exactly?"

"He told us they are involved in an exchange program, my Lord. They are attending another magical school."

"I see." 

~

"Here we are." Lupin said to the trio. "This will be your home for as long as you need it."

It was near midnight, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, Remus, and Rain were standing outside a small looking home in the middle of a quiet neighbourhood. They had just been to Diagon ally, Gringotts, specifically. Hermione knew that Wizarding money was worth a lot, but the muggle money they got in return was quite a bit. And both her and Harry had taken out money from their privet vaults. 

Rain gave each of them a key. "Here you go." He said. "There is only one way in, which is this way. There are anti-apparation spells all over the property, so no one can Apparate within one hundred feet of the house. The only ways out are through this door and the port keys in the basement."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Rain stepped inside the house. Rain hadn't been kidding; the house was quite large. They came into a cloakroom, where they hung up all their coats and things. And next was the kitchen. There were already a refrigerator and freezer, oven and microwave. The whole kitchen was white, and a ceiling fan with a light was running over their heads.

"Professor?" Hermione said suddenly. "It doesn't look this big from the outside, is it all magic?"

Rain gave a sly grin. "Maybe."

Remus cleared his throat. "All the rooms are white, as is all the furniture. We figured you all would like to decorate. Now, for the rules. Number one, this goes without saying- no magic in front of muggles, unless it is Jared and Jessica. Two- no one will be able to gain access to this house unless properly invited, somewhat like the vampire rule. Three- you may use all the magic you like in this house, especially for your schoolwork. Professor Snape has been kind enough to transfigure a portion of the basement into a potion's lab, so that you may not fall behind. The bedrooms and bathroom are upstairs, Hermione is the first, Harry's is the second, and Ron is the third. They re all connected by a door, so you all have access to one another's room. I suggest you lock your doors at night, but not the doors to one another's room. After ten o'clock every night this house will go under shut down spells- no one will be able to get in, and no one will be able to get out, except for Professor Rain, who will come to be your tutor."

Hermione smiled. "This place is lovely." She said. "I think we can make the best of it."

"That's what I like to hear." Rain said. "I knew you three would be alright, you're all survivors. Remember, this is just a minor setback, before you know it you'll be able to come back, and you'll have a fantastic experience under your belt."

They all nodded, then Hermione said. "Alright, now I think we need to do some shopping."

Remus and Rain smiled. "Alright, I think this is where we leave you, School starts tomorrow, Hermione, Harry, I'm sure you know what you need, so help Ron out. School is at seven thirty."

Hermione nodded, but Harry said- "Wait, what about Lauren, what happened to her?"

Remus winked. "Lauren is brushing up on her espionage, and she had to go back to her school, but don't worry, you'll see her at the end of the week. She is training with Professor Snape every weekend."

Harry frowned slightly, but sucked it up. "Alright." He said. 

"Remember," Remus said. "Just tap your necklaces three times with your finger and you'll be sent straight to professor Dumbledore's office."

The trio nodded and said goodbye to Remus and their professor. 

After they had gone, Hermione turned to her friends. "Alright, what do you want to do first, shop or decorate and explore?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Let's decorate." Ron said. "Its midnight, we can shop the day away later."

Hermione grinned. "Ok." 

They set about the kitchen, looking at the various things. It really was well furnished, only everything was all white. The refrigerator was a freezer and refrigerator in one, with an ice and water maker, which Hermione had to teach Ron how to use. The countertop ran across two of the four walls and cabinets where above Hermione head is. Only Harry and Ron could reach them easily. 

"Now we know where we can put things we don't want Hermione to get." Ron joked. Hermione just elbowed him.

There was an island in the middle of the room, with three bar style stools sitting around it. Hermione opened a door next to the refrigerator; it turned out to be a pantry, with loads of shelves. They could stock two months worth of food in here.

There was a white sink, with a dish drainer on one side, and a window over it. A coffee maker, which made Hermione's day, a microwave, and an oven. Hermione and Harry wouldn't let Ron go near any of it.

"How are we going to decorate?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron shrugged. "How about blue?" Harry said. "Blue is one of my favourite colours."

Hermione looked around. "Okay." She waved her wand, and muttered a spell. A blue mist spilled out from her wand as she waved it around the kitchen. She waved it around a couple more seconds and then stepped back.

"There." She said with satisfaction. "How do you like it?"

Now the room was bright with blue and white paint. The spell was very effective, as it even smelled like wet paint. Different shades of blue covered the walls in a sponge design. The cupboards she left white. Light blue curtains where fluttering in front of a now-open window. There were now blue and white checkered tiles on the floor. The island was white, with a blue trim, and the bar stools where white with a blue cushion. 

"Fantastic Mione!" Harry said. 

"Yea." Ron added. "I'm going to make you do my room."

"It's a real easy spell, guys." Hermione said. "All you have to do is say the charm, and vision what you want. All it takes is some wrist flicks and some concentration."

"Hey!" Ron said. "We still have a bathroom, living room, and study to do. You feel up to it, Mione?" 

Hermione laughed. "Sure, but I might not be as generous. I get to pick the bathroom colour."

Ron and Harry looked at reach other wearily. "Uh oh."

They trio made their way to the living room, which was right outside the kitchen. It was lovely, furnished with a large fireplace, which reminded them all of The Gryffindor common room, two over stuffed sofas, and three very comfortable looking lazy chairs. There was a bookcase on one side, and the staircase on the far side. A side table was sitting in between the two sofas, and smaller tables sat beside each of the chairs.

"I think we all know what to do with this room." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

Hermione said the charm again, and within a few seconds, the living room looked just like the Gryffindor common room, only a bit more compact.

The walls where now a burgundy red colour, with hardwood floors. An enormous rug lay on the floor with the Gryffindor crest upon it. The fireplace looked just like the one in the Gryffindor common room, and the Hogwarts coat of arms was over it. The chairs where red, and the sofas were a darker burgundy, almost black. The tables were a dark hardwood.

"Perfect." Was all Harry could say. "Absolutely perfect. You're amazing, Mione."

"I know." Hermione said with a modest grin. "Now, what about that study?"

The trio opened a door on the far side of the room, beside the stairway. Hermione opened it first and gasped when she looked inside.

"It's the Hogwarts library!" She said in delight."

"No it isn't." Ron said. "But it's a replica of it."

Ron was right. Somehow the teachers of Hogwarts made an exact copy of Hermione's favourite place even her favourite table was there, with a note on it. 

Isn't it amazing what a little magic will do? Use it well.

-Professor Minerva McGonagall

"Told you, you were her favourite." Ron said smugly. 

Hermione hit him playfully. "We had better see to our rooms and the bathroom, then." She said with a grin, and one last longing look at the beautiful library.

The three ran up the now-hard wood steps and walked into the first door on the left- the bathroom. 

It was a very large bathroom, looking to accommodate more than three people. There were three large sinks, a large hot tub in the corner, a square shaped bathtub that could fit ten people, and a stand-up shower. A large circular window was on the ceiling, like a skylight. 

"I have the perfect design." Hermione said. 

She waved her wand, and a light, shimmering yellow spilled out of it, it floated out over everything, and covered the room with a warm yellow glow. 

"Fantastic." Harry breathed. "It's almost as effective as a cheering charm."

"Yellow is the colour of cheerfulness." Hermione said. "That's why I like it so much." 

"Well it looks good." Ron said. "Now, we need to tackle our own rooms."

"Think you can handle your own?" Hermione said teasingly. 

"I think so." Ron said with a grin, and headed off to the bedroom down the hall.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Prepare to be amazed." Harry returned, and then left to his own bedroom.

Hermione took one look around the bright bathroom, and then headed to her bedroom, which was the first door, right across the hall from the bathroom. She stepped inside and wasn't surprised to be blinded by the bright white. There were three large windows, including a window seat, which Hermione immediately wanted to use for reading. A big three-poster bed- just like at Hogwarts was beside another window. She had a large dressing table; complete with a humongous mirror and many drawers she could fill. She crossed the room and opened another door, and saw that it was a very large walk-in closet.

Hermione smiled. This was definitely not going to be as bad as she thought.

She thought for a moment about what she wanted, then began to wave her wand. This particular design took a couple of minutes, compared tot eh couple of seconds she used for the other rooms. When she was done, she looked around in satisfaction.

She had chosen an Arabian theme. Gold's, reds, yellows, they were all there in her room. Her bed, instead of a canopy, a sheer glittering red and gold cover around it, was draping down from the ceiling. The window seat was piled high with various pillows, all begging to be sat upon. The walls had different harem designs, which mesmerized Hermione. Grinning, she turned and left to go see how the boys were doing.

The first bedroom was Harry's, and he, like she thought he would, had picked blue. It was a much darker blue than what was in the kitchen, and much simpler than Hermione's design. Hermione noticed that their rooms were exactly alike, only arranged different.

"Good job, Harry." Hermione said, patting him on the back.

:"Thanks, should we see how Ron is doing?"

Hermione grinned and nodded, and the two friends walked down the hall a little more.

They came to Ron's room to see that it had completely bed transfigured into a Chudley Cannons haven. It looked nearly like it did back at the burrow, only more extravagant. Orange walls surrounded them, and Ron had an orange bed cover and drapes. On the walls you could see people zooming around on broomsticks, and snitches flickering gold every so often.

"Hey!" Harry said. "That's pretty cool." Then his face fell. "I forgot how much I'm going to Miss Quidditch."

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, putting her arm around him. "We're all going to miss it, but wait until you all get into some muggle sports, you might like them."

"I always wanted to try basketball." Harry said thoughtfully. "I was just always too short."

"Well, now you're not." Hermione said. "Maybe it's not too late to join."

"What's basketball?" Ron spoke up, looking confused.

"Muggle sport." Hermione said. "We'll teach you someday."

Ron just continued to look confused. 

"Ok guys, now how about some shopping?" Hermione asked. We all need to get school clothes. These clothes we're wearing now aren't going to cut it, and the clothes we bought in London over the summer won't last us a week. We also need groceries, and school supplies."

"What do we need for school?" Ron asked. "I already have a ton on parchment and quills."

"Muggles don't use parchment and quills." Hermione said patently. "They use notebooks and pencils. We all need to get that, plus some other various things."

Ron looked terribly confused, and Hermione couldn't blame him. Jessica was the first muggle he had ever gotten to know, and now he was expected to go and be surrounded by hundreds. Hermione was glad she was raised a muggle.

"It's nine o'clock now." Hermione said, doing a time spell, we have to be back by ten, let's get going."

The three friends took another look throughout their magical house and walked out the door, Harry being last, and he locked it. After making sure they all had their key, they walked down the street.

"Are we going to have to walk the whole way there?" Ron asked.

"No, we'll take a bus here." Hermione said, stopping in front of a bus stop. "There will be a bus here in a couple on minutes, and we can catch a ride on that downtown where we can do our shopping."

Harry smiled. "Can you believe that in all my life, I never took a muggle bus? Ever?"

Hermione grinned. "There's a first time for everything." She said. "Just have your money ready, Harry, can you do Ron's?" 

They had tried to teach Ron how to handle and count muggle money, but he was as hopeless as his dad was. He didn't understand how paper could be worth anything, and finally Hermione had given up, leaving Ron in Harry's hands.

After waiting on the bench a couple on minutes, a bright red bus stopped. The trio climbed in and, to Hermione's surprise, Ron got the money right. They then proceeded to the back, where Hermione sighed with relief.

"Glad that part is done with." She said with a grin. "Good job Ron."

Ron grinned. "Harry counted it out for me." He said. 

They all laughed, thinking how silly they were being. After riding in the bus, and watching a couple houses go by, Hermione saw that they were nearing the shopping complex. 

"We're here." Hermione said. 

The bus stepped in front of a large clothing store, and Hermione nodded to her friends. 

"We'll start with clothes, then school supplies, then groceries, ok?"

"Alright." Harry said, and Ron nodded.

They walked into the nearest store, and one by one went in. It was a regular shopping mall, full of different styles. Hermione's eyes grew big at the prospect of buying a completely new wardrobe, and dived for the nearest display. 

Two hours later a very happy Hermione left the store with two very weary looking boys. They all carried about four bags each, and now had enough clothes to last at least a month.

"It's a good thing you know the washing charm, Mione." Harry said. "Because I would rather kiss a skrewt then go clothes shopping with you in the near future!"

Hermione was in too good a mood to think up a good retort and just smiled.

"Her, we need to shrink these if we're going to be able to carry food and stuff." Ron said. 

The three friends ducked into an ally real quick and each shrunk their bags, leaving one regular sized one.

"Poor muggles." Ron said. "How can they bear having to live without magic?"

"Remember Ron," Hermione said. "When we're at school, you are a muggle; magic doesn't exist except at cheep magic shows."

"Right." Ron said, saluting her. "Where to now?"

Hermione looked down the street. "There's the office supply store, we'll get our school stuff there."

So the three walked down the street, swinging their air-light bags as they walked. No one would know that each of them were carrying so much, just another perk to being a wizard I guess.

Hermione was the first to step into the brightly-lit office store. She loved the way they smelled. Crisp, fresh paper and clean polished floors.

Ron looked like he had just stepped into another dimension. He stared at the huge lights above their heads and the hundreds of computers and TV's lining the walls. Different phones of every shape and size lined one wall, and computer chairs on another.

"Come one Ron." Hermione said, pulling him towards the school supplies.

She picked up a shopping basket and beckoned Harry and Ron to do the same. She strolled down the isles, picking up pens, pencils, notebooks, highlighters, and a calculator, everything she would need. Harry knew he needed all this on his own, but Ron watched her every move, grabbing exactly what she did. 

Hermione laughed a little. "You can get different coloured highlighters, Ron." She said, motioning to the pink ones he picked up, like hers. "See how Harry got yellow? You could get green or blue, even orange."

Ron grinned and traded his pink highlighters for orange ones, not to anyone's surprise. 

"I don't understand these." Ron said suddenly, picking up his package of pens and pencils. "How can you write with these? We didn't even buy any ink! All these are little sticks of wood, and plastic."

"The ink is inside the pen, Ron." Hermione said patiently. "And there is lead in the pencils. When we get home I'll show you how everything works, ok?"

"Alright." Ron mumbled, "but I still think this is very weird."

Harry smirked at his friends and turned back to the book bags he was looking at. Hermione came up on his left and Ron at his right.

"I almost forgot about a bag." Hermione said, picking up a sporty purple and blue one. Harry picked up a red one.

"At least I know what these are for." Ron said, while he picked out a blue one.

"Do you guys want to buy a television?" Hermione asked. "I left all the stuff I bought at the beginning of the year at Hogwarts. Well, everything but my cell phone, that's in my trunk at the house."

"Television!" Ron cried. "Yes!"

Hermione and Harry laughed. "Alright." Harry said. "We'll but one and a DVD player while we're at it. We can have a movie night on Friday."

"We'll explain later." Hermione said before Ron could ask what a DVD or a movie was.

About fifteen minutes alter the trio came out of the office supply store, Hermione carrying all the clothes and all the school supplies, Harry carrying the TV and Ron carrying the DVD player. They ducked into another ally and shrunk all their stuff, so everyone was now carrying two bags of stuff.

"One more stop." Hermione said. 

"And I understand what that is!" Ron exclaimed. "Food!"

Hermione laughed. "Yup, and there's the grocery store."

The three walked into the sliding doors, Hermione and Harry grabbing Ron before he could go look at the doors again. Luckily he was distracted by the amount of food in the large grocery store.

"Where to first?" Hermione asked.

"Let's start at this end, and work our way over." Harry said, pointing to the fruit section. They all nodded in agreement and grabbed a shopping cart. Putting whatever they personally wanted into it.

Nearly two hours later, they finally emerged, all struggling heavily with their load. They barely made it to a secluded spot before their bags broke, but luckily, Hermione had a very fast hand.

"Well." Hermione said, now carrying three bags of stuff, "I think we're ready to go home."

Harry and Ron nodded and they walked to the bus stop, talking idly about how at this time they were usually in potion's class.

The bus picked tem up rather quickly, and they set off for the ten-minute ride back to their new home, newly furnished and decorated of course.

"Whew." Hermione said, once they all were in their kitchen. "I'm so tired."

"We still have to put all this stuff away." Harry said, his Dursley training kicking in, they always made him put away the groceries.

"Oh, well that's simple." Hermione waved her wand and the room was filled with flying cereal boxes, milk, juice, soda, macaroni and cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, bread…Harry and Ron watched as the things put themselves away. The ice cream going in the freezer, the lunchmeat in the refrigerator. 

"Wow." Harry said. "I really regret being a muggle for the first half of my life; it used to take me an hour to do that."

"Hey," Hermione said, after all the food was in place. "Me too, but now it's a lot easier. Since I was a prefect…" A look of sadness crossed her face for a second. "I got to do magic at home; my parents loved that trick."

"It's all right, Mione." Ron said, putting a comforting arm around her. "You're still a prefect, Dumbledore said he wasn't going to replace you." 

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I know, but it still upsets me, I feel like I'm running."

"You aren't running." Harry said. "I'm part of this too, remember? Dumbledore was going to send us away anyway, would you have come if it were just me going into hiding?"

Hermione looked at him. "Of course." She said. "I would have come to Siberia if you needed to go there."

"There." Ron said. "We're all in this together."

Harry and Hermione smiled. "Together." The said. 


	14. A New Start

**Summary-  _It's_**_ the gangs first day at Muggle school. Classes, lunch, but not the people, make the trio realize how different their world really and truly is._

"Come on Hermione!"  Ron's voice yelled through the bathroom door.  "You've been in there for hours!  Harry and I have to get to school too you know!"

"I'm almost done!"  Hermione yelled.  She looked back to the mirror.  She was wrapped in a fluffy towel and was doing her makeup.  She decided to just do glamour charms, and dry her hair straight with her wand.

Ten minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to start her first day ever at a muggle high school.  She had on a light blue long sleeved shirt, with a rather low v-neck and a very cute white skirt.  On her feet she had white tennis shoes that pulled the casual look together.

Harry and Ron took some care in their dress too.  Harry had on a pair of very dark blue jeans and a blue sweater.  Ron had on a pair of khakis and a white sweater.  They never dress up. Hermione was half expecting to have to explain to Ron why he couldn't wear his chudly cannons shirt.

"Wow Hermione."  Harry said.  "You look really good, what did you do different?"

Hermione grinned.  "Just different makeup, Harry."  She said.  

Harry laughed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth in the sink beside Ron's.  They too seemed to be taking this a bit seriously, as both boys were actually concentrating on their hair.  Ron gelled his, and Harry tried, but failed miserably.  

"Here."  Hermione said to Harry.  "I'll do that for you."  Harry walked over and dipped his head down while Hermione stood on her toes.  She took a large glob of gel and worked it into Harry's unruly hair. 

"There!"  She said with satisfaction.  "Didn't even use magic!"

"Haha."  Harry said sarcastically, but smiled. "Thanks Mione."

"No problem."  She said, grabbing her book bag.  "We better get going."  Harry and Ron followed suite and walked out onto the street.

Hermione was the first outside.  It was such a gorgeous day that she could just feel her mood lighten.  Her legs were a little chilly, since it was still early morning, but the sun was promising to be a warm day.  

The three walked toward the large high school, and noticed some other students walking too.  

"Not very big is it?"  Ron said abut the school. Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"It's actually very big for a high school."  Hermione said.  "Remember, the students don't all live here, so they don't need that space, just wait Ron, you're in for the ride of your life."

Hermione went first through the glass doors, Harry and Ron at her heels.  She looked around at the other students and saw they were attracting some curious looks as well.

"We need to go to the office."  Hermione told her friends.

"I wonder were Jess is."  Ron mumbled. 

"We'll see her later, I'm sure."  Hermione said, looking around. 

"Office is that way."  Harry said, pointing to a sign.  

So they walked down a long hallway with lockers lining each side.  Hermione and Harry tried to explain everything to Ron quietly, as to not attract more attention then what they were getting.  

"Here it is."  Hermione said, opening a door.  

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into a very clean smelling and white room.  There were various potted plants scattered here and there, and a fish tank stood at one end.  

Hermione approached the secretary, and cleared her throat.  

"Can I help you?"  The middle aged secretary asked with a smile.

"Yes."  Hermione said, smiling back.  My friends and I have just transferred here, from Harrington Academy.  Our Headmaster said he sent you our papers?"

"What are your names?"  The woman asked, pulling out a file drawer. 

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley."  Hermione said.  "We are all sixteen and in the eleventh grade."

 The secretary paused a few seconds, and then pulled out three papers.  "Ah yes, here we are, Hermione, Ronald, and Harry.  Everything seems to be in order kids, so please let me welcome you to West bridge high school I do hope you like it here.  These are your schedules; anyone will give you directions if you ask for them."

"Thank you."  Hermione and Harry said.  Ron was too busy looking around the room.

"The pictures don't move!" He said in an awed voice.  "Not at all!"

"Shh!" Harry said.  "I told you that already, remember our first year?" 

"Harry."  Hermione said with a smile.  "Ron can't remember what he had for dinner last night."

The three started laughing and Hermione looked at her schedule.  "Math, English, Gym, Study hall, Chemistry, Lunch, History, and home Ec."  She read off the list.  "We also have our lockers beside one another.  Lockers 566, 567, and 568. 

"Dumbledore has given us the same schedule."  Harry said with a grin.  "Remind me to thank him for that one."  

The three wandered through the school for a few minutes, getting the feel of everything, and then made their way to the math hall.  

The late bell had long since rang, and as Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into their first class- math, all the heads turned.

"I'm sorry Pro- I mean maam."  Harry said with a smile.  "We're new here, and had a hard time finding the way."

The teacher looked to be in her mid forties, and was of small build.  "Alright then."  She said with a half exasperated smile.  "Please take your seats.  What are your names?"

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."  Harry said, pointing to each in turn.  

"Yes yes."  The teacher said, I see your names here.  Well, my name is Mrs. Keys; please take the seats over by the window, yes, the ones beside Jessica.

"Jessica!"  Ron grinned wide and Harry and Hermione followed suite.  They took their things and sat in a group in the corner, Ron sitting right beside Jessica.

They all received their books, and the teacher gave an introduction to the class.

Hermione, as always, sat with her new notebook open, new pen in hand, taking rapid notes.  Harry was listening, and writing the occasional thing down every so often, but Ron…well, Ron was paying attention, just not to the teacher.

Harry looked over at his friends.  Hermione was paying close attention; you could almost see the gears turning in her head.  Harry turned his head and saw Ron, writing, yes, but only writing Jessica's name dozens of times on his notebook.

Just as Harry was thinking how quick Ron had gotten the hang of pencils and pens, the bell rang, making Ron jump ever so slightly, so that only Jessica and Harry noticed it.

Once they were out of first period, Jessica turned to the Hogwarts trio.  

"Wow."  She managed to get out.  "I can't believe you actually came." 

"Of course."  Harry said with a smile.  "When did you and Jared get back?"

"We left right before you did."  Jessica said. "Although Dumbledore was right, no one even realized we were gone, somewhat belittling, don't you think?"

They all laughed, and then heard another familiar voice.  "Hey!"

Hermione turned around and flashed the owner of the voice with a smile.  "Hey Jared, long time no see."  She giggled.

"I'll say!"  He replied, smiling broadly at her.  "What do you all have next?"

"English."  Hermione answered, glancing down at her paper.  "This is all so strange, to be back in a school like this."

"I can imagine."  Jessica said.  "It's so dull compared to bewitched ceilings and house elves."

"It's fantastic!"  Ron said excitedly.  "Everything is too weird! It's great!"

Hermione laughed.  "Just thinks Ron, this is the kind of school I went to until I was eleven!"

"Wicked."  Ron said.

"We better get going."  Jared said.  "I have English with you guys."

Hermione smiled and started walking to her English class, unaware just how many eyes were on her.

~

"Finally!"  Ron said.  "I can't believe they make you wait this long to eat!"

"Settle down Ron!"  Hermione said.  "You're getting some odd looks."

"We'll show you the way to the cafeteria."  Jessica said.  "It's this way."

"Dumbledore really out did himself."  Harry said.  "He gave us the same schedule, and arranged that either Jessica or Jared are in them!"

"Great man, Dumbledore."  Ron said absent mindedly.  "Ah! We're here!"

Hermione and her friends walked into the bright cafeteria, which was already starting to fill up.  Jessica and Jared led them to the lunch line, and Jessica had to quietly explain to Ron why they had to get their own food, and why they cant get it right on the table.  

"Ron needs to keep some things to himself."  Hermione whispered to Harry as she grabbed an apple.  "He keeps talking so openly about house elves, someone is bound to notice."

Harry nodded in agreement, and they both finished getting their lunches. 

"Come on over here."  Jared said, leading them to a circular table.  "No one is sitting here."

The three of them sat down, and were soon joined by Jessica and Ron, Ron looking much happier now that he had a tray filled with food.  

Once they were all settled, each person eating happily, Jared asked; "So what do you think of our humble school?"

"Excellent."  Harry said.  

"Diffurunggnt."  Ron said through a mouth of food.

"I think he means different."  Hermione said.  "And I must agree, I can't believe I used to live like this, and that these would have all been my classmates."

Jessica grinned.  "I wonder if you'll see much difference when you actually meet the people."  She said.

As if on cue, three girls made their way to their table, and stopped behind Hermione and Jared.

"Hermione Granger?"  A very feminine voice asked.

Hermione turned around in her seat, so she was facing the girl.

"Yes."  She said with a smile.  "Do I know you?"

The gils eyes flashed for a moment, and then she smiled again.  "Amanda Decon."  She said.  "Do you remember me?"

Hermione's pleasant smile faded instantly.  "Why, yes, actually, I do remember you."  She said.  "You bullied me when we were younger."

The girl laughed and threw her hair over her shoulder.  She was tall, it was easy to see, just a little shorter than Harry.   She had piercing dark blue eyes and very dark eyelashes.  She had raven black hair that went straight down her back, and a look of complete arrogance.  Her nails were long and perfectly done in a French manicure.  She actually wore an outfit similar to Hermione's only her shirt was a red tank top, not a blue long sleeved.   The girls that followed her were very pretty too, one of them wore a light pink sundress and the other wore white pants and a light green shirt.  They both had blonde hair, but one was long and curly, and the other had a straight, trendy short cut.  For some reason this trio reminded Hermione strongly of the Malfoy trio she was fleeing from.

Amanda's laugh filled the air again, "Oh yes, you do remember! I thought you had moved away, Hermione."

"I went to boarding school."   Hermione answered in a flat voice.  "But I transferred back here for the time being."

"Oh."  Amanda said, and then she noticed Harry. "Ah! Who are your adorable friends Hermione?"

Ron and Harry looked up.  "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  Hermione said.  "They transferred from my school as well."

"A co-ed boarding school!"  Amanda said.  "How exciting! I am sure you got into a lot of trouble there, Hermione."

Ron grinned.  "Trouble?  Hermione?  Actually, that would be Harry and I getting her into all she can handle, funny thing though, she was always the one getting us out."

Amanda's eyes filled with curiosity.  "Oh really?"  She asked, and then sat down in between Hermione and Harry, her friends left.  "What kind of trouble?"

Hermione gave Ron a discreet kick under the table, and Harry spoke before he could.  

"Well,   it's mostly just playing pranks on the professors, er, teachers at the school, nothing too horrible."

Amanda looked disappointed, as though she wanted to hear some good dirt on Hermione.

"So."  Amanda said,   "There's a dance this weekend, you all showing up?"

Hermione looked at her friends.  "Er, we aren't sure, we're still sort of settling in."

Amanda raised an eyebrow.  "I see." She said.  "Well, if you decide to come, I'm sure my friends and I can save you all a place at our table." 

Hermione noticed she was mostly looking at Harry, and judging from Harry's flushed color, he noticed too.  

"Got to go."  Amanda said, standing, "Will talk to you later."  She winked and went back to her friends, leaving Hermione and her gang in a bit of confusion.

"Amanda Decon."  Jessica said faintly.  "I don't know what it is about you Harry, but I have never seen Amanda Decon be nice to anyone." 

"Well, I'm not depressed about it."  Jared said with a smile.  "That girl is the biggest slut I know, and has been trying to get me to notice her all year, even though she's dating one of the guys on the basketball team."

"Oh?"  Harry asked, confused.  "Sounds like a certain pug faced Slytherin I know."

Hermione and Ron chuckled.  "Yea."  Hermione said.  "An exact replica of Pansy Parkinson, although I have to admit, Amanda has become very pretty."   

"Yea."  Jessica said.  "Pretty slutty."

Ron laughed at that and actually put his arm around Jessica- a daring move on his part.  

"Don't worry."  He said.  "Harry's pretty used to the attention, he's not going to act on it, are you mate?"

"Harry grinned.  "I dunno, she was kinda hot."

Hermione smacked him playfully.  "Harry James Potter, you put your eyes back in, that girl tormented me everyday when I was little."

"She doesn't seem so bad now." Harry said.  "She seemed pretty nice."

Jessica scoffed.  "Yea, to you maybe."

Jared frowned.  "Jessica is right.  Amanda really isn't such a nice person, only when she wants something, or someone."

Hermione looked over at the table were Amanda was sitting.  It all felt so strange to be thrown back into a world she had distended herself from so badly.  There wasn't anything that could describe how she felt, and yet here she was.  

She was yanked out of her thoughts when the bell rang shrilly through the air and Ron grinned at her.  

"Well, time to learn about muggle history."  He said, referring to history class.  All Hermione could do was laugh.

~

We will be studying some of the more interesting points in history today, class."  The teacher, named Mr. Mayer said brightly.  "And we will begin with one renowned man, by the name of William the Bloody."

Hermione's head shot up from the stooped over writing position…William the Bloody…?

"He first started his homicidal rampage circa 1880."  The teacher said.  "And was said to be between he ages of twenty two to twenty eight.  He was best known for unusual torture devices, and his trademark was using railroad spikes to bring about a very messy death to his victims, giving him another, more popular nickname, of Spike."

~

_It was a school for those who could do the extraordinary, for those who could turn one thing into another, play airborne games on a broomstick, create poisons and glamours with potions, for those who had a certain magic coursing through their veins, this was a school for witches and wizards, and its name was Hogwarts._

_When you were eleven years old, you received a letter.  Not in a __Normal__ manner although, you received a letter that was delivered by an owl.  The letter itself reeked with magic, written on parchment in emerald green ink and sealed with a wax emblem of a __Griffin_, Snake, Badger and Raven.  This was the letter you never expected to get, but the very thing that would change your life.__

"What are you writing Mione?"  Ron asked, coming up behind the slumped figure of Hermione, who was writing furiously over a piece of notebook paper.

"Oh!"  Hermione said, sitting up straight and looking at him.  "Hi Ron, I'm working on our English assignment."

"Oh."  He said.  "The one were we have to write a creative story?  I'm totally stumped on that.  Hogwarts never made up be creative, it's like a sin or something."  

Hermione smiled.  "Yes, well, what would happen if you er, got creative in potions with all the different ingredients?"

"I could die Snapes slimy hair blue!"  Ron said excitedly.

"No."  Hermione said with a laugh.  "You would blow the entire school up."

"That to."  Ron admitted.  "So what are you writing about?"

"Hermione hesitated for a second, then handed the paper to Ron, who read it over."

"Hermione!"  He cried.  "You're writing about something real!  It's not made up!"

"It's our world, Ron."  Hermione said.  "To them it does not exist, therefore, I made it up."

Ron gave the paper back to Hermione and couldn't resist grinning at her.  "You are an evil genius, you realize that?"

Hermione smiled.  "Of course I know that."  She said, then she grinned evilly.  "You could write about Harry." She said.

Ron opened his eyes wide.  "He'd murder me!"  He exclaimed.  "He'd string me from the overhead lights by my eyeballs!"

Hermione laughed.  "Hey, what Harry doesn't know wont hurt you.!"  She said.

Ron grinned.  "Now I remember why I keep you around."

Hermione jumped up and hit him playfully.  "You'd be long dead if I wasn't around!" she said.

"Excuse me?"  Ron said.  "Who was the one who got cornered in a bathroom by a mountain troll when we were eleven?"

"Who made me run to the bathroom and cry all day, therefore getting cornered in the bathroom by a mountain troll when we were eleven?"  Hermione shot back.

"Ok, fine."  Ron held up his hands. "You got me." He said in defeat.  "I drove you to the lair of a homicidal mountain troll, could you ever forgive me?"

Hermione gave him a friendly hug.  "News flash, Ron."  She said sarcastically.  "I forgave you six years ago."

"Whew."  Ron said.  "That's good to know."

Hermione set aside her papers for English, and got out her history book, looking up William the Bloody.

"Ron, I don't think this guy was human."  Hermione said.

"What makes you say that, Mione?"  Ron asked curiously.

"I've read about him before, doing extra credit for Professor Binns.  This guy was never caught, and no death record was ever filed.  He killed too many people to have never been caught.  Ron, I think he was an immortal."

"A vampire?"  Ron asked.  "Well, I suppose it's possible, stranger things have happened."

"No record of death."  Hermione said.  "So it's also possible that he might still be around today."

"Definetly."  Answered Ron.  "Maybe you could ask Professor Rain about it when he comes with our lessons tomorrow."

Hermione brightened at that thought.  "Yes."  She said.  "I have a strange feeling Professor Rain just might know something about this guy."


	15. Worth Fighting For

**In this chapter-** _Hermione has a breakdown_, _Professor Rain comes, we learn about William the Bloody, Narcissa and Draco Talk, the first of many dies._

~

"Draco, can you please some here?"  A soft voice called to Draco, who was home from Hogwarts for a weekend.

"Yes mother?"  Draco answered, entering her privet chambers.

"Draco darling, I need to speak with you."

Narcissa Malfoy was lying on a large canopy bed.  She was surrounded my dark green and blue silk pillows.  Draco often thought his mother looked like a goddess,  and privately respected her more than his father.  She was dressed in a shimmery silver nightdress, but could easily be mistaken for an evening gown.  

She had taken sick two dyas prior, and was ailing a bit everyday.  The best doctors from all over the world came in and out continuously, but no one-wizard or muggle, could discover what was poisoning Narcissa Malfoy.

She sat upright in her extravagant bed and immediately a  house elf, who looked slightly better dressed and groomed then the rest, rushed to her side and arranged the pillows perfectly, so that she could lay upright on them.

"Draco."  She began in a strong, but soft voice.  "There's a lot you'll learn in life.  Unfortunately, a lot of those things you will learn before you reach your eighteenth birthday.  There are many things you need to understand, and I'm going to try to guide you in any way I can."

Draco looked at his once strong mother with a confused look.  His clear blue eyes were cold to the common on-looker, but his mother knew there was still something there behind them, she saw something still alive, something worth fighting for, even if she couldn't fight for her own physical being.

"Your life is your own love."  She murmured.  "And you need to know that.  You are set up for a great destiny Draco…but it is a terrible one.  It is a destiny that is yours only if you want it.  There is so much you do not understand about your own life, and so much I cannot even tell you."  Narcissa took in a deep breath.  A subtle line formed over Draco's right eyebrow, a line of worry, but only to the aided eye.  

"Open that drawer, the one in the wardrobe."  She raised a lazy hand to the right of her.

Draco walked over to the huge wardrobe and opened the large oak door.  On the left was a collection of some of the most expensive dresses in existence, and on the right was a column of drawers.

"The third from the top, love."  His mother instructed.

Draco opened the drawer and looked inside.

"It's only Jewelry."  Draco said nonchalantly, when in fact, it was probably worth well over four million galleons, an obscene sum that only the Malfoy family could ever poses.

"Take out the red necklace."  Narcissa said.  "The smaller one, and put your wand to it."

Draco looked through the bright jewels and found two red rubies.  He picked out the smaller, brighter one and replaced the drawer, then turning back to his mother he examined it in the light…and nearly dropped it.

It looked exactly like the one Hermione wore around her own neck.  The one she had supposedly received from her muggle parents, the ones posing as her true parents.

"Mother?"  Draco questioned. 

"Just put your wand to the stone."

Draco pulled out his wand and obediently put the tip to the cool, hard surface of the stone, a lethal glow radiating from it.

He waited a moment, and then the stone began to glow a bright, deep red, as if it were on fire, but in Draco's hand, it turned to ice, Draco nearly dropped it yet again in fear of frostbite.

Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped glowing, and to Draco's amazement,  where the stone once sat in his hand, an equally lethal looking red book lied in its place.

"Mother?"   Draco asked once again.  "What is the meaning of this?"

"It is a diary, Draco."  His mother said.  "An enchanted diary, and it belonged to my many, many greats- grandmother."

"How old would that be, mother?"

"Look on the first page."

Draco did, slipping his wand back into his cloak, he opened the cover, which felt like the stone, and gazed at the first page.

_903 AD-_

_I am on my way to the new school for wizards today, friend.  I will be one of the first to enter this school, which is actually bigger than our family manor! Can you believe it?  I will be one of the first to be taught under the four greatest wizards and witches of our time.  Can you believe it?  A girl like I was asked to come to this school, a school that will even have professors who are women! What an utterly amazing notion.  I, Riyonan Areian, am to attend Hogwarts __school__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry!_

Draco closed the book with a sharp snap, and looked up at his mother openmouthed. 

"903 AD."  He muttered.  "I had no idea Hogwarts was that old."

Narcissa smiled.  "That, love, is how great my ancestor was."                                                                  

 "She was in the first class to attend Hogwarts."  Draco said, slightly shaking with disbelief.

"And she became a renowned sorceress, one of the few in history."

"I had no idea….." Draco said again.  "Mother, how is that possible?"

"You knew Hogwarts was over a thousand years old, dear."

"I know mother, but now it is right in front of me, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"That diary has the thoughts, words, and spirits of centuries of my ancestors, all female.  Myself including.  My thoughts of being pregnant with you, raising you, and what happened during my lifetime."

"Everything?"  Draco asked, clearly meaning everything to do with the Dark Lord.

"Everything."  Narcissa confirmed.  "But darling, I must request, do not, under any circumstances, let your father know, don't ever let your father know you have that."

"But why?"  Draco asked.  He had a deep respect for his father, and his fathers cause.

"He ordered me to destroy it many years ago, when we were first married."

"Why?"  Draco asked again.  "It's just a diary."

"It's not the diary."  Narcissa said.  "That's a fire ruby, merely transfigured into a diary by many, many complicated spells.  Do you have any idea, or a fathom of how dangerous, or powerful that object could be?  Your father wanted it for himself, or no one was to have it.  He wanted to wipe out the entire book, and start afresh with the Malfoy name."

"Well then, why not?"  Draco said, opening the book once more.

"Draco!"  Narcissa exclaimed, then followed up by a fit of coughing.  She put a handkerchief to her mouth….blood stained the starch whiteness of the piece of silk.  "Draco, that is my family, my entire being and history….a thousand years worth of lives, how can you even think to simply erase it all?  Every single soul that wrote in that book, their all still encased there, every soul that is a part of you, love, and its all there."

Draco nodded as though he understood, but he secretly planned on showing the diary to his father.

"Of course mother."  He said, and pecked her on the cheek.  "Now get some rest."

"I love you Draco."  Narcissa murmured as Draco reached for the door.  Draco didn't utter a reply until the door had shut, and no one was around to incriminate him of displaying emotion.

Draco returned to his room and slipped the book, which had begun to transform back into its stone shape, into his school trunk that he would be taking back to Hogwarts the following Monday.  

"I'll show father the stone in the morning."  He thought, before retiring for a mid-afternoon nap.

That evening, Narcissa Malfoy passed away, a look of blissful release on her cold face.  Draco decided then he would always keep the stone, the last thing that truly connected him to the only person who ever loved him.

~

Hermione watched as the sun crept upon her bed, getting closer and closer to her outstretched hand.  She could feel the coolness of the morning on the skin that was not covered up by the heavy blankets.  She woke up like this every morning, and every morning she awoke from the same exact dream.

Hermione rolled on her side, not wanting to face the day.  Oh sure, muggle high school was fine, enjoyable even, but it wasn't Hogwarts, it didn't fill her with blissful enjoyment, it didn't make her want to do better than the rest, because the fact was, she, Harry, and Ron _were_ better.  They were wizards and witch, magic in every aspect of their being, and they belonged to another world, another world entirely.

A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  That tear held everything.  The aguish she felt for being forced to leave Hogwarts, the pain she felt for leaving all her other friends, all the hurt she felt for being pushed out a world that had become to be her home.  

A knock came softly at her door.  

"Hermione?"  A voice asked.

Hermione didn't want to answer, she wanted to disappear and reappear back inside the halls of the school she loved.  She wanted the world to go away and leave her alone, but most of all, she wanted to go back to being Hermione Granger, muggleborn bookworm, at least then, and she knew who she was, who she wanted to be, and her place in life in the magical world. 

The door opened, and Harry poked his head in unsurely, but upon seeing Hermione's tears, he rushed in.

"Hermione! What's wrong?"  He asked, his face etched with worry.  "Why are you crying?"  He sat down on the bed beside her.

"I don't know."  Hermione confessed, sitting up in her bed.  "I really don't know Harry.  Here I am, sitting here in a muggle house, in a muggle nationhood, going to a muggle school, completely surrounded by muggles, and this is were I came from, but I feel so alienated, I'm not a muggle anymore Harry, I'm a witch, and I'm not a muggle born witch either, I'm a full blooded witch, and it scares me. Because I don't know how to act like a full blooded witch, I wasn't raised to be one.  I wasn't raised as a Malfoy, and the Patils! And Pansy, I'm not any of them.  I can't relate to Ron, even though that's what I am now, and…I'm just so confused.  I have a madman after me, and I never did anything to him.  Harry, how can you stand it?"

Harry pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I stand it, Hermione, because it's who I am.  I'm the boy who lived, the boy who, at barely a year old, took down the darkest wizard in years, I lived through it for a reason Hermione, and I'm still waiting for that reason.  You're like the girl who lived.  Something drove your parents to get you to safety that night, some force that none of us can see, but at one point or another, we can all feel.  Now you have to decide weather you want to feel or not, Hermione, you have you have to figure out if there is something out there worth fighting for, and living for.  Life is a gift, and you were given another chance, just like me."

Hermione kept her head on his shoulder.  "It's nice to know someone understands." 

"You're not alone when someone cares, Hermione."  Harry said.  "And you have two people here all the time that care very much, more than anyone could understand."  

Hermione sat up and smiled at him.  "Thanks Harry."  She said.  "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be dead."  Harry said with a grin, "Remember the mountain-"  

"Argh!"  Hermione threw one of her pillows at him.  "Wont you and Ron leave it rest?"

She got out of bed and grinned back at him, before disappearing into the bathroom.  Harry heard the bathroom door click closed with a very confused look on his face.

~

"Ah."  Hermione said, walking towards the school library.  "Study hall, God's gift to students."  

She was walking quickly around a bookcase when- SLAM

"Ouch! What the?"  

"Oww, my head."

"Watch were you're-Ryan!?"  Hermione said in surprise.  "Ryan Bender, is that you?"

They guy she had just run into backed up and looked down at her.  

"Hey, and who are you?"  He asked, in a friendly, yet slightly confused tone.  

Hermione thought for a moment, then it dawned on her how different she must look.  

"Guess."  She said, putting her hands on her hips.

He looked at her for a long moment, up, down, then back up, and then his eyes widened in recognition.  

"Hermione Granger!"  He said.  "My God!  I can't believe it!"

Hermione smiled, showing off her straightened teeth she obtained just two years before.

"That's me."  She said slyly.  

"Wow."  Ryan said.  "You….well….you've changed!  What happened to all that bushy hair and those beaver teeth?"

Hermione blushed at the mention of her old nickname.  She grinned up at the guy in front of her.  She had known him five years ago, but not well.  Hermione just now noticed how, well, hot he had become.

He wasn't very tall, only maybe an inch or so over herself.  He was well built and lean, and you could tell he dedicated a lot of his time to working out.  He had an outstanding tan that just came to him naturally and very dark, curly hair that was cut short and gelled.  His eyes were like a liquid brown sugar framed in long, dark, innocent eyelashes, giving him a sorrowful, puppy expression.  He was dressed well too, showing off a tight black tee shirt and dark baggy blue jeans.

Hermione stood almost eye level with him and smiled.  

"You look good too."  She said weakly.  

He smiled and took her hand.  "It's been a long time, Hermione, and you've really changed a lot.  I can't believe how good you look!"

Hermione blushed and thanked him.

"So what have you been up to?"  He asked.  "You just kind of left, no one knew what happened to you, except for Jared and that Jessica chick."

Hermione wasn't sure she liked his tone of voice when he talked about Jessica, but she let it slide.

"I was sent to boarding school for the gifted."  She said.  It wasn't a downright lie after all.

"Boarding school."  He repeated.  "How was that?"

"At first it was horrible."  She answered, her eyes clouding over.  "I didn't fit in very well at all."  She laughed nervously.  "But then I met Harry and Ron, and they have been there for me ever since."

Ryan looked at her curiously.  "Boyfriends?"  He asked.

Hermione laughed.  "Oh no."  She said.  "Their my best friends in the world, and just like my brothers.  Dating them would just be gross, but I couldn't imagine my life without them, not at all.  They transferred here with me."

Ryan looked relieved, and smiled a curious smile.  "All three of you transferred here?  Any special reason?  Did something happen to your school?"

Hermione faltered for a second, she hadn't been expecting that question, which was very unlike her usually very prepared self. 

"Our school is very old."  She said slowly, carefully.  "It needed some renovations halfway through the school year, so the headmaster sent the students all over the county at various schools.  He said it would be a good experience for us.  I suppose he's right, but coming back to public school has been very, very weird."

"Oh."  Ryan said in a disappointed voice.  "So you probably wont be staying long the, huh?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."  Hermione answered.  "The renovations could take a week, or many months.  It's very uncertain."

Ryan smiled.  "Well, then in that case, what are you doing Saturday?  There is a dance at the old warehouse at ten, you know, the one at the end of town?"

"The one you and Alex Bell scared me and Jessica out of our wits at?"  Hermione said, pretending to be angry, putting her hand on her hip.  "I know which one you're talking about, I still can't go into dark places alone!"

Ryan laughed a good hearted laugh.  "Surely you aren't still angry with me, Hermione?"  He asked.  "We were ten, its what boys did."

Hermione smiled.  "Yes, I know, boys still do it."  She answered.  "So who's throwing the party?" 

"A bunch of seniors."  He answered.  "My brother Bobby and a couple buddies, but it's an open party, anyone can come.  They throw one every other week or so, whenever they get the money, their lots of fun, and you get to meet new people all the time."

Hermione smiled unsurely.  "Well, I think I can, but would it be alright if Ron and Harry came too?  Their not from around here like I am, and it would be cool for them to meet some new people too."  

"Sure."  Ryan said grinning.  "Do they play any sports?  Baseball tryouts are coming up soon."

"Harry might."  Hermione said "But I don't know about Ron.  We didn't have those kinds of sports at out school."

"I see."  Ryan said.  "Well, I'll ask them about trying out, and be sure to run it by them.  Tell me tomorrow if you want to come or not."

"I  can do that."  Hermione said with a smile.  "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Alright, see you then."  

Ryan turned and walked away, and Hermione stood there smiling to herself.  

"Wow."  She said.  "I really must have changed."  But as soon as that thought entered her mind, another one did too.  

"Why?"  She thought.  "Why am I suddenly getting all this attention from boys?"  She wondered.  "First Fred, George, that one Hufflepuff that kept following me around, and…come to think of it, a couple others too!  A few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, and Draco Malfoy…but Draco had ulterior motives.  And now Ryan Bender, possible one of the cutest guys in school….I don't get it, I really don't."

~

"Harry, Ron?"  Hermione asked, stepping into the living room.

Harry was lying on the floor on his stomach, math book open in front of him, and Ron was lounging on one of the sofas, room propped up on the coffee table.

Ron looked up.  "Hey Mione, what's up?"

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked up a her.

"Well."  Hermione said,  "Were you guys planning on doing anything this Saturday?"

Harry looked at her strangely.  

"No, why?"  He asked. 

Hermione teetered on her feet for a moment, then said. "Someone asked me out for Saturday, to one of the dances at the warehouse, and I wanted you two to come too."

Harry and Ron where up in a flash.

"What's his name?"

"How old is he?"  

"Do you know him well?"

"Does he smoke?" 

"Does he do drugs?"

"What are his grades like?"

"Does he have a car?"

"Can he drive?"

"Bench seats or bucket seats?"

"What?"  Hermione asked, holding up a hand."  "Hang on guys, calm down and get yourselves under control."

But Ron and Harry looked anything but in control.  They were both looking red faced and Ron was breathing someone raggedly.

"Bucket or bench seats Harry?"  Hermione asked, a smile twitching on her mouth. "Honestly, are you my new father?"

Harry blushed but didn't back down.  "We aren't taking any chases, you never know."  He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I think you two are just using this as an excuse to play protective brothers."  Hermione said, fully smirking. "And rest assured, I knew him when we little."

That definably didn't reassure the boys, but at least they knew he wasn't some twenty three year old pedophile looking to hook up with a sixteen year old girl.

"So are you two interested?"  Hermione asked with a slight earnest edge.  "Please?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look, and in a moment, Harry said.  "Alright.  Ron can take the opportunity to hang out with Jessica."

Ron took the opportunity to elbow his friend.  "Yea,"  He said.  "And Harry can scope out that Amanda chick"

Hermione smacked Ron over the head, but she was grinning too.  "Boys!" She said.  "You're all the same."

Harry and Ron faked wounded expressions.  "You mean you love Crabbe and Goyle the same you love us?" Harry asked, pretending to start crying.

"Oiy."  Hermione said.  "Of course not."  She sat on the couch beside Ron.  "You two are my first loves, and don't you forget that."

"Even more than books?"  Ron said with a sly smile.  

"Better not press your luck, mate."  Harry said in an audible whisper.  Hermione replied by throwing a pillow at his head.

Suddenly a booming sound rang through the house, like a gigantic doorbell in a huge castle.  

All three must have jumped ten feet in the air and Hermione rushed to get the door.

"How about that."  Harry said.  "Looks like we have a doorbell."

Hermione ran through the room and approached the door.  She opened it, and, as expected, there stood the young looking Professor Rain, looking as cool and confident as she remembered.

"Professor."  Hermione said.  "Please come in."

Rain smiled.  "Hermione, it's good to see you, how are things?  Harry and Ron?" 

"Things are going well."  Hermione said, leading him to the living room.  "We're settling nicely."

"Fantastic."  Rain said.  "Then I see no need to further delay your makeup work.  Hello boys, lets get started."

~

Three hours later, the four people were wrapping up.

"And that,"  Professor Rain said.  "Is how you can immediately identify a vampire."  

His eyes glittered mischievously, and he sat back in his chair.  Hermione was still at the edge of her seat, taking rapid notes.  

She finally looked up and smiled.  "This is so different."  She said.  "But I like it."

"I'm glad your adapting, Hermione.  I can tell you, adaptation is one of the most important skills you can ever learn.  Some vampires simply cannot live very long, because it is very hard to learn to live in another time.  When I was mortal, things were very, very different than what it is today."

"I can imagine."  Hermione said, then she remembered something. 

"Professor?  Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."  Rain said.  "School related or not?"

"Muggle school assignment."  Hermione said with a grin.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well,"  Hermione began.  "In history we learned about a man, and I could swear I heard him mentioned in Hogwarts as well."

"That's likely enough."  Rain said.  "Our history and muggle history often collide.  Continue."

"Have you ever heard of a man they called William the Bloody?"  Hermione asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Then there was silence.  The three students fixed their eyes on their young looking professor, who suddenly became very quiet. 

"Spike."  He finally said.  "Yes.  There is such a man in our history, he is a vampire."

"Is he as bad as they say?"  Hermione asked.

"No."  Rain said.  "He is much, much worse."

You could hear Ron give a small gulp from the couch.  "Is?"  He asked.

Rain nodded.  "Yes."  He said.  "Spike was never killed."

"How do you know so much about him?"  Harry asked, figuring it was a vampire thing.

"Because he is me."  Rain said.  "I owe him this cursed existence."

Hermione gasped.  "He sired you?"  She asked, in a barely audible whisper.

Rain nodded.  "Yes, many, many years ago, before he became the brutal being his is now.  He was a poet, actually, before he changed.  He changed for his lover, a woman named Drusilla.  She was insane.  Literally insane."

"Vampires can be insane?"  Hermione asked.

"Of course."  Rain said.  "They are exactly the same as their living counterparts, except that they have no soul, and their hearts don't beat.  We reflect everything that happened in our lives, only with a more evil look.  Your soul is the thing that keeps you from killing.  Vampires have an instinct to eat, and we eat blood.  It doesn't matter from where, or how we obtain it, without a soul you do not have a conscious, and therefore really don't know or understand what you are doing.  Drusilla became insane due to another man, a vampire actually, by the name of Angelus.  Angelus is much older than myself and Spike.  He was the most infamous vampire in history, he was the one other vampires were scared of."

"Was?"  Harry asked.

"Angelus has a soul now, and goes by the name Angel.  He now lives in the states somewhere."

"This is all so confusing."   Ron said.  

Rain smiled.  "I know, but it is a life I have to live.  I have a soul, so there isn't much else I need.  Well, I do need to get going, and you three need sleep."

He stood up and he three friends followed suite. 

"I'll be back in a couple days."  Professor Rain said.  "Keep out of trouble."

Harry laughed.  "Tell trouble to keep out of us!" 

And with that, Rain was gone, like a black cat on a moonless night.

~

As the week wore on, more and more people wanted to know about the three transfer students that came to their school.  True, Hermione Granger had been there before, everyone knew that, but she wasn't the Hermione Granger everyone had known.  A certain magic followed her, and no one could pick out what it was.  It seemed as though she had all the male population looking at her, even though she remained oblivious to it.  What was it about those three?  That Harry kid was great looking, but modest, and there was always something in his eyes,  it was like there was a place inside those emeralds that no one could ever hope to touch, even Amanda Decon couldn't get him to fall for her, a first in history.  The tall Ron was liked by everybody.  He was good natured and easy going, although you could catch a glimpse of a fiery temper to match his hair every once in awhile.  All in all these three were the most sought after people in school, there was just something so magical about them, it was hard to resist.

"Hey Harry!"   Harry turned around quickly, his reflexes ready to go for his wand.  He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hello Amanda."  He said. 

Amanda had taken it upon herself to pop up on him every once in awhile, at least a dozen times a day.  Harry was getting sick of her throwing herself at him.

"Don't sound so happy to see me."  Amanda pouted a little, sticking her lip out just slightly.

"It's been a long day."  Harry answered with a shrug.  "I'm glad it's Friday."

"Speaking of which!"  Amanda grabbed him by the shoulders and looked up at him.  "You're going to the dance at the warehouse tomorrow right?"

"Yea."  Harry answered.  "Hermione talked us into going."

"Us?"  Amanda asked.

"Ron and me."

"Oh!"  Amanda grinned.  "Yea, I heard she was going with Ryan Bender, that's fantastic."

"Yea…fantastic."

"What's wrong Harry?"  Amanda asked.  "You're hardly talking to me."  Again with the pouting face.

"I'm just tired I guess."  Harry said.  "I need to get some sleep."

"You do that then"  Amanda said.  "I want you to have your wits about you at the party tomorrow."  And she was gone before Harry knew what to make of that statement.

Harry walked around in a sort of daze the rest of the day.  How the hell was he supposed to keep Amanda from hitting on him like that?  He really, really liked Lauren, and every time Amanda came around, Harry actually felt dirty….Harry hated people like Amanda, reminded him way too much of Pansy Parkinson.

Ron, on the other hand, was having a great time with Jessica.  And Jessica was playing the part of the patient teacher, trying to teach Ron everything she could about her own world, and of course, Ron returned the favor.  

Hermione was coping, as well as expected.  She was still confused, and still sad.  She missed her home, the place she had grown up so much in, and felt the loneliness inside her growing, but damned if she was going to let anyone know

_Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_It's a damn cold night   
trying to figure out this life_

"Hey!"  Hermione said, opening their front door.  As promised, She, Harry, and Ron were having a good old fashioned muggle movie night, and they invited Jessica and Jared to join them.

And there they were, Jessica and Jared on the doorstep, dripping wet from the rain and each holding a bag.

"We brought a ton of movies."  Jared said proudly, holding up his bag.

"And junk food!"  Jessica said, grinning.

"Alright!!!" Ron's voice carried into the corridor, and they all laughed.  

"Well, lets get this started."  Hermione said, still laughing a bit.  "What did you bring?"

Jared grinned and reached into his bag.  "I have something for everyone."  He said.  "I've got American Pie one and two,  Brave heart ("Harry, you'll like that one."  Hermione said.") I've got Ghost ship, House on Haunted Hill, West Side Story,  Ever After…"  

"Wow."  Ron said.  "I think that will be all we can get through today."

Jessica laughed.  "Come on, let's put in American Pie, I can't wait to see Ron's face when the pie scene comes on!"

Jared and Jessica laughed, them being the only once who saw it.   An hour later, three more people were laughing with them.


	16. First Kiss

**In this chapter-** _Hermione learns something more of her enchanted heritage, Ron discovers the joys of teenage movies and teenage girls ; ) , we get an inside look at a teenaged party, Lupin reflects, and Draco makes a semi-life altering decision. _

**Authors Note **_A lot of you have been wondering if this is a crossover fic between Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and Harry Potter.  In the literal sense, no, its not, but there are strong references and I am planning on having the Buffy gang make an appearance, they wont stay for more then a couple chapters though, and its not for a long, long, way away.  I added spike for some background and to mesh Rain's history (no, Rain is **NOT Angel, I can assure you!  He's **__my original character) The Scooby gang isn't going to play a major role, mostly comic relief when things get dark (because kids, you're going to need some nightlights for how dark this is going to turn) Starting with this chapter, the Harry gang is going to grow up, and their going to grow up fast, buckle your seatbelts, it's all twilight from here.  _

~

Rain apparated on the street facing the Head quarters for the order of the phoenix- the Black house, and tenitivly walked inside.  Lupin was waiting for him.

"They are still safe."  Rain said.  "And adjusting well, although Hermione pines for Hogwarts."

"Any word on her powers?"  This is what Remus meant by the news, Hermione was due to change soon.

"Nothing."  Sirius answered.  "Either they haven't occurred, or she's keeping them to herself."

"It will come out soon, then."  Remus said.  "Maybe a little later then the norm, but she is only partial blood."

"Partial is something."  Rain said, I knew her grandmother.  "Especially with her, will any of us be able to look at her the same again?"

Remus gave a dry laugh.  "Of course."  He said.  "Hermione is not a full enchantress, not even the daughter of one, for how extraordinary it is, her charms and powers will only effect the unexpecting and those who don't know her well enough, and of course those with particularly weak wills.  I do believe we can hold our own against and enchantress."

"I know."  Rain said with a sad look in his eyes.  "But will Harry and Ron?"

~

"Brilliant!"  Ron exclaimed.  "Absolutely bloody brilliant!"

"Ron!"  Jessica said, "Calm down, it was only a movie."

"Easy for you to say."  Ron grumbled.  "You grew up with it.  Who would have thought muggles could be such comedic geniuses?"

Jessica hit Ron with her pillow.

It was that same Friday night, with the same group of people.  Jared and Jessica had decided to stay the night, and to Jessica's surprise, her mom let her.  Jared never had a problem with his father, he was always away on trips.   

Right now the only people awake were Ron and Jessica. They were sitting on sleeping bags in front of the TV, in the far corner of the room.  Hermione and Harry were on the floor near the fire, sleeping near each other, so close in fact, that they kept stealing each others pillows in their sleep, occasionally scolding an unnamed thief.  Jared was on one of the couches, mumbling something about tofu.

"Hey!"  Ron said, watch it!"

"Keep your voice down!"  Jessica said, in no attempt at keeping her own down.  

"So."  Ron said, and an uncomfortable minute passed. 

"So."  Jessica murmured.  "We're the only ones awake."

"I noticed."  Ron grinned. 

"This is very odd,"  Jessica said.  "I've never gone to a sleepover with boys and girls, I'm amazed my parents let me come, although I believe I left out the part about three boys."  She grinned wickedly.

"At Hogwarts."  Ron started.  "We would always have parties after we won a quiddich game, or when Harry was named champion, although I wasn't there for that, anyway, after the partying had died down, we'd all be so full of buterbeer and sweets we'd all just pick a couch, chair, or even a soft bit of floor and kip there till morning, it didn't really matter who was there."

"I wish I was a witch."  Jessica said suddenly.  "Lauren and Hermione went away when they were eleven, and it was just me and Jar, then Lauren came back and told us, and we were amazed, but we got used to it.  Then Hermione actually brought us into your world, and it's amazing!  Being surrounded by all that magic at your school, I was so envious of Hermione and Lauren, and I just wish I could be that special."

"You are special."  Ron said in a caring voice.  "So you can't turn a teacup into a turtle, or lock someone's legs together with a few words, it's not something to be ashamed of.  I hear you're great at sports.  And you're a great person to talk to, and be with, I like being with you, I have fun, just because you're not a witch doesn't mean you're any less of a person."

"You just now realized that."  Jessica said.  "About us, us muggles.  You didn't really think that before me, did you?"

Ron turned a very unflattering shade of red.  "You're right.  I suppose deep down I was a little biased, not as bad as Malfoy, but a bit biased.  I had never met a muggle before you, and although my dad is obsessed with him, I couldn't understand how a civilization and culture could really flourish without magic, but you proved me wrong."

Jessica smiled.  "Are you glad I did.?"

Instead of answering, Ron did something that matched his rash temper, he leaned in and kissed Jessica, and to his pleasant surprise, she didn't back away, but rather returned his kiss, as unsurely as if it were her first time up to bat and a big baseball game.

Ron leaned in more, and lifted his hand to her cheek, moving her face even more to his, his thumb stroking her cheek softly, like he was coaxing her to never stop.

But it did stop, and Jessica moved back slightly.   "Ron, I-" She stopped, unable to really explain.

Ron looked genuinely sorry, but also eager to continue.  "I'm sorry Jess, if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to."

Jessica relaxed and smiled.  "No, that's not it."  She said.

Ron gave her a questioning look.  "Is it me?"

Jessica shook her head and kept her smile.  "It was my first kiss."

~

"Oh _do_ hurry up!"  Harry said impatiently for what must have been the millionth time that night.  "Hermione! We're going to be late!"

"You can't be late for these kinds of parties."  Hermione's muffled voice yelled to him from inside the bathroom.  "It's an open house party!"

Harry wordlessly rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.  Finally Hermione emerged and all Harry could do was gawk.

Something definitely changed in Hermione.  Here she was, the same girl he met five years ago, and somehow _not_.   She was not the busy haired- bucktoothed little eleven year old of their youth, but standing in front of him was a beautiful girl that he had no right even breathing the same air as her.

She wore a simple black dress.  It was short, coming to about mid thigh, and short sleeves.  The neck was a very casual V, but Harry wished he was just a tad bit taller.  Her hair had gone curly for the evening, bouncing around her face and catching all the light in the room.  Her makeup was minimal, and her smile was true. 

"How do I look?"  She asked Harry and did a turn for his benefit.  Harry was really hating how nice that dress fit her, really, really hating it.

"You look fantastic!"  Harry finally said.  "I'm going to have to start beating the boys off you."   He offered her his arm and they walked down the steps together, to meet Ron.

Ron had not quite divulged his little secret to his friends, not quite knowing if these were 'kiss and tell' circumstances.  After admitting to Jessica that it has been his first kiss as well, she smiled and nearly hugged the life out of him, which he returned just as strong. They then lied down on the soft carpet and shared a blanket, and that's how Hermione and Harry found them the next morning, both with amused looks of understanding in their eyes.

"You guys look great too."  Hermione said.  "You won't have a chance to sit down all evening."

Harry smiled and Ron blushed, he didn't want to dance with anyone but Jessica. 

Hermione led them to the old warehouse, which most teenagers around there just simply called it 'the house'.  It was already packed and Hermione could hear the music blaring.  She still had her arm in Harry's and the followed Ron inside.

"Wow! This is amazing!"  Ron said, trying to be heard over the noise.

"What?"  Harry and Hermione asked, unable to hear, but soon their ears adjusted, and they simply shouted their conversation.

"I'm going to go look for Jess."   Ron said with a smile.  "See you two later."

Hermione and Harry waved, and grabbed a couple of chairs. 

"What do you think?"  Hermione said to her companion.  "I used to be afraid of this place when I was little, they never used to throw parties here."

"It's aright."  Harry said.  "But I wish Lauren was here."  

Hermione grinned.  "I know what you mean, but don't worry, knowing her we'll never be able to get rid of her."  Hermione winked.

Harry sighed.  "That Amanda chick has been following me."  He said with a grimace.  "She won't leave me alone."

"Well, Amanda Decon is used to getting what she wants."   Hermione said with a shrug.  "You were right, she is like a muggle-version of Pansy Parkinson."

"That isn't very reassuring."  Harry said with a grin.  "All the Slytherins want us dead, remember?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, I think Amanda's bark is worse than her bite."

"Speaking of which."  Harry said looking over Hermione's shoulder.  "There's the dog herself."

Hermione turned around and there was Amanda walking towards her, this time alone, although there was a table of her group close behind her.  

"Ah, here we go."  Harry said under his breath.  "Hi Amanda."

"Harry!"  Amanda said in an excited and pleased voice.  "Hermione, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Well, I didn't have to coax them a bit."  Hermione said with a tired smile.  "You know how boys can be."

Amanda grinned, "Oh yes."

Hermione heard Harry sigh under his breath and looked over.  His eyes showed boredom but determination.  "Would you like to dance?" He asked Amanda.  

Amanda lit up. "Of course!"  She exclaimed.  When her back was turned Hermione saw Harry grimace but wink at her, Hermione winked back and mouthed.  "It will be ok!" 

About five minutes after Harry led Amanda away, Hermione felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione turned around and came face to face with Ryan.  "Oh hey!"  She said. "Didn't even see you  come in!"

"Well, you seemed pretty busy with that friend of yours."  Ryan said in an unreadable voice."

"Harry?"  Hermione asked.  "Harry is just my friend, and as protective of me as five brothers, Ron too, don't worry about them."

Ryan relaxed slightly and offered his hand.  "Well then, care to dance?"

Hermione giggled and let herself be led to some of the songs, but she couldn't fight a feeling in her stomach that something wasn't quite right.

About an hour later, Hermione was dead on her feet, she told Kevin she was going to sit down, and he went to hang out with some of his buddies.   

Hermione made her way to a table, and was soon joined by Jessica.

"Hey."  Hermione said as her friend sat down.

"Hey Hermione."  Jessica said with a slight smile.  "How is your night going?"  

"Not bad."  Hermione said with a smile.  "Kevin is cute, but not much of a talker."

"Oh, he can talk alright."  Jessica said, her face suddenly clouding over.  "He can talk just fine."

Hermione cocked her head to the side.  "What do you mean?"

"He was they guy I replaced as All-Star."  Jessica said simply.  "He had a few not-so-kind-words to say to the only girl on the team."

"Oh Jess."  Hermione said, suddenly feeling terrible.  "I'm so sorry.  Jared said you had it rough, I didn't know people tried to make you feel bad about being so good!"

Jessica smiled.  "It's alright, I'm used to it."

Hermione's eyes flashed.  "But that's not right!"  She said.  "You're not the one with the problem!  It's him!  You shouldn't have to get used to it!"

Jessica put a hand up to stop Hermione's ranting.  "Really, Mione, it is ok, you don't have to deal with it, I do, don't worry about it."

Hermione faltered for a minute, then smiled in spite of herself.   "Jess."  She began.  "I have had to deal with being a muggleborn at Hogwarts for five and a half years, trust me, I know exactly what you are going through."

"They treat you differently there?"  Jessica asked, curious."

"Some do."  Hermione said.  "You met a bit of both when you were there.  Remember Draco Malfoy?  The blonde on that Lauren knew?  He's one of the worst.  But my friends, like Dean and Seamus, aren't bad."

Jessica put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mione."  She said.  "I know, it is rough, but it's easier for me to pretend that it doesn't bother me than mouth back, I bet I would be a Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff's aren't bad."  Hermione said with a grin.  "But you would make a better Gryffindor."

~

Remus Lupin was pacing in his study, as he had been for hours.  He saw that his shoes where starting to wear on the old wood of the Black house.  He stopped for a moment and looked around him.  

It has been about a year and a half since the Order moved into the Black house, and many things have changed.  The place was tidier, thanks to Molly Weasley, and most of the creatures living there were gone.  But Lupin could feel the ancient family around him.  The portrait of Sirius's mother was still up, but most everyone was about to be quiet around her, except for Tonks, who kept knocking over the Umbrella stand.  

All around the study were ancient books and photographs.  It was Lupins job  to research the Prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, but in his search, he found so much more.  

It seemed as though the ancient ones were a little prophecy-happy, predicting just about anything from drought to rodent infestation, to who the monarch of Britain will be in whatever year.  The thing that made Lupin uneasy was that they were nearly always right.

He had found more on Harry's Prophecy, but not a lot more than what they already had.  They knew that sooner or later, Harry would have to face Voldemort, but now, thanks to Lupin, they discovered that he didn't have to be alone.

In the ancient manuscripts of people who's names Lupin couldn't even pronounce, it stated that an ancient evil will inhabit a half mortal, making him more dangerous than ever before.  It also stated that the warrior who will face the evil will win- if he knows his friends.

Everything that he read made Lupin grimace.  Since when did these Prophecy things become so cliché? Know your friends?  Does that mean Ron and Hermione?  But that was only part of what he found.

Yet another manuscript adjusted Lupins mind entirely, something none of them had expected.

_In the midst of a great war an even greater evil will befall the earth, leaving it to be ruled by the immortals and the undead.  But the heart and power of those stronger than the Great Dark Lord will rise in the attempt to defeat the chosen one, and suddenly the line between good and evil shall be blurred, leaving many at a crossroads.  A worrier will rise, and if he knows his friends, shall vanquish the Dark Lord. _

_            Another will rise as well, neither dark nor light, and only in the act of the truest love will he be saved from the darkness that will try to consume him._

"Argh!"  Lupin said, throwing the parchment down.  He was fed up with how vague everything was.  He was close, but needed to break the codes.

Lupin got up from the worn desk and crossed the room to the window.  He looked out to the empty grounds and saw the sliver of the quarter moon. Remus closed his eyes and went back nearly three decades.

Images and years flashed before the mans eyes.  Images of his three best friends, James's wedding, Sirius's capture….trial, seeing him again that night. The last time he saw Wormtail before he knew who Peter's real alliance was with.  He saw Lily, He saw Severus, Voldemort…He saw a baby Harry, then, years later he saw Harry again, with a strong friendship with two of the best people in the world, they just didn't know it yet.  

Remus sighed and looked out the window once more.  And then he cried.  He cried for James and Lily, he cried for Peter, the lost Marauder, he cried for Sirius, he cried for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and then…he cried for himself.

~

Draco Malfoy was pacing in the Slytherin dungeons.  Being plagued with insomnia was not on his to-do list, but unfortunately he had no power over it.  

"Goddammit."  He muttered.  His last encounter with his mother had been reeling around in his mind since the night she died.  It had been a quiet wedding, family and close friends, deatheaters, and Voldemort made an appearance.  If it was one thing the old, pure blooded families prided themselves in, was appearance and tradition.  Draco knew that when it was his father's time, and possibly his own, more than the majority of the people who show up only go to make sure the bastard is really dead.

Draco smirked.  His father was never going to die, Draco wasn't that lucky.  

Draco had read his mothers entries in the bewitched diary, but in doing so learned things about himself that disturbed him more than anything his father could ever do.  

He learned things about Hermione's parents, and her grandmother. Narcissa had been best friends with Hermione's mother, and Hermione was the little girl in his dreams.  And Hermione knew it.

Draco flopped back onto his bed in the Slytherin dungeons.  Now he knew why she hadn't turned him in, what she meant when she said she helped old friends.  He was the old friend, and that meant that she was having the same dreams that he was having too.  

He also knew things that Hermione didn't, that didn't occur in the dreams.  He knew what her future would have held if she hadn't been taken away by muggles.  Voldemort wouldn't have killed her, then at least.  He had plans for her and her powers, and so did Draco's parents.  One of those plans was a betrothal to the heir of the Malfoy fortune.   

Everything Draco had read in the diary conflicted with what his father had been teaching him for years.  Narcissa wrote of friends she had when she was a girl, muggle friends, in a muggle neiborhood.  Lucius believed that Narcissa had grown up in an all-wizard community.  Narcissa was a pureblood, but stayed with friends during her youth.  She didn't get along well with her parents, and yet she married someone who was just like them?  A very respectable pure blooded marriage. Draco frowned, something wasn't right with any of this.   

His mind began to wander.  He wondered where the golden trio has gone.  Dumbledore gave them a long speech about hoe they have to keep up wizard ties, and that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at another school acting like ambassadors, but Draco knew that was a lie.  Voldemort had a spy in every wizarding school in Europe, and they weren't at any of them.  It was possible they had left Europe, but not likely. 

So that must mean that they are at a muggle school.  Draco had thrown around the idea that they had gone to those muggle friends of Hermione's school.  In fact, it was probably the very thing Dumbledore did.  Draco had gone to tell his father countless times, so many he lost count, but he couldn't, something always called him back. 

_"Why didn't you rat me out to everybody, you knew it was all my doing." His eyes were confused, but still dangerous._

_"I would do anything for an old friend." Hermione said simply, and then twisted out of his grasp and out the door before he could say another word._

He finally decided that if Voldemort was as all-powerful as he claimed, he would find them on his own.  Hermione had saved his skin once, he was keeping this information to keep her safe a little longer, he owed a debt to her, and Malfoy's always repaid their debts.

**_(A/N)_**

_Ah, I'm having bad writers block, but the next chapter should be very, very interesting.  Hopefully I wont take so lonf for that one! Thanks for reading, please review!_


	17. The Last of the Marauders

**In this chapter-** _We meet the last of the Marauders. Hermione learns more about her enchanting heritage,  Some Ron/Jessica romance and an unexpected surprise._

Remus was back in the study, the books he had before seemed to have multiplied and the parchment was everywhere.  He set down the fresh coffee Molly had just brewed downstairs and sighed.  Maybe today would be the day.

No sooner had he set it down, and then a grey owl swooped in the heavy wrought iron window, and left again, as though not expecting a reply.  

Remus casually glanced at the letter, and then did a double take.  There was a single word on the envelope, in a familiar, untidy scrawl.  

_Moony_

Remus stared a while longer, then closed his eyes, and opened them again, as if trying to see if this was a dream.  Only three other people ever called him by his school nickname, and two of them were dead.  The only other….

Remus reached out with a shaking hand and opened the envelope with his long fingers.  He pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment, and read the familiar writing, with an unfamiliar feeling of dread.

_Moony,_

_I'm sure by now you know who this letter is from, without looking at the signature.  I can imagine the look on your face when you saw the envelope with your old school nickname on the front.  I will make this short.  I need to speak with you, no tricks, no traps; I just need to talk about something that is of value to the both of us.  Meet me at our old haunt, you know the place.  __Eleven o'clock__ tonight.   Bring no one._

_                                                                                                            Wormtail_

Remus read and re-read the letter from his old friend.  The person who he had once trusted with his darkest secret and his very life.  Now, after all these years, and Sirius's death, Peter was contacting him, saying he needed to see him?  Something wasn't right, but Lupin's human curiosity got the better of him, and he decided against his better instincts to go. 

It was only nine in the morning, but Remus decided to start preparing.  He was going alone, but he couldn't guarantee that Peter was.

~

"I had a great time tonight, Ron."  Jessica said quietly, looking up at him.

They were walking down Jessica's street, hand in hand, recalling the brilliant night.  

"I'm glad."  Ron said.  "I had a fantastic time too."

Jessica stopped under one of the streetlights and smiled up at Ron.  "I never would have thought I would ever meet someone like you."  She said, looking into his blue eyes.  

Ron blushed and smiled back.  "I'm nothing special, just a sixteen year old kid."

"You're very special, you just don't see it."  Jessica assured him.

Ron bent down and kissed her.  Lightly at first, just barely brushing his lips on hers, and then harder, gently massaging her lips with his own.  Jessica reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, reassuring herself that this was all real.

Finally Ron stepped back and smiled down on her, she flushed a bit at her temporary loss of self control. 

"I don't know how you do it."  Jessica said quietly, a smile still playing on her lips.  "I don't know how you can possible make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"Magic."  Ron said, and leaned down for another kiss.

~

"Pass me the Lacewings will you Ron?"  Hermione asked as she carefully added the newt liver.  "I'm almost done."

"How do you do it?"  Harry asked, amazed at his friend.  "I've messed up on this stupid sleeping draft three times already."

"I have patience."  Hermione said with a smile.  "Something the two of you seriously lack."

The three friends were in their basement doing their potions lesson under the watchful eye of Professor Rain, who somewhat took them under his wing and was helping them through every lesson.

"You might want to tone that fire down a bit, Ron."  Rain said gently.  "The potion is going to boil over."  

"Thanks."  Ron said thankfully, and cooled the fire down just in time.

Hermione smiled triumphantly as her potion turned a silvery-blue, the perfect color for the perfect sleeping draft.

Ron and Harry groaned, their respective cauldrons held nothing of the sort, and Hermione was right, they were impatient to get out of there.

After bottling her potion to be sent to Professor Snape for grading, Hermione relaxed in one of the overstuffed chairs, next to Rain.  She took the time to daydream a bit, letting her mind unfocus.  Hermione felt rather relaxed, but a constant worry in the back of her mind seemed to keep her from ever getting a moments peace.  She needed to do something about that.

"Professor?"  Hermione asked, once Harry and Ron got a greenish bluish liquid into their own vials.

"Yes Hermione?"  Professor Rain said

Hermione took a deep breath.  "I think something is wrong with me."

The reaction she got was expected on Harry and Ron's part, but quite unexpected on Rain's.  At first he looked rather delighted, and then settled for slightly amused.

"What do you feel is wrong with you, Hermione?"  He finally asked.

Hermione stood for a moment, not really being able to explain what it was.  "I feel like I'm changing rapidly."  She said.  "Not like a normal girl, like something else is changing.  I know this might sound weird, but I feel like every boy I meet seems to suddenly like me, or at least have an interest in me.  It was somewhat apparent in Hogwarts, but now that I'm with muggles I never met before, it's much, much more obvious. Am I just going crazy?  Am I imagining things?"

Hermione breathed a couple shallow breaths and looked from Ron, to Harry, to her teacher, someone who looked exactly her age.

Rain smiled widely.  "I was wondering when it would happen.  Remus and I were just discussing it."

"What happen?"  Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Hermione."  Rain said in a patient voice.  "You know you're an enchantress, or at least the descendent of one, correct?"

Hermione nodded. 

"Well then, didn't it ever occur to you that you might have added _abilities_ that not other witches will have?"

Hermione looked confused for a moment, and then a light dawned in her eyes, before confusion set in.  "I have power to make people like me?" She asked.

Rain smiled.  "Well, that's half right."  He said.  "As you have already seen, complete strangers will have an interest in you, and people of weak wills.  With time, you will be able to harness your abilities, and even be able to control people, men, with your charm.  A downside, however, is that no matter what you do, people will always look to you in admiration, whether your deserve it or not."

Hermione sat dumbfounded.  Finally, after a few minutes in silence, she muttered.  "Control people? _Control people?  That's the foulest thing I have ever heard! Is that how my mother married my father? She __forced him to marry her? And my grandmother? What about her?  Did they just go through life having other people doing their bidding?  Like female versions of bloody __Voldemort?!  And what about Harry and Ron?  Am I ever going to be able to stay their friend without them falling in love with me?  Oh I don't need this, I don't need this one little bit!"_

Rain permitted himself a small chuckle before he spoke.  "Hermione, calm down and look at your friends, look Harry right in the eyes."  Hermione did so.  "Now Harry, do you have any desire what so ever to kiss Hermione?  Any feeling at all?"

Harry burst out laughing.  "There is no way I would kiss Hermione _that way!" He said with a good-natured grin.  "Sorry Mione, but you're just like a sister."_

Hermione grinned in relief.  "Thank the Lord."  She said.  

"Now."  Rains interrupted.  "Look Ron in the eyes."  Hermione did so, and fixed Ron's blue eyes with her own brown ones.

"Nothing."  Ron said with a relieved grin.  "I can't get Jessica out of my head."

Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron blushed.  Hermione felt as thought a great weight had been lifted.

"So why didn't it work?"  Harry asked curiously.  "Why didn't we immediately fall in love with Hermione?"

"Because you're already in love with her."  Rain said with a smile.  As he saw their faces, he elaborated.  "Not in love with her, as a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship might be, but you love her very much, don't you?"

Harry and Ron nodded their heads.

"You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

Again they nodded.

"Then you already love her, she can't control you with her abilities because you would already go to the ends of the earth for her."

Hermione smiled at her friends and swooped down on them, bringing them in a bone crushing hug.  "I love you guys too!"  She said.

Harry was the first to recover.  "Professor?  What about people who aren't, well, us? Could she really control anyone if she wanted to?"

Rain smiled.  "Well, there are some exceptions to the rules. One, it only applies to humans, which means that I wont be affected, and nor would Remus.  Two, anyone with a particularly strong will can fight it, if they thought about it.  Third, the people that know you very well, such as your muggle parents won't be affected, because they love you as well, but some friends might not be able to resist the charm."

"Fred and George!"  Hermione said, a hand flying to her mouth.  "Oh lord…"

"My brothers?"  Ron asked.

"Yes."  Hermione replied.  "They were fighting over me, I heard them."

"Oh boy.  Ron said.  "Well, we'll write them tonight and explain all about you.  "It isn't anyone's fault, no one knew."

Hermione nodded, but Harry could tell that Fred and George were not the entire problem.  

"Thank you Professor."  Harry said, standing up.  Are you still teaching Jessica and Jared?

"Yes."  Rain said with a sly smile.  "We meet in Jessica's garage; I cast a spell on their parents, to keep them disoriented while they practice."

"What are they doing, exactly?"  Hermione asked, very curious.

"They are learning certain spells, that do not require a wand, summoning spells mostly, and many, many healing spells.  Jessica is turning out to be quite the healer."

Ron beamed at that.  "So they can do magic now?  Just like that?"

"Not quite, Ron."  Rain said, "They cannot do the spells you do, like lumos and accio, but they can transfer energy, and call on the earth elements.  Not drastically though, but Jared succeeded in making it rain last night."  

"Can any muggle achieve this?"  Harry asked, clearly thinking of the Durstlys.

"Well."  Rain said tenitivly.  "Yes and no.  Like any sort of magic, you need to have a certain amount of power behind it, whether it is emotion, or sheer will.  Some muggles, and even wizards, just don't have the spirit or soul to do magic.  And yes, you do need a soul.  When I was just a vampire, I could not do normal magic.  I was a wizard before I was bitten, yes, but no soul, no magic.  It keeps things in balance."

Hermione stared, completely enthralled at the extra lesson in magic.  She didn't know it was so…involved. 

Rain chuckled at Hermione's expression.  "I think that I enough for tonight."  He said with a smile.  "I will be back in two days time.  Remember to do your history of magic essay and practice your fruit transfiguration, Professor McGonagall will want samples, I'm sure."

With a couple smiles and four goodbyes, Professor Rain left the trio to contemplate their very, _informative_, lesson.  

"Oiy."  Hermione murmured, taking a seat on one of the tall stools in the kitchen.  "Oiy oiy oiy."

Harry and Ron followed suite, and soon they were all sitting around the little island in their kitchen.

"I'm never going to be able to date again."  Hermione said miserably.  "I'll never be able to marry, and fall in love, and have kids, and live happily ever after."

"Whoa."  Ron said.  "Calm down, Mione, you know that's not true."

"Of course."  Harry said, trying to persuade her.  "There are plenty of guys that have strong wills out there, and you heard Rain, you will be able to control it with some practice."

Hermione brightened slightly.  "I suppose."  She said.  "And who knows, it might come in handy."

"That's the spirit."  Ron said, stifling a yawn.  "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat."

"Yea, me too."  Hermione said.  "I think I'll go to bed."

Long after she said those words, Hermione laid in bed, completely wide awake.

~

"Both Lucius and Draco love to be complimented, Miss Covington."  Severus Snape said to the young woman in front of him.  "It would not be a loss of air to speak admirations to either of the Malfoy men."

Lauren sighed, positively disgusted with what she was about to do.  She was embarking into the espionage fold, and diving head first into a pit of sharks….or Dragons. 

"What information am I to be reviecving?"  Lauren asked dutifully.

"Anything, and everything, Miss Covington."  Snape said.  "You have seen me at these gatherings, do as I do.  Speak only when spoken to, and disregard all questions regarding your personal life.  Remember, you are to embark into a den of deatheaters, including their youth.  It would not hurt to stroke Draco's ego."

 Lauren nodded mutely, her brain slowly processing the information she was given.  Everything was ready.  She was to dress and arrive at Malfoy Manor at ten o'clock that night, ready to begin her life as a double agent.  

~

_Well, here I am._  Remus sat in the only chair that was still in one piece.  He had come early, as was his nature, and had tried to make himself comfortable in a place that had so many mixed memories.

He had not visited the shrieking shack since the night Peter had gotten away.  The night Sirius escaped.  There was something so undeniably tragic in this room that is made Remus stiffen with every sound.  Sinister.  That's the word. 

It was a quarter to eleven and Remus had not heard a sound, besides the wind outside.  It was a dark night, about a week before the full moon.  There was a wind every once in awhile and a storm was threatening in the distance.  But other than the occasional creak of the walls, Remus was left in peace with his thoughts.

He had his wand.  His most dependable asset in case this was a trap, which it could very well be.  Peter didn't give a care about his former friends.  James…Sirius, they were dead now, and it was only Remus and Peter left, the last of the Marauders.

Soon the door opened, and although Peter was already short, he had to duck under the door frame to fit. Remus didn't move from his chair.

"You came."  Peter said a surprised edge in his voice.  "I did not think you would."

Peter, was at best, still the pudgy, balding man he was three years ago.  He looked like someone who was under constant vigilance about what he did everyday, and Remus was not surprised in the least.  Peter had on black wizarding robes and black dragon hide gloves.  

"And why is that?"  Remus said, still not moving.  "I have nothing to fear here, as only the memories of our past lay dead here."

Peter's mouth contorted in what looked like a very controlled smile.  "What an interesting choice of words, Moony."  He said.

"Get on with it."  Remus said, his anger prickled by the traitor's use of his old nickname.  "What was it you wanted?"

  "Why, Moony."  Peter said in mock surprise.  "I am surprised you do not already know.  What does everyone want to know?  What is the question on everyone's mind?  I want to know where Hermione Prewit is."

Remus laughed out loud.  He knew Peter was daft, anyone under Lord Voldemorts instructions were, but he did not expect him to be this, well _stupid_.

"Wormtail."  Remus said with a slight chuckle.  "You know I would never disclose that information to you."

"Yes."  Peter said with a smirk.  "But I have ways of making you talk."  

"Oh?"  Remus said, not feeling particularly threatened.  "Veritaserum?  The Veritas curse?  Do tell your superior methods."

Peter slowly and deliberately took off the gloves he was wearing, and there, where his right hand once was, a gleaming, silver hand had taken its place.

Remus raised his eyebrows in a look of polite surprise, but he wasn't surprised in the least.

"Ah."  Remus said coolly.  "You plan on killing me with a silver hand."

Peter was grinning like a mad man.  "James, Sirius, you."  He said, holding up one finger for each person.  "Each of the Marauders.  I know you all laughed at me when you thought I wasn't looking.  James and his quiddich skill, he was always showing off with that damn snitch.  Sirius, he always threw his weight around, he always got the girls.  You, you and your perfect grades.  You where the prefect, the person who kept us all out of trouble, and yet you managed to get away with being the one in the most trouble.  I was always last compared to the great James, Sirius, and Remus.  I was the short stocky kid who couldn't brew a shrinking spell right.  You all treated me worse than Severus Snape."

Remus sat in his chair in mild surprise.  It was no secret that Peter was probably the least talented of all the Marauders.  James was the athlete, Sirius had the girls, and Remus had the brains that kept it all together.  Peter was the tag along, the kid that hung out with the more influential in the school, and that happened to be the Marauders.

"So this is what this is all about."  Remus said with a slight smile.  "You want revenge for your Hogwarts years.  You want to be the Marauder that came out on top, the big dog.  You want to prove to us that you where the big cheese, pardon my pun.  So now you plan to kill me, so you can be the last one standing.  But really Peter, who is going to care?  Voldemort?  Hardly.  James and Sirius are dead.  They don't care.  Lily, the one girl you ever loved and the one girl that actually gave a damn about you is dead by your hand.  How does it feel to have such a burden?  Tell me something, Peter, how can you kill me tonight?  When I have already died twice?  I died the night James and Lily died, and I died again five months ago.  There is not one thing you could do to me now, Peter, some things simply are worse than death."

Peter looked completely abashed by Remus's remark.  Peter never loved anyone, he had a crush on Lily Evans for ages, but he never loved anyone, only himself.  His family life was normal, he supposed.  His parents were in the ministry, working with foreign affairs and weren't around a whole lot.  He found some sort of love in his friends, but his jealousy prevented him from ever truly loving them.  Peter didn't understand their devotion to one another, and Remus's anguish that they were dead.  All Peter cared about was self preservation.

"But."  Remus said, finally standing.  "I do have something to live for, and that is to bring the Dark Lord down, so Peter, shall we get on with this?"

Peter's eyes widened slightly.  "You know that this is real silver?"  He asked.

"Oh course."  Remus spat.  "Harry told us all about the ceremony.  You don't think I would come unprepared?"

Peter was scared now.  He had imagined Remus taking one look at the hand and disapperating, not being fully aware of it and ready to duel.

Peter knew at once what he had to do; he had to get out of there-fast.

Remus knew what Peter was going to do a second before he did it.

"Petrificus Totalas!" he shouted, and Peter fell to the floor with a hard 'thunk'

Remus walked over to the immobile body, his eyes stone cold and devoid of every emotion, besides hate.

"You are a fool Peter."  Remus said, his words hard and uncharacteristic.  "You turned your back on your friends, and now you are going to pay for it."

Remus knew what he was going to do, and by the looks, Peter did as well.

Remus pointed his wand, straight at Peter's chest.

"Avada Kedavra"

And Remus turned away from the still, lifeless body, and exited the shrieking shack- the last and lone Marauder. 


	18. Black and White is Easy

**In this chapter-** We take a look at the inside of the Malfoy manor, and stumble across some dangerous ground, but what's up with Malfoy?  Watch out, this isn't a kid's story anymore.

_Breathe_

Lauren found herself being announced at the entrance of the Malfoy ballroom, if it was one thing about the Malfoy family, they spared no expense.  

One thing Lauren truly loved about the wizarding world was its old fashioned costumes, handed down through generations and generations of old families.  She loved the old chandeliers of the Malfoy Manor, the huge grand staircase, the high ceilings and stone walls.  Granted, her own house was like that, but she only lived there part of the time.

Lauren had houses all over Europe, and her Aunt lived in the States.  It was true, Lauren had grown up beside Hermione, not knowing who she was, but now as she looked back on it, she had a peculiar feeling that her dad knew exactly who she was, but could never prove it.  

"Miss Lauren Covington."  The announcer's voice rang out, bringing Lauren back to where she was. She descended the steps gracefully in a clingy dark green gown, it's plunging neckline and body fit left little to the imagination.

Lauren went over what Severus Snape had told her.  The Malfoy men were the top men.  They had the money, the houses, and the women.  If Lauren wanted Draco's attention, she would have to work on it, but she soon discovered there was a very easy way to lead a guy on, and it was currently wrapped around her five foot frame.

Lauren looked around the room, her gaze settling on every fair haired man present.  Nothing.  Lauren had to hand it to Draco, he truly was one in a million.

~

Draco stood in front on the enchanted mirror, readjusting his robes.

"You look fine, darling."  The mirror said in an approving voice.  "Far better than your father looked at your age."

Draco gave a small grin and thanks the mirror politely before exiting his room, and sweeping down to the ballroom.

His eyes first rested on Pansy.  Pansy Parkinson, a subdued shadow of her former self, turning into exactly the kind of pureblooded wife that the old families were supposed to bring up.  She was attending the ball with Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zambini. Pansy looked around the room, quiet eyes and a quiet smile to anyone who bothered to look her way.  She had on a strapless back dress that clung to her small body and trailed a bit on the floor, simple, but Pansy pulled it off an a quiet, elegant sort of way.

  Millicent was tall, to say the least.  Five ten without shoes and had the build of someone who trained for some sort of athletic event.  She had strong arms and powerful legs, her whole body was lean, not skinny and not fat, completely lean.   Draco suspected she also was an anorexic, but Slytherin code of conduct forbade any to snoop into another's personal matters.  Now if Draco were betrothed to Millicent, then she would be at his disposal, but it was said that she was for Vincent Crabbe.  Draco almost pitied her somewhere deep in his heart.  Millicent was wearing a dark blue gown that had long sleeves and a modest neckline, the back was a weave of crisscrosses, showing off her toned back, but that's all the skin she permitted herself to show.  Millicent was never one for showy things, and Draco almost respected her for it.

Blaise Zambini.  Probably the secret lust and desire of many people in the school.  Some not so secret.  Blaise was, in all honestly, a firecracker with black hair.  Draco often told her that if she were to dye her hair red, she could be mistaken for Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan.  Blaise had waist length black hair that was usually falling past her shoulders in loopy, wide spirals, but tonight it was all piled on her head in a delicate up-do that had her turning many heads- including some men that could easily be her father's age.  Blaise never took anything from anyone.  She stood her ground against all the boys, their unwanted attentions were buzzed away by a careless wave of a hand, and she could snap back insults almost as fast as Hermione Granger- almost.  She was what Lucius Malfoy called a 'breakable woman'.  A woman you would have to marry first, then break in.  Draco suspected that was how his own mother was.  Lucius liked killing her slowly, but Draco would only half admit that to himself.  

Blaise had on a shimmery silver cocktail dress, coming to about mid-calf.  It had long sleeves like Millicent's, but Blaise's neckline was off-shoulder, accenting her pretty neck.

 Draco approached the Slytherin girls and politely kissed their hands in turn, going through the motions of a perfect gentleman and pureblood, but mostly just going through the motions. 

"Evening."  He said smoothly, "How are you doing?"  

They all exchanged simple conversation, dresses, school, Voldemort.  The Youth of the deatheaters were bored, but they would never say a word.

Soon though, Draco looked up from his group of girls and his eyes fell on another figure across the room.

"Lauren Covington."  He murmured, causing Pansy to follow his gaze.

"Yes."  She said.  "She's here with her mother and father, Lady and Lord Covington, do you remember them?  Lord Covington led the muggle slaughter last month, the muggle paper called is an arson fire.  I suppose they never saw a blaze hex before."  Pansy managed a weak smirk, half of what she used to be able to pull off.

"She seems to be looking for something."  Draco said to no one in particular."

"Probably you, Draco."  Blaise said teasingly. 

"You're probably right."  Draco said in a self assured voice.  "Better go greet her."

Draco, in all his aired, cocky ways, never imagined how Lauren would greet him.

"Draco!"  She said in a quiet, pleased voice.  "I was just looking for you, but I'm afraid I couldn't spot you.  All the blonds in this room are nothing compared to you, I am surprised I missed your entrance."

"I came in from the west wing, in the back over there."  Draco said, waving his hand in the direction of where Pansy and her group were.

"Ah."  Lauren said softly, looking about the room. 

"The Manor looks fantastic, as always."  She said.  "Simply wonderful."

Draco smirked as he wallowed in the praise.  The manor _was _fantastic.  Then something hit him.

"You're Potters girlfriend."  He said in an accusing voice.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

If he saw Lauren slightly tense up, he didn't show it, and Lauren played cool as a cucumber.

"Harry Potter's girlfriend?"  Lauren giggled and placed a soft hand on Draco's stomach.  "Do you believe, for one minute, that Lord Covington's daughter would go out with the golden boy Harry Potter unless there were other motives?  Really Draco."

Draco suddenly felt turned on by the way she said his name, he mentally shook his head and smirked again.  "Ah, you would make a truly perfect Slytherin."  He said.  "Too bad you're at that school, what's it called again?"

Lauren sighed and relaxed a little, and told the Slytherin bad boy about her own school.

"It's in America."  She started.  "My mother went there; it is an all-witch school for gifted students.  Father wanted to send me to Durmstag, where he went, but my mother wouldn't here of it.  She told him that Durmstag was for ruffian boys and she didn't trust her daughter to a school like that.  Once daddy remembered what went on in schools with boy boys and girls, he quickly agreed, and when I turned eleven, I was sent to America."  

Lauren grinned mischievously.  "What they don't know is that recently another boarding school was established down the road…a wizard boarding school.  We have fun, lots of it."

Draco raised a careful eye brow, hoping to contain his obvious enthusiasm.  He really didn't need this tonight.  I constant battle was raging in his mind, the woman from his dreams, his father, his mother's death, the search for Hermione and Harry.  He did not need to complicate things by bringing hormones into the picture.

Lauren was back to talking about her experience at Hogwarts.  "It was simply fantastic."  She was saying.  "And seeing you there! I was surprised, although I suppose I shouldn't have been."

"Ah yes, now I remember."  Draco said.  "You insulted me quite a bit, I recall."

"Erm, well."  Lauren said and blushed prettily.  "I could not blow my cover for the sake of a gorgeous boy, now could I?"

Lauren was surprised at herself at how easy the lies were coming, but Snape's voice rang soundly in her ears.  _Any means neccisary _

_Gorgeous?_ Draco smirked inwardly.  Screw self control, Draco was seriously turned on.

"Well."  HE said in a silky voice.  "I suppose I can forgive you."  He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

Lauren smiled again and ventured bravely onward.  "What do you think about the Lord's plans for Hermione Prewit?"  She asked in a strong voice.  "When I was with her, she did not seem to be any more special than the rest of us."

Draco looked down into Laurens green eyes, he saw honest curiosity.  "His plans are great."  Draco said smugly.  "And they involve me.  Did you know that Hermione and I were betrothed when she was born?"

Lauren's sharp intake of breath confirmed that she was not aware of that bit of information.  

"Yes."  Draco said with an even more self assured grin.  "Combining the two most powerful families of the wizarding world for our Lord's benefit.  But then she disappeared.  Now that she is back, the betrothal is still on, for when we find her, that is."

Lauren thought quickly, she needed to find out more.  "So."  She said, snaking her arm around his neck, slowly massaging his shoulders.  "Are you true to that betrothal, or do you allow yourself to have a little fun?"  

Draco's heart skipped a beat, this girl certainly knew what she wanted, and it was soon going to be apparent what he wanted as well.

"Betrothal?"  He said as he quirked an eyebrow.  "Have yet to meet my wife to be as a Prewit, and you can't expect me to sit around all day like a good boy."  He looked her over.

Lauren played along with him.  "Oh, so you're a bad boy then?"

"I'm the worst."  Draco said, leaning down and whispering in her ear.  Lauren could feel his warm breath hit her sensitive skin, and suddenly gave a little tremble; she needed to get back into control.  

"Well then."  Lauren said, getting a grip.  "Just how bad do you get?"  She asked playfully, looking up at him in a wide-eyed expression.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." Draco murmured again, and made his way across the room and exited through a door.

"Damnit."  Lauren said under her breath.   She was learning things about Hermione, Hermione's past, and her future, she needed more information.  

Lauren took a bold step forward and followed Draco through the door.  She walked though and into a room that was only lit by a few floating candles, dark and eerie. It looked like a sitting room.  An enormous couch near a roaring fire, several plush armchairs, and many expensive looking rugs where thrown here and there.  

The heavy door closed softly behind her and she whirled around.  Draco was standing there, smirking with his arms folded over his chest. 

"Let me show you how bad I can really be."  

Draco advanced on her, and Lauren knew what was coming.  _Any means necessary…any…any…_

Draco was already at her; he put his strong arms around her waist and started to lightly kiss her neck.  Lauren didn't like him, didn't know him, but it was true, her and her friends had enough encounters back at school to leave Lauren fairly experienced, and Draco knew just what buttons to hit.

He started on her neck, and then made his way to her collarbone and up the base of her throat, finally putting his soft lips on hers, soft and passionate, and then crushing his lips on hers, hungry for the taste, the feel.  

Lauren was the perfect actress, moaning in all the right times, pretending to want Draco Malfoy like every other girl in the world, and Draco bought it- hook, line, and sinker.

Lauren needed to be back in control again, and used her hands to aid her.  She took her left arm from around his neck, leaving the right one there, and started to creep her way down to where Draco's hardness was appearing.  She lightly traced the outside of his pants and teased with her nimble fingers, massaging and circling until she felt Draco moan himself, and shudder involuntarily.  

Draco began to breathe heavy, leading Lauren to the huge couch in front of the fire.   Lauren sat down first, and then Draco, he began to lean over, until he was nearly on top of her.  

He was kissing her hard, forceful.  Lauren was surprised at the utter lack of emotion Draco put into this thing that was supposed to be in the name of love.

Then, just as suddenly as it all started, Draco pulled away, a range of emotions clouding his usually expressionless face.  Lauren was confused.

"Draco?"  She said, sliding closer to him, her voice silky.  "What's wrong?"

Draco took one look at her and looked as though he was going to bolt through the door any minute.  He looked away, then at her again, then away again, before saying:  "You should leave."

Now Lauren was completely baffled.  Draco had just basically blown off having sex, having sex with a very influential deatheaters daughter, who happened to be extremely pretty and pulling the heartstrings of Harry Potter.  Something wasn't right.

"Do you need to talk?"  Lauren asked, dropping her show voice, and gave him some space.

"About what?"  Draco asked heatedly.  "There's nothing wrong with me _that way if that's what you mean."_

"No." Lauren said, not surprised at his jump to defend his manhood.  "But I am a great listener, if you need to talk."

Draco glared at her with his silver eyes, and then softened slightly when his gaze was met with a sincere smile.

"There's so much."  He said with a sigh.  "So much I don't know, and so much no one is willing to tell me.  Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to not be in charge of your own life?"

Lauren smiled.  "I grew up in the same type of home as you; I know exactly how it feels."

"But at least there was some love in your family.  Your father adores you and your mum."

"But wouldn't hesitate to kill either of us if it was convenient."  Lauren finished her own eyes hardening.

"I have dreams."  Draco finally said after a few minutes had gone by.  "Of my when I was younger, and a woman and little girl my age.  The woman looks young, maybe in her late twenties.  She keeps telling me to fight for something, but I don't know what, and that little girl, it was like we were the greatest of friends, but I don't know who she is, or even if she exists, all I have are dreams, and what good is that?"

"Dreams can tell you a lot."  Lauren said.  "Dreams are the links we have to the spirit world, and out own imagination.  It sounds like someone needs something desperately.  Think about it some more.  Maybe this woman needs you to change something, maybe about yourself?"

Draco looked at her again.  "You're a deatheater's daughter."  He said.

Lauren smirked.  "And you're a deatheater's son."

"No,"  Draco said.  "That's not what I meant.  Who are you really?  On one hand, you're Harry Potter's girlfriend, defending all Gryffindors and all that shit, next your at one of my families parties acting like the perfect guest, and then we're here snogging in an unused room, then you're back to being just like a perfect little Gryffindor.  What gives?"

Lauren panicked slightly.  _Avoid all personal questions_  

"Just because of who my parents are, does not determine who I am, or who I will become."  She folded her arms across her chest.  "I'm only trying to help you."

"I need a lot more help than this."  Draco said, and put his face in his hands, as if trying to hide from the weakness that was over taking him.

"Draco?"  Lauren said gently.  "Help is always out there, all you need to do is ask for it."

When he didn't answer, she got up and decided it was time to report back.  Before the door closed all the way behind her, Lauren could have sworn she heard a small "thank you"  coming from within the room.

She made her way to the apparating room, all the while thinking about the strangest conversation she had ever had.

Sometimes things aren't always black and white.  There are a million shades of grey in between.  Good and evil are only two extremes, on two ends of an ever-conflicting battle for power.  Good and evil.   Slytherin and Gryffindor.  Purebloods and mudbloods.  Voldemort, Dumbledore.  People decide that they are good or evil because it is easy.  Not many people can handle being in the middle of an everlasting battle.  Black and white is easy, but being able to carry a burden of grey takes a strong soul and a good spirit.   Black and white is so easy.

**_(A/N)_**

_Aha, another chapter.  How does everyone like the revised edition?  I think its better this way, I like staying true to cannon, no matter what.  I tried to keep Draco as in-character as I could, but really, it is believable.  Everyone has a weak moment, and in contrast with the sexual tension, Draco sort of snapped. lol. So now what is Lauren going to report?  Are we going to see a reformed Draco?  Hold on tight, and we just might find out!  Until next time-_

_Ariel 3 _

_Also- if you want an email when I put another chapter up, leave your email in a review_** =)__**


	19. Vous Me Pardonnez

**In This Chapter**-   **Lauren reports back, Draco finds out about his dreams, and Ron and Jessica get closer.**

"Wow."  Ron said as he watched Jessica.  "Isn't she fantastic Harry?"

It was early December, yes, December, and Jessica was trying to teach Ron and Harry how to snowboard on the hill by their houses.  It was a fairly secluded area, but perfect for sledding and boarding.  Jared was with them, but he was fairly experienced, it was just the two wizard boys who had no idea what was going on.

Jessica, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what she was doing.  She leaned and turned, sped up and slowed down like a pro.  All Ron could do was grin with pride.

"Why didn't Hermione come?"  Jared asked.

"Not sure really."  Harry said.  "She told me she had a headache, so I suppose she isn't feeling well.  Cold weather doesn't agree with her."

"Isn't she great?"  

Jared and Harry turned to their red headed friend.  Harry thumped him over the head and said,

"If you're so crazy about her, make sure you get the privet lessons package."  He winked.

Ron looked confused as Jared and Harry both cracked up.  Then he got it.

"Hehe."  Ron said.  "I might just do that."

Ron left them standing there and Harry and Jared shook their heads.  

"I don't think we're welcome anymore, mate."  Jared said.

"Yeah, it appears so."  Harry replied.  "Let's go back to the house and see what Hermione's up to."

"Sounds good."  Jared said, and they carried their boards, and Ron's, back to the Potter/Weasley/Prewit house.

~

Meanwhile, Ron trekked over to where Jessica had just come to a stop, her cheeks flushed and she was smiling like crazy.

"Hey you."  She said.  "What do you think?'

"I think that I'll stick to quiddich."  Ron said with a laugh.  "I really don't think I could balance right on this."

"Here," Jessica got off her own board and took Ron's' hand. "One of the most important things about snowboarding is that you have to remember to bend your knees.  That's where all the balance comes from, and your steering ability as well."

Ron sucked in a breath as Jessica pressed against him and showed him exactly where to bend.  He was a teenage boy after all.  

"I'll be an expert in no time."  Ron said in a slightly forced tone, the way Jessica felt against him was _seriously _turning him on.

"Of course you will."  Jessica said with a grin.  "You're a natural."  She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, which was pink from the cold air.

Ron returned her smile and kissed her back, this time right on the lips, making her cheeks turn a deeper pink.

"You're wonderful."  He said to her as he kissed her temple.

"I think you're just trying to get out of snowboarding lessons." She replied, responding to the kisses.  

Ron kissed her lips again.  "Is it working?" 

Jessica sighed.  "You bet its working."

Ron smiled and put his arms around her waist, while Jessica responded by standing up straighter and pressing into him, her arms snaking their way around his neck.  Their think winter clothes separated them, but Ron could still feel her form through his clothes, and it was driving him crazy.

They were kissing again, hugging tight to one another in the cold December air.  Neither of them had ever kissed like this before, and it was pure bliss.  Their bodies were slowly grinding together, an untraceable rhythm of two people falling fast in love.

Of course, moments like this never last forever, and this case is no different.  Out of breath and slightly dazed, Jessica tripped and fell onto the snowy ground, bringing Ron with her.

"Hello," Ron said from on top of her.

Jessica smiled weakly.  "I'm so clumsy," She said.  

"I think you're wonderful."  Ron whispered and kissed her nose lightly.

They began to kiss again, ignoring the cold surrounding them, completely lost in a world where Ron wasn't in hiding with his best friends, where Jessica wasn't tormented because she was talented, lost in a world where there was just them, and that's all they needed.

~

"Ron and Jessica have been out a long time."  Hermione commented to Harry and Jared.

They were sitting around the small kitchen island drinking Hermione's hot chocolate- made the muggle way. 

"Yes, they have."  Jared arched his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, at least we know they aren't cold."  Harry said with a snicker.

"You two."  Hermione said shaking her head.  She got up to refill her glass.  Harry handed his to her, smiling. 

"Would you like me to cook you a steak too, Mr. Potter sir?"  Hermione teased as she took his cup.

"Hey if your offering."  Harry said with a smile.  "I like mine medium rare."

Hermione smacked him on the back of the head, and sent his glasses sailing through the air.  Jared caught them in one quick motion.

"You wouldn't be a bad seeker."  Harry commented as Jared handed them back to him.

"I don't know if muggles can fly brooms."  Hermione said out loud.  "I don't think it's ever been done.  If you think about it, though, it's the broom that is magical, not the person on it.  Harry, go get your broom, let's see if Jared can use it."

Harry didn't need to be told twice to bring out his beloved firebolt, the gift from his Godfather.  The broom hadn't seen the light of day in months, and Harry wanted to fly like an itch that wouldn't go away.

"You won't be able to properly fly, of course."  Hermione was telling Jared as Harry re-entered the kitchen.  "I don't think the muggles around here would accept that, but you can hover a bit in the kitchen here, just to see if you can, ah Harry, want to show him what to do?"

Harry grinned and set the broom on the floor.

"Up!"  He said, and instantly the smooth wooden handle collided with is slightly calloused hand.

"That doesn't look like any broom I have ever seen."  Jared commented as Harry mounted.

"All you do is this," Harry said as he swung his leg over.  "To hover a little, pull the handle up, not too much though, or you're going to go through the ceiling."

Harry demonstrated in the tiny kitchen, going about two feet in the air.  He then steadied it and swung his leg over, sitting on the hovering broomstick.

"Wicked," Jared said excitedly.  

Harry hopped down and took the broom in his hand and set it on the floor.  "Just raise your hand over it and say 'up'," He instructed.

Jared looked at the broom, and Hermione and Harry followed his gaze.  None of them knew what was going to happen.  

Jared took a breath and raised his hand, "U-,"

"Hey guys!"  

WHACK! 

"Owwwwww,"

"It worked!  Sort of."   Harry was laughing as he said those words, and Hermione went over to Jared, who was now rubbing a very red spot in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh, bad luck mate, that happened to me in my first flying class," Ron turned around, and then whirled back to Jared.

"Flying?"  His voiced raised a few octaves.  "He got the broom up!  Muggles can fly?"  Obviously Ron didn't know either.

"Well, it worked."  Harry said, still grinning like mad.  "It's just that Jared missed."

"I didn't miss!"  Jared said defensively.  "Ron came through the door and startled me!"

"It's ok."  Hermione said, being the peacekeeper.  "Maybe when we get back to Hogwarts, we can fly together."

A look passed over the trio's faces.  They missed their home, they missed it a lot.

"Hey hey."  Jessica said patting Ron's back and stroking his arm.  "No sad faces, the longer you're here, the longer I get to be with you, right?" She smiled at him sadly, knowing that one day she was going to have to say goodbye, she just hoped it wouldn't be forever.

"I miss my home."  Harry said.  "Hogwarts was the only place I felt I belonged.  The Durstleys never cared about me, but I met my first real family in Hogwarts."

"We'll be back soon."  Hermione said sadly.  "I don't like it anymore than you do, Harry, but I don't want to die either.  It's a tough compromise."

"Why don't we do something?  Let's play a game," Jessica suggested her hand still on Ron's back.

"What kind?"  Jared said, jumping to aid his friend to make their other friends feel better.

Jessica pondered for a moment, and then her face broke out with a grin.  "Charades!"  She said excitedly.

"Charades?"  Ron asked, looking quite confused.  "Never heard of it."

Jessica smiled broadly.  "Oh it's fantastic fun!  Each person takes a turn.  When it's your turn, you have to act out something.  Say I am pretending to be a pitcher; I will have to pretend to be pitching the ball.  The person who guesses it first gets to go next."

"Ok," Ron said.  "I think I get it, but one more question- what's a pitcher?"

~

An hour later everyone was laughing at Ron, who was still trying to figure out what an airplane was.

"This isn't fair."  He mumbled.  "I don't know any muggle things."

"We don't know any wizard things."  Jared said reasonably.

"Darn," Hermione said, grinning, "I guess that means Harry and I win!" 

"No fair," Ron mumbled.  Jessica leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel a little better."  Ron said smiling.

Hermione looked at her watch.  It was going on two o'clock.  Christmas was just a couple days away.

"I need to finish my Christmas shopping."  She said with a smile.  "Do you guys want to come?"

"I will."  Jared and Harry said at the same time.

"I'm finished."  Ron and Jessica recited.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.  "Well," Hermione aid with a smile.  "I'm glad to know Ron's on top of things.   Jared, Harry and I will go, you guys hold down the fort."

"Will do."  Ron said with a grin. 

Hermione, Jared and Harry grabbed their coats and left thorough the kitchen door.

"Hermione has no faith in me."  Ron said in mock sadness.

"What do you mean?"  Jessica asked, tilting her head slightly.

"She thinks I will always be a last minute shopper," He said, shaking his head.  "I guess you've been a good influence on me."

Jessica laughed.  "Yes, it would appear I have been," she said.

"Have I been a bad influence on you?"  Ron asked, kissing her forehead.

"Maybe," Jessica teased, smiling at the soft butterfly kisses.  "But I don't mind."

Ron leaned back and raised an eyebrow.  Jessica responded by kissing him harder, who was Ron to object?

They continued like this for several minutes, ignoring all that was going on around them.  Not that they were missing much, as they were home alone. 

Finally Ron pulled away, leading Jessica to whimper a little in protest.

"I wasn't done," She said with a fake pout.

"I'm not either," Ron said shyly.  "I love you too much."

Jessica's eyes opened wide before the sentence had even left Ron's mouth.  Ron gaped at surprise in him, and turned an unflattering shade of tomato red.  Preparing to apologize for his outburst, Jessica took a turn to surprise him. 

"I love you too!"  She said, and threw her arms around the blushing redhead.  "Oh Ron!  I'm so glad you finally told me!"

Ron began to turn back to his original color, hugging Jessica and grinning into her hair.  "I've been thinking about it awhile," He said.  "Although I planned on being more debonair about it," He pulled back and smiled.

"You're perfect," Jessica murmured, beginning to kiss him again.  "I'm so bloody lucky."

Ron could help but give into her kisses.  He was in love, he was in love, and he was in love.  Love.  He never really though it would happen to him.  Love was something Parvati and Lavender giggled about in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, and now, miles and miles away, he was sitting on a couch snogging with the girl of his dreams, how could like possibly get any better?

"Mmm Ron," Jessica mumbled.  "You know," She said, straightening herself up in his arms.  "I never got to see your room, let's go look at it," Her eyes were innocent, but her voice was mysterious.

"My room?"  Ron said with a half gulp.  "Why do you want to go there?"

"I never saw a wizard's room," She replied with a smile.  "Come on, or I will drag you there."

Well, Ron wasn't about to protest, so he led his girlfriend up the stairs and to the furthest bedroom in the hall.  He opened it up and Jessica walked in, looking at all the Quiddich posters.

"Amazing!"  She gasped as the quiddich players zoomed around the posters, throwing red balls and dodging dark ones.  "Absolutely brilliant!"

"I'm glad you like it," Ron said with a grin.  "Hermione taught Harry and me a decorating spell, I think I did a pretty good job." 

"Fantastic job," Jessica said, and flopped down on the bed.  "Come on, sit down, you're making me nervous."

Ron edged to bed and sat on the edge near her, slightly nervous, although he wasn't sure why.

"Tell me about your home, your wizard home," Jessica said.  "What's it like?"

"Crowded," Ron joked.  "I have five older brothers and Ginny, my younger sister.  Bill, Charlie and Percy moved out, although Percy left with bitter intentions.  We haven't talked to him in over a year.  Bill is the oldest, followed by Charlie.  They are both working in the war in the Order; I don't know what they do exactly.  Fred and George are twins; they still live at home but are running a joke shop in Diagon ally.  It's going very well and Dumbledore is having them come up with tricks for the light side, it's all top secret though.  You met Ginny.  She's the baby of the family and the only girl.  She has a personal vengeance against You-Know-Who, but if you ask her about it, she won't talk much.  I worry about her," Ron sighed as he talked about his sister, something wasn't right with her.

"What happened?"  Jessica asked.  "I mean, with your sister and Voldemort?"

Ron flinched slightly and said, "He possessed her using his old diary.  Lucius Malfoy slipped it to her one day.  He almost killed her if it wasn't for Harry."

"Harry rescued her?"  Jessica murmured.

"Harry saved her life," Ron replied.  "I'll always remember that.  Ginny would not be alive today if Harry hadn't risked all he had for the sake of my little sister."

Jessica moved closer to Ron and put her hand over his.  "You are very lucky to have such a friend."  She said warmly.  "Harry is special, everyone knows that, but I see it in you too.  You don't have a scar, or any sort of history with a homicidal wizard, but you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen, and I love you for that, that's what makes you special."

Ron didn't know what to say.  No one ever told him he was special before, not himself.  He was always over shadowed by his brothers, and Ginny was the only girl.  He was best friends to Harry Potter, and Hermione now had a name for herself, of course he didn't know how to respond, so he did the first thing his brain told him to- he kissed her.

Jessica grabbed on to his shoulder and held on for support.  She was drowning in him and loving every bit.  

Ron darted his tongue into her mouth.  Jessica willingly parted her lips and returned the tease, their tongues dancing together like they never experienced before.

Jessica gently ands slowly leaned back on the bed, bringing Ron with her, although neither noticed the compromising position they found themselves involved in.  

Passion was running high as Jessica ran her hands up and down Ron's back, feeling his muscles beneath his tee shirt.  Ron, acting out of pure instinct, did the same.  He traced small circles on her stomach, feeling the warmth of her skin on his fingertip, and traced designs up under her shirt, until he ran into the silky fabric of her bra.  He took her breast in his hand, cupping it and massaging it gently. 

A small moan from Jessica brought him back to earth, and he responded by jumping back as though she suddenly caught on fire.

"Jessica!"  He cried, completely ashamed at himself and his lack of self control.  "Oh my lord, I'm so sorry, Oh God, I'm sorry Jess!"

Jess on the other hand, stared at him, and decided right then to make a semi-life altering decision.  This was it.

"Ron," She said, moving towards him and putting her hand on his.  "I have no illusions about this war.  I know that you, Hermione, and Harry are in great danger," she paused, "From what I've heard, this isn't the first time, either," She looked into his confused blue eyes. "I don't want to waste the time we have, because nothing is real anymore.  We have today, but we might not be lucky tomorrow," She reached out and hugged him tight, and whispered in his ear.  "I want you to be my first."

Ron looked at his girlfriend doubtfully, but the look in her eyes told him she was being sincere, and she was ready.  

"Jess…"  But she put her lips on his before he could talk her out of it.  She didn't want to regret anything, especially concerning the one boy she trusted with something like this.

~

"That is very interesting, Miss Covington," Dumbledore said, staring at her intently.  "I believe there may be hope for Mister Malfoy yet."

Lauren, Severus, and Dumbledore were in the headmaster office, surrounded by the old headmasters and mistresses of the ages.  Occasionally they would interrupt Lauren as she told her story, everything, and blushing at the more intimate parts.

"What do you make of it, Albus?"  Severus asked, not knowing himself.

"I believe this means that young Draco is having doubts in his livelihood," Dumbledore mused.  "From the actions occurring with Miss Covington, it appears that Draco Malfoy is developing a conscious.  I do wonder what sort of dreams he is having."

The tone of voice Dumbledore used hinted that he knew exactly what sort of dreams Draco was having, but he was not at liberty to say.    

"I have a feeling we will be talking with Mr. Malfoy very soon."

~

On the other side of the castle, Draco awoke in his bed in the prefect dorm, again from one of those blasted dreams.

"I'm going crazy."  He said to himself, sitting up in his huge bed.  "I am going absolutely bloody insane."

It was no secret that insanity ran in the Malfoy blood.  Suicide was a common occurrence throughout his mother's side as well.  Draco always thought himself a level-minded person.  He always knew where he was, what mind he was in.  When he drank, he never passed his limit, and contrary to what people thought, Draco did not experiment with drugs.  So if he wasn't crazy, then…

"No," He said.  "I am not turning into a fucking golden boy," Draco looked around his spacious room. He liked it. It was large, like his room at the manor, but it also held a charm that the manor didn't possess.  Certain warmth that was always absent in the dark of Malfoy manor.  

"Am I?"  He finally whispered quietly, before heading off into another fitful sleep.

**_(A/N)_**

**I got a new AIM s/n.  x veritas TRUTH so if you need me, there I'll be! Whoo hoo.  Anyway, I liked this chapter, it was fun, and…different. Lol.  I just realized Ron never has anyone in any of my fics…he's married to Lavender in LIWFR, but there's no story there, and he just…well, no romance for Ronny, so, my first big 'scene' dedicated to all the underappreciated Ron Weasleys in the world! **

**I'll be getting to the Voldie stuff soon, FantasyIsMyLife, as we all know, finding Hermione and Harry are the numero uno things on the deatheater agenda, a couple twists are going to take place :D hehe, gotta love those.  This fic is going to be _epic I'm not really sure how long just yet, but it's already well on its way to 100,000 words, lol.  Maybe 40-50 chapters? But don't take my word on it, I love writing, so I'll end up with 2000 chapters (that was a joke!) but rest assured, It will get finished, I promise, I never start something I don't plan on finishing, and my writing is no different.  While you're waiting for the next chapter, why don't you go read there's a place for us it's another hr/dr written by me, and I think its going quite well: D _**


	20. Something is Not Right

****

**In This Chapter: **_The gang is attacked and ends up back at Hogwarts, while some other surprises await them._

"Happy Christmas!"

"Oomph! Hermione! What the hell are you doing?"  A very groggy and cranky Harry said as Hermione jumped on his bed.

"Doing you a favor, Harry," Hermione answered with a grin.  "Making sure you don't sleep through the most wonderful day of the year!"

By this time Harry was more awake, and less cranky, and Ron walked in from the door to his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Excellent," The red head said.  "When is Jessica coming over?"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes in unison.  "Jess needs some time with her family too, Ron," She said.  "Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say you guys were married," She finished with a wink and a grin.

Ron blushed a bit but that wasn't abnormal for him.  What Harry and Hermione didn't know (and that was a lot) didn't hurt him.

"Right," Ron said, changing the subject.  "Anyway, I'll cook us some breakfast after I change, and we'll open presents."

"Great!"  Hermione said and left to go change out of her pajama's and robe.

"There's something different about you," Harry said as he climbed out of bed.  "I can't place it, but there is definitely something different."

Ron glanced nervously at his worn pajama sleeve.  "Don't know what you're talking about Harry."  And he turned and started for his room.

Harry gave an inward shrug and started rummaging through his own drawers, finding some clothes to wear for Christmas.

Two hours later, full, happy and still somewhat sleepy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were gathered in the living room, opening presents form each other, friends, and family.  Hermione guessed that Dumbledore forwarded all of their Christmas gifts to them with some sort of untraceable charm.  Each of the three friends got a Weasley sweater, homemade fudge and assorted candies. 

"This is great," Hermione said contently as she put down a letter from her parents.  Her parents did not know about Hermione current predicament and Dumbledore's charms where making the letters come off as a bit confused, but it still felt nice to hear from them all the same.   

"When is Jessica coming?"  Ron asked for the hundredth time that morning.  Hermione and Harry would have been becoming annoyed if it wasn't for their excellent mood and Holiday cheer. 

"Ron," Hermione said in a forced, patient voice.  "Jessica will get here when she gets here, I know her parents, they are strict and put family before all else, don't worry about it," She then went back to carefully selecting Bertie bott beans from her stocking,

Soon they started to play a game of exploding snap in front of the fire.  Unlike Chess, Harry excelled in this game, and soon he had won several games in a row.

Suddenly Hermione looked up, feeling aware of something that wasn't quite right.

"Do you feel that?"  She asked her friends.  Ron and Harry looked at her strangely.

"Are you cold?"  Ron asked, moving to get her a blanket.  

"No," Hermione answered, a bit scared.  "I'm not cold, I just feel like something isn't right,"   She looked over the room, not really knowing what she was looking for.

"I'm sure it's ok," Harry said, but looking around the room as well.  "You're probably just homesick, it is Christmas after all."

"Harry," Hermione looked at him.  "I know what feeling homesick is like, every day that we have been here I felt it, and this is something different, almost sinister."

Ron and Harry gazed around the room uneasily, and then looked back to Hermione. 

"I'm sure it's just the wind or something," Ron said uncertainly.  "Nothing to worry about."

Hermione finally just agreed and settled back down, waiting for their friends to come.

And come they did.  When Jared and Jessica finally arrived around six o'clock that evening, Ron practically jumped Jessica at the door, giving her a big kiss, which she returned with a laugh.

"Missed you too!" She said smiling; her cheeks still red form the cold outside.  

And from then on they had their own little party.  Ron and Hermione cooked a dinner, and later exchanged gifts.  Jared and Jessica went home that night laden with inconspicuously magical gifts, trying to figure out a way to explain some of the stuff to their parents.  

Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed all the way up to their respected bedrooms, clearly forgetting Hermione's strange feelings earlier that afternoon.

~

BANG!

Hermione bolted straight up in her bed.  _There was something…someone…downstairs.  _

Hermione wasted no time grabbing her wand at her side table and ran into Harry's room, using the connecting door.

"Harry!" Hermione said loudly, roughly shaking him awake, when Ron ran in as well.  

"Did you hear that?"  He asked urgently.  

"No," Hermione snapped.  "I am shaking Harry awake so we can have our nightly shag."

Harry chose this moment to wake up, and both he and Ron responded with various confused words.

"Recognize the sarcasm later," Hermione said urgently.  "Harry, there is something downstairs, I heard them."

"Same here mate," Ron said, looking very pale under his freckles.  

:"I think we need to get back to Hogwarts," Hermione said quietly.  "Do you all still have your portkeys?"

Harry and Ron pulled out the necklaces from under their shirts.

"Got 'em," Harry said, the sleep starting to leave his voice.  

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said.  She reached for her necklace as Ron and Harry disappeared, but a hand grabbed her arm from behind.

"Fancy meeting again, Miss Prewit," Hermione turned around to look into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione stole a glance around the room, and saw the many deatheaters that she and her friends had thrown into Azkaban the previous year.  She was not afraid until her eyes settled on one figure, half casted in shadow.  Draco.

She fixed her eyes on him and then back to his senior.  "Well, you caught me.  Again.  Good for you, guess we just weren't smart enough for the bad guys."

Lucius smirked at her, but his eyes didn't smile.  "Yes, Miss Prewit, it appears we have.  Draco, please lead our new guest to the apparition grounds," He threw Hermione into Draco, who caught her in strong arms.

"You are terrible," Hermione said fiercely as Draco led her out of the house.  "I don't understand how you live with yourself, how you can sleep at night, I-"

"Draco!"  A furious Lucius Malfoy came out of the house.  "That is the wrong way you idiot boy! Come here at once!"

Hermione felt Draco tense up beside her, and before she knew what was happening, Draco said, 

"This is the right way for me, goodbye father," And then Hermione heard, nor saw, anymore.

~

"Look, he's waking up."

Draco Malfoy groaned a bit at the racket going on inside his brain.  He opened his eyes then quickly closed them because of the light.

"Hello?"  A voice, a girl's voice, said through Draco's black world.  "Are you awake?"

Draco opened his eyes finally, a little bit at a time and saw who was talking.  A pretty red head with a little button nose looked back at him, her face a mix of very many different emotions.  Draco could sense her fear at the stranger before her.

Draco had never seen her before, and sat straight up.  Turns out he was lying down on a couch in a house he had never been to before.

"Where am I?"  He asked the pretty redhead.  "Who are you?"

"We would like to ask you the same question," Another girl came up behind the redhead, her arms crossed over her chest.  Draco could see she was small, but she had an aura of power, physical strength, but no magic.

"Auugh," A figure on another couch groaned just as Draco had a minute before.

"The girl is waking up," A dark haired man said.  He was sitting on a chair beside the couch. 

"Hermione?"  Draco turned his head and looked at the brown haired girl on the couch, and then she too sat up.

"Malfoy!"  She said as soon as she saw him.  "Where the hell are we?  Who are these people? Where have you taken me?"

The questions that had been whirling around inside Draco's head where brought to light by Hermione, where were they?  
  


"I don't know," Draco said truthfully.  "But we aren't near home, their accents are different. I messed it up."

Hermione looked at him, wide-eyed, and jumped off the couch.  She was still just dressed in her pajamas, but Draco was dressed in long black robes.  

"Ok, who are you?"  She asked the man who was sitting beside her.

"Um," He said, unsure of what to say.  Hermione saw him steal a glance at the small blonde, who gave a nod.

"I'm Xander," He said.  "The blonde is Buffy, and the redhead is Willow.  You guys were out cold in the graveyard, and, well, it's not the greatest place to be out cold in," He looked at them with curious eyes.

"Out…cold"?  Hermione said, trying to sort through all her thoughts.  Then her eyes lit up.

"Malfoy, outside, now," She said it in a voice that left no room for argument, although it was apparent that Buffy did not want her new visitors out of her sight.

Draco looked wearily at the now fuming brunette, but followed, he had his wand in his pocket, if Hermione should turn homicidal on him.

"Where the hell are we, Malfoy?"  Hermione asked one there where outside whoever house it was.

"I don't know," Draco said truthfully.  "But it sounds to me that we are in America, their accents give it away,"

"America?"  Hermione asked faintly, and backed away slightly.  "Why?  Why did you bring me so far away?  What are you playing at Malfoy, because I am getting really tired of playing cat and mouse with you?"

"I didn't do it intentionally," Draco said in a somewhat embarrassed voice.  "I panicked when I apparated and you are supposed to be in a clear mind.  I meant to take you to Hogwarts, but somehow we ended up here.  You aren't supposed to Apparate over seas, it's not safe.  I don't even have a license,"

Now Hermione was more confused than she had been in a long time, and Hermione hated to be confused.

"Why would you want to take me to Hogwarts?"  She asked, and then she cried out.  "Hogwarts hasn't been taken, has it?!  Oh no…Ron and Harry portkeyed there, oh no…"  

"No, Hermione," Draco said.  "Hogwarts is still controlled by Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord is no closer to capturing it.  I was trying to get you away from them, they were taking you back to Voldemort," He looked at her with expressionless eyes.

To his surprise, Hermione laughed at him.  "You expect me to believe that?"  She asked with mirth.  "Why the hell would Draco Malfoy all of a sudden turn good on us?  What motivation do you have for fighting for Dumbledore and Harry, the golden boy?  What's in it for you?"

Draco continued to look at her, his face revealing nothing.

"What's in it for me?"  He asked.  "I don't honestly know right now what is in it for me, but I know I will go insane to fight it anymore.  She comes to me in dreams, and even when I'm awake I can feel her all around me, and she keeps telling me I must not be my father, that the Dark Lord will not by my ally.  I can't fight it anymore."

Hermione felt like she knew what Draco was talking about, the dreams she had had her mother in it, but why would she want to talk to Malfoy?

"That's my mum," Hermione said, taking a stab in the dark.  "I have dreams about her too, she warns me about things.  I knew you were coming to kidnap me that night."

"So that's how you knew we used to be friends," Draco said more to himself than his companion.  "You dream about us?"

"Us as babies," Hermione said.  "We couldn't have been much more than a year old, and we're always together.  In a nursery, outside, anywhere," 

Draco stayed very quiet.  He knew Hermione's family history, he knew what their destiny was going to be together, but he really didn't think now was the time to say that if Voldemort caught them, he would be her new husband, so instead, he said,

"It is important that they never find us," Draco looked at her.  "It's very important,"

Hermione wanted to ask why, but another pressing matter was at hand.

"How are we going to get home?"  She asked.

"We can't Apparate," Draco replied.  "It's a miracle we didn't get splinched,"

Hermione cringed, and then began pacing, mumbling to herself.

"I'm in America with the junior deatheater of the year, telling me that he dreams about my mother and is a good guy now, and I almost got splinched because he tried to be a hero, and… good Lord, I'm doomed," She said this all very fast.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I'm not a natural fucking good guy like Potter, I just saved your skinny ass and this is how you repay me?"  Draco looked at Hermione, furious.

Hermione, to his surprise, grinned.  "Aha," She said.  "This is the Malfoy I know, and I know how to deal with that one.  It's going to take a lot more that one minor thing to repay all the shit you've done in the past, Malfoy,"

Draco just looked at her, open mouthed.  "You are the most infuriating wrench I have ever met," He said.

Hermione smiled.  "I know," Then she paused.  "What are we going to tell the muggles in there?"

"Nothing," Draco said. "We can't tell them anything,"

The sun was beginning to set, and dark shadows sprawled along the lawn, making the entire area looked sinister and evil.  Hermione suddenly became afraid.

"I don't like this place," She said.  "There's something wrong with it, but I can't figure out what it is,"

"Let's go back inside," He said.  "We can just wing it from there,"

Hermione followed Draco back inside the comfortable looking house, but glanced over her shoulder one more time.

"Well," Buffy the blonde said as they reentered the house.  Hermione took a quick glance and saw that there where now six people in the living room.  

An older man came up to her and introduced himself.  Hermione felt a huge wave of relief to hear his thick British accent.

"My name is Rupert Giles," He said.  "You have met Willow, Buffy, and Xander.  That is Dawn and Anya,"

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione replied in a polite tone, even though she wanted to ask many questions on the inside.  

"How did you get to Sunnydale?"  Buffy was now saying, as the last of the sun set. 

"I don't know," Hermione said, covering for her and Draco.  "I actually don't know a whole lot right now.  I know my name, and I know Malfoy's name, but not much else.

"I don't think we ever caught your names," Willow was saying.

"Hermione…Granger," Hermione answered unsurely.  "And this is Malfoy,"

Giles looked at the blonde boy sharply, but didn't say anything.  They way he was looking at them made Hermione uncomfortable.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need," Buffy said.  "It won't be the first time strangers have crashed here.  You sound like you could be Giles long lost cousins or something…or Spikes,"

"Nah," Dawn, you youngest looking, said.  "They came in the sun, they aren't-"

She was cut off by a swift kick from willow, who looked up at the two British people and smiled.  "Dawn has an imagination that gets away with her sometimes,"

"I do not!"  Dawn said indignantly, but let the topic drop.  This caught Hermione's interest.  What didn't the Americans want them to know about?

"So you don't remember where you came from?"  Buffy asked, somewhat suspiciously.  "Do you know anything about yourselves?"

"I'm sixteen," Hermione said, then in an afterthought, "So is Malfoy,"

"Is his name just Malfoy?"  Dawn asked, "Or does he have a real name too?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy," Draco said, looking at Hermione sharply.  "Hermione just has a problem calling me by my first name,"

"Why!"  Dawn said, her eyes lighting up.  "Draco is a great name!  A little weird, but it's cool, very British,"

"British?"  Giles said, looking at her, "Are you saying my name is very British too?"

"Duh," Dawn said, with a roll of the eyes, "I mean, Rupert?  Come on, who is named Rupert anymore?"

Hermione smiled while Giles muttered something under his breath about American teenagers, and no respect.

Just as Hermione was going to ask something about the geography of Sunnydale, the door opened and a man with bleached blonde hair walked in, clad all in black, complete with trench coat.

"Oy everyone," The new man said.

"Hey Spike," Dawn said with a friendly smile.

Hermione looked at Spike, and a look of utmost fear crossed her face, and she reached for her wand in her pajama pants, but then the spasm of fear left and she realized she had been very obvious in her look of complete shock.

"Hermione?" Giles asked, "Is something the matter?"

Hermione fought with herself, but finally turned to Draco, then back to Giles and said, "I'm sorry, but…is there something different about Spike?"

Anyone who was not looking at Hermione now was, and that included Spike, who then asked, "Who's the chit?"

Hermione looked at him, and said in a voice that she hoped sounded confident, "Hermione,"

Buffy didn't let the subject drop.  "What do you think is different about Spike?"  She asked.

Hermione took a tentative step towards the blonde man, and felt Draco move behind her.  For an instant she thought that maybe this was a clever plot of Voldemorts to catch Hermione off guard and have a good laugh, but she knew that wasn't his style.  He was direct and to the point, this Spike guy had nothing to do with the evils that plagued her life, although there was something about him.

"He's a vampire," Hermione said, then widened her eyes at her own daring.

This caused more of an uproar than what was expected, as Buffy jumped up and grabbed Hermione, Draco jumped up and grabbed Buffy who grabbed Hermione, Willow and Dawn started rapid-firing questions, Xander tried to get Draco off Buffy, and Spike, Giles, and Anya stepped back, an amused expression on their faces.

Finally between the joined efforts of Hermione and Draco, Hermione was free from Buffy and both pulled out their wands.

"Ok," Hermione said in a very cool voice, "I think we all owe one another explanations.  I want to know about the vampire, and why he has a soul,"

It was Draco's turn to look at Hermione in surprise, but Hermione kept her warm brown eyes locked on Spike.

"Wait just a minute," Buffy interrupted, "I think we should do the asking, this is my house, after all, and why are you pointing those sticks at us?"

"Their Wizards, Buffy," Anya said, trying to conceal her smile, "I think they are the ones in control now,"

"But I'm the slayer!"  Buffy replied, sounding like Dawn in a bad mood.

"Won't do you much good if you're in a full body-bind, love," Spike said, not bothering to hide his smile.  "So I suppose I should start talking,"

Hermione slightly lowered her wand, but Draco kept his up, glancing to all the people in the room in turn.

"You're right," Spike began, "I'm a vamp, it's no big deal really, I'm in complete control.  "I fought for my soul, that's all you need to know.  I know you're a witch, and you're a wizard,"  He turned to Draco,  "And I know of your family, Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't even need to know your name to see the Malfoy genes well alive in you, both in body and mind,"

Draco looked mildly impressed, but not very surprised.

"I know who you are now," Hermione said in awe, as if she just had a mind blowing revelation.  "You're William the bloody, you sired out Defense against the Dark Arts teacher,"

Now it was Spike's turn to look surprised.  "Did I now, and who is going around saying that I sired them?"

"Professor Rain," Hermione said.

If Spike could appear paler than he was already, he would have achieved it at the mention on that name.  "Rain teaches now?" He asked, "I always wondered what happened to him,"

 "I thought you said you had a soul," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "You wouldn't sire an innocent person with a soul,"

Spike laughed, "Love, if Rain comes across innocent now, you don't know what he was like a century ago, and the soul thing is a recent story,"

Hermione sat down on the couch, her head swimming with facts, she felt as if she were going to explode.

"Our turn," Buffy said.  Hermione figured she had a superiority complex, she liked being in charge.

"Why are you here?"  Buffy asked.

"Apparation gone wrong," Draco said, his cheeks tinting pink.  "I meant to transport us to Hogwarts when Hermione and her friends were attacked by the deatheaters, but I panicked and crossed over the ocean, quite unintentionally, I might add,"

"Apparated over the ocean!"  Anya burst out, "How in the hell did you not get Splinched?"

Now they were drawing quite a look from the other part of the group.

"Ok, Anya, you better sit down, let us deal with this," Xander said to his girlfriend.

"Right, honey," Anya said, "I'm older than everyone present, give me a little credit, my knowledge of witches and wizards is a little better than yours,"

Xander put his hands up in defeat.  "Right, right, boring mortal here, so sue me,"

Hermione would have giggled if the situation wasn't a little more serious, but Xander reminded her of Ron, and the thought of how worried her friends were made her sad.  She had no way of getting back to them, and no way of contacting them.  

"How do you know about that?"  Hermione asked instead.  "You three are the only ones not trying to put me in ahead lock,"

"I was a vengeance demon," Anya said brightly, as though this was an everyday conversation.  "But now I'm going to get old and wrinkly, just like you,"

"Er," Hermione looked down at her wand, then back at Anya.  "So you're not a demon anymore?"

"Nope," Anya said cheerfully.  "Although it has been an on-again off-again gig, I think I'm pretty settled down now,"

"Good to hear," Draco interrupted.  "What about you?"  He looked at Giles.  "What's your story?"

"I'm a watcher," Giles said.  "And Buffy is the Slayer,"

"Oh!"  Hermione exclaimed, "She's _The_ Slayer? How long have you been at it?  I have read all about the history of slaying, and the watchers council too! That is all so excellent, even though the council repeatedly refuses to study the wizarding world, that's alright, some muggles just don't understand,"

Hermione said this all very fast, and Buffy and the gang, save for Anya, Spike, and Giles, looked at her as though she was speaking a language they had never known existed.

"I think," Giles finally said.  "We need to start at the beginning of both of our stories.  I'll go make some tea, and then we can tell each other everything."

**(A/N)**

heh, this is where I find my loyal readers.  Those willing to read though my Buffy obsession as well as my Harry Potter one.  Don't worry, the buffy gang aren't going to be a real big thing, except obviously, spike is Rain's sire, but the rest don't really have a big part.  Maybe 3 chapters tops.  Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	21. New Faces in New Places

**In This Chapter-** _more Buffy-ness, and a look from the Harry/Ron POV._

Harry paced impatiently through the Gryffindor common room.  Occasionally he would mutter a thing or two, but for the most part he was just creating a worn path on the cold stone floor.  Ron looked on with worried interest.

"If you don't stop pacing, I'm nailing you to the floor," The red head said, although his tone didn't imply a joke.

"I should have waited," Harry said angrily.  He stopped pacing.  "I should have made her go first."

"No mate," Ron said from his chair.  "I should have made the both of you go before me, they don't want me for anything, I'm of no use to them."

Just then Ginny walked in and stood behind the couch, glaring at the two boys.

"Oh will you two just stop it?"  She said angrily.  "You are just standing and sitting here, wishing she was back, but you can't turn back time.  Stop feeling so bloody sorry for yourselves and get moving.  Dumbledore wants to speak with the both of you."

Ron sprang up from his chair and followed Harry out of the common room, nearly running Ginny over.  She merely shook her head in dismay.

The boys reached the Gargoyle stature, out of breath and with cramps at their sides.

"L-lemon drop," a winded Harry gasped, and the stone stature came to life and let them pass.

Ron led the way up to the office, and was immediately assaulted by a very, very shaken Jessica.

            "Jess!"  Ron cried, and hugged her tight.  He then noticed Jared and Lauren, and the tears that appeared on every one of their faces.

            McGonagall and Dumbledore stood there, silent as statues.

            "What happened?"  Harry asked, and was met with more tears.  He walked over to Lauren, and hugged her somewhat awkwardly, then stepped back and looked at his teachers.

"I think we all need to sit down," Dumbledore said in an answer.  With that, he produced five comfortable armchairs, much like the ones he made for himself and Ms. Figg at Harry's trial.  

The kids all took a seat on the chairs, Jared, Lauren, Harry, Jessica, and Ron.  Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and McGonagall stood on his right side, looking stern and proud.

"There has been another attack," Dumbledore said gravely.

"They killed Jessica's parent," Jared said to the floor, in a numbed and shocked voice.

Jessica sat at Ron's side, numb with grief and crying silent tears.

"No more?"  Harry asked, bewildered.  Usually they killed many more than two muggles.

            "No more," Dumbledore said, "But two too many.  We have Miss Covington to thank for the prevention of more lost lives.  Through her excellent work, we were able to stop the attack while it was in progress, and before they could claim more lives.  The dungeons deep below Hogwarts are now in use again, this time with three deatheaters, as Azkaban is under Voldemorts control."

"The potions classrooms?"  Ron asked, confused.

"No Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said gravely.  "The dungeons deep below the classrooms.  They have not been in use since the times of the four founders."

"Are they secure there?"  Harry asked.  He did not like the sound of Voldemorts followers sharing the same roof with him, even if they were locked up by magic.

"There are more spells on them than guarded the sorcerer's stone," Dumbledore replied.  "I saw to it myself that they were all impenetrable except for Professor McGonagall and me.  Their wands have all been snapped in half, and they all have numbing and blindness spells on them.  They do not know where they are, and they cannot feel Voldemorts calls."

This made Harry feel somewhat better, but he still had other matters to concern him.

"What about Hermione?"  He asked.

Dumbledore looked grave, but he had good news.

"Miss Granger is no longer on this continent," He said.  "But she is also not in the hands of Voldemort.  Something went wrong in their kidnap attempt, and she is somewhere that we cannot plot."

"But how?"  Ron asked, amazed.  "What could have gone wrong?"

"It's not so much of _what_ went wrong, Mr. Weasley, but of _whom._"  McGonagall answered.  "It appears that Draco Malfoy may have turned his back against the allegiance of Voldemort, for he disobeyed his father, and tried to Apparate to Hogwarts, but failed."

"Malfoy!"  Harry and Ron cried.  "How can you know he hasn't done something terrible with her?  Maybe this was all a plot of Voldemorts to catch us off guard!  Maybe they really do all have her, and are laughing about how fooled we are as we speak!"  Both Harry and Ron rattled of the questions in a jumbled order, but Dumbledore has dealt with them enough to be able to speak the language of two troubled sixteen year olds.

"Harry, Ron," Dumbledore said their given names kindly.  "We know that Hermione is with Draco Malfoy, but we also know that wherever he is, it is not with Voldemort, or even with Lucius Malfoy.  The deatheaters we caught were looking for them at her friend's house; they are no closer to their location than we are."

This did not appease the two boys, who decided that anywhere alone with Draco Malfoy was worse than being in a room with a hundred armed deatheaters.

~

"And that's my slayer story, the cliff notes version anyway," Buffy finished her story with an anticlimax, but Hermione was enthralled.

"You have been slaying so long!"  She exclaimed.  "You have to be the longest lived slayer in history!  They never last more than two years!"

Buffy laughed.  "Well, I have died twice, so I don't know how much that counts."

"It's because you have such fantastic friends," Hermione said with a sad smile.  "The slayers of the past were so alone, but you have friends to help you through it all, you are very lucky."

Willow and Xander both hugged Buffy at the same time.  "She knows!"  They said in unison, and they all laughed.

"Now, it's your turn," Spike said.  Hermione gave him a cold glare.  She didn't trust him, but she didn't hate him.  There was something in his aura that confused her.

"Well," Hermione started.  "I suppose I should be honest with you," She paused.  "My name is not Granger, at least not anymore.  My surname is Prewitt, and I just found out half a year ago."

As she expected, three pairs of eyes widened at the statement.  

"But-"Spike began.

"I know, I know," Hermione interrupted.  "I already heard it a million times, but it's the truth.  I'm the last Prewitt in existence, and I'm a bit more magical."

"So you're both a witch and wizard?"  Spike asked.  "I thought so; I could feel it a mile away."

"Hang on a second," Willow said, looking left out.  "I'm a witch too!  How come Spike can't sense me?  Wait, that didn't sound right, but why?"

"Their _real_ witch and wizard,"  Anya said, as if it were the plainest thing in the world.  "They were born with magic in their blood, you weren't.  They can do loads of stuff you cant, and easily do stuff that sucks the energy out of you."

"Blunt little bugger, isn't she?"  Draco whispered to Hermione.  Across the room Spike sniggered and nodded at them.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about this?"  Willow asked, now feeling more and more put out.  "I thought there was only one kind of witch."

"There is only one kind," Draco said.  "We're it.  You are a Wicca, you don't have any magic in your blood, and you get your powers from the elements and earth."

"But it's still powerful,"  Hermione interjected, glaring at Draco for his rudeness.  "It's just that anyone can do Wicca, while you need to be born with magic to be a witch or wizard.  We go to a school for it, called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Giles said knowingly.  "I've been there before, but I'm not a wizard myself.  When I was younger I toyed with a lot of dark magical objects that I shouldn't have.  Does Albus Dumbledore still teach transfiguration?"

"He's the Headmaster now," Hermione said proudly.  "And its imperative we get back to him, Harry and Ron are probably killing themselves with worry,"

"Oh good, less work for me," Draco cracked, but Hermione whirled around.

"Don't you dare Malfoy!"  Hermione yelled.  "It's your fault I'm here in the first place!  It's your fault I've been away from my home for the last months!  I don't care what you have to say about anything, but I'm not letting a deatheater talk about my friends like that!"

Hermione glared at the handsome boy, and he glared back.  Draco was furious his rescue attempt failed, but he was even more miserable thinking that Hermione didn't believe him.  Deep down he knew he wouldn't have if he was in her place, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Deatheater?"  Buffy asked, "Is that a daemon?  Something I can kill?"

Hermione looked over at the petite blonde, and grinned.  

"You bet," She said, and grabbed Draco.  "Here's your first one,"

"Hermione!"  Draco yelled, getting annoyed at being toyed with.  "I'm not a deatheater!"

"I know," Hermione answered simply.

Draco stopped, hope rose in him.  "You do?"  He asked.

"Of course you're not a deatheater," Hermione said again.  "You have to be of age, do you think I know nothing about my own world?  You're only sixteen, at seventeen you're of age."

Draco sighed impatiently, he would have to win this battle another day.

"So you're a Malfoy,"  Spike said, eyeing Draco with interest.  "I've met a few of you in my day.  Are you Aierian's son?"

"Lucius," Draco said.  "Aierian Malfoy was my grandfather."

"Lucius," Spike nodded.  "I know him as well. The years go by differently for us vamps, it's hard to keep track.  I knew Lucius when he was seventeen. About the age I look now.  He never discovered I was a vampire."

Draco looked curiously at Spike, there was something he knew but wouldn't say, Draco could feel it.

"I know all about your history," Hermione looked at Spike, shooting daggers with her eyes that would have even made Draco back off.  "So what does a vampire was with a slayer?  Better yet, what does a vampire that has killed two other slayers want with this one?"

"That's a test subject there, Hermione,"  Xander said with a half smile.  "That's a lot of history for just one day, or night, I guess it is now,"

"Well I'm always willing to learn," Hermione replied.  "I want to see how this one works.  He sired one of my teachers, and terrorized the entire English country before he came here, do you know nothing of him?"

Spike wasn't worried about the gang finding out anymore of his past.  He had already been through hell and back for his soul, they knew he wasn't a bad guy anymore.  

At least not as bad as he once was.

"Look love,"  Spike said, not really sounding one way or another.  "They know me, they know what I've done, there's no changing the past, get over it."

Hermione glowered, but before she could say anything, Buffy stepped in.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about any of this," she said to Giles.  

Hermione and Draco looked on in mild amusement as different degrees of exasperation crossed Giles' face.

"Of course I couldn't tell you," Giles finally said.  "There are strict codes and guidelines that I have been sworn to uphold, giving you an edge into things that do not concern you would throw off the entire balance of power, and what if-"

"Oh come off it," Spike said.  "We know all this already, and the slayer knows it too, she just loves to give everyone a hard time."

"Butt out Spike," Buffy said in an irritated voice. "Better yet, help Draco get settled downstairs with you, I think this little meeting is over, let's let Hermione and Draco have some sleep."

"Finally,"  Hermione heard any say to Xander.  "I don't know what the big deal is, everyone is fine with daemons, but the thought of there being real witches and wizards gives everyone the heebie-jeebies?  Please."

Hermione would have smiled is she hadn't been so distressed about her entire situation, which was seeming more and more hopeless by the minute.  Everyone had left, and Dawn had just told her Buffy would bring her some blankets.  Hermione thanked her and then Dawn too went to bed.

Soon Buffy returned, carrying about six peoples worth of blankets and pillows.

"Thank you" Hermione said with a smile.  She gazed around the empty room and sighed.

"Miss home?"  Buffy asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes I do,"  Hermione replied. "But maybe not the sort of home this is.  I miss the world of magic and I miss my classes and,"  She stopped short and said quietly, "I miss Harry and Ron the most.  I could live without everything I know, but I couldn't live without them.  They're the world to me, and now I'm in a whole new world without them.  I'm in a strange country filled with people I don't know, and the only familiar face is that of the person that has sneered at me and called me terrible names and had tried to have me killed.  Why do I feel like I'm in a bad soap opera?"

Buffy's heart went out for Hermione, but she didn't quite understand why.  Hermione seemed to feel differently than most people, almost like she felt _more.  Buffy was drawn to the energy Hermione gave off, and felt compelled to help her, even if it didn't take slayer strength._

"What's Draco's story?"  Buffy asked.  "I sent him down to the basement with spike, it didn't seem like you were very comfortable with him around.

"Thanks,"  Hermione said.  "Malfoy and I have never gotten along, and it's such an incredibly long and complicated story."

"Just a pureblood and mudblood feud."  A new voice broke in, and Hermione recognized it immediately.

"Spike,"  Buffy sighed.  "Personal conversations are supposed to stay, you know, personal?"

"Couldn't help myself,"  Spike replied as he fell onto a chair and put his feet up.  "You know how I love helping to clear thing up in any way I can."

Hermione stayed quiet around the British vampire.  She loved listening to him talk.  The familiarity of his accent almost overcame her deep distrust for him.  Almost. 

"Well, is Draco asleep?"  Buffy asked.

"Far as I can tell," Spike replied with a shrug.  "Could be faking though."

Hermione put her head in her hands.  "What a mess," she said. 

"Cheers to that," Spike said. 

"I still want to know the story!"  Buffy explained in exasperation.  "What are a pureblood and a mudblood?"

"Pureblooded wizards come from all wizard families, mudblood is a derogatory comment for a wizard that is born into a muggle family." Hermione explained quickly.  "Draco and I come from two old pureblood families, but I didn't always know that.  It's complicated."

"You and Draco don't get along?"  Buffy asked, crossing her legs and getting comfortable on her couch.

"No,"  Hermione said shortly.  "I don't suppose you ever heard of a big bad called Voldemort, have you?" 

Just as Hermione expected, Buffy shook her head.

"Didn't think so," Hermione looked at Spike, who had a knowing look in his eyes.  "Voldemort is a powerful wizard, who is also deep into the dark arts.  We're talking killing muggles for amusement and enslaving the world sort of evil."

"Doesn't sound like anything I haven't faced before,"  Buffy said with a smile.  "I could help."

"That's where you're wrong pet,"  Spike said.  "Wizard fighting isn't like what you see Willow and Tara do, it's full contact, spells right between the eyes stuff, and there are just a few simple words that can inflict complete torture and others that will instantly kill you, without so much as a mark."

But Buffy didn't look convinced. "Nothing can stop this guy?"  She asked.  "But that defies the laws of nature, everything has a weak spot, it's a big balance thing."

"Voldemort did have a weakness,"  Hermione said.  "And this is where is gets frightfully cliché- love destroyed him.  When he was in full power, he tried to kill my friend Harry, but Harry's mother died to protect him, and left her protection in him.  When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the curse flew back to himself and Voldemort lost all his power, but he didn't die.  Some believe he's not human enough to die."

Buffy put a hand to her forehead.  "This seriously confuses me, but I'll take your word for it and leave it at that.  Now, what about Draco?"

"He's a Malfoy," Hermione said with venom.  "He's the foulest, most terrible person I know, unless you count his father, who is probably twice as worse."

"Sounds terrible,"  Buffy said.  "What are you doing with him then?"

Hermione told Buffy and Spike the story of her adventure in the muggle world and of her second abduction.  

"Sounds like the man was trying to help," Spike said with a thoughtful look on his young face.  "Seems like trying to do the right thing backfired on the guy,"

"I actually agree with Spike,"  Buffy said.  "He didn't seem too bad, and as soon as he woke up, he asked about you."

"Because I'm what Voldemort wants!" Hermione said indignantly.  "He wants to use me so he can gain favor with his lord,"

"Slow down!"  Buffy said.  "I think you need some sleep for now, and then maybe Will can find a spell that can transport you guys back to where you belong, but sleep will do you some good now, and in the morning you can have one of Xander's famous breakfasts."

Hermione smiled weakly and thanked her host.  Buffy left, leaving Hermione and Spike looking at each other with mutual interest.

"You know,"  Spike said thoughtfully.  "The last witch I ate was nearly thirty-four years ago.  I never really got a taste for magic blood."

"That's comforting,"  Hermione said and rolled her eyes.  "I'll be sure to sleep well tonight."

"I'm not evil, you know," Spike said.  "At least not anymore."

"I know that."  Hermione replied. "I can see your soul as plain as day,"

"Good to hear,"  Spike got up from his seat.  "Well, goodnight then, I'll be sure to tell Master Malfoy goodnight for you,"

Spike left the room with cat-like quietness and descended the stairs to the basement, where unsurprisingly, Draco was wide awake and sitting on a cot, waiting for Spike to return.

"Well?"  Draco asked impatiently.  "What did she say?"

"She's confused," Spike answered truthfully.  "But she's isn't lying to get you into trouble.  Her story matches yours.  She talks about her two friends a lot."

"Potter and Weasley,"  Draco said with an air of disgust.  "I don't know what she sees in them."

Spike looked at the young man in front of him, sitting in a dark basement that wasn't exactly warm.  Draco gave off an air of cool superiority.  Spike was an old vampire, nearing a hundred fifty years old, and the Malfoy line had to be one of the most exquisite dynasties he had ever encountered.  Draco Malfoy was no exception, in fact, Spike couldn't remember when he had ever seen a more beautiful creature.  Spike knew Draco's family, but he was also good at discovering lies, and the look in Draco's eyes held none.

"I do believe you love her,"  Spike said as he went to his own bed.

Draco's head snapped up and his mouth formed a supposed 'o'.  He couldn't seem to form a sentence properly.

"Don't get me wrong,"  Spike said, lying down.  "She's beautiful, but I don't even think you know you love her yet.  Just wait for it, soon it will hit you like a stake to the heart, and you'll be off battling for your soul, just so she'll share a bit of hers with you."

Draco didn't know how to respond to this, so he simply didn't.  Instead he stretched out on his cot and plummeted into a night of uneasy sleep.

(AN) I have a legitimate excuss this time, my computer was down for a month! But now I'm working on the next chapter right this second, and for TAPFU, so, stay tuned!


	22. A Clever Plan

**In This Chapter-** Hermione and Draco form an alliance, and a clever plan is formed.

Hermione was dreaming about flying.  She wasn't flying a broom, but rather was soaring through the air with her arms outstretched.  She flew over Hogwarts, over the forbidden forest, and over her old home with her parents.  Then she fell.

But the strange thing was, she wasn't afraid of falling, she simply fell into nothingness, until-

"Hey there, time to wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes slightly and let she adjust to the harsh light streaming in through the windows.

"Hello Dawn." She managed to say.

"Sleep well?"  Dawn asked with a cheerful voice.  "You're a very late riser.  Draco was up hours ago, made coffee and everything!"

Hermione perked up at the mention of her beloved coffee.  "Coffee?" She asked, slightly less groggy as she swung her legs around the side of the couch and attempted to stand up.

"Yup," Dawn 

Hermione followed the younger girl into the small kitchen where Anya, Spike, Draco, Buffy, Xander and Willow where already sitting.  

Draco cautiously brought Hermione a cup of coffee and Hermione sipped the hot liquid carefully.  Draco eyed her as he sat back down at the small kitchen table.

"I think this is our leave guys," Buffy said, pushing everyone out of the room, leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves.

Hermione looked at Draco and quickly glanced away, unsure of how to handle the uncomfortable situation.

"Well?" Draco finally asked, growing tired of the raging silence.

"Well what?" Hermione shot back, putting her coffee down on the counter top.

Draco sighed as if this were all a game he was growing weary of.  "What are we going to do?"  He asked.

Hermione glared at him.  "How should I know?" She asked.  "This is your entire fault in the first place."

Draco gave her a look that could freeze fire.  Hermione thought he might loose it on her again, but instead he took a deep breath, as if he was fighting to regain some control and said- "Stop acting like a child.  We are in more danger than you know and placing the blame isn't going to help one damn bit."

For once in her life, Hermione didn't know how to respond.

~

"I'm scared Ron," Jessica confessed. "I feel like I'm in a strange Alice in Wonderland story- lost and confused in a world I don't understand.

Jessica and Ron were in Jessica's new quarters in Hogwarts.  She shared a small dormitory complex with Jared and Lauren- although Lauren wasn't around very much.  The entire school buzzed around with the story of muggles living at Hogwarts, so these dormitories secured the peace that that Jared and Jessica needed in their time of need.

Ron was holding her in bed, tracing small patterns on her stomach.

"You have me," He said softly. "I know I'm not much of a replacement for your parents, but you aren't alone in this.  You know you're welcome here for as long as you want, and mum invited everyone home for the summer holidays."

"Jessica brought herself closer to Ron.  "You're so optimistic," She said. "Aren't you scared?"

"To death," Ron said with a small smile. "Both of my best friends are in terrible danger, I haven't heard from Hermione for days now, Harry keep drawing into himself more and more, my brother Percy is still being a stubborn git and refuses to admit he's wrong and come home, and through all of it-" Ron stopped and Jessica braced herself for the worst. "-I fell in love," He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. "It's going to get better," he said. "Or my name isn't Ronald."

~

Harry was up in the owlry visiting with Hedwig. 

It was chilly up in the tower as the sun sunk into a far off hill.  Harry shivered when a particularly biting gust of wing blew through and stroked Hedwig's soft head thoughtfully.

Harry had been angry the year before.  Angry about not being involved with things that had a direct impact on him.  People who loved him all thought it best to protect the boy-who-lived, even though he was much too far gone for any of them to have made a difference.  But this year Harry knew everything, and the information he craved for the last five years made him feel less than human, it made him feel the worst he's ever felt in his entire life.

"Stupid prophecy," He mumbled under his breath. "Stupid Voldemort, stupid deatheaters, stupid spells…stupid way to die."

Harry sighed and abandoned Hedwig at her perch and headed to the open window.  He looked down at the activities below on the cold Saturday morning.  Some Hufflepuffs were having a snowball war.  Harry squinted his eyes; they couldn't have been above second year.

The cheerful image brought tears to his brilliant green eyes.  He remembered fighting with his housemates two Christmases ago, before Voldemort had come back.  He remembered Hermione had left early to get ready for the Yule ball.  He was so beautiful that night.  Both he and Ron were protective of her, always glancing at Krum out of the corners of their eyes, but Ron always openly opposed to anyone trying to romantically involve themselves with Hermione, they just loved her that much.

Hermione had been gone a couple of days now, and Harry felt as though a part of him had become missing too.  He wasn't complete without his friends, he needed them.

"Harry?"  A voice called from the entrance.

Harry whirled around and saw Jared standing in the doorway.  A light from behind him cast a shadow into the room that stopped right at Harry's feet.  

"Jared," Harry nodded at him. "Finding your way around all right?"

Jared gave him an embarrassed grin. "Not really," he admitted.  "I was on the way to our rooms when the staircases decided to move, so I asked a picture where Gryffindor tower was so I could find you, but the bugger led me here."

"Well," Harry said with a small smile.  "The picture did help you find me, didn't it?"

Jared grinned. "True," he said. "So what are you up to?"  Jared went to join Harry by the window.  The snowball fight was drawing to a close.  "Looks like they had fun, huh?" Jared said to Harry.  

"Mhmm." Was all Harry replied.

"Anything troubling you mate?"  Jared asked concern.  

Harry looked at him and laughed.  But this wasn't the sort of laughter you heard from him, it was a haunted laugh, full of a bitter sounding defeat.

"What aren't these days?"  Harry asked sadly.  "Usually I go to Hermione with this sort of trouble, and Hermione will research some sort of solution, and then we all go and save the day.  But it's not working like that anymore."

Jared shook his head.  "We know she's alive, mate," He said. "And that always counts for something.  She'll come back, you're friendships too strong for even death to try to break."

Harry merely regarded him with his sad smile and continued looking out the window, as if the skyline over the forbidden forest held the solution he so desperately wanted.

~

Spike kept walking in on Hermione and Draco, Partly out of curiosity and partly to keep them from blasting each others heads off.  Spike had never seen such distinct hatred apparent in someone's eyes…nor such a look of mutual respect.

"I wish you could have seen what it was like," Draco said angrily.  "Growing up in a house where love was a dirtier word than mudblood, and death was nothing but a game to a father who felt himself worthy to play God!"

Hermione was fuming.  "How dare you!"  She exclaimed. "How could you wish something like that upon someone?  If it was that terrible, no one should have to go through it!"

At this point Spike had every intention of breaking up their quarrel, which, as far as he was concerned, was the result of pent-up sexual frustration.  However, this trip into he kitchen had sent him right back out.  He has seen Hermione yelling all right, but she was positively radiating energy, and the funny thing was, Draco either didn't notice or was not one to be scared very easily.

Back in the kitchen, Draco pounded a fist on the table.  

"God damnit Hermione, stop assuming things!  You're whole know-it-all attitude is getting really old you know.  I just wish you could have understood.  Now stop being a self righteous bitch and let's figure out what we're going to do next!"

Hermione was taken aback by Draco's name calling, but instead of shouting back, she decided to play by his rules.

"Fine," she said angrily. "What do you suggest we do now?"

Draco rolled his eyes "I was thinking that finding a way back home sounded good," he said.

"How?"  Hermione asked, her anger quickly settling into anxiety.  "We can't Apparate, and I doubt you're about to take the muggle way."

"I should think not," Draco said indignantly. "You might have been able to live with that filth your entire life but I-"

"Pardon me," Hermione and Draco both turned to see Spike sauntering into the kitchen, a Malfoy-like smirk on his face. "Red and the others have been researching placing spells, and Buff said they think they've found one."

Hermione looked at Draco then back at Spike.  "Muggle magic?" she asked uncertainly. "Is it safe?"

Spike's smirk widened.  "No doubt Red is powerful, she skinned a couple of blokes alive last year.

Hermione and Draco looked back at the vampire, completely baffled.

"Skinned them alive?" Draco asked.  "That's some dark magic there, how?"

"Too much energy in that little body of hers," Spike said with an unconcerned shrug. "Anyway, she can get the job done for you, they're in the dinning room," Spike gave a little wave and returned back to the gang.

Hermione didn't even look back at Draco as she followed Spike into the dinning room.  Draco made a rude gesture behind her back.

"Hey there," Willow said from behind a pile of old looking books.  "I think we've found something, ever hear of placing spells?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, but to move something as big as two people requires a lot of wand work," she replied.

"Well," Willow said with a sly smile.  "Considering I don't own a wand, I suppose no wand work for me.  The only problem is, I'll have to place the both of you in the same place, is that a problem?"

Hermione and Draco both reeled. "Yes!" the exclaimed. 

Willow looked up at them. "Oh?" she said.  "Well, I can place you two different places, but that would be too draining, and the second time I would probably be way off target, it would be safer and more efficient to place you both at the same time in one location.  Feel free to go back into the kitchen and talk it over."

Spike snorted.  "I think this time whoever comes out of the kitchen with all their limbs attached will get to decided."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Let's settle this now," she said.

"Well," Draco said with a familiar drawl.  "I suppose we'll have to go to Hogwarts.  It's not like I can ever show up at the manor ever again, what would I tell my father? Oh yeah dad, this whole taking the most important prisoner was a ploy to show you how truly evil I was. Muah. Ha. Ha."

Hermione looked as if she were about to start yelling at him again, but then a strange sort of expression flicked across her face.

"Draco," she said simply. "You're a genius."

"Well," Draco said, slightly taken aback by her sudden change in mood.  "I know I'm a genius, a sexy genius at that, but- why am I a genius again?"

Hermione chuckled and leaned against the counter.  "You said it!" She said.  "We go back to your manor and I'll pretend to be in love with you or something."

Draco smirked at her. "And when does this fantasy turn out actual results?"

Hermione scowled at him as stood up straight.  "I can spy!" She said. "I can pretend that you convinced me that the life of a deatheater is for me, and I can spy on Voldemort.  I can pretend to have fallen in love with you, and you can tell your father you seduced me or something.  If you have been telling the truth, and you really don't want anything more to do with Voldemort or your father, we can do this!  Just tell your dad this was some plan of yours to convince me with your own methods and you were trying your hand at being evil and cunning.  I'm sure he'll understand."

Draco frowned.  "You don't know what you're implying, Hermione," He said sadly. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"Hermione sighed sadly. "I know," She said. "Your life is something which I am hopelessly ignorant about, but I also know this is my chance to help!  I can spy, and am an excellent actress when I want to be, I read all about it.  If this is the way I can help win the war, then I'm willing to do it."

For a moment Hermione thought Draco might say no, but then he managed to mutter an "Alright, but you had better work on your acting skills, especially with You-Know-Who.  He had an uncanny ability to see right through people."

Hermione smiled sweetly and walked over to where the blonde boy was standing.  She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"Don't worry," Hermione whispered in his ear. "Gryffindors are much more devious than you Slytherin give us credit for," She dropped her arms to her side and stepped back.

"Well?" She said.

Draco looked back at her and took a deep breath.  She looked so cool and confident, just like when she was answering a teacher's question, completely unaware of the confining discomfort she had caused him.  It took a lot of control, but he soon calmed down a bit.

"Pretty good," he finally managed to say in what he hoped was an off handed voice.

Hermione grinned and clapped her hands together.

"This will definitely be a learning experience!" 

(A/N) 

Yup, once again the computer crashes with an ENTIRE chapter written out. Poo. Oh well, the next chapters will be more fun to write, therefore, will be out earlier J


	23. Deatheater in the Morning

**In this chapter- **_Hermione and Draco depart to Malfoy manor, where Hermione gets a taste of the life she was born to lead._

Hermione and Draco talked about their plans late into the night.  Sometimes they argued, sometimes they laughed, but for the most part, they were both deep in serious thought about the adventure they were about to undertake.

"There is absolutely no way I am wearing that, Malfoy."

They were now discussing the proper deatheater attire, and this is something they found to have very different opinions about.  

Draco has his wand up and a miniature Hermione was floating in the air between them.  The figure had her hair down in shiny brown curls and a very revealing red dress on.  Hermione looked at her smaller self with a look of disgust.  The small figure was clad in blood red dress robes and a neckline that left much too little to the imagination.  A slit started at her upper thigh, and showed off more leg than a swimsuit. She reluctantly admitted to herself that Draco had impeccable taste in clothes, but that robe on her body just wasn't going to happen.  

Draco heaved his hundredth sigh of the night.  "And what were you planning on wearing?" he asked.  "Because your school uniform will certainly not cut it."

"If I wear that everyone will think I'm a tart!"  Hermione snapped back. "I won't disgrace myself like that."

"This is how woman dress."  Draco said patiently.  "The Dark Lord is, surprisingly, a lover of beautiful things, and he likes his woman in beautiful clothes, and look, I ever made it red for you," He grinned.

Hermione glared at him.  "I am not one of Voldemorts women." She said.

Draco dropped his grin.  "You will be," He said quietly.  "You have to show absolute obedience to him, or he will kill you without a second thought.  This was your idea; you don't have to go through with it."

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. "Fine," she said sullenly, "What are you wearing?"

Draco waved his wand over the image of Hermione and it transformed into an image of Draco, clad head to toe in expensive black material.  Hermione noticed that the smaller version of Draco had his hair slicked back, but the real Draco had his hair hanging in his face.

"Why is your hair like that?"  Hermione asked him. "You haven't worn your hair like that since our third year."

Draco shrugged.  "Father advised me to do it." Was all he said.

"It looks much better down." Hermione replied, and waved her own wand over the floating image, making the hair on little Draco fall down into his eyes in silky strands.

"Well then," Draco said with a smirk, "Now that we have my hair style out of the way, are we ready to go?"

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken, this was it now.

"Yes," She said in a barely audible voice.

~

Lauren entered her, Jessica, and Jared's privet common room with her hair flying in all directions and her robes mused.

Ron, Jessica, Harry, Jared, and Ginny Weasley were in there already, playing exploding snap.

"Lauren?"  Jared and Harry rose to meet her, and brought her over to the couch.

"Are you alright?"  Jessica joined her and held onto her hand.

"I'm fine."  Lauren said quietly, I just- I-"

"Its okay,"  Jessica said and hugged her friend, take your time."

"It's not okay!"  Lauren said in a panicked voice.   "Oh Gods, it's not!"

"What's not?"  Harry couldn't help asking.

Lauren looked over to him with dead eyes.  "I can't get used to it," she said quietly. "It will never get better, the murders, the killing…those poor muggles."

Instantly everyone understood.  No one could really imagine what a deatheater party was like behind the locked doors, beyond the classy music and expensive food.  Lauren knew, and it was finally wearing away at her.

"It will be alright," Harry said, kneeling down in front of her.  "I know what it's like to see people die.  Every time a dementor comes around, I hear my parents get murdered.  Don't worry, we'll beat him, we'll make him pay.  Come with me."

Lauren looked up at Harry and nodded.  Everyone in the room exchanged small smiles, those two were meant for one another.

"Where are we going?"  Lauren asked after they exited the room. 

"A special place."  Harry said with a small smile.  "I think you _require _some cheering up."

Lauren only nodded, and later on cocked her head to the side as to why Harry walked by a place three times, and then gave a small  "Oh!" in delight when a door appeared out of no where.

"Welcome," Harry said, bowing grandly.  "To the Room of Requirement."

Lauren looked as though she were going to ask questions, but instead opted to look around the large room.  It was brilliant and bright in masses of yellows, oranges, and reds.  She also saw to her astonishment that there was a large picture window showing a bright sunny spring day, even though it was the middle of January and it was nearly three o'clock in the morning.

Cheerful music played from an unknown device, and a bowl of every sort of fruit lay on a coffee table in front of a huge yellow couch.  Lauren just itched to jump onto the couch and rest.  She saw an odd looking TV in the corner and a huge pile of movies.  Popcorn was popping on it's own on a table in the other corner, and pictures hung everywhere of people waving to them and smiling.

"Harry," Lauren said in wonderment.  "This is everything I would want, how did you know?"

"I didn't," Harry said with a grin.  "The room did.  The room morphs itself to each person, bending to fit your every desire.  All you have to do it wish for something, and it's yours."

Lauren turned and smiled at him.  "What's your favorite comedy movie?"

~

Hermione pulled and tugged at her red dress, feeling overly self conscious in the tight material.

"Having second thoughts?"  Draco asked her, looking dashing in his black ensemble.  He had left his hair down, as Hermione had suggested.

"I'm nervous," Hermione admitted.  "I don't know what to expect."

"Rule of thumb," Draco said. "Only talk if you are asked a direct question.  Never show your opinion on anything, and agree with all the men.  We are a very male dominated society."  He grinned.

"Pig." Hermione said and hit him in the arm, half playfully.

Draco and Hermione walked into the living room, where Willow was setting up her transport spell.

"Wow look at you guys!" Dawn said coming up to inspect their wizard wear.

"Wardrobe spell," Draco said simply, and left it at that.

"Everything's ready," Willow said to the two wizards, "All you need to do is concentrate on your destination, and I will transport you there."

"Thank you Willow,"  Hermione went over and hugged the red head.  "You don't know how much this means to us."

"It's no problem," Willow said, embarrassed.  "Just glad I can help you out."

"Thank you all the same," Hermione repeated.  "I can see this is going to take a lot out of you."

Willow motioned for Hermione and Draco to stand in a circle of green candles.

"Hold hands," she instructed.  

Hermione and Draco made faces, but cooperated all the same.

Hermione listened as Willow started to recite a spell, not in Latin, but in a language that she did not recognize.  She mentally noted that maybe this 'muggle magic' could come in handy later, but right now she had bigger things on her mind.

Willows voice was rising, and soon a wind blew through her hair alone.  With a shout she finished the spell and Hermione and Draco both lurched as though they had just touched a powerful portkey.  Hermione was mumbling 'Malfoy Manor' over and over, her lips moving rapidly.  Draco just had his eyes closed, and with a powerful crack, they were gone.

Spike looked on at Willow, as she slumped to the floor.  Buffy, Xander, and Giles all rushed to her side.

"Suppose I should go make sure they got back to England all right then," Spike said, and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone too.

~

Hermione and Draco landed in garden, Malfoy garden to be exact, still holding onto each other for dear life.  Draco was the first to recover.

"Well then," he said, looking himself over.  "It worked."

Hermione had her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.  "Guess so," she said airily.

She stood up and Draco offered her his arm.  "Time to give everyone the shock of their lives, are you ready?"

Hermione could have sworn she saw concern in his eyes, but in another moment, it was gone.  

"Ready," she said.

She took his arm and let herself be led in through the garden door, noticing the spells Draco cast along the way, mentally remembering to ask him about them later.

Hermione stepped into what looked like a sunroom, only no sun.  It was dark green, an odd sort of color for a supposedly bright room.  Draco led her to a main hallway, and then to what looked like the front of the house, where a huge staircase led up to some unknown region. 

"Miles!"  Draco said in a sharp voice, and instantly, a ghostly butler appeared.

"Master Malfoy," The ghost said in a bored voice.  "Welcome home."

His voice did not indicate that he welcomed Draco in the slightest, but Draco paid him no mind.

"Please inform my father I have arrived home, and have brought a…guest."

The ghost inclined his head and was gone.

Hermione suddenly had an icy feeling around her heart.  What if this was all a sham?  A ploy to get her to willingly come back to Malfoy manor?  Perhaps Draco knew she would want to spy, and this was a clever scheme?  Draco looked toward the staircase with a cold stare, waiting for something.  He had a grip on her arm, as to keep her from bolting, or hold her up, she wasn't sure.

"Loosen up," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  "Let's see some Gryffindor bravery."

At the stab at her house, Hermione straightened up and put on what she hoped was a smug, self assured mask, she would have to dig deep to find some of her mothers Slytherin buried deep within her.

They were not standing there long before the butler reappeared and said to Draco: "Your father will see you now, Master Malfoy."

Draco nodded and told Hermione to follow him up the stairs.  "My father's study is up here.  Be sure not to touch anything, this house is extremely sensitive to the sense of touch, and only those with Malfoy blood can open many of these doors.  The ancestors were fans of traps as well, take care to remember that."

Hermione felt a small shiver go up her spine and she unconsciously held on tighter to Draco.  

Hermione kept looking around at the immense house.  

"This way," Draco said, pulling her a bit.  

They came to a large wooden door, a snake carved on the front.  "How Cliché,"  Hermione found herself thinking of the house.  "This place reeks Slytherin, and Harry is the one with some Slytherin power in him, I bet that has to be a big blow for the Malfoy family."

Hermione felt her spirits life ever so slightly, even as Draco opened the door, and led her into the den on lions…er, snakes.

"Father," Draco said with a respectful bow of his head once they were in the door.  "I do hope I have not displeased you, I needed to prove myself to our Lord, I needed the chance, and I have succeeded.  I have brought to you Miss Hermione Prewitt."

Lucius stood up and looked at his son and the girl he had tried unsuccessfully to kill.  It was a bit odd that his son had done exactly what Lucius himself had told Voldemort he was up to, but then again, he was his father's son, and had been raised since birth.  A feeling of pride coursed through Lucius, he would surly be rewarded for having such a cunning son. 

"Good work, Draco,"  Lucius said in an almost fatherly voice.  "How have you managed this feat?"

Hermione was annoyed that Lucius talked to Draco as though she was not even in the room, much less a human being.  She remembered Draco's words, and her drive to succeed far passed her equal rights kick.

Draco had told Lucius that he would come to tell him all the details, as well to catch up on what has been happening the next day, but for the time being he said that he and Hermione were tired form the journey, and needed to rest.

"Very well,"  Lucius said with a smirk.  "I'll have a house elf ready your room for you and your new fiancé Draco."

This time it took Hermione almost more cunning that she had to not shriek.  Draco's room?  She was going to be sharing Draco's room?  Dear Lord.

Draco and Hermione had left his fathers room, and he was now leading her up another set of stairs.  Hermione waited until they were in his room and he had cast some sort of spell that made the entire room glow yellow for a moment, before fading.

Draco's room was impressive, to say the least, and also very predictable.  It was furnished in dark green and black, with no carpet on the cold stone floor.  His bed was immense, bigger than the beds at Hogwarts, and a huge canopy of forest green velvet hid the bed away form the outside.

There was a dark green sitting couch near one of the large windows that reminded Hermione of the old fainting couches woman used in the Victorian age.  Hermione was amused for a moment at the image of Draco fainting.  

There was another three doors besides the one that led them out of the room.  Hermione assumed one was a bathroom, and the other was probably a closet, but she was curious as to what the other door held.

"Well then," Draco said in an amused voice.  "You'll need some clothes, I'll call for one of the elves.  Wait here."

And he moved to the door that Hermione has been wondering about, and closed it behind him with a slam.

Hermione figured she should try to be a bit more comfortable while she waited for her, ahem, boyfriend.  She went over to the bed and pulled the curtain away form the side and sat down, the bed sunk under her weight and she resisted the temptation to get up and jump on it, maybe later.

Draco then walked back into the room and noticed her sitting on the bed.

"Do you want the bed then?"  He asked.

Hermione was confused for a moment, what was he talking about? 

"Well, yes," she said. "I wasn't going to sleep on the floor," she replied in a confused tone. Was this how women were often treated?  Made to sleep on the floor like dogs?

"Alright," He said, and walked over to the couch.  "I'll be sleeping here then."

Hermione got up.  "What?  Oh geez Malfoy, this is ridiculous.  We're sixteen, I think we're mature to sleep in the same bed, don't you?"

Draco gave her a look she couldn't read, but simply nodded.  As he made his way over to the bed, a house elf cracked into the room holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. Hermione rushed over to the small creature to relieve it of its burden.

"Is Miss needing anything else?"  The house elf asked in a small voice, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione got down on one knee eye-level with the small elf and asked "What's your name?" she saw that the elf was female.

"Telly," the small elf said, and looked up at Hermione and smiled.  "Would you need anything else?"

Hermione thought for a moment then leaned in closer to the elf.  "I don't suppose you know what an Oreo cookie is?" She said in a whisper, as so that Draco didn't hear her.

The elf nodded excitedly.  "They're Telly's favorite Miss!"  She said in an excited squeak.  "We is making them ourselves, would you like some?"

Hermione smiled brightly.  "Yes please, and some milk?  I think Malfoy and I need a snack."

"I'll be back soon Miss!"  And the elf was gone in a loud crack.

"What was the elf all worked up about?" Draco asked in a curious voice. 

"Telly is going to bring us a snack," Hermione answered him.  "Can you go into the bathroom to change while I change in here?"

Draco looked like he was about to say something suggestive, but then thought the better of it, and exited the room without a word.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the neat pile of clothes the house elf brought her.  She shifted through it and found en extravagant nightgown.  Gown being the key word here.

Hermione looked at it with wonder.  It was light blue silk that looked as though one toss in bed would send the thing to pieces.  It had very thin straps that didn't look as though they would be able to hold the gown up.  Hermione looked at it wearily before undressing and slipping the nightgown over her head.

She folded her other clothes, the red dress that she had worn (and Voldemort wasn't even there! She thought) and looked at the other clothes.  Another red dress, with a different neckline, this one was cut lower.  A silky green dress, a silver one, and a couple black ones where there also.

Hermione sighed and sunk into Draco's comfortable bed, at least she would sleep well tonight.

Just then a crack announced Telly's arrival.  Hermione swung her legs over the side and went to meet her.

"Thank you Telly!"  Hermione said, taking the tray and setting it on Draco's bedside table.  "I really appreciate it, would you like one?"

Telly looked up at Hermione with huge eyes.  "Oh that is alright Miss!"  She said. "Telly and the other elves have some in the kitchen, thank you Miss!" And with that, she was gone.

"Scaring off my houseless?" Draco asked as he walked into the room, dressed for bed in a silk pajama set.

"I did not scare her off."  Hermione replied indignantly.  "I just offered her a cookie."

"Probably thought you were hiding a tiny sock in it or something," Draco said with a grin.  I heard about that spew thing."

"It's S.P.E.W.!" Hermione said, completely exasperated.  "Not Spew!"

"Whatever you say,"  Draco said with a smirk.  

He walked around the bed and pulled the curtain on the other side, and then climbed in.  Hermione timidly got in on her side, but sat up.

"Cookie?"  She asked Draco.

Draco looked at her for a second as though she has sprouted wings.  "In bed?  In my bed? Are you mad?"

Hermione fixed a glare on him and replied.  "Sure, why not?  What are you worried about?  You don't have to clean it?  I ate in bed all the time back home."

"I will not live like a muggle."  He said, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.  "Never."

Hermione was about to say something back, but instead she grabbed a cookie off the tray and in one quick motion stuffed it into Draco's mouth.

Draco didn't comprehend what exactly had happened until a few moments after, then, looking dazed, he began to chew.

"Good, isn't it?"  Hermione prodded, unable to resist.

Draco glared at her until he was finished chewing, and then he said simply: "You bitch."

"It was good, wasn't it?"  Hermione said innocently and handed him a glass of milk.  "You need to lighten up, Malfoy, or you're going to explode."

"Hrmph," Was his answer as he drank the milk.

They ate the rest of the cookies in silence, and Hermione could feel the tension rising again.

"Am I going to meet Voldemort tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe,"  Draco said.  "He's busy, but you're a priority of his."

"Oh goody," Hermione said sarcastically, and she wiggled more under the covers and blew out the candle on her side.

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said sleepily.  "You'll be a deatheater in the morning."

(A/N)

Yippi!  This Chapter came out rather quick, yes? *beams* I liked writing this one, wasn't the cookie scene cute? *nods* I thought so too.  Next chapter we will concentrate more on the other people, Harry, Ron, etc, and…hmm, better not give anymore away J Untill next time!

Lovely-Lina- That quote is from a song called I'm still here by Johnny Rzeznik.  It's from the Disney movie Treasure Planet and one of my favorite songs =) 


	24. Bonding

**In This Chapter:** Hermione and Pansy bond.

_"Hermione move!"  _

_Hermione heard Harry shout at her from somewhere inside the bathroom, but she didn't have time to react before the huge club the troll was carrying came crashing down on the stalls around her._

_"Help me!"  She managed to scream out after crawling away from the pile of splinters.  She had never been more terrified in her life.  _

_Hermione crawled to the other side of the bathroom, a large sink hiding her view from everything.  She heard an odd assortment of noises happening, and dared to peek around._

_Harry was on the trolls back, looking as though he was in a very odd rodeo, and then, with a look of childlike satisfaction, Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose._

_If Hermione hadn't been so frightened, she would have giggled at the funny, but completely revolting sight.  _

_Then it was Ron's shining moment.  Using the same spell they had learned earlier that day, he levitated the trolls club right out of his hand, and hit the large creature over the head, knocking it to the ground._

_Harry tumbled out of its grasp and withdrew his wand from the troll's nose and wiped it on its shabby clothes.  _

_All Hermione, Ron, and Harry could do was lock eyes with each other, before McGonagall, Quirril, Dumbledore, and Snape found them._

~

Hermione woke up the next morning as the light crept though the room, casting everything in a grayish glow.  She turned over and gasped in surprise at Draco's sleeping figure.  She smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared as she began to remember exactly why she was sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy.  

She remembered the dream she had.  It felt so real, and for a good reason.  That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship with her best friends.  Her family at Hogwarts, the older brothers she never had.  

Her heart skipped in her chest. She missed them so much it hurt to think about them.  They were so far away, and here she was- a lion in a den of snakes.  She felt alone and scared and miserable.  Waking up on the side of what you thought was your worst enemy had to be worse than waking up beside someone you knew was your worst enemy. At least if you knew you wouldn't feel confused and scared, just scared.  

She continued to look at the beautiful boy when he surprised her.

"Are you going to continue staring at me all morning, or are we going to get up?"

Instead of frowning or glaring at him, Hermione smiled at him a bit sleepily, as he opened his eyes and smiled as well.

"Morning," Hermione said.  

"Are you ready?" was Draco's reply as he stretched and sat up.

"No," She said flatly and doing the opposite of him as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets.

Draco nudged her.  "It's now or never Hermione."

"I know," she groaned.  "I hate being unprepared, it's the worst feeling in the entire world."

Draco nodded slightly.  "I know, I grew up in a house that you need to be prepared for anything, I can be prepared enough for the both of us, and I'll-"

Draco was interrupted by a loud crack as Telly the house elf appeared in Draco's room.

Draco jumped out of bed and Hermione sat up.

"Good morning Master and Miss!" Telly squeaked, "Telly has a message from Master Lucius."

She handed Draco an envelope with a lavish script on the front and sealed in a wax emblem that Hermione couldn't quite make out.  After Draco had the letter, Telly turned to Hermione and gave her a small wave before disappearing again.

Draco read the letter from his father with a stony expression on his pale face.  

"Bastard," He muttered after reading it.

"Hermione got out of the warm bed and approached him slowly.  "What's wrong?" She asked carefully.

"My father," He said, waving the letter angrily, "is throwing a party for our arrival.  Everyone will be there."  He threw the letter into the fire.

"Everyone?" Hermione asked faintly, regretting, although not for the first time, coming back to Malfoy Manor.

"He's sending Pansy to give you some manners lessons," He smiled faintly.  "You must have made quite an impression on him last time."

"Hermione glared at him.  "I think the fact that he couldn't kill me struck a sore spot within him," She replied.

Draco turned away and headed towards an expensive looking dresser.  "We had better dress for breakfast," He said and pulled some clothes from the wardrobe and headed for the bathroom.

"Erm, Malfoy?"  Hermione called uncertainly.  Draco stopped walking and turned around to face her.  "Which one should I wear?" She asked timidly.

Draco sighed.  "This is why my father is having Pansy come here; you know nothing about civilized wizarding culture."

Hermione felt anger curse through her.

"Wear the blue one," Draco said.  "It's a day dress," And with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione sent him a half hearted glare before preparing to dress to the best of her ability.

Half an hour later Hermione and Draco were ready to go meet his father.

"You don't take nearly as long to get ready as Pansy does," Draco said with a little bit of wonderment.  "And you look just as she would after hours."

Hermione didn't know how to take it, so she just nodded and smiled at him as he led the way down to the breakfast table. 

She couldn't get over the immense size of Malfoy Manor.  It could easily fit hundreds of people, maybe more.  It reminded Hermione more of a medieval castle rather than just a manor.  The very aura of the manor reeked of time and money, and death.

They soon entered the dining hall.  Hermione closed her eyes slowly and breathed deeply.  She felt as though her shoes where pounding on the stone floor below her, making their entrance loud and frightful.  She opened her eyes and saw that there were already several people at the table.

Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the grand table and stood when Hermione and Draco entered the room. This surprised Hermione in the way that, unless he was standing in courtesy to his son, he was standing for her.  How odd.

Raven-haired Blaise Zambini sat in the middle of the table across from Pansy Parkinson, both looking stiff and formal, and Hermione could see why.  Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were on the respective sides of Blaise and Pansy, both in formal wear, but still looking vaguely moronic.

Hermione also noticed that there where three men she only recognized from the last deatheater party she attended.  They looked at Lucius and stood as well, like puppets on a string.

Draco entered the room first and pulled out a seat for Hermione on Pansy's side, and then took a seat across from her on Blaise's side.  Lucius looked at them all before taking his seat again and addressing them.

"I suppose I should start this little get together by welcoming my son home from a secret mission.  And also welcome Miss Hermione Prewitt, as they will be the guest of honor of the ball tonight."

Hermione looked nervously around.  Blaise smiled at her from across the table, while Crabbe eyes the food with greedy eyes.

"Also, I do not believe Miss Prewitt has met my colleagues.  Mr. Vincent Crabbe Sr., Mr. Frederick Goyle, and Mr. Xavier Cain."

Hermione looked at the men in turn.  Crabbe and Goyle looked like their sons; both with dull eyes and thick bodies, but Xavier Cain reminded Hermione of Percy.  He had a sharp face and wore horn rimmed glasses that perched on a small pointed nose, He had small eyes that darted around the room every so often and had the look of someone that got ahead by putting others behind.

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said in what she hoped was a docile, polite tone.  She stole a glance at Draco, whose eyes fixed on her with a penetrating glare.  Hermione wasn't sure what to do now.

"Well then," Lucius continued in a fashion that did not seem like his own, "Let us eat."

Hermione looked at all the food, thinking about how good the bacon looked, when it appeared on her plate.  Hermione looked around and saw that all the others had to do was look at the food and it was placed on their plate.  Hermione looked at the eggs, toast, and juice before settling down and eating, in what she hoped was a lady like manner, and watching Blaise from time to time.

Hermione felt that if the tension built up for much longer she would explode, and Draco seemed to notice too.  As soon as the plates were cleared he spoke up.

"When will the party begin, father?"  He asked Lucius.

"Nine o'clock tonight," Lucius said shortly.  "The rest of the day if for you to do as you like."

"Well then," Draco said standing.  "I should get Hermione acquainted with the house.   We will see you at nine father.  Pansy, could you come to Hermione's room at six?"

Pansy nodded and Draco smiled at her before taking Hermione by the hand and exiting quietly.  

"Such an old house," Hermione said to herself quietly.

"It's as old as Hogwarts," Draco said to her.  "Father constantly reminds anyone who will listen, and that's just about everyone."

"Well," Hermione said with a smile, "What is there to see?"

Draco gave her a smirk.  "You asked for it,"

~

The first place Draco took Hermione was the gardens. 

"Never come out here alone," He advised.  "Especially at night.  Even I don't know what all my father keeps as pets.  He's a very paranoid man, and paranoia is a strange disease."

Hermione thought it very odd to think of it as a disease, but then again, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

"It's so beautiful out here," Hermione said, examining a fountain, surrounded my roses.  "I can't imagine anything this beautiful being dangerous."

"Beauty can be lethal," Draco replied seriously.  "Never let your guard down, and never think a first look can tell you everything."

He walked over to a particularly beautiful rose and motioned Hermione over to it.

"The thorns are a defense mechanism, there to sway potential predators, or people that want to steal its beauty for their own."  Draco took the rose by the stem and snapped it clean off.  He carefully handed it to Hermione, who received it with care, and noticed his hand.

"You're bleeding."

Draco looked down as a small drop of blood fell from his hand onto the ground.

"Everything has its price," Draco said, lifting his gaze to meet her own, "And this is a small price to pay for beauty."

Hermione was silent as Draco led her back into the house.  

"That door leads to the kitchens," he said.  "I've only been in there a few times.  I don't suggest you try to start a movement for elf rights at Malfoy Manor." 

With that he turned down another hall, and Hermione lengthened her stride to keep up with him.  She was slightly annoyed now.  Did he really think she was_ that_ stupid? 

The ascended sever flights of stairs, Draco was pointing to old painting on the wall and explaining them.

"That is Adrian Malfoy," he motioned to a man in dark robes playing chess against an invisible opponent.  "He was my great-great grandfather; he died when I was nine.  He liked chess quite a bit, but no one would ever play with him.  He was a terrible loser."

They climbed a few more steps and stopped by a painting of a very pale man with completely jet black hair- a strong contrast.  

"This is William Malfoy," Draco continued. "Too many greats to count, he's still around."

"Still around?" Hermione echoed. 

"Vampire," Draco said with a smirk.  "He has an estate in Yorkshire, but he may be stopping by tonight for the party."

Hermione looked at him.  "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't most vampires somewhat evil?"

"Malfoy's, by nature, are pretty evil," Draco said with a glint in his eye.  "It's just that now he has more means to his person.  Besides, Spike and Rain aren't evil."

"Spike and Rain have a soul," Hermione retorted.  "Vampires without souls are monsters; they have no conscious what so ever,"

"Vampires who where once muggles have no control over themselves," Draco replied coolly.  "But a magical person turned vampire has complete control of themselves.  We lose most of our magic when we turn into vampires, but we keep out personalities and the like.  It's a great honor to be chosen to become an immortal in this world.  Father dreams that he will become one day."

"Cant he just asks your x amount of great's grandfather?"  Hermione asked.

"You cannot sire someone of your own blood," Draco said.  "It's another magical complication; it would either kill the vampire or the mortal, so it is never done, as you never know which will die."

"I've never heard of that," Hermione said skeptically.  "I can't believe I never read that.  That whole section we did on vampires in Lupin's class."

"Not everything is that well known, I just know that because of father."

"I wouldn't think immortality is that great," Hermione said thoughtfully.  "After awhile, wouldn't living just become tiresome?  I would see too much and know too much, and seeing all my friends' die- I couldn't handle it."

"But what's worse than death?"  Draco asked her, completely curious.  They were standing in a long corridor by now; the only sound around them was the steady sighs of the paintings around them.

"What's worse than death," Hermione replied seriously.  "Is death itself.  I couldn't handle it if Harry or Ron died.  I wouldn't be able to cope with losing either of my best friends.  That would be worse than stabbing me through the heart, right here and now."

"That's stupid," Draco said and turned to walk away. "Dependence is followed by weakness; you've already become your own hostage, Hermione."

"It doesn't have to be a weakness," Hermione argued, coming up beside him. "Love is a powerful weapon, Harry's mother proved that."

"I can't believe you can say that word."  Draco said incredulously.  "Love is for fools who have nothing else to believe in."

"What do you believe in, Draco?"  Hermione asked softly.

Draco was quiet for a minute, making Hermione believe he didn't hear her, or pretending like he didn't hear her, but then he replied just as softly. 

"I believe in myself and that in life, the end justifies the means."

~

It was nearly six when Hermione and Draco arrived back at Draco's room.  Hermione flopped back onto Draco's bed and sighed happily.  Maybe she wouldn't have to act like she liked him tonight- she actually did.  She didn't understand it.  She was suddenly thrown into a parallel universe where she was this new dark princess and Draco Malfoy was charming and charismatic.  She would believe the former way more than the latter, but yet both were staring her in the face.

"Pansy will be here soon," Draco said with a smile.  "She'll help you with everything that needs done."

"You should do that more often," Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Smile," She replied.

Draco looked like he was going to retort, when a timid knock sounded at the door.  

"That will be Pansy," Draco said, turning to the door.  He opened it and Pansy stood there in a casual day dress with her hair falling down well past her shoulders.  

"Hello," Pansy said.  "I thought that maybe if you came back to my room we could get more accomplished and stay out of Draco's way.  Blaise and Millicent will arrive here at eight."

Hermione glanced uncertainly at Draco before Pansy led her away.  Up a flight of stairs and two corridors later, Hermione found herself in Pansy's room, one of the many guest suites of the Malfoy Manor.

After entering the room, Hermione took the time to take a good look around.  It certainly wasn't as extravagantly decorated as Draco's, but the bed was just as large, and a door led the way to a joining bathroom.  The entire room was decorated in grays and blacks, making the room seem a bit dismal, if not elegantly dismal.

"I assume you don't have many dress robes with you," Pansy said as she started for her dresser.  Hermione was just about to mention the dresses Lucius sent her, but Pansy beat her to it and emerged with a beautiful white dress.

"They say that Slytherin do not deserve to wear white," Pansy said with a smirk.  "I don't know about a Slytherin in Gryffindors clothing."

Hermione felt her heart plummet with that statement.  A Slytherin in Gryffindors clothing?  Not her, she was the good girl here.  She had to be.

"Go try this one on," Pansy said. "I can help you tie up the back, it's a trial, trust me."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione stared at herself in front of Pansy's enormous mirror.  It could have passed for a wedding dress, if it hadn't been wizarding dress robes.  Hermione wondered briefly if witch brides wore dresses or robes, and resolved to ask Draco later.  The dress trailed along the stone floor and was shot through with shimmery silver embroidery.  The white material was very expensive, and felt as though it was solid water on Hermione's bare skin.  The bust was to prominent, Hermione half wondered if breasts could be afraid of heights, because surely hers was defying all laws of natural gravity.

"Now, we need some shoes for you," Pansy said mostly to herself.  "You aren't very tall, oh just wait until you stand next to Millicent!  Isn't Draco tall?  Well, at least you have some room for heels, and I know just the ones."

For the second time in half an hour, Pansy went digging through her wardrobe and came out victorious with matching silver stilettos that made Hermione's feet hurt simply looking at them.  

"They aren't as bad as they look, I promise," Pansy said with a wicked smile.  "There are charms on them; you just will need to practice walking in them a bit."

Hermione went over to the dresses and sat on the seat in front of it to put the lethal looking shoes on.  Once they were firmly on her feet, she cautiously rose, expecting an excruciating pain.

"Hey!"  She said, bewildered, "These are really comfortable!"

"Told you," Pansy said.  "Another reason why being a witch is much better than being a dirty muggle,"

Hermione was so into the shoes that she disregarded Pansy's nasty comment, and opted to walk around the room, feeling as though she were gliding.

"Hair time," Pansy said in a bossy voice.  "I think I'll send for a house elf to do our hair, they are surprisingly good at it."

"No sooner had she said this, Telly the house elf appeared with a crack, a hairbrush in hand.

"You go first," Pansy said.  "Sit down a the vanity, and I'll kip here on the bed, I think we need some girl talk,"

Hermione noticed that the more time she spent with Pansy, the more the old Pansy shone through.  It was slight at first, but Hermione could definitely tell this woman had an agenda.

"I suppose calling you mudblood Granger is out of the question now," Pansy said thoughtfully.  "Funny how things change."

Hermione merely gazed at her reflection in the extravagant mirror.  How could she reply to a comment like that?

"I mean," Pansy continued.  "You went from nothing to everything in just one night.  From dirty, common blood, to blood as pure as my own and Draco's.  Isn't that funny?"

Again, Hermione didn't know how to reply.  Was Pansy trying to get at something?  

"Are you really in love with Draco?" 

Aha.

Now Hermione began to panic.  The Gryffindor in her told her to try to win Pansy over with declarations of love and devotion.  Tell her something cliché and naive, something worthy of the old, Gryffindor Hermione.  But then another thought ran through her mind:  When in a den of snakes, one should not act like a lion.

"He seduced me with power," Hermione said in what she hoped was an offhanded voice.  "After he kidnapped me, he showed me how things really work, how the world really is.  Money and power, that's what's important,"

Pansy looked taken aback.  "But what of good and evil?  The Dark Lord is evil and your pal Potter is the right little golden boy."

Hermione racked her brain once more for an answer fit for a Slytherin, and then a phrase Harry relayed to her nearly six years ago flowed into her mind.

"There is no good and evil," Hermione said breezily.  "Only power and those too weak to seek it."

(A/N)

Good Lord.

I'm terribly sorry about the wait, I know it's been ages, but I've sort of reached a new step in my writing.

When I started doing fan fiction, I wrote for reviews.  I loved reviews, I needed them, and I was greedy.  And now that I have them, they don't matter as much anymore.  They are just words, and although they do help, the novelty has worn off, and now I'm writing just for me.  I'll finish this story, don't worry, I'm just doing it at my own pace now.  I hope this chapter wasn't too short J  until next time!

Ariel.


	25. An Old Friend

**In this chapter:**  _We meet an old friend._

Harry hadn't been there in ages.

Longer than ages, it seemed.  The creaky walls and dirty windows reeked with age and hidden secrets.  The musty air nearly choked Harry as he walked over to a broken chair.  _Did Remus break this?  _He wondered to himself.  He didn't know who was there last at the shrieking shack, but it looked as though someone had fallen recently, and been dragged away.  Harry didn't worry himself over it.  Harry didn't have enough worry left in him.  

He looked over to the bed where Ron had laid with a broken leg, and glanced back over his shoulder to the door, half expecting to see Professor Snape pull off invisibility cloak.  Everything from the last three years was pushing down on Harry and smothering him, he could hardly breathe.

Harry sank to the floor and covered his face.  He wanted it all to go away.  The memories, the hurt, the pain.  He wanted to give up his emotions.  Somewhere along the way, Harry learned that emotions were the real cause of things.  The world would never be at peace if human emotion still existed.

He wished his emotions away, in exchange for true peace, even for a moment.  A moment's peace.  What a saying.  The creator didn't know what real torment was like.  For the last two tears Harry felt as if someone was clawing in the back of his mind, trying to tunnel into his thoughts and memories and feelings.  It was enough to block them, and Harry couldn't understand why it was all concentrated on him.  

Harry felt at home in this little room.  This was a place his dad had been.  A place his dad spent a lot of time in.  Harry thought about his dad a lot.  His dad and Sirius, the only father figure he knew.

Harry knew Sirius wasn't dead.  He would have felt it.  He would have felt the electric shock go through him, the shock that electrocutes the life out of the people he loves.  If someone he loved as much as he loved Sirius died, Harry would be the first to know. 

Harry felt a gush of wind blow by him, like a misguided spell. "_Drafty old house,"_ he thought.  But then he heard a footstep.  Harry reached for his wand slowly, tensed and ready to face whatever was creeping up on him.  Voldemort…no, a deatheater most likely.  One…two…

"Petrificus Tot-SIRIUS?"

Sirius Black stood there, grinning down at his very confused godson.

 Harry nearly fell to the ground under the flood of emotions that suddenly hit him.  Sirius was alive, standing right in front of him, _grinning!_  Grinning as if he had just been on holiday to Majorca, not trapped in the realm of the dead!

Harry was still just staring as Sirius walked over and pulled him into a hug.  "It's me, Harry," he said quietly. "I'm here, right here,"

"How can you be here, Sirius?" Harry asked, pulling away. "I saw you go though, Remus told me you were gone, you were dead.  I couldn't save you; I couldn't get to you in time."

"I was never one to follow the rules," Sirius replied with a grin. "And I'm here now; you didn't need to save me."

"But I did save you," Harry said, still half to himself in shock.  "Not when it counted, of course, but ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways…" he paused, and then continued quietly.  "Every night I save you."

Sirius pulled Harry back into his arms and hugged him tight.  "I know Harry, I know everything that's been going on around here, and now I'm going to help you."

Harry pulled away, almost in agony.  "Help me?" he asked. "I don't believe in a power great enough to help me now,"

"Obviously you don't have enough faith in your old godfather," Sirius said, still smiling that wolfish grin.  "You have power the dark lord knows not, and I'm here to help you find it."

"Dumbledore told you about the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"No, Dumbledore didn't tell me," Sirius replied.  "You hear a lot when people think you're dead."

Sirius didn't continue, and Harry didn't press the matter.

"How are Ron ad Hermione?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry, who was looking at Sirius as though he was Santa Claus, suddenly came out of his stupor.

Ron is fine, Harry said quietly. "But Hermione is at the home of Lucius Malfoy, pretending to be in  love with Draco Malfoy, so that she can spy.  She says Draco is in on it too, but I don't know.  I worry about her, Sirius.

"Hermione is brave and brilliant, and thanks to her mother, very cunning.  She wouldn't easily walk into a trap without weighing all the angles." Sirius took a breath. "She's fine, Harry."

Harry knew all this, of course, she had been by his side for the last five years, but he still worried, and he still was scared.

"Come one," Sirius then said. "I'm taking you somewhere, we don't have much time."

Harry didn't question his godfather as he led Harry out the door into the streets of Hogsmead.  Everything seemed different to Harry with Sirius at his side, as though the world were going in slow motion or time didn't exist at all.  

When they reached the other side of Hogsmead, past the joke shop and honey dukes, Harry finally began to become aware of his surroundings.  He had never been this far out, nor did he have any idea where Sirius was taking him.

"Sirius?"  Harry ventured a question.

Sirius looked to Harry and gave him a grin, he nodded his head to an upcoming street sign.

Godric's Hollow.

Harry kept silent as Sirius walked purposefully past the sign and down another street.  The houses were spread quaintly apart, and each home enjoyed a specious yard, until they came upon a patch of land and what looked like the remains of a long gone house.

It looked as though an unconventional fire has taken it away.  The skeleton of the structure laid there, charred and burned, but the flooring was there in relatively one piece, Harry could still see the wooden floorboards.

"My parents lived here," Harry said.  It was a statement, not a question.

"They did." Sirius confirmed.  "The neighbors wanted to build a monument, or at least a small statue in honor of them, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it.  He said it was against Lily and James nature, and it would tarnish their memory, and so this spot has been kept just as it was left…that night."

Harry kept silent for a moment or two, but then: "Sirius, why are we here?"

Sirius was looking out onto the land.  "Some of us need closure, Harry, it's what keeps us going," He took a few steps forward, as if contemplating if he should go on, and then broke free, walking to where Harry supposed the front door had once been.  Not wanting to be left behind, Harry cautiously followed him.

Now it appeared that Sirius was looking for something on the ground.  What could possibly be here?

They walked though the skeletal house, Harry felt his chest welling up with emotion.  His mother and father had walked here, carried him here, sang and played with him here.

Sirius gave a short cry and fell to his knees, still looking toward the ground.

"Sirius!" Harry cried, and rushed to his side. "What's wrong?  Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Sirius was now staring at the floor and running his hand over a panel of somewhat charred floorboard.  To Harry's surprise, Sirius took out a pocket knife and began to saw at the panel.

Over the course of a few minutes Harry began to wonder if his godfather was in the right mind.  What was he doing?  Why was he using a knife?  Harry supposed Sirius's wand was long gone, but he would have gladly given Sirius a hand in whatever he needed.

"It's still here," Sirius said after time, and he pulled out the most fascinating red stone Harry had ever seen.

It was a fire ruby, just like Hermione's, but much smaller, and on a delicate looking golden chain.

"Hermione has one of those!" Harry said.  "She called it a fire ruby."

"Hermione would have one," Sirius nodded approvingly, turning the ruby over in his hands.  "Only the oldest wizarding families have them nowadays, they are very rare."

"What was it doing here?"  Harry said, curiosity ready to spill out of him.  "Why didn't you use magic?"

"Lily hid it here," Sirius said with a fond smile.  "The muggle way, she said she used to keep her diary away from her sister under a floorboard in her room, and any magical locking or hiding spells would be revealed with a simple spell, this needed to be kept safe."

"What does it do?" Harry asked uncertainly.  He knew Hermione's told of a sort of prophecy, but he didn't know if they could do anything else, and he had his share of prophecies.

"I don't rightly know," Sirius admitted.  "But I wouldn't, would I? I'm not a Potter.  That's something you'll have to figure out.  It's important, Harry, that you keep this safe, secret if you need to.  Your mother and father knew to hide it, and they had good reasons for it.  It will help you, I'm sure of it.

Harry took the stone from Sirius, and after a moment of thought, put it around his neck and hid it under his shirt.  Sirius nodded in approval.

"I think one more stop for today will be enough," He said, he looked very tired. "We'll need a portkey this time."

Sirius pulled a paperclip from his pocket and touched his wand to it.  He beckoned Harry to touch the small metal object, and in doing so, Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel as he was propelled to a new and unknown location.

A graveyard.  Harry hated graveyards.  Where was Sirius going with this?

"Do you know where you are, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"A graveyard," Harry replied.  "I've seen them before, why are we here?"

"Your parents are here, Harry."

Harry's green eyes opened wide.  His parents.  His aunt and uncle never took him to see his parents.  Never in his sixteen years.  Harry never actually thought about it.  He never thought about a physical connection to the people he knew for only a year, and here it was, somewhere in this patch of land laid his parents.  

Harry began to cry.

The only thing missing was the rain.  Usually in heart-wrenching scenes like this the rain begins to timidly fall, and then the whole world is blurred except for what you're supposed to be focusing on.  But this wasn't a movie, this was real, and reality hurt.

Sirius didn't hug Harry this time, but he gently put a hand on his back and led him in the north direction, where two medium-sized sycamore trees grew.

"Remus planted them," Sirius answered the unspoken question.  "He didn't know what to do, so he planted tiny little sycamore trees.  No one really knows how tall a sycamore can grow to be, but Remus was convinced the Sycamore was the best tree for your parents."

For some reason, Harry found this remarkably funny, and smiled through his tears. He walked up to the single tombstone, on one side read his mothers name, and on the other, his fathers.  The names seemed so cold and distant, just little letters engraved on a piece of stone, with a short saying under.  

_Fate Envies Us_

Harry didn't understand what it meant, but he knew some significance had to have been involved.  The gravestone was imprinted with two wands at opposite ends of the stone and a row of five stars shooting out of them and connecting them together.  Harry figured it must have been put there to signify that they were married. 

"Why did you bring me here, Sirius?"  Harry asked, his tears drying away.  "What does this have to do with anything now?"

"It has everything to do with everything," Sirius said seriously, not taking his eyes from Lily and James' resting place.  "Death isn't about dying, Harry, it's about living.  What resulted from Lily's death?  _You_ did.  Lily was a brilliant woman, and in this world, she knew that you don't get _anything_ Harry, _anything_ for free.  One turn for another, isn't that so?  And the wheel keeps turning, it never ends.  No one ever really thinks about what happened before they were born. Sure, there's the ancient history you are forced to learn, but what of the past that you only just missed?  Your parents childhood, the days they spent in the very halls you yourself now spend time in, it's all connected, it's all intertwined, it's all small parts of a big design, and I'm afraid that you are a bigger part than your average school corridor."

Harry stood there in stunned silence.  He never had heard his godfather talk like that.  In all honesty, he wondered whether Dumbledore had possessed his once-fallen godfather, but no, there was no mischievous twinkle in Sirius's eyes, only a look of fatherly protection, and maybe a little fear.

"I wish everyone would stop talking in riddles," Harry said grumpily.  "No one can come out and just tell me what to do, or where to go, or what the answer is."

"Life is a riddle," Sirius said.  "I don't know the answers, I only know what life has taught me."

"What has life taught you, Sirius?" Harry asked, turning his green eyes to the other man.

Sirius looked into the distance for a long moment, before finally saying: "Life has taught me that I'm not as invincible as I thought when I was younger.  Everything comes to an end, Harry, but that doesn't mean the world ends with it."

Harry looked at him in slight alarm.  "What are you saying, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Harry and sighed quietly.  "You know I can't stay."

Now Harry was fully alarmed.  "What do you mean?  Of course you can stay!  You're here now, aren't you?"

Sirius smiled sadly.  "Of course I'm here now, but I'm not real.  I'm here because someone owed me a favor.  I decided now was the time to take them up on it."

"Who owed you a favor?"  Harry asked.  "What did you do to receive such a massive one?"

"Dead men tell no tales, Harry,"  Sirius replied.  "And that is what I am, more or less."

"YOU AREN'T DEAD SIRIUS!"  Harry shouted at his godfather.  The wind picked up and the rain came down.

Sirius continued smiling.  "But I'm not alive either.  Harry, one of the things you have learned, above anyone else, is how to let go.  I'm just someone you have to let go of, but I'm never going to leave you."

"Of course you're leaving me!" Harry said in an angry voice.  "This is rubbish!  How can you feed me that 'I'll always be with you' crap?  That's the stupidest line that has come out of muggle movies!"  Harry turned away from Sirius and stared the opposite way.

"But muggles didn't have moving, talking, living portraits that reside in a headmasters quarters, now did they?"

Harry looked up for a moment, his back still turned and his eyes clouded in confusion before they cleared and lit up. "You mean?"

"I'll be seeing you, Harry."

When Harry turned around, all he saw were the dark graves under the sycamore tree.

(A/N) 

Uh huh, I know, I know. Not only am I completely evil, but I ripped off Angel too.  Heh, sorry, but when I saw the episode, I knew I had to use it.  I was going to bring Sirius back completely, but I think Harry needed to deal with closure more than a back from the dead godfather.  Also, when Harry tells Sirius that he had saved him, those words belong to Spike talking to Buffy in the Episode "afterlife" I thought it fit J


	26. The Party

**In this chapter-** _We go to a deatheater party, what fun!_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

Hermione had shocked Pansy into a stupor.  The Slytherin girl had an idea of what to expect form the old bookworm granger, but…it never came.  From her point of view, Hermione had changed completely overnight, done a complete one eighty, transformed.

Hermione was feeling pretty proud of herself.  She had convinced Pansy she was one of them.  If she could convince someone who had always known her as mudblood Granger, it shouldn't be too hard to convince a bunch of strangers. 

Once Telly was done with her hair, Hermione and Pansy switched spots while Pansy's hair was done.  Hermione was sitting on the bed wishing she had something to read when a sharp knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Pansy's voice rang out, and in came Millicent and Blaise, dressed in their wizarding finest.

"Hello," Hermione said pleasantly. 

Both Blaise and Millicent regarded Hermione with cool mistrust, but said a greeting in return.

"It's alright, girls," Pansy said as Telly finished her hair.  "The Gryffindor Princess really is one of us now,"

The two new girls visibly relaxed, and Blaise smirked at her.  "Didn't know you had it in you," she said.  "It's almost as surprising as finding out that you and Draco are engaged."

Engaged?

Hermione sputtered a bit.  "Engaged, Blaise?" she asked.

Blaise narrowed her eyes.  "Yes, hasn't anyone told you?  Well that's amusing.  You and Draco have been betrothed since you both were born, and now the betrothal is on again.  I wonder why Draco didn't tell you."

"That makes the both of us," Hermione replied, her voice shaking with anger.  "If you'll excuse me, I believe I need to have a few words with my…_fianc_."

After Hermione slammed the door closed behind her, Blaise and Pansy exchanged a look. 

"Definitely a Slytherin," Millicent added with a smirk.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione banged open the door the door in one fluid motion, catching one Draco Malfoy in the process of getting dressed.

He stood there, halfway done buckling his trousers and completely shirtless, but Hermione acted as if he were fully dressed.

"Fiancé?  Fiancé?"  Hermione asked shrilly.  "Dammit Malfoy, what do you have up your slimy Slytherin sleeve?  What is this all about?  I should have known better than to trust you!  Good lord!  I know I have more common sense than that!"

Draco got over his deer in the headlights look rather quickly and went about finishing up dressing himself.  Hermione looked at him incredulously, half expecting him to start whistling a little tune. 

"What the hell Malfoy?  Come on, at least clue me in on your brilliant plan."

Finally Draco looked back at her, halfway through pulling his robes on.  "Plan?" he said innocently.  "There is no plan, only a little tact.  If I had told you that we were betrothed, you would have blown my head off, at least now you decided to blow your own top, and not mine.  Why did you think my father welcomed you with such open arms?  You are now part of his beautiful picture to gain some of the Dark Lords power.  Congratulations."

Hermione sank on the bed, completely dressed for the party that would take place that night. 

"We're engaged?"  She asked again, stupefied.  "I'm sixteen years old, that's certainly not old enough…"

"Usually witches and wizards get married straight out of school, whether they like it, or not, in our case," Draco replied.

"What do you mean?"  Hermione asked.  "I'll keep these pretenses as long as we need, but there is no way I'm actually going to get married to you, Malfoy."

"It won't come to that," Draco said.  "For one thing, we won't be of age for another year, and we would be initiated as deatheaters before they even thought of joining us in marriage."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears.  She took a deep breath and calmed down her temper, which was dangerously close to breaking.

"Let's get this over with, Malfoy." She said, heading towards the door. 

After finishing his dressing he offered her his arm, which she grudgingly took, and together they headed out of the room and to the party.

Hermione grew increasingly dizzy with the genial chatter and relatively good-natured attitudes of Voldemorts best and brightest.  She wasn't an expert on evil, but she figured there would be a little blood or something, and, at the very least, eighty-proof alcohol.

Hermione tried her best to fit in with the Slytherin girls, and about every other song danced with Draco.  Something in the atmosphere made her feel more aware of herself- more cautious of her social graces, and she sent a silent prayer to her mother for making her take those terrible ballroom dancing lessons.

"Having a good time, darling?" Draco asked, a profound smirk playing on his lips.

"I swear, Malfoy," Hermione whispered, not completely unkindly, "That you only know how to form one facial expression."

Draco looked back at the brown haired witch and said in mock indifference, "I have, in fact, two facial expressions.  Smirk, and smug smirk." 

Hermione looked as though she was going to burst out laughing, but settled for a true smile.  Draco held her in a mock possessive hold around the guests, making it look like they couldn't get enough of each other.

They were, in all respects, Academy Award winning actors.  Hermione acted giggly and shy with everything Draco had to say, and Draco likewise was looking equally enchanted with everything that made his fiancé his. 

"I'm tired of making small talk and dancing." Hermione murmured to Draco during a lull in the music.  "I want to _do _something, anything!  I'm going to go insane!"

Draco chuckled, or made a noise that sounded like one and brought Hermione's hand to his lips as they watched Pansy's very large and slightly drunk father walk by. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione," He said, giving a small bow.  "I have as much control here as you, I am a guest in my own home."

Hermione let out a quiet sigh of frustration.  "I thought being a spy would be so much more interesting!" She said in an extremely hushed voice into Draco's ear.  She looked up and smiled up at him, giving the impression to an outside looker that she was whispering a sweet nothing or two.  "I thought it would be all black cat suits and high-tech gadgets, at least some cool spells!"

Hermione was growing increasingly restless as the slow minutes ticked on. 

She had caught sight of her potions professor, looking surely and as mean as ever in the corner, she nodded her head towards him and got the same reply in return.  As she turned away she felt his eyes boring into her back.  She wished she could talk to him.

She also thought she caught sight of Lauren, but as soon as she turned around to get a better look, Lauren, or a person who looked extraordinarily like her, had vanished.  It was all for the better, Hermione imagined, because then she wouldn't have to ac t so hard with her.

"I thought he was going to be here," Hermione whispered to Draco.  There was no need to elaborate who _he_ was.

"He will be," Draco replied casually. "He is probably here now, The Dark Lord is very adapt at glamour's, and you've seen his true person, have you not?"

Hermione shook her head, admitting that she had never really had a good, long look at Voldemort before.

"I thought you and Potter and Weasley were always fighting him?" Draco let a small smirk play on his lips.  "Surly you've seen him more than once, Potter couldn't possibly handle him alone all those times."

Hermione was surprised.  Beyond surprised, actually, she has thought Draco knew all about Harry's adventures with Voldemort.

"Ron and I help Harry out," Hermione began. "But it's Harry that always fights him; it's Harry that always wins.  During Voldemorts rebirth, Harry dueled with him, and Harry escaped, with the Basilisk, It was I that figured out what the monster was, but Harry was the one to fight it and kill it.  During our first year, I got him to go through the door to Voldemort, but I couldn't enter myself, and last year, Harry faced him again, but he had help from Professor Dumbledore."

Draco was floored.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Surely Potter couldn't possibly have met the Dark Lord, what? Four times? And with little to no help!  How could his father stand being so afraid, so sniveling, to a person that a teenaged wizard could meet and defeat on all these occasions?  Maybe that's why Lucius hated Harry Potter so much.  Lucius Malfoy knew who the better wizard was, and he couldn't stand the truth.

"Malfoy?"  Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts.

Draco shook his head, as if to clear it, and set his face expressionless.  "I'm alright, I was jut dealt some false information is all."

Hermione nodded, as though to express that she understood, and she did.  There are no heroes among thieves, as they say, and no George Washington's among liars.

Soon after, Hermione and Draco were standing in a corner, pretending, once again, to be completely enthralled in one another, when Lucius himself swept up to Hermione and Draco, a cruel smirk and an evil glimmer in his stormy eyes.

"Dinner shall be served promptly," The elder Malfoy said.  "Draco, you are to be placed at the Dark Lords left and Miss Prewitt directly beside you." 

Hermione noticed a small change in Lucius as he looked at his son.  Perhaps a small sliver of pride in his eyes?  Hermione couldn't believe it.  But before she could further inspect this, the older Malfoy swept away again, as suddenly as he arrived.

Draco looked over at his supposed fiancé and suppressed a gulp.  It wasn't that he hadn't crossed paths with the serpent-like man, but each encounter left Draco feeling like he just had to have afternoon tea with all the former dementors of Azkaban.

Hermione once again took Draco's arm and allowed herself to be led to the same dinning hall she had been seated at before.  Although she was here on her own will, she suddenly felt as though she were heading to the gallows.  She subconsciously held on to Draco, willing him to support her.

Just as Lucius had said, the long table had been set up to accommodate many people, magically, probably.  At the head of the table, a place was set for the elusive Voldemort, whom Hermione had yet to see, and on his left and right were places for the two Malfoy men, and so on down the row.

Looking at the decorations and settings of the table, Hermione still had to get over how…_medieval_ the wizarding world still was.  Where there would be lamps, large and elegant candles lit the scene.  Many high backed chairs surrounded a dark oak table that could have easily been from King Arthur's time.  The stony atmosphere of the room was aided by the fashions of the high class wizards and witches that where now entering the hall.  Hermione remembered once that Draco had made fun of Ron's out-of-date dress robes, but looking around her, Hermione could have easily mistaken the present for a time-turner accident that had left her in the time of chivalry and knights.

Hermione noticed Pansy and her gang of girls walked easily into the room.  Pansy caught Hermione's eye and winked at her, as if reading the nervous Gryffindors mind.

And then it happened. Voldemort made his appearance.

Flanked by Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord himself slithered into the room, almost as if he were floating, not walking like a normal mortal.  He had on an easy expression, he was relaxed, although his dimly glowing eyes flickered around the room every once in awhile.

Upon reaching the table, Lucius pulled out his master's chair and sat him down at the head.  Draco did the same for Hermione before seating himself painfully close to the very thing he was quickly growing to detest. 

Hermione had to sympathies with the pale boy, being that close to one of the foulest things in the world had to be ten times wore that being seated next to a ghost.  Hermione vaguely wondered if Voldemort even needed to breathe anymore.

Voldemort surveyed the table laid out before him, before clapping his hand.  Just as it was in Hogwarts, food appeared on every square inch of table space.  Voldemort, looking please with himself, then began to eat.

The dinner was slightly uneventful.  Voldemort made more small talk with Lucius, and occasionally addressed Draco directly.  Hermione was impressed of Draco's ability to kept his cool, she was sure she would have cracked by now.

Soon, the conversation between the Malfoy's and Voldemort took a turn Hermione didn't want, it turned to her.

"Tell me, Miss Prewitt," Voldemort said in a hissing tone, "Are you comfortable here, are you treated well?"

Hermione panicked for a split moment, but collected herself fantastically.  "I am very comfortable here, my lord," She replied smoothly.  "I wish I never had to leave, although soon that won't be a problem," She looked over in what she hoped was a coy glance at Draco.  "I do, however, need to be getting back to my school, I'm afraid that things will not run as smoothly as I am hoping if Dumbledore and my former friends are on the lookout for me."

"Former friends, you say?" Voldemort stared intently at Hermione.  "Surely you still care a little for these old friends of yours?"

Hermione knew Voldemort could break into one's mind, and thought directly on how to answer him.

"I suppose there is some caring," Hermione said carefully. "But I do not care for them as I care for myself.  Growing us as a muggle was, quite literally, hell, and after seeing the life I was cheated out of for sixteen years, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life just like this, surely you understand, My Lord."

Voldemort gave her a very sincere nod of approval.  Hermione knew that a link to his past with hers was a smart move.  Voldemort knew how he felt, and it would be easier to tell the truth abut his feelings, rather than lie about hers.

"I understand completely, Miss Prewitt," Voldemort said sagely.  "I believe it would be a good idea for you and Draco to return to Hogwarts tomorrow.  I need you to be my eyes and ears inside the school; can you do this for me?" 

Hermione looked up at the hideous mad through her eyelashes.  "But of course, my Lord." She murmured quietly.

"It is settled then," Voldemort finalized.  "You shall return tomorrow, speak nothing of what has happened, in fact, I believe it would be a good idea if we can get old Dumbledore and the professors believing that Master Malfoy here has had a change of heart."  Voldemorts eyes glistened with ideas.  "Yes, Miss Prewitt, inform your headmaster that Draco has indeed, fallen in…_love_ with you, that old fool will eat it up.  Yes, yes, this will work out splendidly."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances; things seemed to be running very smoothly.

"My Lord?" Draco spoke up in quiet respect.  "How shall we return?  We cannot take the knight bus, surely, but I can Apparate Hermione and myself outside the grounds of Hogwarts, we can make it look like we have escaped."

"Excellent," Voldemort said, with a slight hiss on the x, "Yes, this is very excellent indeed."

Soon after the dinner was over, Hermione and Draco climbed the stairs back to Draco's room, where both slept a bit better, knowing they would be returning to a safe place in the morning.

(A/N)

Hey there! I think I got this out in pretty good time, wouldn't you say?  About a month, I know, not like I used to, but good news!  Schools out! lol.  so that means more time will go into this story (I hope!) 

The next chapter will most likely get some, er, mixed reviews.  Especially from the die-hard D/Hr fans.  Although I myself am one, I can't resist putting this chapter in.  It will be fun J

I got a review on my last chapter, stating that the person reading was just reading for the D/Hr-ness, and that the parts with Harry are boring.  Tough noogies, I hate those sort of reviews.  This is not solely a D/Hr fic, I just happen to be in love with the ship.  If you're reading for the D/Hr, I highly, highly, highly suggest completely skipping the next chapter, as it will piss you off immensely.  You've been warned.  I think I'm going to start it now, hopefully it will be out in no less than a couple weeks.  Earlier if I actually can get over this damn writers block!  Thanks in advance for any reviews, and you can always leave your email for updates J

Oh yes! And before I forget, while you're waiting for the next installment, I suggest going to http:www.something-wicked.net, a site for FINISHED fan fiction of every shape, size, ship, and genre.  There is also a wide variety of fan art, graphics, and other little contests.  Did I mention that I own and co-maintain it?  So of course there's a ton of D/Hr stuff J  Check it out, leave a comment or five, and participate!  Until next time,

xoariel


	27. Just For Tonight

**In This Chapter: **We see, er, well, you'll see.

Hermione dreamt of her friends that night. The three of them were far, far away from everything that was happening to them now, and they were laughing and laughing. Hermione had never seen this place before. It seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by trees and sunshine, there was a small cabin. It seemed as though Ron, Harry, and herself lived in this little place, straight out of a Disney movie. Hermione smiled to herself in spite of it all, and ran over to hug her friends.

Hermione woke up slowly, still trying to run towards her friends. When she realized where she was, her heart sank, she kept her eyes closed and tried to fall back into the wonderful dream, and then realized something:

"Malfoy! Malfoy wake up! We're going back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione's body hummed with excitement and fear. She knew that they were entering a different era. Draco was on their side. How would Ron and Harry take it? Would Draco be invited back to Grimwald place? It was all Harry's now, so it all depended how Harry took it.

Oh Harry! Hermione missed him and Ron so much it hurt her. But, deep inside, she felt she always connected better with Harry. She loved them both equally, but now she felt that Harry could sympathize with her, far better than Ron ever could.

It was like a complete heartache within her. She had never been away from her two best friends this long, and it hurt her more than even she could fully understand.

Hermione and Draco were saying their goodbyes. Lucius had taken his son away for a moment and was whispering quietly and intently with him for about ten minutes, shooting glances at Hermione every so often. It made her feel quite uncomfortable, but she played it off as coolly as possible, when inside she was just dying to go back to her school.

Draco kept shooting curious glances her way. Yahoo, they were going back to school, what was the big deal? But Draco didn't know, and really couldn't understand the bond between people like this. You just have to feel it for yourself.

After what seemed like ages, Lucius and Draco broke their conference with a handshake. Sometimes it amazed Hermione just how cold the Malfoy's seemed.

After the final goodbyes, and the general warning to his son from Malfoy senior, Draco and Hermione left the manor and apparated right outside the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione gave an involuntary shudder. The castle radiated magical energy, and she was feeling like she just wanted to soak it all up at once.

"Home sweet home," Draco muttered. "Ready to hit the books?"

All Hermione could do was grin broadly. Hit the books? Hell no, she wanted to dive in face first.

On their walk up to the school, Hermione couldn't help but ask: "What did your father say to you before we left?"

Draco smirked. "Watch out for you and Potter," he replied. "He doesn't trust you, and with good reason."

"And he trusts you?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm his son. He's trained me to obey and be trustworthy. I'm the perfect little deatheater, remember?"

Hermione's stomach knotted a bit at the word deatheater. "We aren't really going to have to actually become one of them, will we?"

Draco stopped walking and turned to face Hermione. His expression was stony, and his tone was deathly serious. "That all depends," he said slowly. "On how far you're willing to go for what you believe in. What are you for, what do you believe in, Hermione?"

Hermione was a little taken aback by Draco's reply. "I don't know what I'm for," she admitted. "I know I'm against Voldemort-"

"I did not ask you what you were against. I know what you are against, but what are you for?" Draco actually looked angry. "You can't fight a war with nothing to believe in! Rage, and hate, they can only get you so far! They won't get you where you want to be, Hermione, it's time you grew up and realized that just because you're fighting against what you think is wrong you're going to get away from it alive. You need something to drive you, and if it's hate, then you're going to drive right into a ditch, or an Avada spell. You and Potter and whoever else may have survived the last years, but this is a new game, in fact, this is a whole new sport."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. Shell shocked at Draco's outburst. She suddenly felt like every doubt she had about the Slytherin boy vanish. Passion like that could not be faked.

:"I believe in freedom." She said quietly. "I believe in equality between the blood types. I believe in life, and magic, and unicorns and fairies…" Hermione trailed off uncertainly, wondering where her declaration of magic came from. "And most of all," she said, even more quietly, "I believe in love."

Draco smirked. He wasn't surprised at all about the Gryffindors declaration of love and equality. Draco did agree on freedom, however. His interests in this war were purely selfish, he was not, under any circumstances, becoming anyone's minion.

"That's a little better," He said with approval, and continued walking. "Always remember what your cause is. You'll need it in the dark times."

Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked up the familiar grounds to the castle. She could see Hagrid off towards the other side and had to fight the urge to break into a full blown run towards the huge doors that led into her home.

Finally they reached the doors, and were surprised to see that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were there waiting for them.

"You heard?" Hermione asked. "I'm supposed to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy, I'm told, but that's only after I get an ugly tattoo. How has your year been going?"

McGonagall and Snape both frowned, but Dumbledore smiled wearily behind his beard. "Let's go somewhere a bit more privet and we'll all have a nice ling discussion." He said, and began to lead the four others to his chambers.

Hermione kept her eyes cast downward, not speaking or looking at anyone. Minerva and Severus were locked in a rushed and whispered discussion behind her, Dumbledore was humming a very cheerful tune and Draco was shifting his eyes from left to right to back to front, never letting any of them out of his gaze for long.

"Peppermint Humbug." Dumbledore said to the guardian of his office. With a quick bow the gargoyle leapt to the side, letting in the slightly odd party.

"Site down, sit down," Dumbledore told everyone. He conjured up extra chairs to accommodate his visitors and sat at his own desk, watching Hermione and Draco intently. "Now," he started when everyone was seated and comfortable. "We need to know the entire story. Let's start with you, Miss Granger, and start off from the last time you saw Harry and Ron."

Hermione began to talk about what had happened to her, which could only be summarized as a crazy chain of events. She told them about accidentally ending up in America and meeting Voldemort and seeing how the Malfoy's lived. Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty listened to her every word, asking about something or other every so often.

When she was finished, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I see you certainly have had a colorful break from school. I hope that this term won't bore you too much. Your friends are sort of spread out around here. Ron and Jessica are at the village, as it is a Hogsmead weekend. I believe Harry has stayed in though. Lauren and Jared went to visit family for the day. I'm sure you'll be able to find Mr. Potter in your common room. You can go now if you please, we just need to have a few words with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded his head to her, cluing her that their meeting was over.

"Good day, Headmaster," Hermione said politly. "Good day Professors." With that, she turned and left the office.

The professors, however, were not through with young Master Malfoy. After Hermione left, Draco could distinctly feel the temperature in the room drop, as if Snapes icy glare had frozen the air around him.

"This is certainly an odd twist of events, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, not unkindly. "Everything Miss Granger said, would you confirm it to be true?"

Draco of course nodded, unsure of where this was going. He looked at Snape and wondered why Hermione has spoken so freely in front of him, so openly every single on of their secrets and plans. Dumbledore saw this and said, "Miss Granger knows a few more things than you do, I'm afraid, but before we are able to tell you, we are going to need to know of your loyalty, and to whom it belongs. Do you have any ideas of how you could prove yourself?"

Draco looked at each professor in turn, quite unsure of what they were expecting him to do. "I don't know what I could tell you, Professor that would kill all doubts in your mind of my loyalties." He looked up into the aged professors boyish blue eyes.

"Perhaps you should start with telling us about yourself." The Headmaster suggested. "What are your ideals?"

"My ideals?" Draco snorted. "Well, if you are expecting me to proclaim my love for muggleborns and muggles and say that I am equal to them, I'm afraid I cannot make you happy, at least not honestly. I can tell you that I think that The Dark Lord is a deranged psychopath, and that my father, along with many formally highly respected purebloods, is insanely stupid to be serving a mad half-blood. My interests in this war are not virtuous. I'm not a virtuous man. You can lie all you want, to whoever you want, but never delude yourself. I don't think I'm a good person by any means, I am selfish and am about to be traitorous to my family. I would love to just step away from this entire thing and wipe my hands clean at the end, but I know that's not the way this works. When it comes down to choosing a side to fight for, and perhaps die for, I choose this side, because in the end, this side won't make me stay and serve someone who is lower than me. After this is over, this side will let me go and allow me the freedom I deserve as a Malfoy."

"No hero's among Malfoys," Snape was the first to speak after Draco's speech. Draco was slightly surprised to see his Potions professor with a small smirk. "I think that Mr. Malfoy is being honest with us, brutally so."

"I quite agree, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you willing to risk for your freedom?"

"Live free or die." Draco said simply. "Funny thing, my father taught me that."

"And what of Miss Granger?" McGonagall spoke up at last. "Does she trust you?"

"She trusted me enough to not kill her, although that took some convincing. Hermione is a very trusting person, which could prove to be a downfall amongst deatheaters." Draco replied. "But she is willing to give everything for her cause, and I respect her for that."

"That doesn't answer my question, Mr. Malfoy."

"Then I'm afraid I can't give you a satisfactory answer, Professor. I'm not sure what else I can tell you."

"I think that Miss Granger has a very level head on her shoulders, as much as it pains me to admit it. I think we can trust her to make a judgment like that herself." Snape looked at his colleagues who nodded in return.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. "I believe we have come to an agreement. Mister Malfoy, have you ever heard of a group called 'The Order of the Phoenix'?"

Once out into the empty hall, Hermione broke out into a run to her common room. Various portraits called out to her to mind herself and slow down, and she ran straight through the Bloody Baron at one time, but she didn't care, all she cared about was seeing her friends.

She skidded to a top in from of the portrait of the fat lady, her cheeks were tinged with pink and she was completely breathless. And then she remembered.

"Password?"

Hermione's heart broke when the fat lady asked for the password.

"I-I don't have it," Hermione admitted. "Surely you remember me! Hermione Granger? I've been in Gryffindor for six years! Can I please get in?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," The fat lady said, not looking sorry at all. "But no password, no entry, it's the rules around here, surely you knew that."

Hermione suddenly was filled with such an emotional surge, she banged on the Fat Lady's frame and yelled "Hello! Anyone in there? Harry! Harry it's Hermione! Let me in!"

Suddenly the portrait swung open and Harry was standing in from of her with his bright green eyes open as wide as saucers. He looked at her for a second, and that grabbed her in a tight hug, bringing her into the common room and letting the portrait close with a loud slam, the guardian of their house screeching all the way.

Hermione for her own part jumped on Harry and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Harry stumbled backwards onto the floor and Hermione landing in an ungraceful heap on top of him, both still hugging each other as if their lives depending on it.

And it felt like it.

"Harry I've missed you," Hermione said nearly hysterically into his shoulder. "You don't know how much I've missed you and Ron."

"I think I do," Harry replied. "We felt it everyday, we had no idea you were even okay."

Hermione pulled away from Harry very slightly so that she could look at him. "I'm okay Harry," she said quietly.

Harry heard something in the way she said she was okay though, and of course that meant she wasn't. "But?" he prompted.

"But I'm tired." She said, quite wearily. "I'm just so tired of acting and playing a part, and not knowing who to trust, and not knowing where my life is taking me. I just don't know anymore, Harry, nothing makes sense."

"We'll talk." Harry Promised. "You picked a good day, every single person in the castle is down in the village, we have the whole day to talk."

Hermione looked terrified. Well, perhaps not terrified, but scared and confused, and that in itself terrified Harry. Hermione was never the confused one, never the one without answers, and here she was, expecting him to let her know what was going to happen, to tell her everything would be fine. Harry didn't know what to say.

They were close. Still holding on to one another, but able to look at each other as well. It was almost like they needed the closeness, or they'd fade away.

And then they were kissing. Neither one knew who was responsible, who leaned in first, but that didn't matter really, not at all. They were kissing, slowly at first, Hermione's lips trembling and Harry's would have blushed if they could. And like most things like this, the kiss intensified, Hermione parted her lips to allow Harry's tongue into her mouth, and she retaliated with her own, as though looking for the key to happiness within him.

After a short eternity, they broke apart, both gaping for air like fish out of water.

"Hermione, I'm so sor-" But Harry was cut short.

"I'm scared," Hermione interrupted him. "And I feel like I'm dying. I just want to feel _something_, anything…" She bit her lip. "Can we pretend everything is alright for a little while? Just for tonight?"

The hurt look in Hermione's eyes floored Harry. He understood the hurt, and he felt like he would do anything at that moment to make it go away.

"Of course," He reassured her, and kissed her lips again. "But only for tonight."

Silently he took Hermione's hand and led her up to the empty boy's dormitory and to his large four poster bed. They both knew nothing would get solved, but the need to feel alive was too great.

An hour later, a very naked Hermione was curled up with a very naked Harry in Harry's bed, feeling calmer than she had for months, maybe longer. Funny thing though, neither felt akward, no shame, no regrets.

"I'm glad it was you," Hermione said softly to Harry. "This was my first…well my first time, and I'm glad I got the chance to give it to my best friend."

"It was mine too," Harry said, not even blushing. "Lauren is very special to me, but you're…you're Hermione, I love you more than anything."

"I know this isn't real," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Neither one of us love the other in the way lovers do, but I love you, does that make sense? I love you but I'm not in love with you?"

"I feel the same," Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head. We can't make a habit out of this, however. This really was just for tonight."

"Agreed," Hermione said as she sat up and smiled at her friend. "Things are going to get crazy around here, but I think we can do it, we can do it if we face it together. Promise that you'll never shut me out, Harry. Promise?"

"I'll promise I'll try, as long as you promise to not let me." Harry grinned. "What can't we face if we're together?"

"Nothing," Hermione confirmed, and began to dress. "And now I think it's time to find our friends, and give Dumbledore another visit. It's time we took action, and I want a few more answers."

"That's the spirit." Harry laughed, rolling out of the bed and getting dressed himself. I'm sure we have quite a term ahead of us."

(A/N)

hides

And the Harry/Hermione shippers rejoice.

Heh. I am an evil sob, aren't I? Oh well, deal with it, it was meant to mean something, you'll just have to figure it out yourself J It has come to light, through JKR's website, that Molly Weasley is a Prewitt. Obviously this story was started long before we knew this, so for goodness sakes, keep your shirts on, it's not a big deal. All the pureblooded families seem to be related, and it's not like Hermione is marrying Ron, now is it? I simply picked the name Prewitt because it was mentioned in the first book that the Prewitts were one of the families that were killed off, so that's the story behind that.

I'm not sure what some of you expect about this in-character business. This is a Draco/Hermione romance fic, if you wanted to read something in character, I suggest you read the five lovely books by Ms. Rowling, as they are the only ones that can be said to be truly cannon, huh?

Now, for some references. "I know what you are against, but what are you for?" Draco's line comes directly from a line from the musical South Pacific. Emile asks Lt. Cable and Captain Bracket why they are in the war in the first place, after they ask him to help them spy on the Japanese during WWII. It's a great line, I think.

"And most of all, I believe in love." I don't know if they have a real copyright on it, but I got the general gist of that line from Moulin Rouge. 'Tis a great movie, and notice that I am a musical fanatic? Heh.

"What can't we face if we're together?" This is from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer **musical**. Hah, I crack myself up.

Until next time!

xoariel

PS. Can't wait for the next update? Check out www.something-wicked.net for incredibly good, FINISHED Harry Potter fanfiction!


	28. The Dursleys

**In this Chapter:** _Hermione pays a visit to a muggle family_

After Harry and Hermione's _talk_, they made their way towards the Headmaster's office, hoping to get started on their parts in this very young war.

Hermione feared for the lives of her parents, or rather, her fill in parents. Even if they weren't united by blood, she loved them dearly, and would do anything to protect them.

Harry was thinking along the same lines, only wondering if he even felt the Dursleys were worth protecting. His Aunt he would protect, she was the only link Harry had to his mother. Vernon and Dudley, however, were a different story. By blood, Dudley was his cousin, but Harry was not connected to Vernon in any way, in fact, his uncle tried to kick him out, but hadn't succeeded. Harry was conflicted.

He and Hermione had reached Dumbledore's office and Harry muttered the new candy-themed password. Hermione briefly wondered if Dumbledore had had the same sort of theme going on his entire time as headmaster.

They walked up the stone steps into the headmaster's office and Hermione was immediately ambushed by a mass of red hair.

"Ron!" Came Hermione's muffled voice.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled in her ear, sweeping her straight off of her feet and into his arms, hugging onto her tight. "HermioneHermioneHermioneHermioneHermione! We should have stayed! We should have waited! And what do you _mean _you have to marry Malfoy and become a deatheater and become a spy and I thought that was Snape's job and Laurens job and Hermione! I'm so glad you're back!" He kissed her soundly on the lips and hugged onto her again, letting his emotions let go completely.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed. "I'm glad I was missed. And don't worry, I wont walk down the isle without your blessing, I promise!"

Ron swung her around a couple more times for good measure, and finally let her down. Now she could properly see who all was in attendance in Dumbledore's office.

Draco was there, looking a bit shocked at Ron's behavior. Ron's twin brothers were standing behind Dumbledore's desk looking quite pleased with themselves. Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Rain were also in attendance, looking on with matching bemused expressions, except in Snape's case. His expression looked more like Ron opened a bottle of bad buterbeer under his nose. Lauren, Jessica, and Jared were all in attendance as well, Jessica not looking the least bit fazed about her boyfriends open display of affection to his friend, they all looked ecstatic to see their friend in once piece. And of course Harry was there, watching Hermione and Ron, and finally joining their hug himself.

"Ahem," Snape cleared his throat. "As touching as this really is turning out to be, we have matters to attend to, Albus I'm sure you'll agree."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he watched the trio for a couple more moments before clearing his own throat, breaking apart the three friends.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, falling serious. "There are such matters that should be dealt with presently. First of all, Hermione, Harry, I think I should be the one to introduce the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix: Fred and George Weasley.

Fred and George both gave matching overly-zealous bows and Hermione clapped for them. Harry looked like he wanted to protest as to why he couldn't join yet, but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"When you are of age, I will personally invite you to the first meeting." He said to Harry with an air of finality. Harry had no choice but to accept it.

"I do, however," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Have a task for Miss Granger, but it is a dangerous mission, and I think in this case, not even Harry is up for the challenge."

Everyone was attentive now, looking at the aged headmaster.

"We need to being the Dursleys to Hogwarts."

Hermione's portkey landed her outside Number Four near twilight. Hermione looked up and down the very clean cut street. It reminded her of her own home growing up. Finally she took a deep breath, and walked up the very short and very neat path to the very normal and very ordinary looking door.

Hermione was volunteered for this task because she was compassionate, because she understood muggles, because she knew Harry, and because she could force her will on people with her eyes.

At least those with weak wills, and Harry had wholeheartedly agreed his relations would be pushovers.

Knock Knock.

Hermione heard a general shuffle inside. "Dudley dear! Please answer the door for mummy!" Hermione bit her lip in anticipation. She had never seen Harry's cousin before, but had heard plenty about him to keep her hand tight around the wand in her pocket.

The door opened and Hermione found herself staring at, well, a very large person. Dudley Dursley was every bit as big as Harry had told them, and stood maybe half a foot over Hermione. His initial expression upon answering the door was a hard look, like he was ready to get into a boxing match with whoever was on the other side, but one look at Hermione and his small eyes softened and he looked at her in somewhat awe.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Dudley said politely. Hermione had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hi there," She said in what she hoped was a very friendly voice. "You're Dudley Dursley right? My name is Hermione Granger, may I come in?"

Dudley gave Hermione another once over and nodded almost immediately. "Of course, Miss Granger, come right in."

Again, Dudley tested Hermione's self control over her eyes, and she stepped foot into the home that made her best friend miserable for ten straight years.

"Who is it, Diddykins?" Hermione saw a very thin woman appear in the doorway to the living room. She looked around and saw a man built quite like Dudley sitting in an easy chair in the living room, reading a newspaper.

"Mum!" Dudley said, looking embarrassed. Hermione smiled at him and he blushed and cleared his throat. "Mum, dad, this is Hermione Granger."

Vernon looked up from behind his paper. "Granger?" he asked. "Are your parents dentists?"

Hermione looked at him strangely, and then nodded. "Yes, they are, you know of them?"

"Know of them?" Vernon smiled. "I went all the way to Wales to get your father's expertise on my root canal. Best bit of dentistry I've ever seen!"

Hermione smiled back at him. "Thank you sir, I'll be sure to pass the word along, he will appreciate it."

Vernon nodded and continued with his paper. Petunia Dursley sat on the armrest beside her husband as said. "Well, what can we do for you my dear?"

Hermione tensed up for a moment, going over what she had rehearsed to say. _Gryffindor courage my arse_, she thought.

"Well," she started off somewhat reluctantly. "I-"

"Have a seat?" Dudley offered her a place on the couch across from his parents. She accepted and he settled himself on the other side, looking quite pleased with himself. Now all of the Dursleys had their eyes fixed on her.

"Before I begin," Hermione said calmly. "I beg that you let me finish, and let me tell you everything I have to say, after that you can ask questions, or yell if you prefer."

Now all said eyes were looking quite curious, Hermione continued.

"As you know, my name is Hermione Granger, and my parents are very well known dentists. But…I'm also your nephew Harry's best friend at his school, Hogwarts."

Now all said eyes bugged out of their respective sockets, and before they could throw her out of their home, Hermione held up a hand. Surprisingly enough, they listened.

"Mrs. Dursley, I'm going to speak to you directly, because you here may have somewhat of a grasp on what is happening out there. I'm afraid that the second world war of wizarding standards is upon us, and you are all in very great danger. Being non-magic, you already are at a terrible disadvantage against the Lord Voldemort and his very prejudice followers. But because you are connected to the person that he wants dead the most, you have lost your anonymity. My professors and superiors feel that you three will be targeted, in hopes that Harry will try to rescue you. Do you understand me so far?"

Vernon Dursley looked like an overly ripe eggplant, due to his ever increasing purple color, whereas Dudley kept darting his hand to his behind every so often, a habit Hermione found to be quite odd. Petunia, however, looked terrified as well as indignant.

"That loony old man told us when the boy was left here that we would be safe against dark m-magic," She spat out the last word like it was dirty. "He said that nothing could harm us here!"

"I assume you mean Headmaster Dumbledore," Hermione said. "And he was right…to an extent. Dark magic would have a terrible time touching you or your son, Mrs. Dursley, but what of your husband? He does not share the same blood as your sister, and so the spell will not affect him as potently as it would you or your blood relation. Last summer, however, Voldemort voided that spell. He kidnapped Harry and killed a friend he was with. He then cut Harry up in order to take the power Harry had over him, the power that Lily had given him when she died. Harry managed to escape, something not even fully trained wizards can do, and he came back to tell Dumbledore. Now the blood magic that he had shared with you isn't nearly as potent. And also, just because dark magic cannot happen here, another form could. Voldemort could easily send one of his men to capture you and your family in your sleep, or use a spell that isn't dark magic to transport you to another location where the protection isn't as great. Is that a chance you are willing to take, Mrs. Dursley, the safety of your family just to spite us?"

Petunia just covered her hand over her mouth and gapped at Hermione. And then Vernon regained his voice.

"I don't know who the_ hell_ you think you are, young lady, but you have no right to come into my house and threaten my family! I knew I should have thrown that poor excuse for a boy out the second he was dumped on our doorstep! I WON'T HAVE THIS MADNESS IN MY HOUSE!"

Hermione sat on her edge of the couch patently listening to Harry's mad uncle. "This is why human kind still has so many problems," she said, shaking her head sadly. "People are unwilling to forget how to hate, unwilling to let prejudice die. Do you not see that the only thing you are truly mad about is fear, Mr. Dursley? You do not understand magic, and therefore you are afraid of it, and you hate it because you are afraid of it. That is all war is, really. Grown up children fighting things because they are different, because they do not understand. Mrs. Dursley, your sister gave her life to protect the things she believed in, and Harry was one of them. Wouldn't you give your life for your own son as well?"

Petunia looked like a deer in headlights, as the attention focused onto her. She grew alarmed and quickly exclaimed "Of course! What mother wouldn't?"

Hermione seemed pleased. "Then you understand. Mrs. Dursley, your family is in danger and whether you want to admit it or not, your sister's world is very real, and also very deadly. I'm here telling you all this because your nephew cares, and he doesn't want to see his only family hurt."

"OF COURSE HE DOESN'T WANT US HURT!" Vernon thundered. "WE PUT THE CLOTHES ON HIS BACK AND THE FOOD IN HIS MOUTH! HE WOULDN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT US!"

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Dursley." Hermione replied calmly. "Harry has very vast means to fend for himself. Not only is he an incredibly powerful wizard, but he is also one of the wealthiest."

"Wealthy?!" Vernon exclaimed. "How is he wealthy? He's a sodding orphan!"

"His parents were quite rich," Hermione said with a shrug. "And he received everything. His godfather was also very wealthy, he inherited everything of his, including a large manor in London."

Vernon's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head at the prospect of that much money. Hermione hastily turned the subject away from Harry's assets, and decided to try to appeal to the youngest of the family.

"Dudley, do you remember last summer, when you and Harry were out after dark, and you were attacked by the dementors?" Hermione bit her lip and stared intently at the large boy. Dudley nodded somewhat unwillingly.

"Then you remember how they made you feel then, like you would never be happy again. They made you live your worst memories, and they fed on your worst fears. That is how the world will be if we lose this war. Voldemort and his followers will track down every non-magical creature until he has killed, tortured, or sent them all to the dementors. I cannot stress enough how important it is that you all believe me and trust me. I'm a witch, yes, but I also grew up exactly like you, and I know how afraid you are of entering a world you have nothing to do with. We can protect you, we can keep you safe."

Dudley just stared at her and nodded, and looked to his mother, whose lips were pressed ina firm, straight line.

"If we do go," she said slowly. "Where would we stay, how would we live? And what of Vernon's job? He cannot just vanish!"

Hermione smiled. Finally, she was getting somewhere. "Well, I would assume you would have to come back to Hogwarts with me, to meet Professor Dumbledore and see Harry. After that, I think you would be transported to Grimwauld place, Harry's house. You'll be very safe there, there are many spells, and very, very few know where it is. As for your lives here, I can perform a number of spells that would easily confuse your neighbors and co-workers that you never left. A simple confusing charm will do the trick."

Hermione stopped talking and looked at each of the Dursleys in turn. Each of them had a different expression on their respective faces. Vernon looked furious, Petunia looked sad and slightly worried, and Dudley looked scared and kept rubbing his behind.

And then, Petunia spoke up, so quietly Hermione thought that she was just muttering to herself.

"I remember what it was like," She said quietly. "When she came home after she was done with school. She brought home that…that man, that Potter, and they told us what was happening. That's how I learned about dementors, and how everything seemed to be falling apart. They told us then that they would keep our family safe, do spells and what not on our home. They did, and we lived in oblivious fear for two years, not knowing what was going on unless Lily decided to tell us. And then she got married. We went to her wedding; this was before I married Vernon. It was so strange, and quiet, not like a proper wedding. But then they were legally married, and I had a brother in law.

"About three weeks after they were married, I went out to dinner with Vernon. When I came back to my parents home, a strange green mark was hovering over our house, and I went in to find both my mother and father dead. They didn't have a mark on them, but they were dead. I hated my sister after that for what she did to our family. Her…her kind they killed my mother and father. And now you come, and you say that they aren't satisfied, that they want the last things that matter most to me? I will go to any means to protect my family, but you cannot ask me to trust you."

Hermione merely inclined her head to the older woman, but Vernon stood up, shaking a pudgy finger at Hermione.

"I WILL NOT!" he shouted. "I WILL HAVE NONE OF THIS-THIS ABNORMALTY! GET OUT! OUT! LEAVE MY AND MY FAMILY ALONE AND OUT OF YOUR CRAZY SCHEMES!"

Petunia put a firm hand on her husbands arm. "Vernon," she said sadly. "We have to go. Think of Dudley. Think of his future. I won't allow my family to be destroyed again."

"Dudley is capable of protecting himself." Vernon said stubbornly, sitting down. "Look at the mantle! Completely covered in trophies from boxing tourneys, he can take care of a man twice his size."

"That's all very well," Hermione said evenly. "But I'm afraid he has no defense against a twelve inch stick when it is pointed at him. I also don't think Dudley wants me to prove you wrong." Hermione fixed Vernon in a very steely gaze. "You must come with me. I can cover up everything about your life. I can have the neighbors thinking you are on a fabulous vacation that they will be quite jealous of, or going to work everyday like normal. Name it, Mr. Dursley, and I'll see it gets done."

Vernon seemed completely fazed by Hermione's gaze, finally nodding his head, defeated.

Hermione had to work very, very hard to not jump up and do some sort of victory dance. Instead, she gave Dudley and Petunia the same serious look and said, "You can pack whatever you like, anything you like. If you want electronics you'll have to let me charm them, because electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts."

"My computer?" Dudley asked, suddenly worried.

"I can make it work." Hermione said with a kind smile. Just lead the way. Take your time to pack Mr. and Mrs. Dursley; we aren't in a big hurry."

Silently the Dursley family started to split up throughout their house. Vernon went to his and Petunia's bedroom, while his wife went to the kitchen, probably for a comforting cut of tea, and Dudley-

"Will you be able to make my stuff work at- at that place?" He asked cautiously, as if Hermione would curse him for asking.

"Of course," she replied. "What do you need?"

He led her up the stairs to a stretch of bedrooms. The one on the far right was obviously the master bedroom, Vernon was pacing back and forth, an open suitcase open on the bed. The next one was only slightly smaller, Dudley's. It was littered with various electronics and sport magazines and a couple sets of boxing gear. The bedroom next to his, by far the smallest, must have been Harry's.

Hermione felt herself drawn to the smallest bedroom. She walked across the threshold and grinned at the untidiness that was her best friend. There was a certain air of detachment in the room, only small things, and clues, as to what Harry was in contrast to his relations. There was a Gryffindor pennant on the wall, and a muggle picture of her, Ron, and Harry. She remembered that picture well, at was just a day after she had recovered from being petrified.

"That's you?"

Hermione jumped, forgetting about Dudley. He was standing behind her, looking over her shoulder at the old photograph.

"Yes," she answered. "That was taken when we were twelve, the day after I got out of the hospital…" Hermione was reminiscing to herself, forgetting Dudley wouldn't know about Harry's adventures at school.

"Hospital?" Dudley seemed like he wanted to get his messages across with as few words as sanely possible.

"I was petrified solid." Hermione answered simply. "By a great monstrous snake. It was bigger than a house. Your cousin killed it."

Dudley looked at the small girl. Surely she was joking. Snakes as big as houses, and Harry killing it?

Hermione looked back at him and sighed. "You know nothing about Harry, do you?" She asked wearily.

"Well, I know some stuff," Dudley said lamely. "I know his parents are dead and he goes away to some school and mum and dad don't like him much. And he's not very strong unless he has his little stick, and he has nightmares. He yells in his sleep."

"We all have those little sticks," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "This is where you get most magic from, unless you get overly emotional, or have a special sort of power. Nightmares? I think I can safely say Harry is allowed to have them, he's seen some terrible things for being only 16. Hasn't he ever told you anything? Don't you even care? Harry is a hero. When you get to Hogwarts people are going to think highly of you because you are one of Harry's last blood relations. Harry is as famous in our world as a movie star or athlete, more so, he _saved_ our world, your world, and it boggles my mind how you people let him live in a cupboard for eleven years. It just boggles my mind."

Dudley looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is Harry your boyfriend?" he finally asked.

Hermione sniggered. "No, Harry is my best friend, and I love him. I would do anything for him or Ron." She pointed at the small red head in the picture. "And they would do anything for me," she added.

They stood there for another minute or so, Hermione looked around Harry's room some more. She noticed a loose floorboard near his bed and a bookcase full of regular muggle books.

"Well," she said, looking up at Harry's large cousin. "Let's get packing."

(A/N)

Hey there J

Okay, before anyone lynches me, I'm am NOT so crazy as to turn this (eventual) D/Hr fic into a Dudley/Hermione thing. I PROMISE. Dudley just has no will power, and you remember what Hermione's does to boys with no will power, right? Anyway.

I love tormenting the characters I loathe, and I absolutely hate Dudley and Vernon. After book five I'm seeing Petunia in a new light, but it's not much. I think it's funny that Harry has all this gold, and THEY CANT TAKE IT! muahaha. J

Anyway, next chapter may be short, I'm not sure. Draco and Harry are going to come to an understanding, and a real true plot will actually start to form! And so, until next time!

xoxoariel


	29. Chapter 29

**It's a Do or Die Situation**

"I wish you would just leave well enough alone, Harry," Hermione said with a slightly amused expression. "Innocent until proven guilty, don't you think that's a good rule?"

"There are exceptions to every rule, Hermione." Harry said. "And Malfoy is the biggest exception of them all."

Hermione looked defeated. "Look," she said to Harry, "I know how it is, trust me; I was there these last few years too. I can't pretend that I fully trust him; I would hope you would think me smarter than that. But I can say that I think he's really trying. Sometimes I look at him and I see flashes of Lucius that scare the hell out of me, but then I see some of Draco, and it's like a battle going on inside of him. I think that if he thinks it's worth fighting for, then I think it's worth trusting him for. I'll deal with the consequences when they come."

Harry was silent for a minute, then said: "You know Hermione, someone could kill your cat and you would still think all they needed was a hug."

Hermione grinned and then gave him a hug. She pulled back and whispered in his ear: "Sometimes a hug is all it takes."

Harry smiled at his friend. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Hermione smiled back. "A girl can never get tired of hearing that," she said.

Draco felt completely lost within the world. Now back at Hogwarts, Draco took to his familiar haunt – the quiddich pitch.

He had no broom with him, he just simply circled the massive field on ground, feeling as though flying wouldn't help to clear his head this time.

Draco had always suspected that Severus Snape was playing double agent. He used to get excited when he thought of all the ways he could catch him betraying the Dark Lord, oh, that would be Draco's shining moment, but he would also wonder, deep down, how Severus could carry such a burden. Now Draco was starting to understand.

Draco never felt as though anyone trusted him, up until his meeting with Dumbledore. The old mans eyes searched him intently for what seemed like an eternity to Draco before being satisfied, and then just like that, he had Dumbledore's trust. Trust was something shocking to him, as Slytherins never trusted anyone. It made Draco feel powerful and vulnerable all at once, an oxymoron in 5 letters- that was what trust was. Tonight was the first opertunity he had in a long time to reflect on the crazy path his life had taken, but of course that had to be spoiled.

Draco's solitude was interrupted by a mass of unruly black hair and bright green eyes.

"Malfoy." Harry Potter said as he came across the pitch. "Funny finding you here."

"Funny haha or funny 'I've been searching the school because I want to yell-slash- threaten you'?" Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry paused for a moment. "The latter," he said.

"Save it, then," Draco said and started to turn away. "I really don't need this now."

"I think you do." Harry said as he grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled him around. "There are some things that need said."

Draco had turned, and was now fixing Harry with a full powered Malfoy glare that most men cowered under. He guessed Harry didn't get the memo.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Malfoy," Harry started. "But it better not be to betray us. The only reason you aren't in a permanent petrified curse is because Dumbledore, and for some bizarre reason, Hermione, trust you. I don't, Ron doesn't, and we have damn good reasons. Six years worth."

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "Oh boo-hoo Potter. I'm glad you're such a big man that you can forget about the past, I see now that you really are just such a hero."

Harry glared. "You have no idea…I didn't ask for what was given me."

"And neither did I!" Draco shot back. "You're an orphan, my mother is dead and my father is a lunatic. You have some great friends that have been there for you practically the second you entered this world, and now I'm finally getting one that doesn't just want money or power. You've been dealt a cold hand, Potter, but so have I. You think its hard being the one everyone expects to save the world? Try being the one everybody expects to destroy it!"

Draco let the words hang in the air for a moment before solidly turning and stalking up to the castle. Harry just stood there, speechless.

Draco stopped and looked out at the far quiddich goal. Soon Harry joined him at his side, looking up as well.

"I remember the first time I met you, Malfoy." Harry said in a slightly far-away voice. "In the robe shop, remember? We were being fitted and you talked like you knew everything. I didn't know a thing. The day before that I found out who I was, and it was like I would never be normal again. But then I came to realize there really was no such thing as normal. Muggles, wizards, we all have our own standards, don't we? And when I met you, you reminded me of my cousin, and I knew I could handle this new world, because it really wasn't so different. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't bad either."

Draco looked at Harry and tilted his head. "And the moral of that riveting story would be?" He asked.

"I never expected you to destroy the world, Draco, people in general do a good enough job themselves."

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, to our humble school."

The three muggles were standing in Professor Dumbledore's office with expressions that couldn't even be described. Those in attendance included the headmaster and mistress, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Professor Rain. Remus and Severus both wore identical expressions when they looked at Petunia, as if they were somewhere far away or perhaps back in time.

"I remember you," Petunia said, pointing to Remus. "You were her…you were her friend."

Remus jumped slightly and inclined his head. "James and Lily were two of my most beloved friends; I am here to make sure that her family is safe. It's the only thing I can do after all she did for me."

Lily looked slightly taken aback, but nodded slowly and turned her gaze back to the headmaster, who began to speak.

"Lemon drop?"

The three uniformly shook their heads, although Dudley did it in a somewhat sad manner.

"Very well then, onto business." He cleared his throat. "You know why you are here of course," he said slowly. "Miss Granger I'm sure has done a wonderful job at explaining the particulars. Now for the rules."

Vernon looked slightly outraged that there would be guidelines he had to follow after being practically abducted from his own house, but even he was not immune to the pure energy and power that Dumbledore radiated, and he shrunk back slightly.

"While you are here, no one in this school is to know you exist. You will be transported to Grimwauld Place in a few days after proper accommodations have been arranged. You cannot leave your quarters unless accompanied by someone in this room, as these are the only ones in attendance to this school who know you are here. Please keep in mind that you're here because you need to be protected, and it would also do to remember that you were given a choice in the matter. It would be a disaster if the student body were to discover your existence, as there is anti-muggle sentiments even inside these walls, as shamed as I am to admit. If you ever need anything- food, warmer fire, a book, anything, a house elf with come to assist you. Hermione can show you to your rooms, and he can give you the particulars of the fireplaces and such. Do you have any questions for me?"

The three Dursleys looked at the old man and were silent. Dumbledore nodded and inclined his head towards Hermione, who beckoned them to follow her to the exit of Dumbledore's chambers. Harry watched the retreating figures of his relatives still in a somewhat perplexed daze…the slight of them here at his school threw him off terribly.

Hermione beckoned to the muggles and they followed her through a passage in Dumbledore's quarters. She took them through a deserted corridor and then to a very forbidding looking hall of doors. Hermione passed three of these doors before settling on the fourth. She turned and grinned at them before opening it with a very antique looking key.

Unanimously the Dursley family swallowed their pride and gazed in wonder at the magnificent room. It looked like a miniature house common room complete with squishy armchairs and sofas and a roaring fire. A desk sat off to the side and a huge collection of books stood proudly in a corner. Another set of doors to the right and left signified bedrooms and the entire room was aglow in warm candlelight. The colors were Gryffindor, of course, and not even Mr. Dursley had a word to say against anything.

"Welcome to your new quarters," Hermione said graciously. "The bedrooms are to your right and left, each one is equipped with it's own bathroom. The fire will be kept going by a house elf, don't be alarmed if you see one, although I doubt you will."

She motioned them over to the fire and pointed out a container of floo powder attached to the mantle.

"If you ever need anyone for anything, all you need to do is grab a handful of this and throw it into the fire and say their name. If you need me or Harry for whatever reason, you can reach us by saying the Gryffindor common room, and then our name. I should warn you to say this quietly and to set away from the sight of the fire until you see that no one else is in the common room, remember, no one is to know you are here. Do you have any questions?"

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley firmly shook their heads, but Dudley looked down at Hermione in a rather odd manner.

"Would you like me to charm your things, Dudley?" Hermione asked kindly. "I can set up your computer over here on this desk, or in your room if you like."

Dudley relaxed a little and grinned. "My room," he said.

Hermione nodded and led the way to the room on the left, with Dudley carrying a small box behind her. Once in the room Hermione went to work enlarging the computer, even going so far as to add a couple inches to the monitor for Dudley's benefit, and finally casting the right charms to make the muggle technology run.

Dudley wasted no time starting up the computer and practically salivated at the speed it was running.

"This works faster here than it does at home!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I don't understand, I thought magic was all about cursing people and giving them odd body parts."

Hermione shot him a questioning look and then tried to explain. "The wizarding world and your world are not so different. There are good guys and bad guys, rich and poor, we have a government and schools; the only difference is that we can harness magic. Your mother hates us because she was jealous of her sister, and because her family got mixed up with the bad guys of our world, but we aren't all bad, just some of us aren't all good either."

Dudley looked as though he was taking it all in, but from what she had heard about the large boy Hermione really couldn't be sure. She wanted so desperately to persuade him that prejudices would solve nothing, but how can you correct years and years of misinformation?

"Am I allowed to look around this place?" Dudley asked.

Hermione was surprised at the request, but nodded. "The castle you mean? Of course, as long as I am with you. You better prepare yourself for some surprises; however, the castle likes to play tricks on all of us."

Dudley nodded somewhat unsurely, and followed Hermione out of his room and into the living quarters where his parents were still looking around, somewhat dazed at all the current events.

"I'm going with Hermione." Dudley announced to his parents. Hermione noted the fact that he told his parents, rather than ask permission. Both Dursley's looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of their only child leaving their immediate eyesight, but looked much too tired and somewhat defeated to do anything but curtly nod their heads.

Hermione took it upon herself to be as absolutely cheerful and gracious as possible, and found it wasn't hard with Dudley. She kept in mind that he was being nice to her because he couldn't help it, and the thought made her smile. She detested the thought of being able to control someone, but she would readily make an exception if she could have an ally in at least one of the Dursley's.

She took some satisfactions, too, in the awe Dudley had in the wonderful castle. He reminded her of a first year, completely full of wonder at everything Hogwarts had to offer. He shivered a little in the potions dungeon, stared in amazement at the ceiling in the Great Hall, and of course went a little crazy when he saw the kitchens and all the goodies that were being prepared in it.

When they were done with the general tour Hermione stopped outside the Dursley room and asked what he had thought.

"Brilliant." He admitted, completely unashamed. "I always thought Harry was going to some psycho ward for the mental to be honest, but after all this-" He waved his arms around him, "I almost wish it were me instead."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "You're actually lucky, Dudley, not too many non magical people get the chance to see the magical side of the world, although many dream about it. It's what most children grow up on, fairy tales and stories of dragons and mermaids. It's all real, the same as you and I."

"I never heard those stories." Dudley admitted. "It was forbidden really, when Harry was sent here I finally realized why, but I don't understand how all this could be bad."

"It's not so bad here," Hermione replied. "But just remember what I said. There are good people and bad people here too, and a wand is just as deadly as a gun when put into the bad guy's hands."

Dudley nodded, and with that Hermione waved him goodbye and set off to her own room, exhausted.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jess, Jared, and occasionally Lauren had all taken to eating their meals in Hermione's room. They still were excused form classes, which made the boys happy and Hermione miserable. Unfortunately though, it didn't look like they would be resuming any time soon.

"Dumbledore said we can't be distracted." Ron said happily. "We have enough on our plates, why should we add surprise potions exams?"

"But Ron!" Hermione argued. "We need to learn to prepare ourselves!"

"We are preparing ourselves, Hermione." Harry chimed in. "We're still getting private lessons from Professor Rain, That's more knowledge than sitting in old Binn's class."

Hermione, knowing it was useless, gave up and continued to eat. "I'm still not happy about it." She grumbled.

"Of course not," Ron grinned. "And we wouldn't want you any other way."

Jess and Jared sat back and watched the three. Lauren had gone back to America to keep up with her studies and to avoid suspicion, all five worried deeply about their friend, and how she was done all alone.

"I think we should invite Draco to eat with us sometime." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I mean, since I am betrothed to him and all, I might as well make nice, right?"

Ron glared at his friend, but Harry actually began to nod slowly. "I guess the only way we'll learn to trust him is to actually get to know him," He said.

Hermione threw Harry a thankful look and nodded. "I'm glad you agree Harry, I think he could probably use some friends right now."

"I didn't say anything about being friends." Harry smiled. "But I don't really need anymore enemies."

"Cheers," Hermione said, and finished the last of her pumpkin juice. "As long as you have friends, there's really nothing you can't do. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

Ron still looked just shy of livid, but who was he to argue when it was two against one?

The five friends laughed late into the night, enjoying the relaxed peacefulness that was so fleeting nowadays. Maybe even a good night's sleep wouldn't be too far out of reach tonight.

**A/N**- Wow_, half abandoned, but I tried my best to continue onward._ _To be honest I really had my doubts about finishing, but I've been getting steady reviews for the past year, and I hate to disappoint you. Thanks for the lovely comments, they're very highly appreciated. This chapter probably contained quite a few errors, and for that I'm sorry, but I read it and re read it, and am not very good at picking out my own flaws. I'll be seeing you all soon!_


	30. Choose Me

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

Hermione woke the next morning on the long Gryffindor couch, Ron was sprawled on his back against the lounge chair that Harry was sleeping in, mouth slightly open. She sat up, stretched, and let herself smile at her friends. They really were the loves of her life, and she had no doubt she would continue to fall in love with the both of them for the rest of her life.

Harry woke next; opening his eyes slowly he reached groggily for his glasses on the end table beside Hermione. She grabbed them for the visually challenged boy and he accepted them with a smile.

"Morning." He said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning." She replied, happy to see another morning with him.

"I should tell you," he said slowly, "I had a little chat with Malfoy last night. I honestly think he might be genuine after all."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What did you say, exactly?"

"Nothing much." Harry said with a shrug. "We just…you know, cleared the air a little. Considering we have yet to talk in our entire lives without wanting to hit one another, I think it went rather well. He said I was the lucky one, no one expected me to destroy the world, and in a very twisted sort of way, I understood where he was coming from. Whether people expect you to destroy or save the world, it's a lot of pressure no matter how you look at it."

Hermione felt her heart lighten considerably, and she was really quite unsure why. She knew deep down that this war could not be won without Draco's help, but there was something more. She felt that there was some deeper desire within her that Harry be okay with Draco.

Ron was finally stirring as Harry and Hermione continued to talk.

"Where's Jess?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

Hermione giggled. "She's in their room, I'm sure she'll be down soon.

No sooner had she said it, Jared and Jessica walked down the stairs from the dorm rooms above.

"Morning." The chorused.

"Ready for breakfast?" Ron asked, always thinking with his stomach.

The five teenagers laughed, then continued together to the Great Hall.

As soon as Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he scanned the room for Hermione. He saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by her friends. His insides twitched a bit, feeling left out. He was always the outsider looking in on others lives. He never really minded before, he knew his life was set, and he had no interest in it. He always kept himself occupied by looking in on others, he would make up stories about his classmates, where they came from, what their dreams and aspirations where. Up until a very short time ago he figured his life was going to revolve around crushing those dreams and aspirations, but recently he wanted nothing more than to have some of his own. He was hoping that it wasn't too off base. Even more strangely, his mind often wandered to Hermione. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more than just wanting to take Voldemort down. Sure, Voldemort was half the reason his entire existence was horrible, but part of him still felt aloof to the fate of the muggle world. He still really didn't give a damn whether all the muggles lived or died, but he cared about Hermione, and he cared about the muggles that she cared about. What has happened to him?

Hermione caught Draco's eye as he stood scanning the Great Hall. In a second she made a decision that shocked everyone present.

"Draco! Come sit with us!"

As expected, the entire student body turned from the Gryffindor table to the blonde boy standing in the doorway. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, and the entire long table of teachers stopped in mid conversation or mid bite and watched what went on before them.

Draco froze for a moment, aware of hundreds of eyes directed at him. He was never one to falter under pressure however, and as calmly as he could, he headed to the Gryffindor table and sat himself directly beside Hermione.

Almost immediately furious whispers started in all around them. Draco merely smirked at Hermione and the others.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table just looked at Hermione and Draco sitting together. Some looked as though Voldemort himself had waltzed into the breakfast hall and made himself at home. Others were slightly opened mouthed, like a fish on a hook. Others looked completely livid.

Hermione greeted the Slytherin warmly and passed the eggs. He was playing it cool, and if she wanted to play off the double life they had started, she needed to be just as cool.

"We'll be meeting in the room of requirement later." She told him quietly. "Don't worry about going to class, I've been told that we're to have private lessons with Professor Rain."

Draco smirked. "I knew being a good boy had to come with some perks."

"We're still doing work." Hermione replied coolly.

"Yes, but this is interesting stuff worthy of my talents," Draco shot back. "Not turning teacups into rats."

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she had to agree. Whatever the professors had in store for them had to be much more interesting than anything the rest of their year was learning.

An hour later Jessica, Jared, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron all were gathered around Professor Rain in the room of requirement.

"Just because you no longer are required to attend classes, does not mean you no longer have a workload laid out for you." Professor Rain started. "You are all very painfully aware that dark times are in front of us, maybe worse than before. The good thing this time around, however, is that we are better prepared, and we have those among us who can work both sides. Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione will be concentrating for the next few weeks on defense and offense spells. Jessica and Jared will be putting full effort into healing spells. All of you will also need to work on closing your mind, I assume you're familiar with this for of magic Harry?"

Harry nodded and Rain continued.

"Jess and Jared, the two of you will be training with Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey, working both with healing potions and incantations respectfully. You will be meeting them in the hospital wing of the castle. I trust you remember where that is?"

Jessica and Jared nodded.

"Alright," Rain continued. "You are to go meet with them now. As always, be cautious in the school. Remember what I've taught you."

After Jared and Jessica made their exit, Rain turned to the remaining four. "As I've said, we're going to be concentrating on defense and offense spells. You may be a bit weary of the things you're about to learn, but I do insist that you put your full effort into each and every one of them. Now is not the time for petrifying spells anymore. The people you are facing will surly not be using them on you, and unfortunately now is not the time for mercy."

Professor Rain let his words hang in the air, and then continued. "Today we will be working on tier three curses, can anyone tell me what they are?"

Hermione of course jumped at the opportunity to answer. "It's the step right before you get to the unforgettable curses." She said. "They are curses such as pain, where you can draw blood by waving your wand, or ones that invade your mind, alter their sense of reality. There are tons of curses that we're not supposed to be aware of, but they exist. Most will give you a couple years in Azkaban, but not as awful as the unforgivable."

"Correct." Rain said, "Today we're going to learn the cutting curse. It was formulated in the Middle Ages when sword fighting was popular among muggles. There are different techniques that can be used with this curse. As Hermione said, the curse depends on how you use your wand, and much like the unforgivable curses, it depends on how much emotion you have behind it. It does sound terrible, but you truly have to have the drive to hurt your opponent. You can slash, stab, do just about anything you want within your emotional limits."

For the next two hours the four students practiced the spells on random robed targets that Rain conjured up. To no one's surprise, Draco excelled on the slashing curse. He was able to even cut a few of the figures in two, much to the awe of the other three. Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, were only able to produce minor scrapes, the emotional power behind the attacks were lacking. Harry was able to produce severe-looking cuts, as well as deep gouges in the robes. It was as though the spell directly reflected the emotional state behind the caster.

"I think we've had enough for today." Rain said as the robes disappeared into clouds of smoke. "We will continue tomorrow, and start touching base on protection shields."

The group disbanded, and Harry and Ron went to meet with Jessica and Jared. Hermione and Draco made their way outside, attempting to get some air.

"You were amazing, Draco." Hermione said with a smile. "You look like you've had practice."

"Are you surprised?" Draco asked. It was a rhetorical question however, and they both knew the answer. "My father practically wrote the book on violent curses."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. Your father may be a jerk, but you definitely have the talent and skill that reflects your family name. After all this is over we're not going to forget it. Your father may have soiled your family name, but you're going to make the name Malfoy something to be proud of."

Draco, for the first time in a long time, smiled at Hermione. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He said.

"I don't know about you sometimes." Hermione admitted. "Lord, you scared the shit out of me earlier this year. You weren't Malfoy anymore, you were this creature that seemed bent on my destruction, simply because I existed. You really were scary. What changed?"

Draco was silent for a long time, he looked out to the grounds and got a faraway look in his eyes. Hermione was almost about to change the subject when he finally replied, "I don't know." He stopped, then continued, "I think it's when my mother died. She gave me something, something I've been meaning to show you for a long time now. I realized that she was always so much kinder than my father, quiet, rather stuck up, but kind deep down. She never yelled or hit me, or cursed me. She was always nursing whatever sort of bruise I had, whether it was my body, my ego, or my mind. She loved me. It just took her dying for me to really realize that."

Hermione felt like crying. She could never imagined growing up in a world feeling like no one loved her. Even though she knew that the people she grew up with were not her blood parents, she also realized her parents cared for her enough to hide her from those who would do her harm.

"I don't want you to think I've had a full change of heart." Draco said, almost as an afterthought. "To be honest, I still agree with some things my father says. I do think muggles are below us, but I don't want them killed. I do think that you need to do what you have to do to get what you want in life. You don't get anywhere by being a doormat, but you also end up going nowhere fast when you do something that lands you in Azkaban. I suppose right now I'm looking for that middle point. I'm not going to go proclaim muggle rights, and I think our worlds should remain separate at all costs, but killing them would just be a wasted effort. There are too many."

Hermione gave him a half-smile. She appreciated his honesty, if anything. "What was it you wanted to show me?" She asked.

Draco stopped for a moment. He was still unsure if he was willing to share this piece of his mother with her…just yet. "When the time is right," he said, "I'll show you, I'm just not ready right now."

Hermione was slightly disappointed, and her curiosity was getting the best of her, but she remained quiet about the subject and changed the subject. "When will we be expected back at Malfoy Manor?" She asked.

Draco thought for a few minutes. "It would probably be best if we could get an update from Snape. I'd like to know what we're walking into before we go back. I would imagine they are probably expecting us by next week. We really need to keep up appearances and show up every once in awhile, to let Voldemort think he's giving us orders. We're also going to need to talk to Dumbledore, to see what needs to be found out, and what sort of information we can pass along to keep Voldemort from thinking we are anything but loyal to him now."

"You seem to have already put thought into this." Hermione observed.

"When you've spent your whole life living with my father, you learn to stay a couple steps ahead of him." Draco replied.

The two of them found themselves doing laps around the quiddich pitch. They took turns talking about their past. How they grew up, what it was like to grow up in the magical versus the non-magical world, where they saw the world in ten years…it was all very new and different for them, to be conversing like old friends. Before they knew it, it was mid day, and lunch would be served soon.

"Wow, where did the time go?" Hermione asked after glancing at her watch.

Draco was looking at her. "It flew," he said. "I didn't even realize…" He suddenly could not take his eyes off of her, and even stranger, he didn't want to.

Hermione caught his stare and looked at her feet. "Well. I guess we should go grab some lunch, we've been out here long enough."

"Wait," Draco said, and lightly touched her arm. "There's something…" he stopped, and felt himself being drawn towards her, towards her warm body, her lips, he could almost feel her breathe start to quicken…

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what was going on, and caught her breath. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry…" She then turned and dashed back to the castle, leaving Draco alone in the midday sun.

WOW! So, I was checking my email the other day, and realized I'm STILL getting people asking me to update, so I did. A lot has changed; I can't believe I started this in '03. I was a high school sophomore and probably around 17. I'm a junior in college now, and 21. I'm thinking I can finish this, but to be honest I have no idea where I was going with this story 4-5 years ago. Maybe, if anything, my writing has improved. I still don't use a beta, I apologize for that, and I'm just too lazy, ha. In any case, I have a nice desk job now which enables me to stare at a computer screen for 8 hours a day, so maybe, just maybe, I can get this sucker finished.

_Until next time,_

_Ariel )_


	31. Chapter 31

**Simplicity**

Hermione didn't know what exactly got into her outside with Draco. She knew she was mere moments away from being kissed by him, by her…fiancé. But fiancé was just a cover up. They used the decisions made for them at birth to their advantage now and it was as simple as that.

Only it wasn't simple, it wasn't simple at all.

Hermione had the feeling that Draco didn't often open up to people the way he just did with her. In fact, she was sure of it. Now she was terrified that she had cut him off at the pass and it would go back to the way things were before; Draco would be cold and distant and she would be wondering what he was thinking about every time she looked at him.

Making her way up to the castle Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the pounding of shoes hitting the grass and the labored breathing behind her.

"Hermione!" A voice behind her breathed out.

Hermione turned and made no attempt to hide her surprise at the sight of Draco literally running after her.

When Hermione fled, Draco stood there for a moment, stunned at the first rebuff he had ever had in his life. It only took that moment though for him to figure out this was one person who he would not let get away.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco said while catching his breath. "I'm sorry I startled you like that."

"Draco…" Hermione started, then paused collect her thoughts. What was she thinking?" "Draco, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken off like that. It was rude."

"It wasn't." Draco replied. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for letting myself get carried away."

"Don't be sorry for what you feel." Hermione said, and looked up at him. It always startled her, how piercing his silvery eyes were. They would be horrifying if they were placed on any other face but his, but there they were… "You should never apologize for your feelings."

"Why did you run?" Draco asked; he couldn't help himself.

"Are things not complicated enough?" Hermione retorted, averting her gaze. "Don't you think I've thought about what it would be like to kiss you? To kiss the man I was promised to marry? Draco, I'm still getting used to that. It feels like if I give into what I'm feeling it's like giving into _them_, and all the plans they made without us. Don't you see?"

To Hermione's surprise, Draco smiled. "Hermione, didn't you just tell me not to be sorry for what I feel? Why should you, then, feel punished by what you feel?"

Hermione felt stunned. For once in her life, she didn't have an answer. She wasn't even sure if an answer existed. "I…"

Then Draco kissed her. His lips were on hers before she could get out the rest of her thought. Before she knew it, his lips molded into hers as if they were made to be there. This wasn't like kissing Harry, or Victor, who were both good kissers in their own right. This was like coming home to someplace familiar and warm after being away for a long, long time. Hermione often thought of what kissing Draco would be like, and the stony embrace of her fantasies crumbled as his warm tongue ran across her lips and sent shivers down her spine.

He backed off as abruptly as he started. "Hermione…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"That was…" Hermione was looking up at him with wide eyes, and as soon as she saw the tell-tale signs of a smirk forming on those lips that where just against hers, she pulled his face down for more.

Harry was alone, save for a couple hundred owls up in the tower that served as a favorite spot for all the school owls. He came up her to be alone more often than he would like to admit, taking comfort in the familiar sight of Hedwig.

"Harry?" A voice called from the stairs uncertainly. "How are you?"

It was Lauren, looking very tired but surprisingly pulled together in dark Hogwarts robes. Instead of a house symbol on her chest like Harry's, she had the Hogwarts crest displayed there.

Noticing Harry's observation, Lauren explained. "Dumbledore gave me these, I just came back from the…Manor, and my other attire would attract too much attention in the school."

Harry accepted this, and walked towards her. "How was it today?"

"Not terrible." She said with a tired shrug. "It's been slow the last couple of weeks. I think something is going on, but I'm not close enough to anyone there to discover much. I'm afraid I might have to step up my game."

Harry wasn't really sure what she meant, but nodded in agreement.

"How are you?" She asked. "You look tired."

"You do too." Harry pointed out. "You look like you have not slept in days."

"I just need some pepperup potion or something." She replied. "I've been going back and forth from America to here to the manor and back again for the last month. It's getting a little hard to keep up appearances at home. That's actually why I'm here now, I was asking Professor Dumbledore if I could transfer."

Harry was not expecting that. "Transfer?" He said, a ghost of a smile lighting up his tired face. "Transfer to Hogwarts?"

Lauren smiled back. "Yes, silly. Transfer here, and cut out the extra trip overseas. I already talked to my parents about it. My father is too wrapped up in the deatheater business to care what I do now, as long as I show up to make appearances there every once in awhile, and I think my mother is just tired of caring anymore. She's taken ill and I'd like to be closer to her anyway."

At the mention of Lauren's father, Harry visibly stiffened. "I'm sorry for you mother, then." He said.

Lauren noticed the change in Harry, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I know you're upset with me." Lauren said sadly. "I would be upset with me, for not telling you about my family. I'm sorry, I just hope that you can understand where I'm coming from. When I met you I finally had a face to the name that has been on my father's lips my whole life. And you were _wonderful_! I never met anyone like you, and I was terrified you would brush me aside if you knew where I came from. I saw the way you look at Draco, what you think of Draco. He and I grew up in the same world and it was awful thanks to the Dark Lord and what he took from our families. Please Harry, please understand."

Harry was shocked at Lauren's sudden outburst, and felt his heart go out to her.

"Of course I forgive you, Lauren." He said. I was a git for really being that upset in the first place."

Lauren threw her arms around him and hugged him close. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life now." She said happily. And kissed him square on the lips.

"So…" Harry started after they separated and looked down at his feet. "What are we, exactly?"

"What are we?" Lauren repeated. "You mean, friends, or more?"

"I'd like to be more." Harry replied with a small grin. He ran his hand through his messy hair and suddenly looked like a very young, shy school boy. "If you'll have me?"

Lauren wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him again. "I'd love to have you, Harry Potter." She replied with a huge smile.

Harry smiled back and held her there, enjoying the moment. I promise to always be honest with you." Harry said. "And oddly enough, it's hard for me to be completely honest, especially with how I'm feeling. I come up here to talk to Hedwig because I don't think that my emotional burden is too much for her. I hope you understand that."

Lauren was still smiling, but it had turned into a knowing grin. "I know where you're coming from." Lauren replied. "I promise to always be honest with you. I promise to keep you in the loop when I find things out at the meetings, and I promise to not shut you out, as long as you can promise the same."

"I can do that." Harry said, then turned serious. "I should also tell you something I've been keeping from everyone, a secret Hermione and I share. We, well when she got back from being taken, we slept together. It was only for that one time, and we don't regret it, we just aren't going to announce it." Harry stopped and looked at Lauren uncertainly.

"I think I can live with that." Lauren said thoughtfully. "To be honest, I know Hermione will always be your number one girl, Ron's too, even though I know he loves Jessica very much. Hermione was both of your first loves, and that's someone you will never forget or replace. Am I right?"

"I think you understand better than I do." Harry said with a relieved laugh. "But you're right, I love Hermione, I never would have made it this far without her, or Ron for that matter. It's a different sort of love, though. I love her, but I'll never fall in love with her."

"It's good to know her enchantress charms are no trouble for you." Lauren said. "And I am very glad you told me. It takes a real man to be that honest. You had no idea how I would react, but you felt compelled to let me know. I respect that. And besides…" She trailed off and winked at him. "I have a couple sexy skeletons in my closet too."

Harry laughed out loud and felt a huge burden fly off his shoulders. "I'm glad we can have this, after years of secrets and lies, honestly is something I need in my life."

Lauren smiled up at him. "I should be honest with you too, Harry. My duties to the order might require me to do things that I'm not going to want to do. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, sex is a great coercion tool. I'm not afraid to use my body to get what I want. Do you understand?"

Harry thought for a moment, then asked: "So, will you be sorted into Slytherin?" He asked with a smile, but it wasn't really a joke.

"Ha ha." Lauren replied. "I suppose I should go to Slytherin, sorted or not. It will be easier to keep up appearances and keep an eye on the future death eaters of England. But you didn't answer my question. Do you understand that I do need to do whatever I can to get the information the order needs?"

"I do." Harry replied. And he meant it. He didn't like it, but at least it was a safer alternative for Lauren than breaking and entering.

"I'm glad." Lauren said, and she visibly relaxed.

Harry broke their embrace and backed up to look at her. "We should probably go down and see Dumbledore again." He said. "And I'm curious to see where the sorting hat thinks you belong."

"We missed lunch." Hermione said. "Think anyone missed us?"

Hermione and Draco never made it back to the castle. They were lying on the top most seats in the quiddich pitch, the tops of their heads touching and their hands laced together dangling over the edge of the seat.

"I saw Lauren arrive right after breakfast." Draco replied. "I'm sure she and Potter are probably playing catch up. As for Weasley and Jessica, they're probably somewhere snogging."

Hermione giggled and squeezed his hand. "Not unlike what we've been doing all afternoon?"

"Touché." Draco replied. "But I'm a better kisser."

"I wouldn't know who wins that contest." Hermione said delicately.

"What, all those years and you never locked lips with Weasley?" Draco asked. He thought they had been a thing a year or so ago.

"No." Hermione replied. "Not Ron."

"Potter?" Draco was curious now.

"Yes." Hermione left it at that.

"Just kissing?"

"You're nosey."

"I'm your fiancé."

"Only for show."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You and Potter?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sat up, while still holding onto Draco's hand.

"Harry and I slept together, right after I came back. I'm not ashamed of it, and I'm glad that Harry and I could share that together. It was only for that one time and we both knew it going in. It's done and over with, and I wouldn't change a thing. It was perfect, in a twisted the world-is-crashing sort of way."

Draco was shocked. He hadn't expected that sort of response. But what startled him the most is that Hermione really did seem like she expected it to be done with and in the past, and showed no signs of wanting to go back for an encore.

"So," Draco said slowly. "You and Potter, and now you just walk away from each other?"

Relived that Draco didn't seem angry, only confused, she replied with a small smile. "We're never going to walk away from each other. We are not in love with each other, he does really care for Lauren, and I can see them making it, and I, well, I am finding myself distracted, so say the least. I love Harry, Ron too. I always will. If we're going to make you and I work then that is something you'll have to eventually accept."

Draco sat in silence for a minute, lost in his thoughts. Even tough the truth was out, Hermione would always be Hermione Granger to Draco. Everything changed over night, but Hermione was his constant, and he didn't want to lose that.

"I think I can learn to accept it." Draco finally said. "It's not going to be easy. I still don't like those two much."

"I didn't really expect you to turn around overnight." Hermione replied. "But I appreciate the effort."

"I think this is worth the effort." Draco said, and kissed her forehead.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on his sholder.

"Yes?"

"Would your feeling still be the same if I was still muggleborn Granger?"

"I don't know." Draco answered truthfully. "I don't want to lie to you, Hermione. I still don't think muggles are on our level. I've grown to respect the long lines of magical blood and what a name represents."

"But how do you explain muggleborns?" Hermione asked. "Do you think they are any less magical than you?"

"Yes." Draco answered bluntly. "I do."

Hermione sighed and lifted her head. "Out of anything else in the entire world, I want you to change you mind about muggles and muggleborns. It's a prejudice and it makes me sad that someone as intelligent as you is afflicted with this."

Draco was surprised at Hermione's words. He has assumed that after discovering her birthright she would have realized he had been right all along all these years about muggles being inferior. Granted, he did wonder before how mudblood Granger bested him in everything, but once the truth was out about her ancestry Draco understood. It just solidified his ideals.

"I think you have a lot of work ahead of you then, Hermione."

"I think you're already halfway there." Hermione replied. "Or you wouldn't be sitting here with me, plotting the downfall of Voldemort."

Draco cringed at the name. "I told you, Hermione, my interests in all of this are fairly selfish. I'm not a martyr and I'm not Harry Potter. Please don't confuse us."

Hermione laughed. "Draco, I don't think I could ever confuse you and Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"It means that I'm not going to expect you to start rescuing kittens or anything like that. You're Draco Malfoy, and that's okay that you don't care about the kittens, as long as you care about _something_."

He leaned back and smiled at her, a real smile that literally made her heart feel happy. She leaned in and kissed him once more.

~ A/N

I'm still here! And writing, believe it or not, I'm confident this story will get finished, it's an itch I can't scratch. It's amazing I'm still getting reviews! The beginning of this story needs cleaned up A LOT. Someday I'll go back and correct all the incredible (horrible, terrifying) mistakes, but I figure if you're reading this now, you waded through them. I have part of the next chapter done, I'm going to annoy the Dursleys some more, and we're going to visit Malfoy Manor again 


End file.
